Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: In this sequel, Blake must utilize every bit of knowledge he possesses to unlock the truth of the moemon. With the help of his old friend Willow and his new friend Nancy, he might just be able to unlock Truth and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Espeon of Shadows here with my new story! And this one is 100% in conformation with the fanfiction guidelines, so… Review, guys!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 1

* * *

Blake opened his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness.

"Where am I?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Oh… You're awake…" Blake sat up and squinted into the darkness towards the owner of the soft voice. The light flipped on, and Blake blinked a few times, bright light flashing in front of his eyes. As he readjusted his eyes to the room, he looked around, surprised.

There was a lot of pink. Everything in the room was a light pink or a hot pink color, including the sheets on the bed he was sitting on. This was a girl's room no matter how you looked at it, with a set of pink drawers and a large mirror pressed up against a hot pink wall. There were several frilly pillows on the bed around Blake, accompanied by unicorns. As Blake looked around the room, his eyes landed on the owner of the voice, a young girl.

She looked around, nervous and fidgeting, Blake probably being the first guy she had in her room. Her face was the same hot pink as the room as she blushed from embarrassment, unable to meet Blake's glance with her deep blue eyes. Interestingly, her hair was the same shade of pink as the room, and held down by a white and pink hat. She had a beauty mark under her left eye, which only added to her cuteness. She wore a white shirt over a long-sleeved light blue sundress.

_Cute._ Blake thought, blushing a little.

"Um, excuse me…" Blake started, the girl taken aback by Blake talking, flinching slightly.

"Um, yes? What is it?" The girl asked. She moved back towards the doorway, hiding about half of her face behind the door.

"So, is he awake yet?" The door flew open, and a man walked in, laughing. He had messy black hair tied with a red headband, and had black stubble on his chin, with bright blue eyes. He had the look of a rugged mountain man, and wore a white shirt that was unbuttoned, bandages wrapped around his waist up to his chest. He wore baggy white pants, and had a loud smile on his face.

"Uwah…" Blake said, staring at the man in shock.

"Nice to meet you." The man said, smiling brightly. He extended a firm hand to Blake, smiling. "My name's Hughes! Hughes Raelton! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Blake." Blake said, extending his hand. Hughes grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, Blake feeling pain shooting through his arm.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Raelton…" Blake said, looking around, confused.

"Oh, just call me Hughes." Hughes said, laughing.

"Alright, Hughes…" Blake said, frowning. "Um, where am I?"

"Oh, this is my daughter's room." Hughes said, laughing. "Nancy, stop being so silly and come greet our guest!"

The girl was hanging behind Hughes, focusing intently on the ground. She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to become a part of the hot pink carpet and just disappear into it.

"I'm Nancy…" The girl said, shuffling shyly over to the bed, extending a shivering hand out towards Blake, blushing fiercely.

"Hi, I'm Blake." Blake said, smiling, shaking her hand, Nancy's blush running a few volumes higher. She broke their contact and ran out of the room, flustered.

"Well, that was weird." Blake said, frowning.

"Anyways, Blake, get up." Hughes said, helping Blake out of bed, smiling. He led Blake out of the room, and Blake stared out of the room in shock. He was on the second story of the building, which was built as a form of balcony, like in a hotel. The balcony looked over a large dance floor, which was about as wide as Blake's entire house. The far wall was a large dome formed a glass windows stacked on each other, like a greenhouse. Looking through the wall, Blake could see over a stone edge towards the beach. Hughes led Blake down one of the two staircases, and Blake saw that the entire room was a big dome. There was a door in the side of the portion of wall made of metal, which Blake could see led to the other portion of the house, which seemed to be much more standard.

"Blake, come with me." Hughes said, heading towards the only other door Blake could see, which was in the glass wall. The two stepped out onto the veranda, which overlooked a large beach.

"Look at it, Blake." Hughes said, smiling. "Undella Bay. Have you ever seen anything more amazing?"

"No…" Blake said, shaking his head. "So, we're in Undella Town?"

"You ever been to Undella Town, Blake?" Hughes asked, smiling.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Well, it's a nice place." Hughes said, laughing. "Kind of small, but everyone who lives here is rich. Anyways, do you know how you got here?"

"How?" Blake asked.

"No, I was genuinely asking." Hughes said, turning to him, frowning. "I found you lying on the beach. We had quite a large storm yesterday, knocked the roads out. I figure you were a passenger of one of the cruise ships heading out or something like that." Hughes said, shrugging.

"Willow!" Blake said, shocked. "That's right, I need to find Willow!"

"Well, I'd help you, but like I said, the storms knocked the roads out. Undella's a small town, so it's not a big deal. Unfortunately, they won't be fit for travel for a while…"

"Fine, I'll have to find her using Aria." Blake said, sighing. He reached for his belt, and his face went pale.

"Something wrong?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"My balls…" Blake said, pale. "They're gone…"

"You lost your balls?" Hughes said, surprised. "So what, you're a eunuch or something?"

"Not those balls, my moeballs!" Blake exclaimed, worried. "They're gone! Where are they?"

"Hey, sis, why are you so happy?" Nancy had returned to her room, staring out the window, blushing whimsically. Another boy was sitting next to her, frowning.

"Well…" Nancy said, hugging a pillow to her chest, blushing. "I just met a really cute guy, so I'm a little excited, Curtis…"

"Ah, I wonder if this is what love feels like…" Nancy said, hugging the pillow to her face, rolling on the bed excitedly.

* * *

So, it seems like Blake is quite the ladies man! So, what sort of adventures will Blake encounter with this new family? And what could have happened to his moeballs?


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's another chapter, where we see what happened to Blake's moemon!

Leafeon of Flame: Thanks!

Jj: Yup.

TheDragonsInferno: No.

Nomercy745: Still Unova, and I guess not.

Trannon1: Well, we'll see.

DARKWOLF180: Thanks!

Amalgam: No idea.

Rainbow: Thanks!

Aceswild13: We'll see.

Chocoguy12: Thanks!

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, we'll see who ends up with who.

Gunsandgames: Yup!

Guest: Thanks!

Glaceon of Flames: Yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, I like Nancy because she's so cute.

The Guest: Hope so!

Charmander: Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 2

* * *

"Master." Lucifer appeared beside Morning Star, bowing. Morning Star was standing on the rocky cliff overlooking Undella Bay, holding a cigarette up to his mask. "May I speak with you?"

"Go ahead." Morning Star said, nodding.

"Why are you smoking if you're wearing a mask?" Lucifer asked, sweat dropping.

"…Because it's cooler that way." Morning Star said after lowering the cigarette. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wish to apologize to you, master." Lucifer said, lowering her head.

"For what?" Morning Star asked.

"I believe that I might be developing feelings for Blake…" Lucifer said, frowning. "I'm sorry, master. To think that I of all people would commit the ultimate betrayal of your kindness and generosity, my pride… If I could have such a thing left, has been completely shattered."

"…" Morning Star walked over to Lucifer, and knelt beside her. "Raise your head, Lucifer the Prideful."

Lucifer raised her head and looked at Morning Star, frowning.

"To have feelings for Blake is natural." Morning Star answered. "Those chosen by god are those who are meant to love the chosen human above all else. So your feelings for Blake are useful. It is what makes you strong."

"It's not okay!" Lucifer exclaimed, frowning. "I've betrayed you, master! And there's only one thing that I can do to atone for my betrayal!"

Lucifer stood up, clenching her hand into a fist, a blush crossing her face. "I'll have to kill Blake…"

"…" Morning Star said, mask palming. "Well, good luck."

"Blake…" Lucifer said, burning with pride. "Tonight you dine… In hell…!"

In the ocean of Undella Bay, the sun glistened on the water.

"Ah!" Shana's head burst out of the water, and she looked around, frowning.

"Where am I?" Shana asked, frowning. "Master? Where are you?"

Suddenly, Tara burst out of the water next to Shana, panting.

"Shana?" Tara exclaimed, staring at Shana, shocked. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where the hell is here?"

"I don't know." Shana said, looking around, frowning, as she floated in the water. Tara, meanwhile, was treading water as fast as she could to stay afloat.

"Where do you think the others are?" Tara asked, worried. "And master…"

"I don't know." Shana said, frowning. "I just hope we find them soon."

The water began bubbling next to the two, Shana moving back as though she was one with the water, Tara thrashing backwards.

Shina's head burst from the water as she looked at Shana and Tara.

"You guys are here too, huh?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Shana said, frowning. "Unfortunately…"

"Aria and Lara can't swim at all." Tara said, frowning. "And I don't think Mini can either. We need to find them! They could drown if they stay in their moeballs!"

"Well, if the three of us were here, they have to be down there somewhere." Shina said, frowning. "I'll go look."

"I'll help." Shana volunteered.

"No need." Shina said, shaking her head. "I can light up the water with my lights, so I should find them rather quickly."

Shina tucked in a breath and dove down under the water, her body glowing with a soft light. She looked around, frowning, her eyes landing on three moeballs.

_Found 'em._ Shina thought, grabbing the moeballs. They were empty. _Never mind, those are ours._

Shina looked around and saw another three moeballs sitting on a rock ledge in the water, hovering just above a large ravine. Shina swam towards the moeballs, only for a shark to swim in front of her.

_Oh, fuck!_ Shina released a scream, releasing a shockwave of electricity from her body, frying the shark. She swam towards the moeballs and grabbed them, looking at them. She turned and swam to the surface, her head and shoulders popping out onto the surface of the water.

"Guys, I got the moeballs." Shina said, looking around for Shana and Tara. "Guys?"

Two hands grabbed each of Shina's shoulders, clenching down roughly.

"WE WOULD LIKE A WORD." Shana and Tara, freshly electrocuted, rasped from behind Shina.

"Guys…" Shina said, turning to face the two, her face going white.

Blake walked in from the balcony. Part of him was worried about his moemon, but the other part knew that at the very least, Tara and Shana could handle themselves, and would look after the others.

_Of course, I'm not sure if they could get along long enough to help each other… _ Blake thought, frowning. Not paying attention, he accidently bumped into Nancy, who was holding a small box.

"Oh, um…" Nancy said, looking down, her face going red.

"Nancy, right?" Blake asked, giving her a charming smile.

"Um, yes!" Nancy said, nodding, looking up to meet his gaze for the first time, before averting her eyes again.

Blake looked at the girl, who was fidgeting and trembling nervously, looking around as if there was somewhere, anywhere else she wanted to be.

Blake made a move to go past her, Nancy's voice letting out a squeak.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, turning back to Nancy.

"Oh, um, I heard that you lost your moeballs from my dad…" Nancy said, blushing. "So, I made you some… um… some cookies." Nancy held the box up to Blake, cookies inside of it.

"Oh, thanks." Blake said, taking a cookie. He held it up to his mouth, Nancy looking at him hopefully. Blake glanced and saw her eager face. He slowly moved the cookie from his mouth, Nancy looking down dejectedly. He brought it back towards his mouth, Nancy looking up at him hopefully.

_She's adorable…_ Blake said, looking at her excited face. He bit into the cookie and began chewing on it slowly, carefully.

"You made these yourself?" Blake asked, turning to Nancy, surprise.

"Yeah…" Nancy said, looking down, nodding. "I didn't do a good job, though…"

"Of course you did!" Blake said, surprised. "These taste amazing!"

"They do?" Nancy asked, looking up at Blake, blushing. "Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you like them!"

"Of course I like them, they're delicious!" Blake said, smiling.

"All right then, if you want…" Nancy said, looking down, blushing. "I could make them for you every day…"

"Really?" Blake asked, smiling. "Thanks! That would be awesome!"

Could this be… Nancy said, staring at Blake, blushing, her eyes shining. A marriage proposal?

"Not even close." Curtis said, hitting her lightly on the head.

* * *

Aw, Nancy's so cyuuute! I wonder what will happen when she meets Willow?


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I didn't update my ranger story. I won't update any "unsafe" stories until next Sunday, in order to remain on the safe side. If I haven't been removed then, then things will return to normal. Anyways, there will be no chapter this week for Ranger or Aurore. I have the chapter, but I don't want to risk it because it's a lemon. Until then, review!

TheDragonsInferno: Well, we'll see.

Skytex the Skyborg: You can't kill what was never truly thinking.

Rainbow: Well, let's both hope.

Chocoguy12: No, none of them. Only Nancy and Curtis.

Gunsandgames: Instead of a cat fight it's more of a Tiger-Cat fight. Tiger would rip cat apart.

Trannon1: Nope.

Amalgam: Well, we'll see.

Leafeon of Flame: But what if Nancy is the heroine instead of Willow?

Glaceon of Flames: Why wouldn't they get along fine? Nancy's a nice person.

Vaporeon of Lightning: Cool.

Guest: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: OR she might end up with Blake. You never know…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 3

* * *

"Curtis! Why are you here?" Nancy exclaimed, moving back next to Blake, blushing.

"Hello there." Curtis said, waving at Blake, smiling.

"Um, hi." Blake said, smiling. Curtis wore a black shirt and black pants, and wore a green vest over his clothes. He had pale green hair that reached his shoulders and stuck out at the sides, and had pale green eyes. He wore a black hat with a green brim, and had a beauty mark on his chin, by his lip.

"So, you're Blake, huh?" Curtis asked, smirking. "Well, not bad, I can see why Nancy thinks you're-"

"NO!" Nancy exclaimed, blushing, pushing her hands over Curtis's mouth, her face flustered. She looked over to Blake worriedly, but he didn't change his expression.

"Aw, come on, sis, you can't be shy your whole life." Curtis said, frowning. "You need to be more assertive, or you might miss your chance."

"Yeah, I know…" Nancy said, looking down. She was so nervous and flustered, she felt like she wanted to melt away into nothingness. But the only thing she could hide behind was Blake.

So now, Nancy faced a dilemma. She wanted desperately to hide out of embarrassment, but the only thing to hide behind was Blake, and it would have been even more embarrassing to hide behind him. So she did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She broke the four minute mile.

Blake stared at Nancy, confused as she ran off at top speed.

"She's a… unique woman." Blake said, nodding.

"Oh, yeah, no kidding." Curtis said, laughing. "So, Blake, you have a girlfriend?"

"…" Blake looked at Curtis with a weird expression.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Curtis exclaimed. "I just wanted to help you in your love life, that's all!"

"Why would you want that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing it for your sake or anything!" Curtis said, frowning, turning away.

"…" Blake said, looking down on Curtis, frowning. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Hey, no, I'm serious! I'm not doing it for your sake, it's for my sister!" Curtis exclaimed. "Don't get any weird thoughts about me!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Blake said, walking away, nodding.

"Oh, come on, you're totally thinking something weird right now, right?" Curtis exclaimed.

"Not at all." Blake said, walking away.

Meanwhile, in Undella Bay, Shina and Shana were swimming around looking for land while the inexperienced swimmer Tara was trying to keep up.

"How can you be so good at this?" Tara gasped at Shina. "I mean, Shana's a water type, but you…"

"I'm an electric eel, dummy." Shina said, turning to Tara, her face bruised from the beatings the two gave her. "Obviously I can swim in water."

"Damn." Tara said, frowning.

Suddenly, the three caught sight of a boat moving a ways away from them.

"Hey! Over here!" Tara shouted.

"Come on!" Shana shouted.

The boat continued to move away from them.

"I'll get their attention." Shina said, holding her hand up, a sphere of electricity crackling in it.

"NOT AGAIN." Shana and Tara said, hitting Shina into the electric sphere, Shina laying on top of the water, crackling with electricity.

"It looks like it's up to me." Shana sighed, frowning, lifting her sword. She swung it towards the boat, cleaving the waves in half, she boat pulling to a stop to avoid flooding.

"All right, I think I got their attention." Shana said, the waves settling down. The two swam towards the boat, dragging the sparking Shina behind them, carrying the moeballs.

"How did you get so strong?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I was born that way." Shana said, shrugging. They pulled up to the side of the boat.

"Um, can you take us to the nearest town?" Tara asked.

"Why, of course I can." The young woman on the boat said, smiling. "Just let me help you three up." The woman helped the three into the boat.

"Whoa, she's pretty…" Tara whispered to Shana, blushing. The woman wore a black and white checkered bikini, revealing a very full and stylish figure. She had long blonde hair billowing behind her, and shining blue eyes.

"Cynthia, who are they?" A man walked up to them, frowning. He wore a grey turtleneck, and wore black jeans. He had black hair cut short with bangs, and piercing black eyes.

"Oh, Dr. Jones." Cynthia said, turning to the man, smiling. "These are some lost moemon, looking for passage to the nearest town."

"Moemon, huh?" Dr. Jones asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, listen, we already have a master, Master Blake!" Tara said, frowning. "So don't get any bright ideas."

"…You aren't my type anyhow." Dr. Jones said, frowning.

"Why do they call you 'doctor'?" Shana asked.

"…Because I'm a doctor." Dr. Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

"What kind?" Tara asked, excited.

"An archaeologist." Dr. Jones answered.

"Oh…" Tara said, looking down.

"We're heading to Undella Town, so feel free to join us." Cynthia said, smiling. "What were you kids doing out in the water?"

"We don't know." Shina said, drying her hair with electricity. "We just woke up and we were in the water."

"Strange…" Cynthia said, frowning. "Anyways, you said your master was Blake, right? We'll help you find him, okay?"

"Cool!" Tara said, smiling.

"Blake…" Dr. Jones said, looking out at the water. "It's been ten years… so long… I can't wait to see you, and then… as we promised…"

Dr. Jones smiled cheerfully, looking out across the water.

* * *

So, what could their promise be?

…Kufufu…


	4. Chapter 4

All right, here's another chapter, everyone! I need some more reviews, keep on reviewing!

Jj: Okay, I will!

Gunsandgames: Oh, yes, she is definitely a tiger.

Rainbow: He is supposed to seem creepy. Because he is a very creepy person.

Amalgam: …Maybe.

MoneytheChef: I dunno, it's just how I write.

Chocoguy12: Well, maybe. She's definitely a child molester, so…

Mr. Brandloyal: Nancy is the same age as Blake, and Curtis is a little younger.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 4

* * *

"Blake, I want you to see something." Hughes said, smiling, leading Blake into a large room.

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring at the room, surprised. "This place is awesome…"

The room was very large. The walls were lined with glass cases that contained several stone and metal objects. Staring at the room, Blake felt as though he had gone back in time, to when history museums actually existed. Everything seemed to be filled with past relics, ancient drawings on tablets, and several ancient out of place artifacts.

"Yeah, you bet it is!" Hughes exclaimed, laughing. "This room is my collection, my pride and joy! I've searched long and hard for these ancient relics all over the world, and this is my storeroom!"

"Whoa, seriously?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes, I've spent my entire career and a fortune of money on this collection, and you can bet I'm proud." Hughes said, smiling. "I'm an archaeologist because I love historic societies, and the different cultures within them. The Ancient Mayans, that Incans, the Romans, so much history gathered together in one place, it's truly breathtaking…"

"It is…" Blake said, nodding, looking at the different artifacts.

"OH, you're a fan of archaeology, are you?" Hughes asked, turning to Blake, his face brightening. "Well, I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, my dad was an archaeologist, and he would always take me on his excavations and digs." Blake said, smiling. "It's one of the things I miss most with him…"

"Ah, well, you just have to marry my daughter, and then I can take you on my excavations!" Hughes said, laughing, slapping Blake on the back.

"Yeah, right…" Blake said, laughing. "No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Ah well." Hughes said, smiling. "Anyways, I want you to see something." Hughes walked over to one of the tables, and lifted something up from it.

"What's that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Hughes said, frowning. It was a small silver and white cross with a blue crystal in the center, strange writing etched into it. "It was in your hand when I found you on the beach."

"Really?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I've seen this writing before." Hughes said, frowning. "Right now, I'm working on inspecting the ruins of what I believe to be an ancient civilization that sank into the depths of Undella Bay… This cross seems to match the other artifacts we've found on the ocean floor so far, but we just can't seem to find the temple… Anyways, tell me what you think."

Hughes handed it over to Blake, Blake taking the cross and holding it in his hand. Electricity seemed to shoot over his arm, as though he was attracted to the cross by some sort of mystic quality.

"Whoa…" Blake said, dropping the cross back into Hughes hand, shaking his arm until the numbness went away.

"Um, dad…" Nancy walked into the room, blushing. "Oh, Blake!"

"Nancy." Blake said, turning to Nancy, smiling. Her face turned bright red and seemed to explode, Nancy turning around and running away.

"Wait, Nancy…" Blake started, but Nancy was already long gone. "Why does she always run away?"

"I dunno, that kid is way too shy around boys…" Hughes said, sighing. "Damn, and I was counting on some grandchildren before I kick the bucket…"

Nancy ran back to the front door, flustered and blushing. She opened it, and peaked out.

"So, did you get Hughes?" Cynthia, standing in front of the door, smiling. "I was thinking I could use his help to find the master of a few moemon I wanted to help."

"I'm sorry, but he's too busy…" Nancy said, blushing.

"Oh well, I guess we'll wait for his help." Cynthia said, shrugging. "I'd like to go back to my villa, you kids okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just want to find master…" Tara sighed.

"You know, Nancy, you're looking cuter and cuter every time I see you." Cynthia said, smiling. "Why, I could just eat you up."

"…" Nancy said, flustered, closing the door. Cynthia sighed, shrugged, and lead them away from the house.

"We all do." Shana said, frowning.

"Where could he be?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Well, it's not like we can find him by just going around and knocking on doors, so we might as well head back to the villa…" Cynthia sighed. The four arrived at a small cottage, Cynthia unlocking the door and walking inside, Dr. Jones looking over several textbooks while sitting at a coffee table.

"Whatcha reading, huh? Huh?" Mini asked, poking her head over Dr. Jones shoulder.

"…A book." Dr. Jones answered.

"You know, I used to be a fossil before I met master!" Aria bragged, smiling.

"…Old lady." Lara said, narrowing her eyes as Aria.

"What was that?" Aria asked, grinding her fists into Lara's head, Lara responding by lighting up her fists with flames.

"So you guys woke up, huh?" Shina asked, surprised.

"Indeed they have." Dr. Jones said, looking up. "And I'm surprised. Blake managed to collect two extinct species of moemon onto his team. Quite an impressive feat for a young man."

"Why do you care so much about our master?" Tara asked, leering at him suspiciously. "Are you one of those creepy child molester guys?"

"…" Dr. Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

"Take his silence as a yes." Cynthia said, smiling.

"Where do _you_ get off calling _me_ a child molester?" Dr. Jones asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Dr. Jones." Cynthia said, smiling. "I'm not a child molester. I just love little girls!"

"…" Dr. Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

"Little girls are the very epitome of beauty and moe!" Cynthia drooled, smiling. "Their small, undeveloped bodies and their shy expressions, I just can't get enough of them!"

_This lady is scary…_ All six of Blake's moemon said, shaking, staring at Cynthia.

* * *

Yes. Yes she is.


	5. Chapter 5

So, in this chapter, we finally catch up with Willow!

Anheg: Awesome.

Jj: Don't worry, I'll keep going.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

DARKWOLF180: Yeah, that's the joke.

Rainbow: As you shouldn't.

Aceswild13: Yes she is.

Skytex the Skyborg: I don't hate her, I love Cynthia. I love her as a child molester, but I still love her.

Malory79080: A little, yeah.

Chocoguy12: Okay, sure.

Jakob cade 9: Yes. Yes they are.

Mr. Brandloyal: …Okay, that came out of nowhere…

Charmander: Oh, I'm so sorry…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 5

* * *

"Lulu!" Willow exclaimed, running into the hotel.

"Willow?" Lulu exclaimed, shocked, turning to Willow. "What are you doing here? Where's Blake?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we started on a new story while I was gone…" Willow said, frowning.

"What? No!" Lulu pouted. "Anyways, what was that about Blake?"

"I saw him go overboard…" Willow said, frowning. "Maybe. I don't know."

"So, would you like to know where he is?" Lauren whispered into Lulu's ear.

"Not right now." Lulu hissed.

"What?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Nothing!" Lulu said, holding her hands up defensively.

"Who were you talking to?" Willow asked, glaring at Lulu.

"…The voice in my head…" Lulu admitted.

"…Right." Willow said, nodding. "Anyways, we need to find some way to get to Blake."

"Master went missing?" Fumio asked, walking up to them, frowning.

"Damn it! I should have been with him!" Kira exclaimed. "Then I could have protected him!"

"Or gotten him injured." Momo said, frowning.

"Listen, we need to all stay calm." Fumio said, frowning. "Do you know where master went overboard?"

"Well, I don't know, I don't have a map." Willow said, frowning. "I dunno, maybe somewhere by Nimbasa?"

"Wait, wait, I have a map." Lulu said, smirking. She ran over to a drawer, and brought a map over to Willow, spreading it out on the ground.

"Okay, where do you think you were when he went missing?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"From here to here." Willow said, pointing from Nimbasa City to Lacunosa Town.

"That's a long distance to cover…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Yami asked, frowning. "Master could be dead!"

"He can't be." Lulu said, shaking her head. "Aurore wouldn't allow it."

"Well, then I guess that old bastard has a use after all." Willow said, frowning.

"Foolish Lulu, have you forgotten all your teachings?" Lauren, still undetectable to all but Lulu, asked. She leaned back on the couch, and smirked.

"Fine, then what do you suggest?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"How about you use that?" Lauren asked, smirking. "We still have it."

"…Fine." Lulu said, frowning. "Willow, it seems like we have a way of finding Blake after all."

"What?" Willow asked, brightening, Blake's moemon staring at Lulu hopefully.

"Listen, it's very simple. Come with me." Lulu led Willow up the stairs and to the first room of the hallway. She pushed the door open, and revealed a dimly lit room with intricate drawings on the walls as well as strange occult paraphernalia and large bulky books.

"You know I'm a wiccan, right?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Yeah, kind of." Willow said, nodding.

"Well there's something you don't know about me." Lulu said, frowning. "Have you ever heard of the Prisca Theologia?"

"Never." Willow said, shaking her head.

"What about Hermeticism?" Lulu asked.

"Not that either." Willow said, frowning.

"Well, let me show you this book." Lulu removed an old book from the far shelf that looked as though it had been read countless times. Etched on the cover was a winged spear with two serpent entwining themselves around it.

"This is the Corpus Hermeticum, seventeen volumes in one." Lulu explained, opening the book. "Within it are details of the Trismegistus, the three parts of the universe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Modern day wicca magic is partially derived from the teachings of the Hermetic Tradition." Lulu explained. "While the religion is wholly different, using Hermeticism one can perform feats far above what could be accomplished through wicca or witchcraft."

"Wait, so is this like a religion or magic or something like that?" Willow sighed, frowning.

"No, what sort of moron do you take me for?" Lulu asked, smirking. "This is magic and science as one. Anyways, as I was saying, the Trismegistus is the three parts of the universe. Alchemy, the aspect of the sun, Astrology, the aspect of the moon, and Theurgy, the aspect of the stars.

"Through the use of alchemy, I can easily transmute a method of finding Blake." Lulu said, smiling. "See, most people nowadays think alchemy is just some showy theory to transmute lead into gold, but in actuality alchemy is a chemical process of distillation and fermentation. Hermeticism interprets alchemy as a method of purging the spirit and the body, as a way of- you're not even paying attention anymore, so I'll just talk about random stuff."

Lulu glared angrily at Willow, who snapped back into focus.

"Oh, sorry!" Willow said, frowning. "It's just… I didn't understand a word of that."

"Fine, let me use words you can understand…" Lulu said, frowning. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

"…Did you just Full Metal Alchemist me?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Well, excuse me for trying to educate our readers." Lulu said, frowning.

"That's telling her." Lauren, who had also entered the room, smirked.

"Shut it, Lauren!" Lulu said, frowning. "Listen, Willow, all alchemy is a metaphor for spiritual ascension. Now, let me show you something important."

Lulu walked to the wall and opened a safe, returning with a box.

"Have you heard of the philosopher's stone?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I know what you think it is, but you're wrong. The philosopher's stone is not only used for turning base metals into gold and silver. In my hands is the elixir of immortality, concentrated longevity. It is an ultimate solvent that can be infused into anything to distil it spiritually and fill it with the essence of god."

"Seriously?" Willow asked, the room around them growing cold.

"Yes." Lulu said, opening the box.

* * *

So, has Lulu opened Pandora's box? Well, what could this stone be? FYI, all my knowledge on Hermeticism came from Lauren and skimming Wikipedia. If anyone out there knows more about it, please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter, guys!

Anheg: That's it? Aw…

TheDragonsInferno: I see.

Nomercy745: That's fine.

MoneytheChef: Why not? *sadface*

Malory79080: Good.

Chocoguy12: I see.

Charmander: It's fine.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, it was.

Facebooc: Thanks a ton!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 6

* * *

Willow stood outside of the door so that Lulu could perform her work. The door opened, and Willow turned around to see Lulu standing there, smiling.

"I'm done." Lulu said, smiling, holding up a vial of red powder.

"That'll help us find Blake?" Willow asked, suspicious.

"Of course it will, silly!" Lulu said, smiling. "Who do you think I am?"

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Willow said, shrugging.

"Well now, let's go!" Lulu said, humming, walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Lulu, there's something I want to ask you." Willow said, frowning. "I've been talking to my mom."

"Oh, and how is she?" Lulu asked, not turning around or even stopping her walking.

"She said that you were friends with her and Aurore back in the day." Willow said, frowning. "And I'm guessing that means at least twenty years or more."

"Yeah, I've known your dad for a good thirty years now." Lulu answered.

"And yet you still look like a young girl." Willow said, following after her. "I always found it suspicious. And now, it turns out you possess a philosopher's stone, capable of granting longevity and immortality. So I'm guessing you've been using the regenerative powers of the stone in order to remain immortal, am I right?"

"…You've been watching too much anime." Lulu said, stopping.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Willow asked, smiling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lulu laughed, holding her hand over her face. "Your intuition, the way you carry yourself, it's all the same! Exactly like him!"

Lulu calmed down, and turned away from Willow again.

"Yes." Lulu said, nodding. "It's as you say. I've used the philosopher's stone to prolong my aging indefinitely."

"Why would you do something like that?" Willow asked, shocked.

"That, dear girl…" Lulu said, turning to Willow, smiling a wild, twisted smile. "Is a secret…"

Willow glared at Lulu, frowning, a kind smile returning to Lulu's face.

"To be honest, I don't trust you that much." Willow said, frowning. "You're his friend, and that itself is enough reason to be distrustful of anything you say. However, Blake trusts you and I guess I'll trust his judgment."

Willow pointed her knife at Lulu, smiling.

"But if you do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you."

"Ha…" Lulu said, laughing. "I haven't heard those words in a long time… I think the last time was when your mother accepted Aurore's proposal."

"Wh-what?" Willow asked, blushing a little, shocked.

"Anyways, we need to find Blake!" Lulu said, frowning. "It's important! I can't let a cute boy like that get injured!"

Lulu headed down the stairs, Willow accompanying her.

The two arrived at the lobby, and Lulu walked briskly to the map they laid on the floor.

"So, what are we going to do with that red dust?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…" Lulu said, dumping the contents of the vial onto the map.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kira exclaimed. "Wasn't that the only way to find master?"

"Incursio." Lulu chanted, holding her hand over the dust, which began to glow a bright crimson. The dust shot off of the map, only remaining in one place that seemed to glow a bright red.

"Undella Town." Lulu said, smiling. "See? Aren't I awesome?"

"Whoa, you are amazing." Willow said, nodding. "Anyways, I think we should go to Undella Town, don't you?"

"I'll call one of my friends to look after you guys, 'kay?" Lulu asked, smiling. "We'll take a boat there when the storm passes."

"Hey, Lulu…" Willow asked, frowning. "I want to talk to you about my dad."

"…Fine." Lulu said, staring at Willow's serious expression. The two walked away from Blake's moemon, into a private room.

The closet.

"Wow, big closet." Willow said, flicking on the light, looking around, surprised.

"Willow, I want to tell you something." Lulu said, frowning. "Blake is a lot like Aurore."

"I know." Willow said, nodding. "Anyways, Lulu, I want to talk to you about my dad. Lulu… You're in love with my dad, right?"

"…Huh?" Lulu asked, shocked. She turned away, blushing. "N-No, of course not, I got over him a long time ago…"

"So you used to be in love with him?" Willow asked, smirking.

"…" Lulu said, going silent.

"Hah, she got you there!" Lauren laughed, peaking her head into the closet through the door.

"All right, I'll tell you everything." Lulu said, looking at Willow. "About your parents and I."

"Okay." Willow said, nodding adamantly.

"I was originally brought to this country as Aurore's fiancé." Lulu said, frowning. "But we didn't get along much. However, we were really close, and eventually I came to love him over time. But then…"

"He met mom." Willow said, frowning.

"The two fell in love." Lulu said, nodding solemnly. And when I asked Aurore to choose between the two of us… He chose her."

"I see…" Willow said, nodding.

"Still, even now… I don't want to give up on him. So I'll continue to love him, as long as I can." Lulu said, smiling. "See, love doesn't ask for anything in return."

"I see…" Willow said, nodding.

"By the way, Willow…" Lulu said, smiling. "You like Blake, right?"

"You're wrong." Willow said dully.

"Aw, don't be shy." Lulu said, smiling.

"You're wrong." Willow said, glaring at Lulu.

"Well, Willow, just remember one thing." Lulu said, smiling. "You're a lot like your mother. So if the guy you like gets seduced by a pink haired cutie like me, you better fight for him, got it?"

"Um, sure." Willow said, confused.

"So, you're not going to tell her the rest of the story then? About what happened between you and Aurore?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Silence." Lulu said, glaring at Lauren, rage emanating from her body.

"…Suit yourself." Lauren shrugged.

* * *

So, what else could there be between Lulu and Aurore?


	7. Chapter 7

All right, in this chapter, we finally return to Blake! What'll happen with him? Review!

Skytex the Skyborg: As I explained at the beginning of the story, this will have little sex, if anything.

TheDragonsInferno: Next Sunday, probably.

Rainbow: Okay.

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, we'll see.

Malory79080: …I live with her, so yeah.

Chocoguy12: No, that was flat out saying it.

Charmander: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: But Blake and Nancy aren't engaged.

Anheg: That was actually Lauren.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 7

* * *

"So, Blake, hard at your research, huh?" Hughes asked, walking into the room that Blake was using, Blake reading over one of the books he'd borrowed from Hughes' lab.

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding, putting down the book. "It's amazing… All these ancient cultures… A city that sank into the ocean, a castle floating above the clouds, a city where billions in gold was hidden, it's all so amazing…"

"You know, I recognize a good history major when I see one." Hughes said, smiling. "Why don't you come work for me, Blake? I'm sure that with your brains, we should easily be able to find the lost city!"

"Before that, I need to find my moemon…" Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, can I take a look that cross you found?"

"Oh, be my guest." Hughes said, removing the cross from his pocket. He tossed it to Blake, who ran it across his hands, staring at it intentl"Oh, be my guest." Hughes said, removing the cross from his pocket. He tossed it to Blake, who ran it across his hands, staring at it intently.

Suddenly, Blake's eyes glazed over.

"If he who is worthy speaks the name of this sword, he shall wield the blade of Artorigus." Blake stated, staring at the crystal on the cross.

"What?" Hughes asked, staring at Blake, stunned. "You… You can read that?"

"Huh?" Blake asked, snapping out of it, turning up to Hughes. "Read what?"

"The writing…" Hughes said, shocked. "That was scribed in Sechrima, one of the lost languages! No known translation exists! The only person who could read that was Aurore Reinhart, a well known archaeologist!"

"Seriously?" Blake asked. "Well, it's not like I could read it, but…"

"You knew what it said, right?" Hughes asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was kind of like the words just popped into my head, you know?" Blake asked, shrugging.

"The words popped into you, huh?" Hughes asked, frowning. "Interesting… I'll have to do more research on that… But anyways… We have something more important to deal with…"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Dinner, you moron!" Hughes said, laughing. "I don't know when the last time you ate was, but you haven't eaten all day! You must be starving!"

Now that the idea of food had been placed in his head, Blake found it hard to resist.

"Well, I guess I could go get something and come back…" Blake said, shrugging.

"No, I won't hear of it." Hughes said, shaking his head adamantly. "You're a guest in this house, so it only seems fitting that you eat dinner with my family!"

"Are you sure it would be alright?" Blake asked, worried.

"Well, of course!" Hughes said, laughing. "My son Curtis thinks you're an awesome guy, and it seems Nancy is rather smitten with you, you charmer!"

Hughes slapped Blake on the back, laughing raucously, Blake's shoulder going numb from pain.

"Anyways, even if you refuse, I'll tie you to a chair so you can't escape!" Hughes said, laughing, grabbing Blake by the collar and pulling him from the chair. He walked down stairs, dragging Blake behind him, laughing.

"Oh, dad, I've finished the soup!" Nancy walked out, carrying a bowl of soup, saw Blake, and immediately flung the soup into the air and ran the other way.

"You know, I wish that girl inherited a little more of my genes…" Hughes sighed. "I mean, can't she be a little more assertive about her feelings?"

"Um, you know I can hear you, right?" Blake asked from Hughes' grip.

"I know you can, Blake." Hughes said, smiling. "It doesn't bother me, though. I have faith that Nancy will find a man that's right for her, and if that's you than it's even better."

"Seriously? But you don't even know me." Blake said, frowning.

"Ah, but I do." Hughes said, winking. "See, I can see things about you."

"What kind of things?" Blake asked worriedly.

"I can read your aura." Hughes said, smiling. "And I can tell you're a good man."

"Read my aura?" Blake asked, confused.

"It's confusing, I know, but I don't want to explain it Hughes said, smiling. "Anyways, here's our dining room."

Hughes walked into the dining room, where Curtis and Nancy were sitting across from each other at a long table that could probably seat forty people. A large crystal and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was raised high above the room.

Hughes brought Blake to the seat right beside Nancy, Blake sitting down next to her, the two blushing a little and averting their eyes.

Hughes sat at the head of the table, Nancy and Curtis on either side of them.

"The soup, sir." A butler walked in, silent, two maids behind him carrying trays of food on carts. The butler had slick black hair brushed back, and wore an expensive suit. He had a thin black mustache, and squinty black eyes.

The two maids wore traditional maid outfits and had brown hair tied up behind them. They seemed to be twins. They had shiny blue eyes, and were rather young, maybe a few years older than Blake and Nancy.

"So, Blake, I'm curious…" Hughes said, smiling evilly. Blake looked up from his spoon, which held minestrone soup inside of it, inches from his mouth. He looked at Hughes, confused.

"Yes?" Blake asked.

"What exactly are you looking for in a girl?" Hughes asked. Blake set down his spoon and looked at Hughes, Curtis, and Nancy and had a sinking feeling that this dinner was a set-up.

"Well, if I had to say…" Blake sighed, thinking, Nancy looking at him hopefully.

"She has to be older!" Blake said, his eyes shining.

_Older…_ Nancy thought, thinking back to her fifteenth birthday the previous month.

"A really adult body would be nice!" Blake continued.

_Adult body…_ Nancy thought, pressing her hands against her completely flat chest.

"And above all else, she has to wear a ponytail!" Blake said, smiling.

_Ponytail…_ Nancy thought, running her fingers through her stringy pink hair.

"Wow, that was harsh." Curtis whispered, Blake confused. Then, he remembered who he was sitting next to. He looked at Nancy, worried that she was about to cry.

Instead, she looked at Blake and smiled sweetly.

* * *

So, what could she be smiling about? Well, we'll find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

All right, here's another chapter! Remember to review, everyone!

Jj: Well, let's see!

TheDragonsInferno: Perhaps…

Rainbow: Yes, he is.

Guest: …Yes… Yes it does…

Jakob cade 9: Yes.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Nearly…

Skytex the Skyborg: Indeed, time for a makeover.

Malory79080: Ten times as rich as rich people.

Amalgam: Nancy is smiling because now she knows specifically what she has to do to get Blake to like her.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 8

* * *

After dinner, Nancy looked in the mirror, frowning.

"Okay, so I can't do anything about my age, but I'm still growing, so I just need to drink a lot of milk!" Nancy said, looking at herself confidently in the mirror. "And I need to grow my hair out long for a ponytail! Though, I could probably try one right now…"

"Um, Curtis…" Nancy called out from behind the door. "Could you come in?" Curtis walked inside and looked at Nancy, raising his eyebrow.

"What's up with your hair?" Curtis asked, frowning. Nancy's pink hair was styled all over the place, in a bizarre attempt at a ponytail that seemed to stick out in the back. Multiple fringes left untied stuck out around her head, and her hair bunched up at the end.

"I don't know…" Nancy said, frowning. "I tried to make a ponytail, and it just ended up like this…"

"Well, let's fix your hair…" Curtis sighed, walking up to her. Nancy sat down on the bed, Curtis kneeling behind her, removing the hair clips from her hair. Soon enough, her hair fell loose again, though still stuck out at the sides a little.

"Why are you trying so hard to impress this guy, anyway?" Curtis asked, frowning. "I mean, he's not that special or anything…"

"But he is!" Nancy said adamantly. She stood up from the bed, turning around and glaring at Curtis. "He's really cool! And he's really smart! And he's really cute! And…" Nancy looked down, blushing. "He's not like any boy I've ever met before…"

"Alright, fine…" Curtis sighed, standing up. "Listen, if you really want some help on how to get this guy, then I'll help you out, okay?"

"Really?" Nancy asked, her eyes shining. "Oh, Curtis, thank you so much!" Nancy hugged Curtis tightly, her face glowing with happiness. The two sat on the ground, while Curtis went over their game plan.

"All right, first off, you need to drink milk." Curtis said, frowning, Nancy nodding adamantly. "I don't know why you want to be with a guy who likes girls for their bodies, but if that's what he wants, then we'll give it to him. Also, you might want to start padding your bra a little until your breasts grow some more."

"…I feel like this isn't a topic I should be talking about with my brother…" Nancy said, looking at Curtis in an icky way.

"Also, you don't want to wear a ponytail yet." Curtis said, flustered by her comment.

"Why not?" Nancy asked, tilting her head, confused.

"Well, partly because you don't know how to tie one, but the other reason is because if you wear it too often it will become a common sight to him."

"So when should I wear one?" Nancy asked.

"Well, dad's throwing a party in a few days…" Curtis said, frowning. "I think you should really dress up, put some make-up on, and tie your hair back in a ponytail. That way, when Blake sees you, he'll be blown out of the water."

"What then?" Nancy asked, excited.

"Well, you shouldn't pay much attention to him." Curtis said, smiling. "Nancy, did you know that nearly every guy our age in town has a crush on you?"

"…" Nancy said, staring at Curtis blankly. Then her face grew flustered. "Eh? No way!"

_This girl… _Curtis thought, face palming. "How can you be that dense?"

"Well, I never look at boys that way…" Nancy said, looking down, blushing nervously. "And whenever a boy talks to me, I run away, so I don't know… I guess?"

"Okay, that's the first thing we'll have to work on, your shyness." Curtis said, frowning. "You should work on being less shy, and increase your clumsy qualities."

"What?" Nancy asked, confused.

"Guys like Blake like clumsy girls, because it gives them the opportunity to be the big man and help them out." Curtis said, smiling. "Trust me, I know his type."

"Really? How?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"I can see him." Curtis said, smiling. "I can read his aura, so I know exactly the kind of person he is, just like dad."

"Oh…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning. "I can't do that…"

"Aw, don't worry, soon enough you'll be amazing at it, just like our sister." Curtis said, smiling.

"Yeah, I just wish big sis would come home…" Nancy said, looking down.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tara exclaimed, glaring at Cynthia and Dr. Jones who were nonchalantly sipping tea, Dr. Jones reading a newspaper.

"…What do you mean?" Cynthia asked, looking up at Tara.

"Why are you guys just sitting around and relaxing?" Tara exclaimed. "Master could be hurt! He could be dead?"

"…So?" Cynthia asked, looking up from her tea. "We don't know where he is. If he is hurt, us wandering around looking for him won't help things. We should wait until we get word from Hughes."

"…I agree." Dr. Jones said, nodding.

"Tara, they're right." Shana said, nodding. "We can't do anything for master right now. We need to wait for him and have faith in him, just as he would have faith in us."

"Fine!" Tara huffed, frowning. "Well, it looks like I'm the only one who really cares about master! Which makes sense, because I'm the heroine! SO, I'm going to go find him, and the rest of you can all go die somewhere! I hate you all!" Tara stormed out of the villa, everyone watching her go.

"Should someone go after her?" Dr. Jones asked, frowning.

"Oh, doctor, you really don't have much experience with stubborn people, do you?" Cynthia asked, smiling.

"More than you know…" Dr. Jones said, returning to his newspaper.

* * *

So, what will happen at the party? Let's find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, in this chapter, we finally get to the party!

Malory79080: Yeah, I know, does that work?

Amalgam: …Kufufu…

TheDragonsInferno: …Maybe.

Chocoguy12: No, I was kidding. She, Willow and Shana are all co-heroines.

Mr. Haziq: It would, but Blake doesn't expect them to be there.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 9

* * *

"Why do I have to dress up like this for your party?" Blake asked, standing in front of a mirror, adjusting a tie.

"Well, I thought you would like it." Hughes said, walking into the room, wearing a stylish black tuxedo.

"Well, I've almost got my hair… just… about…" Blake brushed his hair back, and looked into the mirror. "…Finished."

"You know, you spend more time on your hair than my daughter." Hughes said, raising an eyebrow. "Never mind. Anyways, I need to go greet the guests, you go mingle."

"Mingle?" Blake asked, confused.

"Mingle, mingle!" Hughes urged, rushing him out of the room. Blake walked out of the room and looked down at the first floor, surprised. The center of the room was full of people dancing, and tables with hors d'oeuvres pushed to the walls. There were maybe fifty people down there, Blake surprised.

Blake walked downstairs and looked around awkwardly. He never knew how to hold himself at parties. He looked around desperately for someone to latch on to and talk to, in order to avoid a night of awkward loneliness.

And this was what Nancy was hoping for. Nancy was busy talking to a group of guys, and she seemed to practically glow with happiness. The guys all looked at her, blushing, and even Blake felt his cheeks flush a little. Nancy wore a long, elegant white and pink dress. The dress had a white sleeveless top, with a yellow wrap around the waist. The bottom was a light pink, and flowered out in ruffles down to her ankles. Her pink hair had been tied behind her in a ponytail, flowing down like a ribbon, tied back by a red headband. He cheeks were flushed, and she had shiny blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with light.

"Oh, Blake!" Nancy said, turning to see Blake there, blushing a little.

"Whoa, Nancy, is that you?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Oh course it is, silly." Nancy said, blushing. "Wow, you look really cool in that suit, Blake…"

"Thank you." Blake said, smiling, adjusting his tie.

"Um, anyways…" Nancy said, smiling. "What do you think about my dress, huh?" Nancy spun around in front of Blake a few times, the dress swirling around at she looked at Blake, blushing.

"It's… really beautiful." Blake said, smiling.

"Um, anyways…" Nancy said, smiling. She then turned around and held her watch up to her mouth, whispering. "Curtis, I think he's interested…"

"Alright, calmly brush him off to go talk to the other guys." Curtis said, eyeing them from across the room as he spoke into his watch.

"Well, anyways, Blake, if there's nothing else…" Nancy said, turning back to Blake, blushing.

"Nancy, you wanna dance?" Blake asked, Nancy's heart stopping for about a minute.

"Give me one second, okay?" Nancy asked, smiling sweetly. She turned around again, and spoke into her watch. "He says he want to dance! What should I do?"

"Calmly tell him that you have other offers and might not have the time right now." Curtis said, smirking.

"I'd love to dance!" Curtis heard Nancy practically shout from across the room.

"Or you could, you know, do exactly the opposite of what I say." Curtis said, face palming.

"Um, Blake, you do know how to dance, right?" Nancy asked, blushing as Blake led her out to the dance floor.

"Yeah, my brother taught me when I was a kid…" Blake said, smiling. "It's a little embarrassing, though…"

"That long ago? And you still remember?" Nancy asked, blushing. "Wow…"

"Well, I've got kind of a good memory…" Blake said, smiling. "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"My dad taught me…" Nancy said, sighing. "He throws these parties once a month, so it's either learn how to dance or hole up in my room all night… Still…"

Nancy looked at Blake, and blushed. "This is the first time I've had the courage to dance with someone who wasn't my brother…"

"Well then, I'm honored to be your first partner." Blake said, giving her a charming smile. The two began to dance slowly in tune to the music, looking at each other in the eyes. Probably a first.

"Damn those jerks…" Tara huffed, walking across the beach, looking away, kicking at sand. "If they don't want to help look for master, than that's fine! I don't need their help anyway! I'll find him all on my own!"

Tara's stomach began growling.

"I'm really hungry though…" Tara said, frowning. She looked around, and saw a house which was shining with light and music.

"A party, huh…" Tara said, frowning. "Well, I bet they'll have something to eat!" Tara ran towards the ledge the house was on, temporarily forgetting about her quest to find her master.

Meanwhile, at the party, Blake and Nancy were taking a break from dancing and were sitting at one of the tables.

"Nancy!" One of the boys she had been talking to earlier rushed up to her, his face flushed. "Um, I was wondering, would you like to dance with me, now that you're done dancing with him?"

"Um…" Nancy said, her cheeks flushing. She was finally able to talk to Blake normally, and really didn't want to dance with someone else right now. However, she wasn't the kind of person who was capable of rejecting a direct request. She signaled to Blake with her eyes that she wanted to keep talking to him, but he didn't get the message.

"Well…" Nancy said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, but anyone who wants to speak with my sister must go through me." Curtis said, walking up, smiling.

"Huh?" The guy asked, confused.

"If you want to dance with Nancy, you have to dance with me first." Curtis said, smiling.

"Um, no thanks." The guy said, walking away.

"You're welcome." Curtis said to Nancy, smiling, walking away.

"So, where were we?" Nancy asked, turning back to Blake, smiling. For the first time, thanks to the self-confidence her makeover had given her, she was able to talk to Blake.

And she couldn't believe how happy she was.

* * *

So, how will things fare for our hero? What will happen between Blake and Nancy? Let's find out!


	10. Chapter 10

All right, here's another chapter, review guys!

MoneytheChef: Soon enough!

Anheg: Do we?

Jj: Awesome.

Malory79080: Really, have you tried it?

MickDunD: Not for a while.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: The others care too.

Chocoguy12: It's fine, I don't like how everyone keeps asking for the two. If the two get together, then it will happen.

RudeCanadian: Cool.

Mr. Haziq: Yes, it is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, he might.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 10

* * *

Tara walked up towards the house where the party was being held, the sky crackling with electricity from the oncoming storm as rain poured down from the sky. She ducked into the house, cleaning her hair with her shirt. As she wrang out her ponytail, she looked around. This was a very fancy party.

"Cynthia, good to see you!" Hughes said, smiling, walking past Tara to greet Cynthia and Dr. Jones, who were standing behind Tara.

"The heck?" Tara asked, turning around, surprised.

"Oh, Tara, who would have thought you were here?" Cynthia asked, surprised.

"You came to a party instead of looking for master?" Tara exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, well aren't you a powerful Serperior?" Hughes said, turning to Tara, smiling. "Well, where's your master?"

"I don't know…" Tara said, looking down, frowning. "He's missing…"

"Missing, huh?" Hughes said, frowning. _Where have I heard that…_

"Yeah, he is…" Tara said, frowning. "I've been looking for him…"

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Cynthia said, frowning. "Could you tell us if you find her master, please?"

"Well, what does he look like?" Hughes asked, frowning.

Cynthia looked at Tara, frowning.

"Like Aurore." Cynthia said, smiling. "He's really handsome."

"Okay." Hughes said, nodding. "I'll look for him. In the meantime, please enjoy the party, you three."

"Did you just leave those guys by themselves out there?" Tara asked, turning to Cynthia as Hughes left.

"…Maybe." Cynthia said, looking away, smiling. "Anyways, it's a nice party, enjoy yourself!"

Meanwhile, Blake and Nancy were still talking. Tara walked around the room, looking for something to do, when her eyes landed on someone she never thought she'd see again.

"You know, Nancy, I thought you were hard to talk to at first, because of how you'd always run away…" Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know…" Nancy said, blushing. "I just… I can't… It's hard for me to talk to boys. I'm really shy, so when I saw you, it was my first instinct to run away."

"Yeah, but we're talking now." Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm prettier now." Nancy said, smiling. "So I just feel more confident in talking to you, you know?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

Nancy smiled, staring at him wistfully.

"You know, I never knew you were this pretty." Blake said, smiling. "You're a lot cuter when you aren't hiding you face."

"Thank you…" Nancy said, blushing. "You know, now that I'm more confident, I feel like I can…" Nancy leaned towards Blake, preparing for a kiss.

"MASTER!" Blake turned his head in shock, seeing Tara standing in front of him, panting, having run across the room. Tara charged at Blake and tackled him, knocking him off of his chair and onto the floor. She hugged him against her body tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Tara…" Blake said, shocked. "How did you… How did you find me?"

"I've been looking for you… For so long…" Tara cried. "I thought I'd never see you again, master…"

"Okay, but could you get off of me?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Sure." Tara said, smiling, wiping tears from her eyes, standing up, hugging Blake again when he stood up.

"I see…" Nancy said, staring at Tara, stunned.

"Oh, who's this?" Tara asked, turning to Nancy.

"A ponytail…" Nancy said, biting her finger. "An adult body… Older…"

"Nancy, this is Tara." Blake said, smiling. "Tara, this is Nancy. She's…"

"…" Nancy said, turning and running away from Blake, resisting the urge to cry before reaching her room. _I'm such an idiot… Of course there would be other girls… Girls that suited his tastes more than me…_

"Nancy!" Curtis exclaimed, turning to see his sister run past him. One glance at her face, and he had a bad feeling about what happened.

"Damn Blake…" Curtis said, frowning. He turned back and walked to where the two had been sitting. He saw Blake standing there with Tara practically dry humping his leg as she hugged him, and frowned.

"Blake, you bastard!" Curtis exclaimed, throwing a punch at Blake. Tara caught his arm and twisted it around his back, frowning.

"Hands off." Tara glared, tightening her grip.

"AHH!" A scream snapped the three of them to the attention of the glass wall, where they saw thunder and lightning crackling in the sky, two shadowy figures illuminated behind the clouds.

"Come on, Tara, we need to check this out!" Blake exclaimed, charging outside. He stood up on the edge of the cliff, the rest of the guests following out after him, Nancy peeking out of the window.

"Hello, foolish humans." A voice bellowed. "We have come to take our vengeance."

The clouds parted, revealing two moemon sitting atop the clouds.

The moemon on the right wore a green shirt with purple blotches covering it, and she had a violet skirt with golden ribbons sticking out of the ends. She had a large purple and gold ribbon floating around her like a ring, and had long white hair that reached down to her shoulders, styled like a cloud. She had bright yellow eyes, and two violet horns sticking out of the top of her head.

The moemon on the left wore a light blue shirt with dark blue blotches covering it, and wore a black skirt. She had a large black ring of spheres floating around her, each sphere connect by a black ring to one another with a black point on the end. She had long white hair that reached down to her shoulders, styled like a cloud, and had bright yellow eyes. Unlike the other, she had a single violet horn.

"Kneel before us, humans, and we shall only take the soul of one of you!" The single horned moemon said, laughing.

"We won't let you!" Tara exclaimed. "Master and I will fight you!"

"Everyone, get back!" Cynthia exclaimed, gesturing for the men to move back as she reached for a moeball. "Listen, doc, I know you want to remain anonymous and all, but it looks like we need to fight!"

"…Fine." Dr. Jones said, frowning. "What a pain…"

_Wield the sword of Artorigus…_ A voice whispered into Blake's head. Suddenly, the cross in his pocket began glowing.

"The sword of Artorigus…" Blake said, pulling the cross from his pocket. "The sword! Caliburn!" The cross began shining with light, and morphed into a sword. A pillar of light shot out from the sword, and moemon emerged from within it.

* * *

So, what will happen next? Let's find out!


	11. Chapter 11

All right, here's another chapter, where we meet one of the Sacred Swords! What will happen? Review!

Nomercy745: Since I don't know what that is, no.

Anheg: We'll see.

Rainbow: Yeah, I feel bad for her.

Aceswild13: Maybe, let's see.

RudeCanadian: Yes it did.

Blastburnman: Caliburn is Excalibur.

Amalgam: No it does not.

Malory79080: Well, as long it works, then that's good.

Skytex the Skyborg: Not her.

Chocoguy12: No, that was a coincidence.

Guest: Close.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes it is.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 11

* * *

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring at the moemon in shock. She wore a metallic blue leather jumpsuit with silver greaves and silver cestus, and had metallic blue hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had piercing black eyes, and a cold glare. She held the sword in her hand, and examined the edge.

"Strange…" The moemon said, looking across her body. "This form is not my own…"

"So beautiful…" Nancy said, staring at the moemon, blushing.

"You!" The green moemon in the sky exclaimed. "The Noble Knight! Cobalion!"

"I am Cobalion." The silver and blue moemon said, jerking her head to the side to see the blue moemon. "You presume to talk to me as if you know of my power?"

"Hey, stupid brat!" The green moemon said, glaring down at the other moemon. "So, even in this time period you stand before us!"

"Hey, um, Cobalion you said your name was, right?" Blake asked the Cobalion.

"Silence, human vermin." Cobalion said, turning back to Blake. "I am Cobalion that Noble Knight. When I was created, mortals shook in terror. I am to you humans what you are to the fly. Athena is my name. The Noble Knight of the Steel."

"This girl is arrogant." Tara said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see how powerful she really is!"

"You are not human." Athena said, frowning. "However, you have assumed their form. To cast off your true form… The appearance you possess sickens me."

"Well, I'm sorry." Tara asked, smirking. "Leaf blade!" Tara created a sword of leaves in her hand, and charged at Athena.

"Tara, wait! Don't fight her!" Blake exclaimed.

"You think you can raise a hand to me, insect?" Athena asked, holding up her sword. "This body is new to me… But it is still more than capable of striking you down."

"Yeah, keep talking." Tara said, swinging her sword at Athena. Athena held her hand up… And blocked Tara with her bare hand.

"…You've gotta be shitting me!" Tara exclaimed, twisting her wrist. The sword shifted into a whip, and wrapped around Athena's arm. "All right, I'll send you flying!" Tara pulled at the whip, but Athena never even budged.

"Are you done, vermin?" Athena asked. She grabbed Tara's arm, and lifted her into the air with one hand. Athena twitched her wrist, and sent her flying backwards.

"Why you…" Tara said, standing, glaring at Athena.

"Wait, Tara." Blake said, holding onto Tara's shoulder.

"Master?" Tara asked, turning back to Blake.

"I want to ask her something." Blake walked past Tara, and walked towards Athena.

"I have nothing to say to an inferior species." Athena said, glaring at Blake.

"Really? If we're so inferior, than why have we been able to capture moemon and have them fight with us?"

"…Humans are a truly pitiful species." Athena said, frowning. "You have nothing to offer this planet, and yet you still act like you are superior. Weak bodies that cannot even live a hundred years… Compared to you, we were gods."

"Hey, the only gods here are us!" The blue moemon on the cloud exclaimed.

"Wait, Thunderus!" The green moemon exclaimed. "She might have changed, but don't you recognize that sword?"

"Don't stop me, Tornadus!" The blue moemon, Thunderus, exclaimed. "Even if she was one of the Noble Knights, she'll still fall to my lightning like everyone else! Thunder!"

Thunderus launched a mighty lightning bolt at Athena, who didn't even turn around.

"…" Athena held her sword up, the lightning striking it. The sword became infused with lightning, and began glowing.

"Damn, another one then!" Thunderus roared, charging another bolt.

"Thunderus, get back!" Tornadus exclaimed.

"Sacred sword." Athena said, swinging the sword in her hand, launching a shockwave of lightning and energy at Thunderus, slicing a might gash across her chest, Thunderus falling back. Tornadus caught her sister before she fell out of the sky, and turned to Athena, glaring.

"Noble Knight, you may have one this round." Tornadus said, glaring. "I shall mend my sister's wounds. And then, when we return, we shall have our vengeance."

Tornadus pulled back into the sky on the clouds, Thunderus in her arms, and the storm passed backwards to reveal the night sky.

"Amazing!" One of the guest said. "Hughes, your parties keep getting better and better!"

The guests slowly began to disperse, leaving Athena standing on the rock ledge, looking out over the sea, turning over her sword in her hands.

"Athena." Blake said, Athena jerking her head around awkwardly, not used to moving her new body.

"My name." Athena said, glaring at Blake. "You would presume to speak my name? Such arrogance is unfitting of vermin such as yourself. When I was in power, arrogant humans like you would kneel before me in worship, unable to even meet my gaze without becoming enamored by my magnificence. As is the way of your species, thinking of nothing but procreation."

"Wow, thanks." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, you were the voice who was talking to me, correct?"

"Were you the one who released my seal?" Athena asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Then yes." Athena said, nodding. "You were the one who released me from my shackles. However, I am trapped in a different prison now… This… Body."

"Well, a little 'thank you' would go a long way, you know." Blake said, shrugging.

"To show gratitude to vermin such as yourself would be an unpardonable insult." Athena said, staring at Blake. "I will not thank you for releasing me, for it was not your choice. You were merely acting in the method of an inferior race, assisting the powerful in their lives."

"Well, that's nice." Blake said, smiling, trying desperately to keep his rage in check.

"I, however, have other concerns." Dr. Jones said, walking up to Athena, frowning.

* * *

So, what could Dr. Jones want? And why is Athena acting so weird? Let's find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter, full of hearty cynicism. Who wants to hear Athena bitch about humans?

Nomercy745: Oh, wow.

Chocoguy12: We'll see.

FeraliPerv94: Yes. Yes she is.

Malory79080: Yes, he really is.

Electrifry: Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?

Mr. Brandloyal: That's not exactly how Landorus is. But we'll see it when it happens.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 12

* * *

"I have no need to address you." Athena said, turning away from Dr. Jones. "Humans have no authority over me."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Dr. Jones asked. "You don't have anywhere to go to. Your kingdom is gone, your power has long since died out. No one remembers you or the other Noble Knights."

"Silence, vermin." Athena said, walking towards Dr. Jones. "If I hear any more of your blasphemous words, I shall cut out your wretched tongue."

"You're not the only one with power." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "Why don't we see just how strong the pride of the Noble Knights is when compared to the moemon of today?"

"Okay, I think that's enough." Cynthia said, stepping between the two. "Listen, Athena…"

"Do not address me by my name." Athena said, glaring at Cynthia. "My name is far too magnificent to be spoken by such an inferior species."

_This girl…_ Cynthia thought, smiling, an irritation mark throbbing on her head. Through gritted teeth, she managed to spit out a "sorry."

"I need not here apologies from one of your kind." Athena said, continuing to give Cynthia an even frown. "I would never hold your kind to a level where you could be my equal. It is only natural that your species act in an inferior manner to someone of my stature."

"…Blake, you go back with Hughes." Cynthia said, smiling, unable to continue a conversation with Athena without attempting to punch her out. "I'll head back and pick up your moemon. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to know you're safe."

"All right." Blake said, nodding. Cynthia headed out towards her villa, and the rest headed into the large mansion.

"Humans have taken over this planet…" Athena said, pressing her hand against the windowpane as she looked out at the rain pouring down.

"Kind of, yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"When I ruled this planet, there were fields of green as far as the eye could see." Athena said, staring out at the sea. "Beings evolved to be capable of ruling over the forces of nature, and they were seen as gods. And those of my stature and skill… Truly we were gods to the unskilled masses."

"Interesting…" Hughes said frowning. He was sitting on one of the chairs, staring at Athena. "So you were alive before the existence of moemon…"

"Moemon…" Athena said, venom obvious in her voice. "What a word… Another one of your human phrases?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hughes said, nodding.

"Strange…" Athena said, looking at her hand. "This form I find myself trapped in… Disgusting. You humans have such weak, frail bodies. You have two legs, yet you can stand… In place of front legs, you have these useless hands…"

"It disgusts me." Athena said, turning to Hughes, Blake and Dr. Jones. "Looking like you, it's disgusting. This stringy hair, these eyes that are not my own, such a small mouth, and this unneeded weight within my body…"

Athena ran her hand across her breasts, and looked up at them. "What need have I for these?"

"Well, um…" The three men said, looking away.

"Of course." Athena said, frowning. "You humans utilize breasts as a method of nurturing their young. However, moemon have no need for such things. Why would they be created with such an unneeded triviality?"

"Gee, I wonder why…" The three men said again, looking away, Tara rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I remember humans well…" Athena said, frowning. "Oh, yes."

"So humans existed at the same time you did?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Of course they did." Athena said, glaring at him. "Little insignificant insects, scurrying around in the woodwork. Made only to worship beings superior to them. And yet even at this, they were inferior."

"What-"

"Humans would brag about their pride in humanity, and yet would be driven to violence with little to no provocation. Their slovenly nature prevented them from properly worshipping us." Athena continued, staring out the window. "Instead, they would allow themselves to stagnate in rampant fornication and overconsumption. Their greed knew no bounds as they coveted that which was not theirs. They even coveted the power of those above them, seeking to take it for their own."

She turned back to Blake again.

"A weak, pathetic child species. This planet is wasted on them." Athena said, frowning. "How such a species could seize control of the world, I do not understand it."

"Well, it was mostly opposable thumbs." Hughes said, frowning.

"And fire." Blake added, nodding.

"And a bit of the 'rampant fornication' you were talking about earlier." Dr. Jones said, smirking.

"Obvious." Athena said, frowning. "If I had not gone to rest, this world would still be mine."

"So why do you think you awakened in this world?" Blake asked, frowning. "I mean, there must be some reason you would awaken now of all times."

"Isn't it obvious?" Athena asked, frowning. "It is my duty to cleanse the world of humanity. In doing so, I can allow the great beings to once again rise to their stature."

"Really?" Dr. Jones asked, smirking. "So, what then?"

"Explain your insolent tone, maggot." Athena said, glaring at Dr. Jones.

"So, you want to wipe out all of humanity to regain your power?" Dr. Jones asked, laughing. "And what then? If mankind dies, you will have no one to worship you."

"…" Athena was silent. "I have no need for humans to worship me. With greatness such as myself, anything that lives will bow to me in worship. And those that do not kneel before me will not be needed."

"…You know, you remind me a lot of Aurore." Dr. Jones said, laughing.

* * *

Yes. Yes she does. A cynic.


	13. Chapter 13

Right, here's another chapter! I can't wait to see what happens! Remember to review!

Aceswild13: We'll see.

FeraliPerv94: Well, let's see…

Malory79080: Well, happy to help.

Jakob cade 9: Yes, she does.

MickDunD: Well, we'll see.

Anheg: Awesome!

Mr. Brandloyal: I should check it out!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 13

* * *

"Yo, Nance, you in there? Curtis called me over to talk to ya!" A girl about Nancy's age was knocking on the door of her room, and Nancy opened it up. She looked as she normally did, all of the make-over gone.

"Well, I guess it was too good to be true." The girl said, frowning. She had messy brown hair and green eyes, and wore a white button up shirt and black bike shorts. She had a rambunctious air around her, and a smirk.

"Rosasharn…" Nancy said, her face brightening a little.

"Hey, it's 'Rose' shorty!" Rose said, grinding her hands into Nancy's head. "I ain't no grape, you got it?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Nancy said, pulling away from the girl. "Ow, my hair…"

"So, where's this guy who broke your heart?" Rose asked, cracking her knuckles. "I'll give him a personal trip to the circles of hell!"

"Rose, it's not like that…" Nancy said, looking down sadly. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes. "I mean, it's not like we were going out or anything… I mean, if he wants to go out with someone, then that's his business… I mean…"

"It's alright, kid." Rose said, smiling. "Don't worry, 'cause I'm your friend. And even if you forgive him, there's no way I'll forgive him. Because that's what girlfriends are for, right?"

"Um, don't hurt him or anything…" Nancy said, following after Rose as she stormed down the stairs.

"All right, which one of you bastards is Blake?" Rose asked, walking into the observatory, looking around accusingly.

"Rosasharn…!" Dr. Jones said, surprised.

"Oh, great…" Hughes said, face palming.

"Doc? Whatcha doin' here?" Rose asked, shocked. "Never mind. Anyways, where's that bastard Blake?"

"That's me." Blake said, standing up, turning to face her.

"…" Rose stared at Blake for a few seconds, her mouth open in shock.

"Um, did you want something?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Um, no…" Rose said, looking down, blushing. She then turned away.

"Goddammit!" Rose shouted suddenly, slamming her head into one of the tables.

"A-Are you okay?" Blake asked, surprised.

"A-Okay!" Rose said, turning around, flashing Blake a thumbs up, blood leaking out of her nose.

"Rose…" Nancy said, following after her friend. "Don't do anything unnecessary…"

"Nancy…" Rose said, placing her hands on Nancy's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Rose, why is your nose bleeding?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"I totally get it!" Rose said, staring at Nancy seriously.

"Hah?" Nancy squeaked, confused.

"Strange…" Athena said, walking towards Nancy. "This human is warmer than the others."

"What?" Nancy asked, confused.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but you're not going anywhere near her." Rose said, stepping in front of Nancy, cracking a smile. "See, I'm a karate master, and if you go near my friend, things might get dangerous."

Athena reached out a hand, grabbed Rose by the shirt, and lifted her into the air. Then, she flung her to the side like a piece of trash, Rose landing on the ground hard.

"Your skin is flushed a deeper shade of pink than the others." Athena said, frowning. "And is far warmer…"

Athena turned to Blake, frowning.

"This one if lusting for you." Athena said, simply.

"What?" Hughes asked, spitting out his coffee.

"What?" Tara asked, shocked.

"What!?" Blake said, his eyes bulging in shock. All eyes turned to Nancy.

"N-No, I'm not!" Nancy exclaimed, her face bright red. "I… I… I just…"

"Listen, Nancy doesn't 'lust' after him, she just um, kind of likes him." Rose said, frowning, mouthing a "sorry" to Nancy.

"This one is also lusting for you." Athena said, turning her gaze to Rose, who blushed.

"Am not!" Rose exclaimed, blushing deeper.

"Blake." Cynthia walked into the room, smiling. "You've got some friends who are dying to see you again, you know."

Blake turned to Cynthia, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Onii chan!" Mini tackled Blake head on first, followed by Aria. The two happy moemon were overjoyed with the sight of their master still alive that they pinned him on the ground with the force of their hug.

"Welcome back." Shina said, standing over Blake, smiling. "It's nice to see you're still alive, master."

"…" Lara said, nodding, her happiness evident on her normally stoic face.

"Master." Shana said, Blake turning his gaze to her. She walked over to him, and knelt beside him, staring at him seriously.

"We're home." Shana said, smiling warmly.

"Welcome back." Blake said, smiling.

"So, Rose, how nice to see you!" Cynthia said, smiling.

"Great, it's the molester." Rose said, frowning. "Go die."

"Rose, you shouldn't be so mean…" Nancy said, frowning.

"…Um, can I ask something?" Tara asked, frowning.

"What?" Cynthia and Rose said, turning to Cynthia.

"Who are you?" Tara asked, pointing at Rose, frowning. "I mean, I've never even seen you before."

"Name's Rosasharn, but call me Rose, you got it?" Rose asked, smiling. "I'm a beautiful young maiden who dreams of love!"

"…Right…" Tara said, nodding.

"Anyways, it seems like a lot of players are gathering here…" Dr. Jones said, frowning.

"Yes, they are." Hughes said, nodding. "So, tell me doctor, what are you planning?"

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Dr. Jones asked, smiling.

"Right now, I can't assume you're being serious. So you must be planning something." Hughes said, frowning. "What is it?"

"I want to see the Truth." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "That's all. Besides, there are two more Noble Knights left to awaken."

Cheren was busy training his skill in the victory road. Then, he heard a voice call out for him.

_Wield the sword of Galahad…_

* * *

So, Cheren has also been selected… What will happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

Here, another chapter, where Blake and Athena go at it!

Birth of Darkness: Yes.

DARKWOLF180: A little, yeah.

TheDragonsInferno: Maybe…

Amalgam: First I've heard of it.

Jakob cade 9: Awesome.

Malory79080: A little, yeah.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 14

* * *

"Strange…" Athena said, staring at Blake's moemon as they hugged him. "They seem… different."

"It's happiness." Nancy said, smiling. "I guess they're happy that they've been reunited with Blake."

"I don't understand." Athena said, frowning. "Why are they happy? They had such great power, far greater than any their so called 'master' could summon, and yet…"

"Because they love him." Hughes answered, smiling.

"Love?" Athena asked, frowning. "What exactly is love? It is not something I have come across."

"Of course you haven't." Dr. Jones said, frowning.

"Are you looking down on me, vermin?" Athena asked, glaring at Dr. Jones.

"When you lived, humans were forced into servitude under you and the other legendaries." Dr. Jones said, smiling.

"As it should have been." Athena said, glaring contemptuously.

"However, because of the control you had over them, humans couldn't express their love." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "And humanity is the only thing that can cause love."

"Why is love needed then?" Athena asked, frowning.

"Well, I guess you could say it isn't needed." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "Still… We 'lowly humans' can do something that you, with all your power, cannot do. I wonder how that feels, hm?"

"…" Athena said, glaring at him, frowning.

"Human!" Athena shouted, shocking Blake. Blake turned to her, Athena storming towards him. She drew her sword, and held it to his neck.

"I request a duel." Athena said, frowning. "As a human, you have no right to refuse my request."

"…Huh?" Blake asked, confused.

"If I am victorious, then you shall teach me about this feeling called 'love' understood?" Athena asked, frowning. "And if you should win, then you may have my life!"

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Fine then!" Tara said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm always up for a good battle, so let's get at it!"

"Wait." Shana said, holding her hand up, frowning. "She's out of your league. I'll take her."

"She didn't challenge you." Blake said, frowning. "I was the one she challenged."

"…Huh?" Everyone in the room said, staring at Blake dumbfoundedly.

"Prepare us a room to do battle." Athena snapped at Hughes, who nodded.

"Well, you could use this room, if we clear the space…" Hughes said, frowning.

"Do it." Athena ordered.

"Master, are you insane?" Tara asked, shocked. "She'll take you down! You won't stand a chance."

"Athena, I have a request." Blake said, staring at her.

"To request something of one of my stature so brazenly, and use my name with such arrogance is intriguing, scum." Athena said, frowning. "I shall overlook your arrogance this once. State your request."

"No special moves or abilities." Blake said, frowning. "Because I'm a human. This will be a battle of swordsmanship."

"…Your terms are acceptable." Athena said, nodding. "To use my power against an inferior human would be an unbearable insult."

"Fine." Blake said, smiling.

"Hey, Blake, if you need a sword…" Hughes said, walking over to a cabinet with swords within it. "You can borrow one of mine."

"…Thanks." Blake said, looking at the saber Hughes had given him. "All right, are you ready?"

"I am the challenger, so I shall make the first move." Athena said, frowning. She disappeared in a flash, charging at Blake.

_She's fast…_ Blake thought, moving to the side. _But her speed isn't Sammy's equal… I can follow it just barely… And if I can follow it, then my body will remember how to dodge it…_

Blake ducked back, moving just under the cut of Athena's sword. He pushed the saber towards her torso, but Athena moved down and blocked it with the armor of her glove.

"Interesting…" Athena said, stepping back. "You're fast… Faster than a normal human. And your reflexes are exceptional… If you were of my blood you would be a worthy opponent."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blake said, smiling. "Now then… I'll take the lead!" Blake swung his saber at Athena, who countered easily, striking back at him. Blake countered as well, the two exchanging quick blows.

"Whoa…" Nancy said, blushing. "He's so skilled…"

"Whooo…" Rose whistled smiling. "Not bad!"

"You are fast, but your skill is not your own." Athena said, frowning.

"Huh?" Blake asked, frowning. "That doesn't make sense…"

"You're fighting purely on instinct and reflexes." Athena said, frowning. "Like a talented novice, you exercise your power into instinct and rely on that instinct instead of using your true power. How pathetic."

Athena thrust her sword at Blake, who ducked down, catching his hat and knocking it off of his head. Blake brought his sword up, and held it against her throat.

"I win, right?" Blake asked, smirking.

"Not even close." Athena said, bringing her arm up, knocking his sword into the air. She thrust her sword at Blake, but Blake managed to twist out of the way, grabbing her hand. She lifted her arm, lifting him all the way into the air. She flung him off, only to realize something.

"To bad." Blake said, smiling, holding up a cross.

"That's…" Athena said, frowning.

"I turned the sword back into a cross, and grabbed it from your hands." Blake said, smiling. "Now then, Excalibur!" The cross transformed back into a sword, and Blake held it up, smiling. "Let's see what I can do with this."

"…Useless vermin." Athena said, holding her hand up. The sword tore from Blake's hands and flew to Athena, who caught it. "This sword is mine. Do you honestly think I would allow it to be used against me?"

"Well, this is bad." Blake said, frowning. He turned and saw his sword on the ground, and rushed to grab it.

"To slow." Athena said, charging at him, swinging her sword down at his open back.

Blake slowly turned around, knocking the edge of her sword with the hilt of his, knocking it to the side. He stepped on it with his foot, pressing it into the floor, holding his sword down on Athena's forehead.

"I win." Blake said, smiling. "How does it feel, being defeated by one of those 'inferior humans' Athena?"

* * *

So, what will Athena do now that she's lost to Blake? Let's find out!


	15. Chapter 15

All right, in this chapter, another player returns to the game. Review!

TheDragonsInferno: I will!

FeraliPerv94: Of course it is!

Amalgam: Yeah, he'll go alright.

Malory79080: Well, he's awesome.

Charmander: Yeah… It doesn't go that simply.

Mr. Brandloyal: Of course I do.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 15

* * *

"Kill me." Athena said, frowning. "I refuse to live with the shame of you, a foolish human, sparing my life."

"I won't." Blake said, lowering his sword from her throat. "You said that I have the right to your life, but I won't take it. There are many things in this world worth experiencing, and I want you to have the opportunity."

Blake turned and walked away, Athena glaring at him. She grabbed her sword off the ground, and charged at Blake.

Blake heard the sound of a sword sinking into flesh, and a scream from Nancy. He turned around, shaking, and saw Tara standing in front of him, holding her hands out in defense, a sword piercing through her chest.

"Master…" Tara gasped out, blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm sorry…" Athena pulled the sword free from her victim, and flung some of the blood off of it, Tara falling to the ground.

"Tara!" Blake exclaimed, cradling Tara's body.

"Human." Athena said, holding her sword up. "You shamed me. You shall be the next to die."

"You killed her…" Blake said, tears falling onto Tara's face. "You killed her!"

"Was that wrong of me?" Athena asked, frowning. "The strong live, and the weak die. Human… are you willing to show me why that was wrong? If you wish to speak for any other reason than that, then I shall kill you where you stand."

"I won't let that happen." Athena turned around, and dodged Shana's sword swing.

"You…" Shana said, letting lose a stream of curses. "You…"

"Do you also wish to interfere with justice?" Athena asked, frowning.

"How could you kill her?" Shana exclaimed. "That girl… We might not have been close… But she wanted to change. She wanted to be a better person… She wanted to fight at my side…"

Tears fell from Shana's eyes as she pointed her sword at Athena.

"How could you?" Shana asked, charging at Athena.

"You're too ruled by your emotions." Athena said, placing her hand against Shana's face before she could react. And that's why you lose."

Athena focused light into the palm of her hand, blasting Shana's face to pieces, Shana slumping down to the ground, her face blown clean off.

"Shana!" Blake exclaimed.

"And now…" Athena said, walking over to Blake, holding her sword above his head. "You're finished."

"I won't." Blake said, lowering his sword from her throat. "You said that I have the right to your life, but I won't take it. There are many things in this world worth experiencing, and I want you to have the opportunity."

_Huh…?_ Athena asked, frowning. _Impossible. I've killed him already._

Blake turned and walked away, Athena frowning.

_Fine, then she'll be first._ Athena grabbed her sword, and charged at Tara.

"Tara!" Blake exclaimed, jumping in front of her, the sword piercing his back, then through his chest and just in front of Tara's face. Tara stood there, petrified in fear as she saw the one person in the world she loved pierced through in front of her.

"MASTER!" Tara exclaimed, shocked, Athena efficiently pulling the sword from him, cleaning it with a cloth. Tara knelt next to him, and held Blake.

"Needless." Athena said, frowning. "He's dead."

"Care to join me?" Blake exclaimed, laughing, standing up, rubbing his blood soaked shirt.

"I killed you." Athena said, frowning. "You should be dead."

"Oh, but I am!" Blake exclaimed, laughing. He held his hand up, and placed hit in the hole in his stomach, ripping out his heard. "AHAHAHA!"

"Enough." Athena said, frowning. "Enough! I won't dance for an inferior creature such as yourself anymore!"

"I won't." Blake said, lowering his sword from her throat. "You said that I have the right to your life, but I won't take it. There are many things in this world worth experiencing, and I want you to have the opportunity."

"ENOUGH!" Athena exclaimed. The entire world melted away into darkness, multiple eyes opening wide and glaring at Athena from all around of the darkness, wide smiles emerging.

"I'm going to play with you some more…" An evil voice rasped.

Athena focused her energy, and let loose a shockwave of light. The shadows shattered, revealing Athena to be standing in a cube, that also shattered.

"Aw, you broke free…" Lucifer said, frowning. "And I was hoping to have some more fun with you…"

"Lucifer?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wait, then that was…"

"One of my tricks." Lucifer said, smiling. "I wanted to try and have a little fun with her."

"You think that you can match my power?" Athena asked, frowning.

"Oh, conceited, aren't we?" Lucifer asked, smiling. "I don't dislike arrogant people like that, though. Still… I can't imagine the conceited meeting a good fate in the end."

"Why did you stop me from killing him?" Athena asked.

"Well…" Lucifer said, looking at Blake. "Well, um, I just wanted to be the only one to kill him, that's all."

"You speak to me as if you were an equal." Athena said, frowning. "How dare you? What makes you think you are my equal? My power is unbelievable. I was one of the Noble Knights. I was a servant of the gods. My power is far superior to that a simple moemon."

"Servant of the gods, huh?" Lucifer asked, smiling. "You call that pride?"

"You dare?" Athena asked, glaring at Lucifer.

"You should serve no one!" Lucifer exclaimed, laughing. "I'm no servant of the gods! I'm their very child!"

"What?" Athena asked, shocked.

"I have received their blessing." Lucifer said, smiling wickedly. "Their power flows through my body, just as surely as my blood flows through my veins. That is my pride. That is my strength. And that is what makes me strong enough to defeat you."

"You think you can defeat me?" Athena asked, fingering her sword.

"Yes…" Lucifer said, nodding, violet lines of light spreading across her body. "Yes I do."

* * *

So, Lucifer vs Athena. No matter who wins… Blake loses.


	16. Chapter 16

A player leaves the game.

Jj: That was all an illusion, so he didn't really die.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yes, I know.

Amalgam: No. It won't.

MickDunD: It does?

Charmander: Because he's immortal.

Rainbow: Really?

Malory79080: Yeah, is anything wrong?

Jed: I couldn't say. I haven't decided when I want to bring him back, or if I even want to in the first place.

Mr. Brandloyal: Good.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 16

* * *

"Air cutter." Lucifer said, smiling, swinging her arm, releasing a cutting blast of wind.

"Useless." Athena said, swinging her sword. The wind was sucked into the sword, and the sword began glowing. "Sacred sword." Athena swung her sword, releasing a blast of wind that sent Lucifer flying backwards. Athena charged at Lucifer and thrust the sword through her, Lucifer shattering like a mirror.

"Another pointless illusion." Athena said, frowning. "It won't last."

"Of course not." Lucifer said, reappearing in front of Athena like a shimmering mirage. "You're already trapped within my illusion."

"Fine then." Athena said, holding her sword up. "Then I'll smash this illusion to pieces, and you along with it."

Athena focused light into her sword, and swung her arm at Lucifer.

"Now now, sister, didn't we agree not to use that move?" Athena's arm was frozen in place by a new moemon standing there, smiling, Lucifer's illusion world completely shattered.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked, glaring at the new moemon.

"Greetings." The moemon said, turning to Lucifer, her hand still firmly clenched onto Athena's wrist. "My name is Ariana, I am a Virizion."

The moemon wore an elegant green tunic with green greaves and green gloves. She carried a sword at her waist, and had long green hair falling to her shoulders, red tips at the ends. She had piercing pink eyes that were still quite kind, her hair held back by a pink and green feather in her hair.

"Another one, huh?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"Release me, Ariana." Athena said, breaking free from Ariana's grip. "I must fight for my pride."

"Oh, sister…" Ariana said, smiling. "You still have learned nothing." Ariana kicked Athena in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, Athena hitting the balcony of the second floor, plummeting to the floor, hitting one of the tables and breaking through it.

"You might be our strongest, but you are ruled too much by your arrogance and vanity." Ariana said, frowning. "That's why I've brought someone with me who can help you."

Athena stood up, turning to the door. "Come in."

"You don't have to tell me, this is my house." The woman said, walking into the room, smiling.

"Caitlin?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Big sis?" Curtis and Nancy asked, surprised.

"Oh, Cait, what a nice surprise." Hughes said, smiling. "I wish that our house was in better condition, but we've been holding Battle of the Titans."

"Wait, so you're her sister?" Blake asked, shocked.

"In due time, Blake." Caitlin said, smiling. "Cynthia." Caitlin gave a nod to Cynthia, who smiled back, and walked towards Athena, who stood up, glaring at her.

"Stay back, human." Athena said, glaring at Caitlin.

"Hold her." Caitlin ordered.

"Yes." Ariana knelt next to Athena, and held her arms. The two had even strength, so she couldn't break free.

"My friend…" Caitlin said, kneeling next to Athena. She held her hands up, and pressed it against the sides of her head. "Please… Let me heal your anger… Your rage… Your pride… Your vanity… Allow me to give you true compassion."

Caitlin pressed her forehead against Athena's, the two shining with light.

"Whoa…" Hughes said, staring at the two, surprised.

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"That's amazing…" Curtis said, surprised.

"Hey, come on, normal guy here, I can't read people's auras!" Blake said, frowning.

"She's purified the darkness in Athena's aura." Hughes said, frowning. "Her anger at humanity and the world has been cleansed, and she's achieved compassion. What she wanted to get she's received, and it's up to her how to use it."

"Yes." Caitlin said, stepping back, smiling. "But I couldn't heal her completely."

"Huh?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"She's still as arrogant as ever." Caitlin said, smiling mischievously.

"Fine." Lucifer said, frowning, the violet lights fading away from her body. "This has gotten too damn civil for my tastes, anyways."

"Blake, sweetie, I'm coming to kill you soon!" Lucifer said, smiling, waving at Blake cheerfully before teleporting away.

"Human." Athena stood up, walking towards Blake.

"Whoa, you aren't getting near him!" Tara exclaimed, standing in front of Blake.

"You would stand before me?" Athena asked, glaring at Tara.

"You're damn right I would." Tara said, glaring at Athena.

"I am as well." Shana said, standing beside her. "We won't let you hurt our master."

"But I…" Athena said, staring at Blake, a flicker of regret crossing her face. "Fine. I shall take my leave. Until I regain my glory, I shall continue to become more powerful."

Athena turned from them without another word, and walked outside.

"Leave!" Tara exclaimed. "We don't want you here!"

Athena walked slowly and solemnly across the beach, disappearing from sight.

"I feel bad for her…" Ariana said, frowning.

"So, are you one of the Noble Knights?" Nancy asked, excited.

"Yes." Ariana said, smiling. "I wield Gallatin, one of the three great swords." Ariana held up her sword, and smiled.

"So how were you freed?" Hughes asked, frowning. "Someone must have done it."

"That was my mistress." Ariana said, smiling. She turned to the door, Bianca walking in looking around at everyone, shying away from them.

"Bianca!" Blake said, smiling.

"Blake!" Bianca said, smiling, noticing Blake standing there. She ran over to Blake, and embraced him in a warm hug, squeezing tightly. She separated, giving Nancy the opportunity to look at her breasts.

Nancy just passed out!" Rose exclaimed, shocked, Nancy having blacked out. She ran over to her side.

"Her boobs…" Nancy said, frowning, tears falling from her eyes.

"Cynthia just passed out!" Caitlin exclaimed, shocked, Cynthia having blacked out. She ran over to her side.

"Her boobs…" Cynthia said, smiling, blood falling from her nose.

"…Never mind, she'll be fine." Caitlin said, frowning.

* * *

So, Athena has left the group, and been replaced with Bianca's new friend, Ariana! What shall happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter, where an old character makes a surprising return.

Jj: Cool!

MickDunD: Maybe.

Rainbow: She is.

Malory79080: Kay, good.

Regii: It's cool, welcome back.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Chocoguy12: Maybe…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 17

* * *

"That human…" Athena said, walking across the sand. She fell to her knees, looking down. She held up her hand to her face, and saw it was slowly beginning to decay.

"This… Is not good." Athena said, frowning.

"No, it's not." A girl said, standing in front of her.

"Caitlin, you're Nancy's sister?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yup." Caitlin said, smiling. "And I've got the greatest aura powers out of my whole family!"

"Now that I think about it, you two do look similar…" Blake said, nodding.

"Hey, Caitlin, how are ya?" Rose asked, helping Nancy to her feet, Nancy still a little stunned from seeing Bianca and her bundles of joy.

"Nice to see you again, Rosasharn." Caitlin said, smiling.

"Can we come in yet?" A voice asked from the door.

"Sure." Caitlin said, smiling. Two figures walked into the house. They were rather short, though some parts of them were slightly big. The two were twins. One of them had short black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and the other one had longer hair tied in two twintails that reached down to about halfway down her back.

The short haired girl had cheerful black eyes and a smile, her face hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a black shirt over a black skirt, and her breasts betrayed her small size, about a C cup.

The twintailed girl had dull black eyes and a frown, staring at her cell phone as texted with it. She wore a matching black shirt over a black skirt, and her breasts were the same size as the other girl.

Cynthia sat up, recovering from the shock of seeing Bianca's massive chest. She then laid eyes on the twins.

"Twins…" Cynthia said, coughing blood.

"This is bad…" Caitlin said, frowning. "The power of moe is killing Cynthia from the inside."

"Really…" The short haired twin said, smiling. "Big sis…"

"Yes…?" The twintailed twin asked, looking up from her cell phone.

"You have some cream on your cheek…" The short haired sister said, leaning in next to her sister. She licked up the cream from the twintailed sister's cheek, running her tongue across her skin erotically.

"TO STIMULATING!" Cynthia exclaimed, blood bursting from her nose, as she passed out.

"Kufufu…" The twins laughed, smiling.

"Blake, dad, let me introduce you." Caitlin said, smiling, gesturing to the twins.

"I'm Rena!" The short haired twin said, smiling.

"I'm Risa…" The twintailed girl said, glancing back to her phone.

"They're twins." Caitlin said, smiling.

"Hello there…" Nancy said, walking up to the two, smiling.

"Hm…" Rena leaned towards Nancy, examining her, her glasses shining mischievously. "Risa, arms!"

"Yes." Risa said, nodding, following after her sister. She grabbed Nancy's arms, and held them in the air.

"All right, let's test your reactions…" Rena said, grinning. She reached her hands out, and began tickling Nancy's sides.

"Hahi!" Nancy gasped, blushing, the sensations causing her to start giggling.

Risa moved her hands down, and cupped Nancy's small chest, causing her to gasp again, the twins giggling.

"Bad." Caitlin said, hitting the twins over the head individually, pulling them off of her sister.

"Uwah…" Nancy said, blushing, her face sweating.

"Uwah…" Cynthia said, blushing, her face sweating.

Cynthia clutched her heart, and collapsed to the ground.

"To stimulating…" Cynthia said, passing out. "I'm moving on… To heaven…"

"Eh, she'll be fine." Caitlin said, frowning.

"So, you're Blake, huh?" Rena asked, staring at Blake, licking her lips.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Blake, have you ever made out with twins?" Risa asked, frowning, rubbing her tongue across her lips.

"…Yes." Blake said, nodding, remembering Lila and Lily.

"Oh…" Rena sighed, frowning.

"…Pity." Risa sighed, frowning.

"What about…" Rena said, smiling mischievously.

"…Other things?" Risa asked, staring at Blake intensely.

"Yeah. That too." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, no point then…" Rena sighed, frowning.

"Boring…" Risa sighed, frowning.

"…How old are you two, anyway?" Blake asked, frowning.

"…Kufufu…" The two giggled as one, smiling.

"You never asked a girl her age…" The two said as one, smiling.

"But Risa's the older one..." Rena said, smiling.

"…And Rena's the younger one." Risa said, frowning.

"It's really hard for Risa to be so responsible, so I like to make things easier for her, if you catch my drift." Rena said, licking her lips. She wrapped her hands around Risa's body, leaning in close to her.

"And as the older sister, it's my duty to look after my younger sister…" Risa said, rubbing her hands across Rena's back. They moved their faces closer to each other, and glanced back at Blake, smiling.

"Okay, you two are kind of sickening." Blake said, frowning. "And I don't mean sickening in the 'aw, they're so cute, it's sickening' kind of way."

"Good…" The two giggled, pulling away.

"Don't pay much attention to those two." Bianca said, frowning. "They like messing with people."

"But who are they?" Blake asked her, frowning.

"Remember Professor Juniper's friend, Fennel?" Bianca asked, smiling. "Those two are her little sisters."

"Really? Wow." Blake said, surprised. "You know, I can see the resemblance."

Cynthia stood up, having recovered from her moe heart attack.

"Say, how would you like to have some fun with me, you two?" Cynthia asked, smiling, moving towards the two kids.

"…" Rena and Risa stared at Cynthia silently, and then cracked matching smiles.

"That's sexual harassment." The two giggled, smiling, high fiving each other.

"So arousing!" Cynthia exclaimed, coughing up more blood.

"Hey!" A strong voice shot out through the room, Cynthia's eyes widening.

"That's MY line." A voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone, just walk into my house." Hughes said, rolling his eyes. "You do know the party was yesterday, right?"

Blood spurted out of Cynthia's nose, causing her to fly into the air. She crashed back onto the ground, twitching.

* * *

And so, Dawn has returned!


	18. Chapter 18

Here's another chapter, where we see more of Dawn and the twins.

Electrifry: In Japan, it is.

Nomercy745: Yes she is.

Guest: Indeed.

Malory79080: Good… Good…

Aceswild13: Yes they do.

Rainbow: It's never too much!

Chocoguy12: Calculus, huh?

Mr. Brandloyal: I never said they weren't.

Charmander: Sure.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 18

* * *

"So, you're Dawn, huh?" Hughes asked, smiling.

"Yes." Dawn said, walking into the room. She wore a black dress with a pink skirt over a sleeveless white shirt, and had a white hat over her blue hair, which reached down to her shoulders. She wore a red scarf, and had intense blue eyes.

"So, nice to see you there." Dr. Jones said, frowning.

"Hi." Dawn said icily, frowning. "Who are you?"

"…Well, it has been a while since we last saw each other." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "You were a little girl."

"…I don't remember." Dawn said, frowning.

"I used to work with your dad." Dr. Jones explained. "We collaborated on a lot of projects."

"I see." Dawn said, frowning. "So you're one of the people responsible for his disappearance."

"I guess you could say that, yes." Dr. Jones said, nodding sadly.

"Well then." Dawn said, turning away from him.

"Hey, Dawn!" Rena said, giggling.

"Hey, Dawn…" Risa said, frowning.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Rena asked.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Risa asked.

"I don't know who you two are." Dawn said, frowning.

"No, you don't!" Rena said, smiling, circling around Dawn.

"No, you don't!" Risa said, frowning, circling around Dawn.

"We're twins!" Rena said, smiling.

"We're twins!" Risa said, frowning.

"You're annoying." Dawn said, hitting the two over the heads. "Hughes, you keep some strange company."

"Don't look at me, they just came in here uninvited." Hughes said, frowning.

"How rude!" Rena said, frowning.

"How rude!" Risa said, frowning.

"We were invited!" Rena huffed.

"Totally!" Risa huffed.

"Really?" Hughes asked, frowning. "Who said you two could stay here?"

"Caitlin." The two said as one, pointing at Caitlin.

"Well, they said they were my fans…" Caitlin said, frowning. "And as you can see from their auras, they ARE good people… Even if they are a bit… different."

"Hey, daddy says it's perfectly fine for families to be this close!" Rena huffed.

"Yeah!" Risa said, frowning.

"What?" Hughes exclaimed, shocked. "That's terrible… What sort of monster could your father be?"

"Hey, daddy isn't a monster!" Rena said, frowning.

"Yeah, he's really nice!" Risa said, frowning.

"Listen, you two shouldn't touch each other like that." Blake said, frowning. "You're family, which means that it's wrong."

"Really?" Rena asked, turning to Blake, licking her lips. "But whenever we get close to one another, it makes guys really hot…"

"Yes…" Risa said, wrapping her arms around Risa's waist and burying her face in the nape of her neck. "Why is that bad?"

"You're family, so stop!" Blake said, frowning, pulling the two girls apart.

"Geez, you're a real killjoy…" Rena said, frowning.

"I don't get what brother sees in you…" Risa sighed.

"So you don't actually do this because you like it?" Hughes sighed in relief.

"Well, there's that too…" Rena said, looking into Risa's eyes, Risa nodding in agreement, the two clasping their hands together. "We mainly do it to arouse other guys, cause we find it really funny."

"So that's the only reason you two flirt." Blake said, sighing in relief.

"…But it's not like we actually want to be with each other." Risa said, frowning. "After all, we're one person."

"Huh?" Hughes asked, confused. "What do you mean you're one person?"

"Well, our dad says that because we're twins, we're one soul with two bodies." Rena said, smiling.

"So, when we get close to each other, it's not wrong, it's just the same person being with herself." Risa explained.

"But you say 'we' all the time." Blake said, frowning.

"Because we are two bodies." Rena explained. "Two bodies, but one soul and one mind. We make the same decisions on everything, like the same things, understand?"

"One soul, one mind, two bodies." Risa confirmed, nodding.

"Brother." Dawn interrupted. "A while back you said brother. You have a brother?"

"Yup!" Rena said, nodding.

"He's really strong, and really smart." Risa said, nodding. "And he loves moemon."

"But he doesn't have any who belong to him…" Rena sighed. "Our dad won't let us have any either…"

"Your dad?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, our dad, Ghetsis." Rena said, nodding.

"He's really strict with us, so we don't know him very well…" Risa said, frowning.

The room went silent.

"Ghetsis is… Your father?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Wait, you mean that guy who was in charge of Team Plasma?" Bianca asked, confused.

"So you're our enemies then!" Tara said, frowning. "Are you trying to take out Blake to avenge your father."

"…Huh?" Rena and Risa asked, turning their heads to the side.

"Wait, you guys aren't here to seek vengeance or anything?" Blake asked, frowning.

"No, of course not." Rena said, frowning. "We don't care about our father. He's disappeared, which is awesome."

"That means we get to use the money he gives us every year without his supervision." Risa said, smiling. "Which is awesome."

"They're telling the truth." Caitlin said, nodding. "That's why I decided to take the two with me. I want to help them now that they're alone."

"We aren't alone." Rena said, frowning.

"We aren't alone." Risa said, frowning.

"We have each other, so we're never alone." Rena and Risa said, holding hands, looking at each other, smiling.

"Aw, how sweet." Dawn said sarcastically. "Your dad ran away and left you, but at least you still have each other."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tara asked, frowning. "Because I don't think they asked your advice."

"Dawn." Dawn said, frowning. "And who are you? Some sort of animated shrub?"

"Huuuuh?" Tara asked, glaring at Dawn, Shana covering her snickering.

"What are you, and armored sea otter?" Dawn asked Shana, frowning. "What, are you supposed to be sexy? Cute? Hot? My water moemon is a lot hotter. I mean, you couldn't even defeat Athena, so how could you beat me?"

"…" Shana said, frowning, reaching for her sword.

"Oh, bring it on." Dawn said, frowning.

"I'll cut you to pieces." Shana said, charging at Dawn.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, hitting Shana in the face.

* * *

Like a boss, Dawn.


	19. Chapter 19

All right, in this chapter, Willow and Lulu meet up with the group! What will happen when they meet?

TheDragonsInferno: Well, I might have some plans for him…

GodlikeLegendary: A little. It was brought up.

Aceswild13: Maybe.

Charmander: No you don't.

Guest: Yes she is.

FeraliPerv94: Yes it is.

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, soon enough…

Malory79080: Not so new.

Chocoguy12: Wobbuffet.

Rainbow: Yes, she is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 19

* * *

"Hello…" Lulu said, knocking on the door of the villa. "Anyone here?"

"Who lives here, anyways?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Dunno." Lulu said, shrugging. "I asked the moemon center about anyone matching Blake's description, and Nurse Joy said that the people living here recently took in a guest that resembled him."

"And you're sure this is the right town?" Willow asked, frowning.

"This is where the map says!" Lulu said, frowning.

"Yes, what is it?" Hughes asked, walking outside. "We're kind of busy right now… Luna?"

Hughes stared at Lulu in shock, as though he was looking at a ghost. Lulu's face, meanwhile, had gone stone cold as she stared at Hughes, trembling, her eyes darkening in fear.

"Oh, sorry, never mind." Hughes said, smiling. "It's just… You look so much like my older sister, but you're so young… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"…It's fine…" Lulu whispered, barely nodding her head.

"Well now, what can I do for you two cute ladies?" Hughes asked, smiling, the sound of something breaking and women screaming ringing out from behind him.

"We're looking for Blake." Willow said, frowning. "Know where he is?"

"So, you're friends of Blake's, huh?" Hughes asked, smiling. "Well, any friend of Blake's is okay by me! Come on inside, you two."

Hughes turned and led them inside, Willow nudging Lulu in the side.

"What was that about?" Willow hissed.

"Nothing." Lulu said, glaring at Willow sharply. "Please, Willow… Just let it go…"

Willow looked at the seriousness in Lulu's eyes and voice, and nodded.

"Fine." Willow said, nodding. "I guess I can do that, since you brought us here."

"Are you done?" Dawn asked, frowning. Nearly every piece of furniture in the room had been sliced to pieces.

"Damn it! You're just a human! How can you move that fast?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Wow, I think Shana's losing it." Tara said, surprised.

"Surprising…" Lara said, nodding. "Normally, that would be you, right?"

"Hey!" Tara said, frowning.

"Who said I was a normal human?" Dawn asked, frowning. Her arm began glowing red, and she held her hand out. Her shadow shot towards Shana in the shape of a blade, Shana blocking it with her own sword.

"I know you're not a normal human." Shana said, frowning. "However, everything about you seems to be human, except for that arm."

"This arm is a curse." Dawn said, staring at the marking on her arm. She then looked up at Shana, frowning. "I can hear her voice continue to ring through my head…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't trust you." Shana said, frowning. "And you're acting pretty suspicious."

"Could you not point that sword at me?" Dawn asked, frowning. "That's sexual harassment."

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" Shana asked, smirking.

"This." Dawn said, snapping her fingers. Tentacles shot out of the shadows at Shana's feet and wrapped around her arm, pulling it back.

"All right, cut that out you two!" Hughes said, walking back into the room, frowning. "Geez, I leave the room for two minutes and the two of you have torn it to shreds."

Nancy turned to the two, and in a second all of her hopes about Blake were promptly shattered.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, frowning. "Hey, jackass, how dare you leave me in the middle of the ocean like that?" Willow stormed over to Blake, frowning.

"What the hell? DO you have any idea how worried I was?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Sorry, Will." Blake said, smiling.

_Yeah…_ Nancy thought, nodding. _That's her. That's the girl he likes…_

Nancy bit her lip, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nancy!" Rose said, shocked. "You're crying…!"

"…What?" Nancy asked, reaching up, touching her cheek. "Oh, I am…"

"Willow, I met these great people!" Blake said, smiling. "Nancy, this is…"

Blake turned back to Nancy, who had disappeared.

"Strange…" Blake said, frowning.

"Jackass!" Rose exclaimed, punching Blake in the face.

"Ouch!" Blake said, holding his cheek.

"Why do you have to be with such a hot girl like her?" Rose asked, frowning. "I mean, there's no way I could compare to her!"

"Who's comparing you two?" Blake asked, frowning. "And anyways, Willow and I are just friends, that's it."

"Really?" Rose asked, sighing in relief.

"Yes, really." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, you should go tell Nancy then." Rose said, looking up at Nancy's room. "I mean, I can pretty much guess what happened when she saw the two of you."

"That's her room right there?" Willow asked, pointing at Nancy's room.

"Right." Rose said, nodding.

"Well, I'll go talk to her then." Willow said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, frowning. "I mean, you don't have to…"

"Blake…" Rena said, hugging one of Blake's arms.

"Blake…" Risa said, hugging one of Blake's arms.

"We think it's best to leave talking to girls to other girls." The two giggled, smiling, turning to Willow. "Good luck!"

"…Well, you look like you're happy." Willow said, smiling.

"Uh-oh, she looks…" Rena started.

"…Really angry…" Risa finished.

"I'm not angry." Willow said, smiling.

_She's really angry…_ Blake thought, frowning.

"Who's angry?" Willow asked, leaning closer to the three, smiling.

"No one…" Rena and Risa said, smiling innocently.

"Good girls." Willow said smiling, patting the two on their heads, the two blushing happily. "Now then, I'll head on over to talk to her." Willow headed up the stairs, and knocked on Nancy's door.

"No! I'm never coming out." Nancy said from inside.

"…" Willow said, frowning. She knocked on the door harder, Nancy repeating what she had just said.

"…" Willow began to get irritated. She walked back, and kicked the door at full force, breaking the lock. She walked into the room, and closed the door behind her. She looked at Nancy, who was crying into her pillow, Nancy turning back to her.

"Oh, it's you…" Nancy said, frowning. "What do you want?"

"We're going to talk." Willow said, frowning.

* * *

So, what will happen?


	20. Chapter 20

So, this chapter has the confrontation we've all been hoping for.

Jj: We'll see…

TheLightningPunisher: Okay.

Chocoguy12: Indeed.

Skytex the Skyborg: We'll see what happens.

Charmander: Maybe.

FeraliPerv94: Maybe.

Light's champion: Maybe.

Mr. Haziq: Maybe.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 20

* * *

"Fine…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you react like that?" Willow asked, frowning. "I mean, it was kind of rude to just leave like that."

"What's it matter to you?" Nancy asked, looking down.

"You're Nancy, huh?" Willow said, sitting next to her on the bed, smiling. "You know, you're pretty cute!"

"Really?" Nancy asked, turning to Willow, blushing. "You… You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, of course." Willow said, smiling, rubbing Nancy's hair. "You're a cutie! I'm sure you'll find a nice guy soon enough!"

"…I don't want any nice guy…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning. "Willow… I'm in love with Blake…"

"Oh…" Willow said, frowning. "I see…"

"Blake said his ideal girl was older, has an adult figure, and wears a ponytail." Nancy looked shyly at Willow, frowning. "That's you, right?"

"Huh?" Willow asked, surprised, a little bit of redness touching her cheeks. "Wait, so I'm Blake's ideal girl? Well… I…"

"Willow, do you love Blake too?" Nancy asked, staring at Willow, frowning.

"Huh?" Willow repeated, her face growing slightly redder. "Well, it's not like I love him, I mean, he's kind of like an annoying little brother, right?"

"So, if you don't love him, then what is he to you?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Well, I mean, I guess kind of a slave?" Willow asked, frowning. "No, not a slave, maybe a servant? A Lackey? It's all just so confusing…"

"I see…" Nancy said, nodding. "Fine. I've decided." Nancy turned to Willow, frowning. "I'm going to tell Blake how I feel about him. And if he agrees, then I'm going to start going out with him with the intention of marriage."

"What…?" Willow asked, shocked. "Wait, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Nancy asked, frowning. "Everyone has been telling me that if I really love Blake, then I should tell him how I feel. And now, I've decided. I'll be strong, and I'll tell him that I love him."

Nancy turned to Willow, frowning.

"I'm not going to back down anymore. And when you figure out how you feel about him, then you do the same thing." Nancy stared at Willow, frowning. Her eyes were still red from the crying she had been doing, and her lip was trembling, but she stood resolute and strong.

"…Fine." Willow said, nodding. "I guess… I'll be honest now then…"

"Blake… He's… A really great guy." Willow said slowly, looking down. "He looks like my dad, so I guess I didn't like him at first. In fact, I first met him trying to kill him. Still…"

"He kept after me, trying to help me with my problems." Willow said, frowning. "I'd lived my life solely for the purpose of finding my dad, and I guess… He became my first friend."

"…" Nancy remained silent, though her eyes silently agreed with what she was saying.

"I know that you love him…" Willow said, looking down. "But to me, Blake is an irreplaceable friend. But I don't know if that means that I love him or not."

"But if I had to choose one…" Willow said, sighing. "I guess… Maybe… I love him?"

"…I see." Nancy said, nodding. "Then the two of us will confess how we feel to him, right?"

"Huh?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Blake is our friend!" Nancy said, smiling. "I'm sure that whichever one of us he chooses, the other can be happy for the two of them, right? That's what love is, after all!"

"Huh?" Willow asked, confused.

"I love Blake." Nancy said, smiling. "I love him so much that I want him to be happy. Rose and Curtis are always telling me not to put someone else's feelings above mine, but I think that even if Blake didn't end up with me, if he ended up with someone as nice as you, I could still be happy for the two of you."

"Wait, are you sure?" Willow asked, frowning. "You barely know me… Unless… You can read auras, can't you?"

"I can't." Nancy said, shaking her head. "Still, you were worried about me, someone you didn't even know, and came to comfort me. So because of that, I'm certain you're a good person."

_This girl…_ Willow said, staring at Nancy, shocked. _I came here to try and cheer her up, and not only do I not need to in the first place, but she actually managed to cheer_ me _up and get me to realize my feelings. She really is something else. And those eyes…_

"If Blake was your first friend, then I'd like to be your second friend!" Nancy said, smiling, extending her hand in friendship.

"You know, I think I'd really be happy if Blake ended up with someone like you, too." Willow said, smiling, shaking Nancy's hand.

"Great!" Nancy said, her eyes shining. "Then, let me get started on styling your hair!"

"Huh?" Willow asked, confused. "Wait, no, the hair is off limits…"

"Oh, and a new outfit, too!" Nancy said, her eyes glittering. "You'll look so cool, Blake won't even keep a straight face!"

"What's with this change of character all of a sudden, anyway?" Willow asked, frowning. "I mean, you were depressed when you thought Blake liked me, and now you want to set me up with him?"

"Of course I don't want that." Nancy said, frowning. "Still… I know what it's like to be in your position."

"Did your dad run away too?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"No, but I know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't realize you're in love with him." Nancy said, frowning. "And I think we can start our friendship on that."

"…Yeah, maybe." Willow said, smiling.

* * *

So, Willow has another friend! But who will win the battle for Blake's heart?


	21. Chapter 21

All right, here's another chapter, where we expand on the friendship of Nancy and Willow! This should be fine! Also, someone returns! Or maybe, two people!

Light's champion: Thanks!

Electrifry: …Ever seen School Days?

Jj: Indeed we will…

Rainbow: Well, we'll see who he chooses.

Guest: We'll see.

Aceswild13: Sorry, no chick fight.

FeraliPerv94: Okay, sure.

Jakob cade 9: Don't worry, I'm too smart to judge British girls.

Poke pimp: Because she's really creepy.

Mr. Brandloyal: It would, wouldn't it?

Chocoguy12: Personally, harem stories have a huge plot hole: I would not want to share the person I love with anyone else, would you?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 21

* * *

"Aw, you look so cute!" Nancy said, staring at Willow's reflection in the mirror, blushing. "Aw, I'm sure Blake will fall for you now!"

Willow's hair was tied into two buns on the sides of her head, two twintails streaming down the sides of her head.

"Change it back." Willow said, frowning.

"But you're so cute!" Nancy gushed. "I mean, you're beautiful!"

"Change. It. Back." Willow growled.

"You got it." Nancy said, nodding, removing the bands from Willow's hair, Willow's hair falling down onto her back. "Now then, what should I do… How should I style your hair next?"

"…I'm leaving." Willow said, standing up.

"But this is all standard girlfriend stuff!" Nancy said, moving in front of the door. "And Rose's hair is too short for me to style, so…"

"…Fine…" Willow sighed, sitting back down in front of the mirror.

Nancy's eyes shined, as she moved towards Willow.

"No scissors." Willow ordered, frowning.

"…" Nancy said, smiling, silently placing the scissors next to the mirror.

"Well, Blake likes ponytails, right?" Nancy said, smiling. "Then let's give you more!"

"They've been in there a while." Blake said, frowning.

"Well, there's no problem, right?" Rose said, smiling. "I mean, it's not like she's gonna hurt Nancy, right?"

"Yeah, right…" Blake said, nodding. His face then went pale.

_I just hope they'll be okay…_

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Great, more visitors?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"I'll get it." Blake sighed. He walked to the door and opened it, Athena collapsing against him.

"You again?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Help me…" Athena gasped out, looking at Blake.

"Get away from master!" Tara exclaimed, pushing Athena away from Blake, Athena collapsing onto the ground. She reached out a hand towards Blake, and Blake saw that her skin was beginning to decay.

"Please, help me…" Athena gasped out, standing up. "My body… It's…"

"It's starting to decay." A voice said from behind Athena.

Kallin walked into the house, looking around, smirking.

"Hello all."

"Kallin." Blake said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that Kallin?" Rena asked, surprised.

"It is…" Risa said, nodding. "It's Kallin…"

"You…" Athena said, glaring at Caitlin. "What did you do to me?"

"Me?" Caitlin asked, shocked. "I didn't do anything!"

"It's not her fault, Noble Knight." Kallin said, frowning. "It's merely a result of your existence."

"What do you mean?" Athena exclaimed, glaring at Kallin. "Speak, human!"

"The only reason you exist in this world is due to the energy you absorbed through Blake." Kallin said, frowning. "So as long as you remain beside Blake, you will receive energy from him. However, if you stay away from him, then your body will begin to lose its form and decay, until you eventually die."

"Impossible!" Athena exclaimed.

"Like it or not, your life is now directly tied to one of the 'weak, pitiful humans' you spoke so ill of." Kallin said, giving Athena a stony look. "I think that makes for some great irony, don't you?"

"It can't be…" Athena said, shocked. "This can't be… Not only have I been forced into this human form, but without this human, I shall be reduced to ash…"

Athena turned to Blake, sadness evident in her eyes, though her face was still as cold and hard as ever.

"It is your decision, human." Athena said, staring at Blake. "My life is yours once more, it seems."

"Hah! Go ahead and die, you arrogant trash!" Tara said, laughing. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

"…" Athena said, remaining silent.

"…" Ariana looked at Blake and Athena, remaining silent.

"Well?" Athena asked, fronwing.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised. "It's obvious, right?"

"…" Athena said, frowning, resolved for what would come.

"Well, if I can save your life, of course I can do it." Blake said, smiling.

"What?" Tara asked, shocked.

"What…?" Athena said, surprised.

"I mean, sentencing someone to die is just kind of a cold thing to do, right?" Blake asked, smiling. "I mean, we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I don't think you're THAT bad of a person."

"…" Athena said, staring at Blake, her face as expressionless as always.

"Wait, Blake, I'm not happy about this." Tara said, frowning.

"I have to agree with the idiot on this one." Shana said, frowning.

"…What's wrong?" Blake asked, frowning.

"She tried to kill you!" Tara said, frowning.

"Yeah, we want to take our frustrations out on you." Shana said, smirking. The two walked over to Athena, smiling.

"Apologize." Shana and Tara said, smirking.

"…" Athena said, glaring daggers at the two. "Sorry."

Athena looked like she was about to throw up, having to spit that out.

"All right, welcome to the team." Blake said, shaking Athena's hand, Athena's body healing completely, Athena collapsing to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, reaching towards her.

"If you touch me, you'll die, scum." Athena glared.

"Kallin!" Rena and Risa said, tackling Kallin.

"Rena? Risa?" Kallin asked, shocked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, with dad gone, we're bored, and you don't come around anymore…" Rena sighed.

"We want to play more games with you, Kallin." Risa said, frowning.

"Kallin, what are you talking about?" Blake asked, frowning. "I thought you work for the Reinhart Family."

"I do." Kallin said, frowning.

"You mean dad's team, Team Plasma?" Rena asked.

"No, the Reinhart Family." Blake said, frowning.

"That's what she said." Risa said, frowning.

"What?" Blake and Lulu asked, shocked, everyone else in the room confused.

"Well, it's just… You guys were talking Team Plasma and the Reinhart Family, right?" Rena said, frowning.

"Yeah, they're one and the same." Risa said, frowning.

* * *

Dunh… Dunh… DUNH!


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another chapter, guys! Please review!

Light's champion: Awesome!

Rainbow: Yes, and it is the key twist to this entire series.

Guest: That is a very understandable reaction.

FeraliPerv94: That is also an acceptable reaction.

Regii: Well, she might make an appearance, you never know…

Jj: Well, Athena doesn't like humans touching her, but can't help it. This is just a way of regaining some of her pride.

Jakob cade 9: Okay, awesome.

Malory79080: Well, if it makes sense to you, could you explain it to me?

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, it is a very big reveal.

Aceswild13: Maybe, but we don't know which side Aurore is on.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 22

* * *

"What did you say…?" Blake asked, shocked, Lulu staring at Kallin.

"Fine." Kallin said, frowning. "Ghetsis, the father of these girls, is the leader of the council that runs the Reinhart Family. In fact, you might even say that Ghetsis is responsible for everything that has happened to the Aurore and his family.

"So you've been working with Ghetsis this entire time?" Blake exclaimed, glaring at Kallin. Tara and Shana formed their swords and held them at him, Rena and Risa separating themselves from him quickly, though Kallin remained calm.

"Working against, I'd say." Kallin said, frowning. "From the inside. That's why I gave Kanone that book. That way, when everything happens, then I'll have some insurance that Rin and I will be safe."

"…" Blake said, frowning. "But you took it back."

"I did." Kallin said, nodding. "And it's right here."

Kallin pulled out the book, and tossed it at Blake's feet. Blake made no moves to pick it up, staring evenly at Kallin, frowning.

"I don't like it." Dawn said, frowning. "I don't know much about Team Plasma, but I do know that the anger in my body is raging right not towards you for some reason."

"I see." Kallin said, frowning. "I would stay back, little girl. You don't know the powers of people I have on my side."

"Fine with me." Dawn said, smirking. "I've got a real monster inside of my body, and right now she's seething with anger at you."

Dawn held her hand up, shadows swirling around it and shot at Kallin in the form of a blade of darkness. Kallin didn't even blink as the shadows shot towards him, the shadows reflecting off of a force field inches from Kallin's neck.

"What the hell?" Shana and Tara exclaimed, jumping back.

"Leaf tornado!" Tara shouted, launching a tornado of leaves at Kallin.

"Water pulse!" Shana said, launching a shockwave of water at Kallin.

The two attacks bounced off of Kallin's shield, the two frowning in disappointment.

"…" Athena charged at Kallin, swinging her sword down at his face. The sword began sparking against the force field, but it wasn't enough to do that. Suddenly, a shockwave of light shot out from the force field, sending Athena, Tara and Shana flying backwards, the three hitting the ground. From the light, Lucia emerged, looking around, frowning.

"Kallin, is something wrong?" Lucia asked, frowning. "The shield I crafted for you has taken some massive damage, and I came here to make sure everything was alright with you. Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, now that you mention it, someone is trying to kill me." Kallin said, smiling.

"Who?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"Her." Kallin said, pointing at Dawn, smiling.

"Dawn?" Lucia asked, shocked.

"Lucia?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Well now, isn't this a nice surprise." Blake said, smiling. "It's nice to see such a pretty young woman."

"…" Lucia stared at Blake, raised an eyebrow, and sent Blake flying across the room with the snap of her fingers.

"…I love this woman." Athena said, staring at Lucia in admiration.

"Dawn!" Lucia said, smiling, turning back to Dawn, her face full of happiness. "It's so nice to see you again! I wanted to thank you again for all the help you did to save me and get my memories back!"

"…This is sexual harassment." Dawn said, frowning.

"Lucia, why are you helping that guy?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Why are you trying to hurt him?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"Because the voice in my head is telling me to." Dawn said, frowning.

"…" Lucia said, smiling. "Anyways, moving on…"

"Don't look at me like that." Dawn said, glaring at Lucia.

"Well, the reason I'm helping Kallin is because… Well…" Lucia looked over at Kallin, blushing. "I…"

"…" Dawn said, frowning. She walked over to one of the windowpanes that made up the wall.

"GODAMMIT!" Dawn said, slamming her head into the window, pulling back, frowning. She brushed the glass shards out of her forehead, and turned to Lucia.

"But Dawn, we have a child together." Lucia said, frowning. "So you need to accept our relationship."

"…" Dawn said, frowning. She walked over to another one of the windowpanes that made up the wall.

"GODAMMIT!" Dawn said, slamming her head into the window, pulling back, frowning. She brushed the glass shards out of her forehead, and turned to Lucia.

"Anyways, Dawn, I've allied myself with Kallin." Lucia said, frowning. "And if you knew what I did, you'd ally with him as well."

"Not happening." Dawn said, frowning.

"…Oh, poor thing…" Lucia sighed, smiling sadly. "You know Dawn, the memories of the time we spent together might all be faked, but I still truly care for you as a sister. Someday, I hope that you'll discover the truth for yourself, my beloved sister."

"Lucia." Hughes said, walking up to Lucia, frowning, Lucia turning around in surprise.

"A human?" Lucia asked, surprised. "Sure, what can I do you for?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Hughes said, frowning. "Are you the superhuman force that Kallin is working for?"

"Oh? And what could you mean by that?" Lucia asked, smiling.

"I can't read his aura." Hughes said, smiling. "And the only people that I can't read are people who are associated with someone of a higher power than I have. So, I'm guessing the Kallin is acting as an emissary of yours, am I right?"

"Who knows?" Lucia asked, smiling. "Still, to find someone else who can read aura… Hughes, you really are a lot like your sister."

"What?" Hughes asked, shocked. "You know where my sister is?"

"…Kufufu…" Lucia said, chuckling. "_You_ know where your sister is. You just haven't realized it yet."

Lucia looked around the room, smiling.

"With this, I'll take my leave." Lucia kissed Dawn on the cheek, then Kallin on the cheek. "Until we meet again, sis!"

Lucia disappeared in a flash of light, though Kallin remained in the room.

* * *

So, what will happen next?


	23. Chapter 23

Well, only six reviews, but that's fine. Anyways, here's another chapter!

Amalgam: Yes. Yes it does.

Aceswild13: No. No she is not.

MickDunD: Okay, how?

Light's champion: …I thought that was obvious.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, I like that too.

Chocoguy12: Where to?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 23

* * *

"So what now?" Blake asked, frowning.

"That should be simple." A voice said from the door. "You need to become much stronger. And fortunately, you have my help."

Cheren stepped into the room, smirking.

"…Moving on…" Blake said, frowning.

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" Cheren said, frowning.

"Hah! They don't respect ya much, do they human?" The moemon standing next to Cheren said, laughing. This caused Blake to look back.

"Sis?" Ariana asked, surprised. "So, all three of us have been awakened…"

"Hey there, nice to see you guys!" The moemon said, smiling. She wore a grey dress with an orange ribbon on each sleeve. She had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, two large fringes sticking out of the sides like horns. She had orange eyes and held a sword at her waist.

"All three of the Noble Knights in one place…" Kallin said, frowning. "This must be destiny."

"Athena! Ariana! It's been so long!" The moemon hugged her sisters, then looked at Blake and Bianca.

"So, you two are the ones who awakened my sisters, huh?" The moemon walked over to Blake and Bianca, and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, that makes you my friends then." The moemon said, smiling. "Hi, my name's Porcha, nice to meet you guys! I'm a Terrakion, and Gallahad of the Noble Knights!"

"Hello there." Blake said, smiling. "So, Cheren awakened you, huh? I guess that's like losing the lottery, huh?"

"Of course not, we're perfect for each other!" Porcha said, smiling.

"Aw, thanks." Cheren said, smiling.

"I like being stronger than anyone else!" Porcha said, smiling. "So with my partner being so weak, I feel so much better with him!"

Blake hid a chuckle, Bianca frowning at the moemon.

"Hey, Porcha, don't say unnecessary stuff like that!" Cheren said, frowning.

"Aw, shove it!" Porcha huffed. "Beat me in arm wrestling and we'll see where we stand."

"Still, I can't believe it…" Bianca said, frowning. "All three of us have awakened one of the Noble Knights… It's so amazing…"

"Oh, indeed it is." Ariana said, smiling. "The Noble Knights are not something any ordinary human could awaken, it requires a resonant soul."

"Please." Athena said, frowning. "This human only awakened me because he was in the general area. Nothing more."

"Maybe…" Ariana said, smiling. "Or maybe you sensed something in him, hmm? Something that responded with your soul?"

"…" Athena looked at Ariana in a way that she would have stared at a martian.

"Cheren, why are you even here?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Porcha dragged me here." Cheren said, frowning. "But now that I am here, I have an idea…"

"What did you do to my hair?" Willow shouted from Nancy's room, followed by silence.

"Anyone REALLY want to know what's happening in there?" Rose asked, smiling.

"…" Cynthia said, slowly raising her hand.

"Not you." Rose glared.

"We do, we do." Rena and Risa said, popping up next to Rose, smiling. "We think they're having fun…"

"Hey, guys, I said I had an idea." Cheren said, smiling.

No one cared.

"Listen, since we're on the beach, who wants to go swimming?" Cheren asked, smiling.

"I don't want to go swimming, but there are several people here who I want to go swimming." Cynthia said with a straight face, raising her hand.

"Good enough!" Cheren said, smiling.

"Well, fine I guess." Hughes said, frowning. "Does anyone have swimsuits with them, though?"

No one raised their hands.

"…What's a 'swimsuit' anyway?" Tara asked, frowning.

"A friend of mine just did a swimsuit model." Caitlin said, whipping out her phone. "I'll just text her and get her to come over with some."

"…" Caitlin looked at her phone.

"She says she's busy." Caitlin sighed. "Fine, I'll just tell her that Blake's here."

"Why would that matter?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"…Wait for it…" Caitlin said, smirking. In about ten minutes, the sound of a plane flying over head could be heard.

A small plane pulled down next to the house, and two figures stepped out of it, a brunette and a redhead.

"Someone order swimsuits?" Skyla asked, smiling, pushing her flight goggles down to her neck, carrying a box of swimsuits out.

"Skyla?" Blake asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Blake!" Skyla said, smiling, running up and giving him a hug, Cheren looking at him in shock.

"Who's this?" Blake asked, turning to the brunette. She wore Elesa's white dress, and had Elesa's slim figure, but had dark black hair tied in two ponytails that streamed down the sides of her head.

"Hey, Blake." Elesa said, smiling, her cheeks a little flustered.

"Elesa?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yup, she dyed her hair." Skyla giggled, smiling. "I think it was because a certain cute boy was interested in cute brunettes with ponytails, wasn't it?"

"Skyla!" Elesa said, flustered.

"Oh, you got a boyfriend?" Blake asked, smiling, blissfully unaware of just who the boy in question was. "That's great!"

"…" Skyla said, holding back her snickering as Elesa stared at Blake, depressed.

"So, Blake, are you still hanging around that Willow chick?" Elesa asked, smiling.

"Yup, we're pretty close." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, are you…" Elesa trailed off, unable to finish her sentence because of how awkward it was.

Skyla was once more trying to hold back her snickers are Elesa's expense, but it was not going well.

"Anyways, I've got all the swimsuits you guys could want, male and female!" Elesa said, smiling. "Don't worry, you'll find ones perfect for you, I guarantee it!

* * *

Next chapter, beach episode!


	24. Chapter 24

Well, here's another chapter. I'd just like to reiterate that this story is completely within the guidelines, and will have NO explicit content whatsoever. Just fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice. But don't worry.

Scarredskull5: Well…

Guest: Blake's stupid.

Poke pimp: Yes!

Nomercy745: Really… Kufufu…

Rainbow: Would you?

Malory79080: Yes he can.

Regii: Maybe…

Light's champion: Not really, he's just a butt monkey.

LU Jake: Okay.

Skytex the Skyborg: Wow, you are REALLY dedicated.

FeraliPerv94: Why?

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, I like those episodes too.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 24

* * *

"Blake, what do you think of our swimsuits?" Willow asked, standing in front of Blake, who was seated on one of the chairs in a swimsuit of his own.

Willow had let her hair down, and wore a white bikini that, unfortunately, was designed to cover most of the front of her breasts, unlike skimpier ones.

"I know what you're thinking." Willow said, glaring at Blake. "What do you think of Nancy?"

Willow stepped out of the way and pushed Nancy in front of her, Nancy crossing her arms around her body to prevent Blake from seeing her.

"Aw, don't be shy." Willow said, smirking, prying Nancy's hands away from her body.

Nancy wore a hot pink one piece swimsuit, which flowed smoothly down her body, covering her small chest and stretching up to her neck.

"Wow, Nancy, you look really cute!" Blake said, smiling.

"Um, thank you…" Nancy said, blushing.

"Aw…" Cynthia said, blushing, staring at Nancy and Willow.

"Eyes up here, freak." Willow glared, frowning.

Cynthia was wearing a black and white striped bikini that covered her full chest, and honestly it doesn't make sense why she wasted her hot body chasing little girls.

"Hey, master!" Tara called, running down the stairs to Blake, smiling.

"Whoa, you have a bathing suit too?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted to go swimming with all you guys, too!" Tara said, smiling. She wore a green two piece swimsuit that looked like it was made out of leaves, though that was just the fabric used. Her green hair was loose, and reached about down to her butt.

"What about me, master?" Shana asked, walking down behind Tara, smiling. She also wore a bikini, although the top of hers was a blue fabric with what looked like shells attached to it. Luckily, the bottom was just a dark blue.

"And me." Shina said, smiling, revealing her bright yellow bikini to the group as well.

"Wow, Shina… That looks amazing…" Shina turned and saw Elesa standing there, smiling. She wore a black one piece swimsuit, which had small openings in the swimsuit which revealed her navel, her collarbones on the back, and two large gaps in the sides.

"Elesa…" Shina said, staring at Elesa, blushing. "Hey, it's been a while…"

"I guess Blake has taken good care of you." Elesa said, hugging her old moemon. "You're so much more beautiful now…"

"Thank you…" Shina blushed.

"Hey, Blake!" Skyla said, waving at Blake from the stairs. She jumped up and tackled Blake, hugging him into her chest as she knocked him over. She straddled him, and sat up, revealing her womanly figure. Her plump breasts were held up by a sky blue bikini top, her body smooth and womanly.

"Who are they?" Nancy asked, going slightly pale.

"That's Skyla and Elesa." Willow sighed. "They're gym leaders."

"Get off of him!" Elesa said, pushing Skyla off.

"Aw, but Elesa, you get to moon over Blake, but I don't?" Skyla asked, standing up, frowning.

"But you're trying to do some really explicit stuff!" Elesa said, flustered. "And there are some impressionable kids here!" Elesa turned and saw Nancy, and her eyes widened.

Elesa rushed over to Nancy, and grabbed her hands.

"Um, excuse me, may I please know your name?" Elesa asked.

"Um, I'm Nancy." Nancy said, confused.

"Listen, I don't say this often, but you're quite a cute young girl." Elesa said, staring at Nancy, frowning.

"Really?" Nancy asked, blushing, surprised that a truly beautiful woman like Elesa would say that to her.

"Yes, I know beautiful people." Elesa said, nodding. "I honestly think that you could go quite far in my modeling agency."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised. "Nancy, that's amazing!"

"I believe that I could make you into an idol whose popularity could rival even mine!" Elesa said, smiling. "You'd have boys hanging off of your every word, watching television just to see you and your cute face!"

"Really?" Nancy asked, looking down and looking at Blake, blushing.

"So, Elesa, if you're so beautiful and popular, you must be able to get the boy you like to go on a date with you, right?" Skyla teased.

"…" Elesa turned towards Skyla and gave her a glare of death.

"Geez, sorry." Skyla said, frowning.

"Anyways, Nancy, this here is my agency number." Elesa said, writing her office number on a piece of paper and placing it on the table. "If you ever want to take me up on the offer of being a celebrity idol, then just call me."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Nancy said, nodding.

"Hey, Blake, ever wondered what it would be like to go out with a celebrity model?" Willow asked, smiling, encouraging Nancy for the job.

"…No, I've never thought of it before." Blake said, frowning.

"…" Elesa said, frowning. Skyla snickered at her.

"Wow, I don't envy you, mist-Elesa." Shina said, smiling, catching herself from saying mistress as she blushed.

"Oh, shut up." Elesa said, frowning.

"You know, seeing the two of you joking together like this really warms my heart." Blake said, smiling. "I think that it's nice you're getting along so well now."

"Well, yeah, I always did like you a little…" Shina said, looking away, frowning. "But still, I just didn't respect your power. But that doesn't mean I don't like you…"

"…" Elesa said, smiling. "Shina, is it okay if I hug you?"

"Master?" Shina asked, turning to Blake, blushing.

"Go ahead, it's fine." Blake said, smiling.

Shina turned to Elesa, and the two hugged.

"Aw, it so nice with you two, seeing you get along like that." Blake said, smiling.

"Hey, Blake, would you like to come with me and have some… 'you know what' in the closet while we're dressed in these swimsuits?" Skyla purred, smiling.

"Sorry, we can't have sex." Blake said, frowning. "It's to explicit for the internet."

"…" Skyla said, frowning. "Come on, really?"

* * *

There, happy?


	25. Chapter 25

Well, tomorrow's Christmas, and you know what that means, right? …Nothing. Just another day for me. But Lauren's gone, so all good!

Light's champion: You bet I do.

Jj: When Fanfiction started making it illegal.

TheLightningPunisher: Merry Christmas!

Aceswild 13: She's in another realm. AKA Visiting her parents. Looks like a Merry Christmas for me after all!

Malory79080: Yes she is.

FeraliPerv94: No, of course not…

Scarredskull5: :P

Jakob cade 9: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, that's where I got the idea for.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 25

* * *

"Hey, Blake, what do you guys think of my bathing suit?" Rose asked, smiling, showing off her athletic body in a sleek black one piece.

"Wow, you look hot!" Blake said, surprised. "I never knew that such an unfeminine person like you could look so good in a swimsuit."

"Hey, you're saying I'm not feminine?" Rose exclaimed, her facing turning red in anger.

"Well, so much for that 'Hilbert Charm' huh?" Dr. Jones said, laughing.

"You're not swimming?" Willow asked, turning back to him.

"No, I can't." Dr. Jones said, smiling. "When it comes to fanservice, I find it better to leave things to the cute ladies. And speaking of fanservice…"

"Blake!"

"Blake!"

Two matching voices called out. Rena and Risa jumped onto Blake, smiling.

"You two…" Blake said, frowning.

"So, what do you think?" Rena asked, smiling. "Don't our bathing suits look good?"

The twins were dressed up in school swimsuits of all things, dark blue one pieces. Rena had removed her glasses, and Risa had undone her hair, so the two looked almost identical if not for Risa's hair being about a foot longer.

"Why are you two wearing those things?" Willow asked, pointing at the matching inner tubes the twins had around their waists.

"Because it makes us look cuter." The twins said as one, confused at Willow's statement.

"…Okay, fine." Willow said, frowning.

"It's simple…" Rena said, smirking.

"It's a fetish for little girls." Risa explained.

"Come on Blake, don't we look cute?" Rena asked, giving him a twirl.

"Or maybe you think we look more than a little cute?" Risa implied, smirking.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, frowning. Blake turned to see Dawn standing by them, dressed in a simple blue bikini.

"Aren't your breasts a little small for that?" Rena asked, frowning.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, holding up her arm, the dragon head emblazoned on her forearm starting to glow red.

"Sorry, sorry." Rena and Risa said, smiling.

"Dawn, you shouldn't be so mean." Caitlin said, strolling down the stairs. Her hat was off, and she wore a pink bikini with a clear shroud over her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's not very attractive." Lulu giggled. She wore a black bikini, her hat also removed, though her pink hair was still tied up.

"Why aren't you untying your hair?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, if I did, then my hair would get all weird and messy, so I won't do it until I get into the water." Lulu said, smiling.

"All right, people!" Hughes said, walking in, smiling. Lulu moved back away from him and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Listen, I know we're going to the beach, but we still have to worry about those two weather moemon." Hughes said, frowning. "We can't just ignore everything and have fun."

"…You look like you're having the most fun." Blake said, frowning. Hughes was wearing a snorkel and a bathing suit, carried a surf board in one arm, and a beach umbrella under the other.

"Nonsense!" Hughes said, laughing, walking out the door. The large group made their way to the beach. Hughes and Dr. Jones were cracking jokes, Kallin having elected to remain in the house. Athena decided to keep an eye on him, saying she didn't understand the purpose of "wearing foolish, revealing clothes for something as simple and unnecessary as entering water."

"So you guys aren't going swimming?" Tara asked Lara and Aria.

"Not a chance." The two said, shaking their heads.

"Why not?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"I'm a fire type." Lara said, frowning. "Water's kind of a no-no for us."

"And I'm a bird." Aria said, laughing. "Ever seen a bird fly in water?"

"Good point." Caitlin said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Who, me?" Mini asked, smiling. "I want to go swimming! That's why I brought this cute swim suit!" Mini's bathing suit was a grey furry one piece that seemed to match her normal clothes, though the fur was different.

"But you shouldn't get wet…" Caitlin said, frowning.

"But I look really cute…" Mini pleaded. "Come on, I want to wear other clothes sometimes too…"

"…Fine…" Caitlin said, smiling. "But don't say I didn't warn you…"

"THE BEACH!" Cheren shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Well, someone's enthusiastic." Blake said, smirking.

"I'll lay down our towels." Hughes said, laying the cloth down on the beach a short distance from the waves. "Meanwhile, you kids want to borrow our jet skis?"

"Jet ski?" Tara and Shana looked at each other, smiling.

The two raced to the jet skis, but Willow had already claimed one, Curtis the other.

"Um, Willow…" Tara said, looking down. "Can I please ride that? I've never done it before, and I really want to try…"

"Hey, I've never ridden one either!" Shana said, frowning. "Why do you get to?"

"Fine, Tara, you can ride first." Willow said, smiling. "Shana, you can go after her, okay?"

"Fine…" Shana huffed.

"Okay, you know how to start it?" Willow asked, helping Tara on.

"Um, like this?" Tara asked, turning the handle, the jet ski shooting off across the water.

"…Yes, like that." Willow said, smiling.

"Hey, Shana!" Tara shouted, turning back near the pier the two were standing on. "I'm riding a jet ski!"

Tara made a large loop in front of them.

"You're not!"

"…" Shana said, snapping her fingers. A geyser of water shot out of the ocean, hitting the jet ski, knocking it and Tara into the water.

"My turn." Shana said, picking the jet ski up and sitting on it, Tara swimming up and gasping forever.

"That was a cheap trick." Tara glowered.

"Well, I'm riding a jet ski." Shana smirked, gunning the engine.

"And you're not." Shana shot off across the water, Tara glaring at her.

* * *

Ha! Anyways, may all of you have a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Winter Solstice!


	26. Chapter 26

So, I hope all of you had as good of a holiday as I did. And Lauren's coming back tomorrow, so I might update Aurore's story… Never know… Anyways, review!

Guest: Agreed.

TheDragonsInferno: I will.

Scarredskull5: Indeed.

Aceswild13: Depends on how late Lauren's flight is.

Light's champion: And to you.

Skytex the Skyborg: Okay, got it.

Rainbow: You to!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, what are you gonna do?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 26

* * *

"Hey, Blake, look what I found!" Willow said, walking up to Blake, who was sleeping under the umbrella.

"What?" Blake asked, sitting up.

"A crab." Willow smirked. She dropped the crab onto his stomach, Blake jumping up and brushing it off.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed, flustered.

"Aw, what's wrong, Blake? Afraid of a little crab?" Willow laughed, smirking.

"That wasn't funny." Blake glared.

"Excuse her." Nancy said, smiling.

"Blake!" Blake turned around and saw Skyla standing next to him, her bikini top untied and held up by her arm.

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, staring at Skyla's plump chest, held back by a small piece of cloth pressed down by her arm.

"Think you could put some sunscreen on my back?" Skyla whispered, purring.

"…I'll do it." Willow said, frowning, Skyla huffing in frustration.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to do the front…" Skyla purred into Blake's ear, slowly moving her arm down.

"Nope." Willow said, grabbing Skyla by the propeller hair and pulling her back.

"Hey there, Blake…" Elesa said, smiling, walking up. However, a large pair of sunglasses were over her eyes.

"Hey, Lady Gaga." Blake grinned, Elesa blushing a little. "What's with the sunglasses?"

"Well, I'm known nationwide." Elesa explained, pulling her sunglasses up. "So I kind of need some sort of disguise. Luckily, no one knows that I've dyed my hair, so they're less likely to recognize me. I might be a model, but I don't like ALL the fame I get."

"Hey, is that Elesa?" A teenage boy said, walking towards Elesa.

"YES!" Elesa declared, removing her sunglasses and whirling around with an elegant flare. "I am indeed Elesa, the stunning star of Nimbasa City!"

Within seconds, the paparazzi had gathered and begun taking pictures of Elesa as she posed.

"…Yeah, you really must hate that fame." Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Blake!" Bianca said, running over to Blake, smiling. Bianca had previously hidden her swimsuit with a large orange hoodie, but had just come back from swimming. Her blonde hair was plastered against her shoulders and dripping wet, water trailing down her body in droplets. Her… "endowments" were bouncing with every step she took, held back by an orange bikini that was FAR too small for them.

"Why are you wearing such a bikini?" Blake asked, shocked. "I mean, didn't they have any other swimsuits?"

"Well, yeah…" Bianca said, blushing. "But Miss Skyla said that with breasts like mine, it would be better to wear something more revealing…"

"Thank you, Skyla." Blake said, giving her a thumbs up, Skyla looking up from her oiling to give him a wink.

"Bianca…" Nancy said, walking up to Bianca, blushing. "That's your name, right?"

"Yup." Bianca said, smiling.

"And you're…" Nancy said, fishing for an age. "…How old?"

"Fifteen." Bianca said, smiling, Nancy coughing up a little blood.

"I see…" Nancy said, looking down at Bianca's sizeable chest. "Um, your breasts are really big…"

"Are they?" Bianca asked innocently. "I grew up in a small town, so I thought this was a standard size."

"Nope." Blake said, shaking his head.

"No." Nancy said, frowning, touching her small chest.

"Uh-Uh." Willow said, looking up from her oiling.

"Oh, I didn't know." Bianca said, smiling. "So they're big?"

"Yeah…" Nancy said, blushing. "Um…"

"Yes?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Can I have those?" Nancy asked, eyeing Bianca's breasts.

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course not." Bianca said, smiling. "They don't come off."

Suddenly, a small flash of light hit Bianca and Nancy. Bianca's breasts shrank, her top sliding off and into the beach as her breasts became little more than bumps.

Meanwhile, Nancy's chest began inflating in size, badly stretching out the top of her swimsuit until they reached Bianca's melonous breast size.

"Uwah!" Bianca blushed, crossing her arms over her small breasts.

"Uh…" Nancy said, looking down at her large breasts, which had begun tearing her bathing suit, covering her breasts with her hands as well.

"How the hell…" Blake asked, shocked.

"My doing." Lulu said, walking up, smiling.

"Lulu!" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, see, they were talking about how Nancy wanted Bianca's breasts, so a little spell and…" Lulu grinned, holding up a wooden wand.

"What the hell is that?" Blake asked, backing away, suspicious.

"See, ever since I did that locator spell with the Philosopher's Stone, I've felt nostalgic." Lulu said, smiling. "So, I brought out my old wand from my school days and have been practicing some old spells."

"Where on earth did you go to school?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Frogwartz School of Wiccancraft and Sorcery, obviously." Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I'm a British wiccan, it should have been bleeding obvious."

"…You know, that makes a lot of sense." Blake said, nodding.

"Change us back!" Nancy said, sitting in the fetal position to prevent Blake from seeing her breasts. "I don't like this!"

"Well, I will…" Lulu said, smiling. "First…" Lulu waved her wand, light shooting out and hitting Nancy and Blake. Nancy's breasts shrank to being fully flat, flatter than before, while Blake's chest gained a few new… "assets" in the form of breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Blake exclaimed, shocked. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest, Lulu smirking.

"Magic." Lulu said, smirking.

"CHANGE US BACK!" Blake said, glaring at her as Willow and Skyla were in hysterics.

"Fine…" Lulu sighed, waving her wand again. Light crossed over the three, and their chests returned to normal. Nancy looked down at her stretched out bathing suit and sighed, while Bianca leaned down and retied her top.

"You know, you did look hotter that way though." Lulu said, smirking.

"Shut it." Blake fumed, bright red.

* * *

So, what other tricks will Lulu perform?


	27. Chapter 27

Well, here's another chapter! In this chapter, we get a flashback to Lulu's past! What will happen?

Poke pimp: Maybe…

TheDragonsInferno: What do you mean by origin?

Scarredskull5: Indeed.

Malory79080: Just no realized that, huh?

Amalgam: Thanks!

MoneytheChef: Yeah, that actually is a callback to my original idea for Lulu's origin. I know, it's beyond stupid.

Jakob cade 9: Indeed.

Guest: It's a satire. It's not supposed to be creative, it's supposed to be blatantly obvious and stupid to the point of being painful. Besides, frogs give people warts.

Aceswild13: Indeed.

Mr. Brandloyal: Kay…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 27

* * *

"Hm…" Kallin said, browsing through the large library within the Hughes Villa. "If I'm not mistaken, it should be around here somewhere…"

"What are you doing here, human?" Athena asked from behind him, Kallin turning smoothly to greet her.

"Hello there." Kallin said, smiling. "Noble Knight Artorigus."

"…My title." Athena said, frowning. "What gives you the right to address me with such arrogance?"

"Something you could use a little more of." Kallin said, smiling. "Human nature."

"To me, something as simple as killing a human is simple." Athena said, drawing her sword. "I would think nothing of it."

"Really?" Kallin asked, giving her a coy smile. His expression turned cold. "Let's see you try it."

Without a word, Athena charged at him. She moved her sword in position to strike him, but Kallin waved his hand, and her sword returned to a cross.

"What did you do?" Athena demanded, trying in vain to create her sword.

"I have powers far beyond your comprehension." Kallin said, smirking. He waved his hand and Athena collapsed to the ground in pain, unable to move.

"For example, I can reduce your health to the verge of fainting." Kallin said, walking past her. "Now, you're far too weak to harm me."

"How dare you do such a thing to me…" Athena said, standing up, glaring at Kallin.

"Excellent…" Kallin said, looking back at Athena. "Now then, I think it's time to tell you a story."

"What?" Athena asked, glaring at Kallin.

"Now, stop me if you've heard it." Kallin said, smiling. "Now, like most good stories, there was a boy, and a girl. Both in love. But the boy in love with the woman he'd left behind. The girl, though, still loved the boy until the bitter end. And that love she had for him was a love that transcended time."

"If you're going to give me a long speech…" Athena spit out. "I'd rather be dead…"

"This is the story of Aurore and Lulu." Kallin said, smiling. "Let me set the stage for you. Sixteen years, Snowpoint City."

"Hey, Lulu, are you sure about this?" Aurore asked, frowning, as he walked through the snow. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a white ski jacket over black snowpants.

"Sure I'm sure!" Lulu said, smiling, turning back to Aurore. "I've found a place that should really excite that archaeologists' blood of yours!"

"Really?" Aurore asked, smirking. "Well, I hope so."

"Yup, me too, master!" Sora said, hugging Aurore.

"Now then, Aurore, this is it!" Lulu said, smiling. She stopped in front of a large blue stone temple that was well concealed within the trees and snow.

"Amazing…" Aurore walked up to the temple, and stared at it. "This castle… It seems to be of 14th century design, much like medieval castles, suggesting it was used as some sort of military base…"

"Aurore!" Lulu huffed. "I didn't beg you to come with me so that you could look at old buildings, I wanted you to see what's inside!"

"Oh, sorry." Aurore said, smiling. "I just kind of lost myself."

"Anyways, let's go." Lulu said, frowning.

The three of them walked through the castle, and Aurore's eyes widened at the intenrior.

"Amazing, these columns…" Aurore said, staring at one of the broken columns. "Judging by the materials and the gaps of the tread on the outside, I would say that these were…"

"AURORE!" Lulu huffed, hitting him on the head.

"Sorry." Aurore said, standing up, holding his head.

"Now, according to my source, what we're looking for should be down a staircase…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Like this one?" Sora asked, shining a torch down towards a set of stairs.

"Yup, like that one." Lulu said, nodding. The three headed down the stairs, and moved down the floors of the temple.

"Hey, Aurore, isn't this like the time we went exploring your house?" Lulu asked, smiling. "You know, it was just the three of us then, too."

"Yeah, you know, I missed this." Aurore said, smiling. "When it was just the three of us."

"Yeah." Lulu said, nodding, wrapping her hand around Aurore's, looking into his eyes.

"Um, Lulu, I have a wife now, you know." Aurore said, frowning.

"Aw, you know me." Lulu said, smiling, masking her sadness with a cheerful smile. "I'm just the playful sort. Always teasing…"

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding, missing the sadness that flashed across her face.

"Well, we're here." Lulu said, arriving in a chamber coated in ice. It seemed to glow red, from a light emanating from a pedestal.

"That's it…" Lulu said, staring at the shining red light.

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"The Philosopher's Stone…" Lulu said, grinning wildly in the light. "The Elixir of Immortality."

"Wait, that's what you wanted?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Why?"

"Listen, Aurore, with the Philosopher's Stone, we can achieve eternal youth!" Lulu said, smiling. "Think about it! If we use the stone, than the two of us will be together forever!"

"Why?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Huh?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Why would you want that?" Aurore asked, frowning. "If my time as the Reaper taught me anything, it's that the reason life is precious is because it must end. Eternal life is no reward, it's a curse. If I became immortal, then I would simply watch my family grow old and die."

"…So that's it." Lulu said, looking down, frowning. "Even with immortality offered, you still choose her over me…"

"Huh?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Aurore, you idiot!" Lulu exclaimed, running over to the pedestal. She grabbed the shining crimson stone, and pulled it from its resting place.

The temple began to tremble, the earth shaking beneath it.

"What's happening?" Aurore exclaimed, looking around, frowning. Suddenly, his eyes turned to Lulu.

"Move!" Aurore exclaimed. He tackled Lulu out of the way, the Philosopher's Stone clattering away, the light fading. Most of the ceiling caved in on the three, in a landslide.

* * *

So, this is the first half of Aurore and Lulu's story. What will happen? Will it tie up any loose ends? We shall see…


	28. Chapter 28

Well, with this chapter, we conclude Aurore and Lulu's story! Remember to review!

UltimateIRS: Indeed you are.

Jj: He is human, he just has Arceus's power.

Malory79080: Oh, you bet.

Light's champion: Nope.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, he's not. And watch FMA Brotherhood, it's better in my opinion. (Waits patiently for fandom backlash)

Guest: Yeah, he's a coward.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 28

* * *

A fist shot out from the ice, and a moemon emerged from it. The moemon wore a white jacket that covered most of her body, and wore white pants. The collar and cuffs of her jacket were a bright gold, and where her feet should have been were what looked like green roots that coiled and clung to the ice. On her shirt were three pairs of eye-like circles, a red pair, a silver pair, and a blue pair. She had golden eyes, and long, messy green hair.

"Master!" Sora exclaimed, standing next to Aurore. She focused energy into her hand, a claw of darkness emerging, and she knocked the rubble off of his body. She pulled him out, Aurore laying on the ground, coughing out blood.

"Sora…" Aurore gasped out.

"Aurore!" Lulu exclaimed, kneeling next to Aurore, her face white with terror. "Please… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine…" Aurore coughed out.

"Master!" Sora cried. "Come on, you can't die, right? I mean, you're immortal! Didn't you say that? Right? That you can't die?"

"Sora…" Aurore gasped out, coughing up blood. "Enough… I'm done… I guess… this is it… for me…"

"Master!" Sora exclaimed, tears falling from her blue eyes. "Please! You can't die!"

"I wish…" Aurore said, spitting more blood onto the ground. "Wish… I could have seem the two of them… one… last…"

Aurore was silent.

"Master…" Sora exclaimed, shaking Aurore's cold body. "MASTER!"

"Sora!" Lulu exclaimed, pulling Sora back.

"You did this…" Sora hissed, glaring at Lulu with rage and hatred in her eyes. "You killed him…"

"I… I didn't mean to, I…" Lulu said, petrified in fear. She knew that Sora was right, and was willing to accept any punishment from the girl.

"Night burst!" Sora shouted, focusing dark energy into her hand. She launched it at Lulu, and it shot past Lulu and hit it's true target, the moemon standing behind them. The moemon was knocked back into the rock wall, where she cried out in pain.

"Sora, what…" Lulu asked, confused.

"Find the stone." Sora growled, glaring at Lulu. "The Philosopher's Stone can grant miracles, immortality. You can use it to revive the dead, right?"

"I… I don't…" Lulu said, confused.

"I'm going to take care of this thing." Sora said, walking past Lulu. "I'll give you until then to bring him back. And if you can't … I'll make certain the two of us will be with him shortly…"

"…I'll try." Lulu said, nodding. She looked around, and found what she was looking for. The Philosopher's Stone (damn it's getting to be a pain in the ass writing that) had lost its shining aura, but Lulu could still feel the power emanating from it.

"All right…" Lulu said, frowning. "I don't know much about healing… But if I use this to amplify my skill, I should be able to…"

The stone began shining, and floated into the air.

"Luna Lunark…" The stone said smoothly, shining a pale white light. "You wish to use our power to revive the dead. Are you aware of how you've sinned against us?"

"I know." Lulu said, nodding. "It's one of the principles of alchemy not to attempt to revive the dead."

"Then you know full well the sin it would be. Why would you do this?" The stone questioned.

"Because no matter what the risk…" Lulu said, smiling. "No matter what the cost…"

"If I have even the smallest chance of bringing him back to life…" Lulu said, staring at Aurore's body. "Then I would always attempt it."

"Very well then." The light said. "Are you prepared?"

"I am." Lulu said, nodding. "If my death is the price for restoring his life, then I would give it."

"We do not wish for your death." The light said. "We wish for your life."

"My life?" Lulu asked, confused.

"We shall use you as our vessel in this world." The light explained. "You will do our bidding, and praise our glorious name. In exchange for bringing this child back, we shall grant you immortality and unlimited power over this plane. However, to do so would mean you would no longer be human, and you must sever all ties from this world. That our price for resurrection. Are you still willing to pay it?"

"Weren't you listening?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I told you. No matter what the risk, no matter what the cost."

"Then we have an agreement." The light said. "We shall restore this child."

"Aurore…" The sphere said, Aurore's eyes opening.

"So you're god or whatever? Here to come get me?" Aurore said, still managing to smile despite the pain he was in. "I guess that's what it means when people say they 'see a white light' when they're dying…"

"I'm not going to do anything of the sort." The sphere said. "After all, you need to save the world."

"Huh?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Save the world? I'm kind of dying…"

"You've saved the world before." The sphere said. "And you will save the world again. Now, I ask you, do you want to live?"

"Live…" Aurore gasped out, blood falling from his mouth. "I need… to see her… both of them… I…"

"If you want to live, I will give you the power to do so." The light said. "But if not, then this is where you'll die."

"Screw that…" Aurore said, frowning. "I'm not dying here… I have… a daughter… a wife… There's no way in hell I'm going to just die!"

"Then I will give you my power." The light said, enveloping Aurore's body. "And you will do my bidding… For on this day… Hope for our world has been born."

Aurore sat up, totally healed.

"I'm… Alive…" Aurore said, smiling. "Lulu, I'm…"

"Alive…" Lulu said, smiling.

"Now then… It is time for the price." The light moved towards Lulu.

"Hey, what price?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"In exchange for bringing you back to life, I promised that I would become a living embodiment of the stone." Lulu said, frowning.

"No." Aurore said, pushing Lulu out of the way. "I won't allow it."

"What? But if I don't, you'll die!" Lulu exclaimed angrily. "I won't let you die! Not for me! Not for what I did!"

"Then I'll die for me." Aurore said, smiling. "You can give me power, right?"

"The one who will accept me shall obtain unlimited power in this world." The stone said.

"Then I'll pay this price." Aurore said, frowning. "And in return, you nullify your deal with her. My life restored for my life in servitude."

"Don't do this…" Lulu said, her face going white.

"Oops." Aurore said, smiling, grabbing the stone, the light enveloping his body once more. "To late…"

* * *

So, Aurore became what he is now as a result of saving Lulu from that fate. Who says romance is dead?

…Aurore. Who is married. Happily. Not with Lulu.


	29. Chapter 29

All right, here's another chapter! Got small reviews, but...

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, maybe…

Light's champion: Yup.

Malory79080: No, it does. But how he feels for Lulu is different, like a sister.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, it's better.

DarkWolfAssassin: And knowing is half the battle!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 29

* * *

"Well, do you understand now?" Kallin asked, smiling. "Aurore achieved great power and the ability to control everything, while Lulu obtained a Philosopher's Stone. See? Didn't I tell you it had a happy ending?"

"I don't understand." Athena said, frowning. "Why would someone willingly sacrifice themselves for another person?"

"Because that's what it means to be human." Kallin said, smiling. "To willingly sacrifice themselves for one another is the very essence of humanity. Still, though, Aurore was truly a noble human. Not many other would be willing to make that sacrifice, and yet he did. I would say it was because of the great love he felt for that girl, love even beyond romance."

"It is pointless." Athena answered. "Each human life is equally insignificant. To exchange one for another, it is unnecessary, redundant."

"…And people call you cold hearted." Kallin sighed. "Anyways, listen, Athena, I can tell you enjoyed the story."

"I don't understand what is meant by 'enjoyment' in this situation." Athena said, frowning. "Your story was… pleasant. Cheerful. However, I did not find any enjoyment with it."

"I see." Kallin said, nodding. "However, don't you wish that there was someone who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for you?"

"It is not something that would be desired of me." Athena said, frowning. "If a human were to sacrifice themselves for me, I would think nothing of it."

"Why would you feel that way?" Kallin asked, frowning.

"Well, would you react with grief or sadness at the sight of ants dying at your feet?" Athena questioned.

"Good point." Kallin said, nodding. He walked over to a book.

"Do you know why Blake's moemon neither respect nor trust you?" Kallin asked, looking through one of the books.

"I do not." Athena said, frowning. "But it is of no concern to me. I worry not about the opinions of those who are inferior to myself."

"And it's that pride that will sink you." Kallin said, frowning. "You see, Blake's moemon all fear that you're plotting to kill them and their master."

"I am." Athena said, nodding. "As soon as I can find a way of surviving without the help of that human, then I shall not hesitate to put an end to them."

"Ah…" Kallin said, laughing. "So that's how it is…"

"How is what?" Athena demanded, glaring at Kallin.

"Sir, if you were my husband, I would poison you tea.'" Kallin quoted. "To which the response 'madam, if you were my wife, I'd drink it.' came from Sir Winston Churchill."

"I do not understand." Athena said, frowning. "Such a statement from a human means nothing to me."

"Even if you were to stab Blake through the chest as he embraced you, he would embrace you all the same." Kallin explained. "Because he cares for you."

"Pointless." Athena said, frowning. "To willingly embrace someone who would hate you, such a thing is the foolishness of mankind."

"I know this, Athena." Kallin said, smiling. "And yet still, he would drink that tea from you."

"I see…" Athena said, nodding. "Then that human is a fool."

"Indeed he is…" Kallin said, nodding. "However, it is foolish humans like him who have maintained the survival of this species."

"Then perhaps this species should perish." Athena answered. "So are you one of the fools?"

"I've worked for an evil man who is a mass murderer." Kallin answered. "I would consider myself among the greater of fools."

"It matters not." Athena said, giving him a cold glare. "What are you searching for in this library?"

"The one thing that has eluded me all this time…" Kallin said, smiling mysteriously. "The book written by Dr. Hilbert, Blake's father."

"Why are you searching for such a thing?" Athena questioned.

"Dr. Hilbert has spent his entire life copying down ancient writings and murals from Sechrima into a single, concentrated book." Kallin answered. "I've traced Dr. Hilbert's findings, and found that he has managed to almost flawlessly document the entire history of Sechrima into a single book."

"Where is this book?" Athena questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Kallin explained, continuing to flip through books in the library. "This book was left in the care of someone he trusted… And from what I can tell, the only people who he could have given the book to were Sephiria or Hughes. I've confirmed that Sephiria does not possess it, but I haven't been able to confirm if Hughes has the book or not… However, I have yet to find it within this library of ancient cultures and literature that Hughes has accumulated… And yet, such a library is quite impressive. To have collected this many books on such a wide variety… Even the Reinhart Library is unable to match it in terms of sheer scope."

"These books…" Athena said, picking one of the books. "A method of recording information for posterity on one or several subjects, bound together into a transportable form… One of the better inventions your species has come up with."

"I suppose that was a compliment." Kallin said, shrugging, not even turning to face her. "Still, if you could put a little more compassion into that idea, it would be nice."

"Pointless." Athena said, tossing the book behind her.

"Compassion?" Kallin asked, frowning. "I would think not. It is compassion that made Aurore sacrifice himself for Lulu. A woman who he continuously called his enemy. His love for her soul, the two of their spirits resonating off of each other… Aurore might have loved his wife with passion and romance, but he and Lulu shared a bond far greater than that. Two women he loved, but should he become human once more, I wonder who he would choose once more…"

"You humans restrain yourself to one mate." Athena said, frowning. "Why? If you lust after two humans equally, then why don't you take two of them? It makes no sense."

"Indeed it doesn't, Athena…" Kallin said, smiling mysteriously. "Perhaps that, too, is something that must change…"

* * *

But will it change? That is the question. Remember to review!


	30. Chapter 30

Here's another chapter! Remember! Review!

Light's champion: Indeed.

Jed: Congratulations.

Mr. Haziq: Not legally, though.

Aceswild13: No, she wouldn't.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, who knows.

Some blue hedgehog: No, she has no interest in marriage or the like.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 30

* * *

"Well now…" Kallin said, frowning. "I've searched through all these books… And yet I cannot find it…"

"I see…" Athena said, glaring at Kallin.

"It's getting late…" Kallin mused, looking out the window. "I guess they will be returning soon…"

Kallin put the final books back on the shelves, turned, and walked out of the library.

"So it wasn't there…" Athena said, frowning. "So what will you do next?"

"I'm not sure…" Kallin said, frowning. "I was certain it would be here… The only explanation I can think of is that Dr. Hilbert passed the book on to Sephiria, who gave it to someone else…"

"It would seem that way." Athena said, evenly.

"If that's the case, then the only person she could have passed it on to is Tsubasa…" Kallin said, frowning. "Now then, I wonder why she never mentioned it to me."

"Who is Tsubasa?" Athena demanded.

"An old friend of mine." Kallin said, smiling. "However, I've recently lost track of her whereabouts."

"It doesn't matter." Athena said, frowning. "The interactions of humans matters not to me."

"Ah…" Kallin said, laughing, the two walking down the hall. "There are more things on heaven and earth, Athena, than are dreamt up in your arrogance."

"…" Athena said, glaring at him. The two arrived in the dance hall, where the group was returning.

"This will remain our secret, I hope." Kallin said, patting Athena on the shoulder. Her health was restored fully, to her surprise.

"It matters not." Athena said, frowning. "I do not care about your human squabbles."

"Cheren, you jerk! Our sandcastle was amazing!" Rena huffed.

"Yes, very amazing…" Risa said, nodding.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't see it!" Cheren said, frowning.

"Well maybe…" Rena started.

"You won't see…" Risa continued.

"The leeches…" Rena continued, smiling.

"We'll put in your bed!" Risa finished, smirking.

"Leeches?" Cheren asked, his face going pale.

"Aw, come on, leeches make you stronger!" Porcha said, smiling.

"No they don't!" Cheren exclaimed.

"So, Athena, you keep a good eye on Kallin?" Blake asked, smiling.

"I did as I wished." Athena said, frowning. "However, he never left my sight."

"Well, thank you then!" Blake said, smiling.

"I have no need of thanks from you." Athena said, glaring at him. "Your gratitude is an unneeded thing."

"Well, okay then." Blake said, shrugging.

"Look, you twins are just really creepy!" Cheren said, frowning.

"Why would you call us that?" Rena huffed, placing her glasses back on.

"I don't understand why you think we're creepy…" Risa said, frowning.

"Well, it's just…" Cheren said, frowning.

"Is it because we enjoy the warm embrace…" Rena started, reaching out a hand to stroke Risa's cheek.

"…Of each other's bodies?" Risa finished, running her fingers up Rena's back.

"…No, I'm totally cool with that." Cheren said, smiling.

"Then what is it?" Rena asked, smiling.

"Yes, what is it?" Risa asked, smirking.

"Well, twins have always creeped me out…" Cheren said, shrugging.

"Why is that?" Rena questioned.

"Why is that?" Risa asked, frowning.

"Well, twins have always been creepy, like in the Shining." Cheren said, frowning. "Or, remember Hansel and Gretel?"

"Hansel?" Rena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Gretel?" Risa asked, cocking her head to the other side.

"Well, yeah." Cheren said, frowning. "They broke into a helpless old woman's house, burned her alive, and then ate her flesh."

"…We don't think that's how it goes…" Rena and Risa said, frowning. "We think you're just an idiot…"

"You're both right." Blake said, laughing.

"Hey!" Cheren exclaimed, frowning.

"My swimsuit is ruined…" Nancy sighed, in her normal clothes again.

"Well, think about it like this." Willow said, smiling. "When your breasts start growing, then you'd have had to replace it anyways!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Nancy said, frowning. "But your breasts are so much bigger…"

"Please, I'm just a C cup." Willow said, laughing. "Bianca, other hand, has quite a large set of breasts."

"Yeah, I know, I wore them, remember?" Nancy asked, laughing.

"You know, Elesa, the two of them remind me a lot of us." Skyla said, laughing. "Aren't they so sweet together?"

"Yeah, and they both want to have sex with Blake, just like you do." Elesa said, frowning.

"Really? And not you?" Skyla asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" Elesa said, frowning.

"Hey, Nancy, don't worry." Curtis said, smiling. "When you grow up, you'll be just like our sister, Caitlin!"

"Really?" Nancy asked, smiling hopefully.

"I'm an A cup." Caitlin said, smiling.

"…" Nancy said, smiling. "I see…"

"Wrong thing to say." Willow said, hitting Curtis over the head.

"Hey, Shana, that was really fun, wasn't it?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Yup, it was cool." Shana said, shrugging.

"We didn't have much fun…" Aria sighed.

"…Boring." Lara said, frowning.

"I don't like water much…" Mini said, shaking her hair.

"I liked it." Shina said, smiling. "It was so much fun to go to the ocean again! I'd like to go another time really soon!"

"Well, if Blake let me, I would be happy to take you to the beach with me next time I have a bikini modeling." Elesa said, smiling. "In fact, Blake could come with us, if he wanted."

"Oh, sneaky, sneaky!" Skyla huffed, moving next to Elesa. "That's not fair, trying to keep Blake all to yourself!"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Elesa said, flustered. "I just want to spend more time with my old moemon, that's all! I don't want to go out with Blake!"

"Well, then I can go out with him, right?" Skyla asked, smiling.

"No way, you're too old for him!" Elesa said, blushing.

"Well, Blake certainly is popular…" Willow said, smiling.

"Yeah, he is…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning.

"Right, so we just need to try harder in order to get him!" Willow said, smiling. "Right?"

"Yeah." Nancy said, smiling. "Right!"

* * *

So, what will happen next? Let's find out!


	31. Chapter 31

All right, here's another chapter, where we continue to go in depth about Aurore and Lulu. Again. Seriously, still doing this?

TheDragonsInferno: I'm from Sechrima.

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, we'll see.

Malory79080: Thanks!

Light's champion: Those are the only bombs? Oh, dear… Then perhaps I will have no need for the detonator to this neutron bomb…

Mr. Brandloyal: No it is not. But it is better.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 31

* * *

"Hey, Lulu, are you alright?" Blake asked, frowning. Lulu was sitting on one of the chairs, with a depressed look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lulu said, smiling. However, her face was forced and fake.

"I see…" Blake said, nodding. "Want to go somewhere to talk?"

"Oh, playing the Lulu route, huh?" Lulu smirked. "Well, I'm sorry, but I already have someone I truly love."

"You mean Aurore?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Silence." Lulu said, glaring at him.

"Do you want to talk or not?" Blake asked, frowning. He knelt next to her. "It must just tear you up inside that I look just like him."

"You think that's it?" Lulu asked, laughing. Everyone in the room turned to her, surprised.

"You don't just 'look' like him!" Lulu laughed hysterically. "You're the same! Everything about you is the same! Even the person you'll end up with! It's always the same!"

Lulu looked around, smiling.

"So then…" Lulu said, smiling. "What now?"

"…Let's talk." Blake said, grabbing Lulu's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Hey, let go!" Lulu huffed, breaking Blake's grip.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked, frowning.

"…Well, well…" Lulu said, smiling. "So, what do you mean?"

"What was with that reaction you had?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Simple." Lulu said, smiling. "You see, Blake, a long time ago I loved a man."

"Aurore." Blake said, nodding.

"Yes…" Lulu sighed, staring out the window. "Blake, are you aware of the term Agape Love?"

"…No." Blake said, frowning.

"There are four kinds of love." Lulu explained, turning from Blake and staring out the window whimsically.

"Storge Love, or love of family." Lulu explained. "It can be applied to familial love or true companionship."

"The second is Eros Love, or romantic love." Lulu continued. "Basically, you're in love with someone, and want all of that kissing, hugging, and emotional connection."

"The third if Phileo Love, or love stemming from friendship." Lulu said. "Basically, love of a comrade or the like, a friend."

"The fourth is Agape Love." Lulu said, turning back to Blake. "This is the love Aurore and I share. Unconditional Love. A love that brings forth caring and love without anything needed. The very essence of self-sacrifice."

"But Aurore is married." Blake said, frowning.

"He is." Lulu said, nodding. "And he loves his wife with all of his spirit. However, how he loves her and how he loves me are different. And that is why, when all is said and done, he'll return to her and not to me."

"Lulu…" Blake said, frowning. "There's something I don't understand."

"What is it?" Lulu said, wiping something from her eye.

"You talk about Aurore like you knew him." Blake said, frowning. "But Aurore disappeared fifteen, sixteen years ago. So how have you preserved yourself since then? You barely look twenty."

"I'm very youthful for my age." Lulu said, smiling.

"Lulu…" Blake said, glaring at her.

"…" Lulu said, frowning. "But I am. Always have been. It's because I'm so short. Still, I had a little help."

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"This." Lulu said, reaching into her robes. "The Philosopher's Stone. The elixir of immortality."

"…" Blake said, frowning.

"With this, I've been able to stop my aging for the last fifteen years." Lulu said, laughing bitterly.

"Why would you use something like that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'm waiting for him…" Lulu sighed. "It's my fault he became what he is… He sacrificed himself for me, like the bloody fool he is… I've waited so long, for him to become human again so that I can atone, and I've used the Stone to preserve my lifespan… No matter how long it takes me, I will keep waiting."

"…" Blake said, frowning. "…I'm sorry."

"And the hilarious thing, even if Aurore somehow does return to life, I'm not the one he'll return to." Lulu said, laughing. "He'll return to her…"

"Lulu…" Blake said, frowning.

"But it's okay." Lulu said, smiling. "Because love doesn't ask for anything in return."

"So tragic." Blake and Lulu turned, and saw Morning Star standing before them, Lucifer standing next to them.

"Morning Star." Blake said, frowning.

"So, Luna, you shall continue waiting for him, even though he might never return?" Morning Star asked. "It is… admirable… but mistaken."

"Don't use that name." Lulu hissed. "Do not ever use that name. Only he can call me that."

"But you are lucky." Morning Star said. "Aurore will one day become human again. It is his destiny to sacrifice himself, so that I can live. So you should be happy."

"So it is possible to bring him back." Lulu said, frowning.

"Of course." Morning Star said, nodding. "Anything is possible. However, it is not you he will return to. He will return for the girl. The one he shared a child with. Pity."

"Maybe he won't return to me." Lulu said, frowning. "That's not why I'm waiting."

"Still, you do so much for Aurore, and yet he will never acknowledge you." Morning Star said, nodding sympathetically. "I know the feeling… No one cared who I was until I put on the mask…"

"Master!" Lucifer said, frowning. "Don't tell them that!"

"…" Blake said, staring at Morning Star. "Who are you, Morning Star? What's under that mask?"

"We are everything…" Morning Star answered. "We are the past, the present, and the future. We are forever. We are eternal."

"I see…" Blake said, glaring at Morning Star.

"It doesn't matter who we are." Morning Star continued. "What matters is our plan. Aurore has changed the future, Blake. We must do as much as we can to put a stop to him. To save the future, there is only one thing that can be done."

"What's that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Simple!" Morning Star said, laughing. "You must die."

* * *

So, will Ban- Morning Star defeat Blake? Let's find out."


	32. Chapter 32

Well, happy New Year, everyone! Lauren and I went out until the New Year, so this might be a little late, sorry!

Mr. Haziq: Indeed.

Skytex the Skyborg: Nope, Bane.

Scarredskull5: I tried my best, but…

Light's champion: Indeed.

Guest: Of course!

Mr. Brandloyal: How could it be any of them if Morning Star exists at the same time they do? (Oh, and add Bane to your list)

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 32

* * *

"So you're going to kill me, huh?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You bet." Lucifer said, nodding. "I need to see you die."

"Lucifer, stand down." Morning Star answered.

"I'm sorry, master, but my pride will not let me obey that order." Lucifer charged at Blake, and punched him in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Because I need you dead." Lucifer said, staring at Blake. Her eyes held a mix of anger and… sadness.

"Why do you need me dead?" Blake asked, looking Lucifer directly in the eyes.

"Because!" Lucifer exclaimed. Her voice softened. "Because destiny states that you will gather the seven moemon chosen by the gods under your leadership."

"What?" Blake asked, confused. "That's all?"

"I am one of the seven!" Lucifer exclaimed. "That means that I am destined to be with you!"

Lucifer looked down, sadness in her eyes. "Eventually… I'll probably begin to love you, Blake… And I can't let that happen. So with even though it feels like I'm ripping my heart out… Now is where you must die." Lucifer raised her hand and focused wind into it, preparing to finish Blake.

"I can't let that happen." Willow said, walking into the room.

"Willow." Morning Star said, turning to Willow. "Good. It seems all the players are here. Now, all I need to do is kill Blake, and wait for you to sink into the darkness."

"You'd think that…" Willow said, smiling widely. "To bad for you, I've already given into the darkness."

Dark energy began swirling around Willow's body. She smiled a twisted smile, and the shadows behind her began swirling and forming into a black mass behind her. The shadows shot out towards Morning Star and Lucifer, both of whom jumped back.

"Willow?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Move." Willow said, a shadow reaching up and pushing Blake out of the way as she walked towards the two.

"So you've given into the darkness?" Morning Star asked. "Don't make me laugh."

"Air slash!" Lucifer shouted, slicing at Willow, knocking her back into the shadows with a blast of wind.

"Willow!" Blake exclaimed.

"Willow…" Lulu said, looking at Willow nervously.

"Don't worry, Blake." Lucifer said, frowning. "That thing… Isn't so easy to kill."

"'Thing' you say?" Willow's voice came from the shadows, though it began to change. "Aw, you're hurting my feelings." Willow stepped out from the shadows, only it wasn't her any more.

"Sora?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Hey, Lulu!" Sora said, beaming, waving at Lulu. "So nice to see you again!"

"Sora, wait, if you're here, then that means…"

Morning Star turned and saw Aurore throw a punch at them, Morning Star ducking down.

"Aurore." Morning Star said, standing up, staring at Aurore. "So you've decided to betray me openly, now?"

"Aw, you know how it is." Aurore said, smiling, tipping his hat to Morning Star. "The hero just has to show up to save the day."

"You betrayed the gods." Morning Star said, with a voice that seemed to seethe with anger. "The very deities who saved your life."

"Perhaps." Aurore said, smiling. "But they didn't save my life, Lulu did."

"It matters not." Morning Star said.

"You mean, whether they saved me out of desire to help me, or because a female friend of mind asked to save me?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I do believe that there is a difference."

"What do you get out of betraying those who gave you life?" Morning Star asked. "Those who could… Take your life away?"

"Well, who knows?" Aurore asked, smiling. "Maybe I just want to see the world burn to ash."

"Everything you're doing will jeopardize what has been set in motion since before your birth." Morning Star said, the anger palpable in their voice. "So I must destroy you."

Morning Star held their hand up, focusing light into it. Aurore's eyes widened, and the light hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"Aurore!" Lulu exclaimed, running towards her fallen friend.

"Lulu, stay back." Aurore said, standing up. "That blast just threw me across the room. Imagine what it would do to you."

"…I get the picture." Lulu said, nodding. She stepped back, and let Aurore do what he had planned.

"Why you…" Lucifer said, charging at Aurore.

"Oh, no you don't." Shadows struck Lucifer in the stomach, sending her flying back, Sora walking towards her.

"Well, if it isn't the traitors little pet butcher." Lucifer said, smiling. "Tell me, how are you handling the darkness?"

"I removed that part of me a long time ago." Sora said, smiling. "Now, the only trace of it is within the shadows themselves."

"I see." Lucifer said, smiling. "You know, I heard you Zoroark can change into any form you wish. To bad for you, I can see through any illusion you might entrap me in."

"And not to mention…" Lucifer said, shattering the window. She charged at Sora, knocking the two of them out the window and over the cliff. "I have the advantage with my wings!" Lucifer flapped her wings and soared into the air, smiling.

"Sora!" Lulu exclaimed, running over to the window.

"Lulu, its fine." Aurore said, not taking his eyes off of Morning Star. "You should know better. Sora can take care of herself."

"I know." Lulu said, nodding.

Sora shot up into the air after Lucifer.

"But how…?" Lucifer exclaimed, staring at Sora.

"Simple." Sora said, smiling widely, black wings of shadow jutting from her back. "My wings are the wings of darkness…"

Sora held her hand up and created hyper concentrated darkness in the palm of her hand, launching it at Lucifer.

"Mirror move." Lucifer said, launching the darkness back at Sora. Sora simply smiled, flapped her wings, and blew the darkness back at Lucifer, knocking her out of the air. Lucifer crashed onto the stone ground, staring up at Sora.

"Is that all someone chosen by god can do?" Sora asked, smiling.

* * *

That, or Sora's just really awesome.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's another chapter, guys, the first chapter of the New Year!

Jj: Indeed.

Amalgam: Thanks!

Skytex the Skyborg: She was a Sigilyph.

Scarredskull5: Yup.

Malory79080: Yes she is.

Light's champion: Yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, but if they did, the world would explode.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 33

* * *

"My pride will not allow you to injure me like this…" Lucifer said, glaring at Sora. "I shall have vengeance!"

Lucifer jumped up, and flew towards Sora.

"Miracle eye." Lucifer said, her eyes glowing violet. The rest of her body also began glowing violet, as violet lines began tracing themselves across her body.

"We shall see what will happen, Aurore." Morning Star said, turning back to Aurore. "We can enjoy a… pleasant conversation… While my child kills yours."

"Really?" Aurore asked, smiling. "Sora has more power than your gods can shove into the body of a single moemon."

"Perhaps, if she were merely chosen as Blake's moemon were chosen." Morning Star answered. "However, she was forged from nothingness. I created her with the power of the gods, and infused her with the power of wind. Her body was forged from the powers of the gods themselves, which makes her far stronger than anything your fox can do."

"Really?" Aurore asked, never losing his smile. "Because Sora is far superior to anything I've seen."

"Lucifer is the very essence of my pride." Morning Star said. "Born of my power, she is capable of great power."

"Damn it!" Blake shouted, swinging a chair onto Morning Star. The chair broke against their body without them even flinching. Morning Star turned around and knocked Blake across the room, walking towards him.

"Lucifer was hasty." Morning Star said, moving their masked face closer to Blake. "It is not yet time to kill you."

"And why's that?" Blake asked, coughing.

"Simple…" Morning Star said. "The last time you were to die, it was at the apex. Now, you must experience. Fear, pain… terror… despair…"

"I will break you." Morning Star said, holding Blake's throat. "But not yet."

"What next then?" Blake asked, standing up, glaring at them.

"When that girl's soul is steeped in darkness, I will begin." Morning Star said. "When the Reaper regains her power, then I shall begin to expand your fear. And when your fear, your despair, and your pain have reached their peak, then… and only then… I will kill you."

"Well, I see…" Blake said, frowning. "There's just one thing you have to deal with, then."

"I realize that." Morning Star said, standing up, turning and grabbing Aurore's hand out of the air.

"Whoa." Aurore said, smiling. "Well then, I guess that's another thing I should than Lulu for."

"Huh?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Simple." Aurore said, holding up the Philosopher's Stone.

"That's my…" Lulu said, reaching into his robe.

"Well, I couldn't resist touching those things while I was here." Aurore said, laughing.

"You lech!" Lulu exclaimed, blushing, holding her hands in front of her breasts. "How dare you!"

"Come on, it wasn't the first time, right?" Aurore asked, laughing. A chair hit him in the side of the head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Lulu said, sticking her tongue out.

"Feisty." Aurore said, laughing. "I still don't see why you had to reject me, my dear little witch."

"Wait, Aurore rejected you?" Blake asked, confused. "But I thought…"

"Not now." Lulu glared.

"Aw, you look so angry when you're cute." Aurore chuckled. "Still… I guess I'd better save little Blake."

"You're in luck, Blake." Aurore said, smiling. "My daughter is quite attached to you, so I'll consider this a freebie."

Aurore held up the stone, and began focusing power into it.

"Well…" Morning Star said, possibly frowning. A blast of energy hit them head on, knocking Morning Star off of Blake.

"Thanks…" Blake said, smiling.

"Oh, no problem." Aurore said, walking over to Blake. "Still, if you want this to end, it's very simple."

"What?" Blake asked, standing up.

"Well, you just have to marry Willow and have lots of cute babies with her." Aurore said, smiling.

"No." Blake said, glaring at him.

"Why not?" Aurore asked, frowning. "She's cute enough for you, right?"

"It's not that, it's just…" Blake said, frowning.

"My daughter isn't good enough for you?" Aurore asked, smiling.

_Crap… _Blake thought. _Crap, crap, crap…_

"Good!" Aurore said, smiling. "I'd pretty much given up on having grandchildren with Rin, and not just because she's a moemon."

"Wait, how did you know that Rin was Victini?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I knew from the beginning." Aurore said, smiling. "I could tell. If you love someone enough, then you can know everything about them just by looking."

"Isn't that right?" Aurore asked, turning to Lulu. "Those cute eyes of yours are more than what they seem, huh?"

"…" Lulu huffed, blushing.

"Aw, adorable." Aurore teased, smiling.

"I see." Morning Star said, standing.

"Oh, you were still alive?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Of course." Morning Star said. "I'm more powerful than you are."

"Pity." Aurore said, shrugging. "You have a family, Morning Star? Or… did you have a family, before you became this?"

"Of course I did." Morning Star answered. "But it was taken away from me."

"By whom?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"By the Reaper." Morning Star answered. "To preserve this world, I shall kill Blake, before your daughter's eyes. When she sees the one she loves die before her, she will awaken. And when Reaper returns to this world, then I shall live again."

"But you missed your chance." Aurore said, smiling. "Blake was killed, Willow was about to give herself in to the darkness… But what went wrong, I wonder?"

"The piece you threw into the game." Morning Star answered. "That child, Rin. Born of the bond between Kallin and Arceus, an piece that was capable of destroying what destiny created.

"Yup, that's what my daughters are good at." Aurore said, smiling. "Destruction. And speaking of which…"

Lucifer let out a scream of pain. Morning Star and Aurore turned their head to see Sora holding up a bloodied and beaten Lucifer.

"It looks like our kids are done playing." Aurore said, smiling.

* * *

If that's what you call it…


	34. Chapter 34

Here's another chapter!

Rainbow: Yes she is.

Mr. Haziq: Awesome.

Scarredskull5: Maybe.

Guest: Indeed.

Malory79080: Great!

Mr. Brandloyal: Didn't you here him? It doesn't matter who we are… What matters is our plan. I might actually end the story without ever revealing Morning Star's identity.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 34

* * *

"Lucifer." Morning Star held up their hand, Luficer moving from Sora to their side.

"I'm sorry, master…" Lucifer said, coughing out blood. "I was unable to help serve you and your goals…"

"It is fine, Lucifer." Morning Star said, rubbing her head. "I shall restore you back to full health… And then you shall have the strength to annihilate anyone and anything that stands up against you."

Morning Star turned and held up a hand, creating a door in the air.

"Are you running away?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"…" Morning Star said, turning to Aurore. "If I leave my Lucifer in this state of being, she will likely break apart into nothingness. I must restore her strength. This is not running away, this is me allowing Blake to live a little longer."

"Master, they're getting away!" Sora said, landing next to Aurore, her wings vanishing.

"It's fine." Aurore said, frowning. "I shouldn't let Morning Star get away, but if I try to stop them, then that child may break apart into nothingness… I don't want that to happen."

"…" Sora said, smiling. "Aw, master, so sweet. That's what I love about you!" Sora leaned in and kissed Aurore on the cheek.

"…" Lulu said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Well, we must be going." Aurore said, smiling.

"Wait!" Blake said, staring at Aurore, frowning. "Aren't you going to talk to Willow?"

"…" Aurore said, turning away. "No more words need to be spoken between us."

"Aurore…" Lulu said, staring at him, frowning.

"Oh, Lulu, one more thing." Aurore said, looking back. "I'll need your help for the upcoming family council."

"…" Lulu said, glowering at him.

"And with that, I am off." Aurore said, holding his hand up. He and Sora were covered in a shimmering light, and the two disappeared.

"What was that about?" Blake asked, frowning. "What's the family council?"

"It's not… something you need to concern yourself with…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Well, what now?" Blake asked, frowning.

"We should… return to the others." Lulu said, frowning. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving soon, so I had better say my good-byes…"

Lulu walked back into the next room, frowning.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Willow asked, noticing Lulu's agitated face. She turned to Blake, and saw that he was also rather disturbed. "Blake?"

"We saw Aurore…" Blake said, a shadow crossing his face.

Willow's face darkened. "I see…"

"Aurore wanted me to give you a message, Willow." Lulu said loudly, everyone in the room turning to her.

"What?" Willow asked, frowning.

"He wanted me to inform you that the family council is being held tomorrow." Lulu said, frowning. "He thinks that it's about time that someone with the blood of the family attends their meeting."

"…I see…" Willow said, looking down, frowning. "Is that all?"

"So this is serious…" Cynthia said, frowning. "If he's decided to hold a family council… Then this situation has become serious."

"I should inform Kallin as well." Lulu said, frowning. "Do you know where he went?"

"…He left." Athena said, frowning. "He stated that events being what they were, he had other business to attend to."

"…" Lulu said, frowning. "But he should still attend the family council then…"

"Wait, guys, you keep talking about this family council, but what is that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It's an exclusive event." Cynthia said, frowning. "Held on a remote island owned by the Reinhart Family every year. It is a meeting place for members and associates of the Reinhart Family. I myself have been attending with my siblings for a long time."

"Wait, you're a member of the Reinhart Family?" Willow asked, shocked.

"No… Not a member…" Cynthia said, frowning. "My mother is one of the executives, which means that as one of their children I am considered a member. Which is why Rin is also allowed to enter, being Kallin's daughter."

"So the kids have to attend?" Blake asked, frowning.

"That's right." Rena said, nodding.

"Yes, we have had to attend as well." Risa confirmed.

"Because of our dad." Rena finished.

"Wait, so if the kids of members need to come, then why hasn't Willow attended yet?" Blake asked, confused.

"Because of her father." Cynthia said, frowning. "Aurore made some sort of deal with Ghetsis that allowed him to sever ties with the Reinhart Family completely."

"Why would he do something as stupid as that?" Lulu asked, shocked. "If he had remained as head of the family, he would have been able to stop everything that Ghetsis had done!"

"If I had to give a reason…" Cynthia said, frowning. "I'd have to say that is was to keep Willow away from Ghetsis."

"What…?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Ghetsis wants to release Reaper onto the world as an unparalleled killing machine." Cynthia said, frowning. "Up until this point, children of the Reinhart Family have been male."

"Why does that matter?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Reaper is released by an incredible onslaught of negative feelings." Cynthia said, frowning. "Someone like Ghetsis, if Aurore was out of the picture, would have very little trouble forcing Reaper out onto the surface. Because certain traits women possess would make it much easier for a man to force her to the brink of despair. You can ask your sister about that."

"…" Willow looked down, frowning.

"But wait, that doesn't make sense." Lulu said, frowning. "That only happens if Aurore wasn't around anymore, but he didn't leave until after he'd split from the family. Wouldn't he have stayed and be able to protect her?"

"Maybe." Cynthia said, frowning. "I don't know. I didn't know Aurore personally, I only know what my mother told me. And what he told her."

"What was that?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"My mom said that Aurore was always fascinated by death." Cynthia said, frowning. "She was his teacher, after all. When he passed on the Reaper and became mortal, I would expect him to become paranoid of death, and at the same time want to embrace it."

"And our dad…" Rena said, looking down.

"Wouldn't have hesitated to erase him for his goals."

"Which is why Aurore entrusted a certain tome to the one member of the family he trusted." Cynthia said, frowning. "The Reinhart Observation Diaries… I had hoped to question Kallin about them, but it appears he's left…"

* * *

So what could all this mean?


	35. Chapter 35

Here's another chapter, guys, with a tearful parting of sorts!

Nomercy745: Yeah, that's it.

Scarredskull5: What do you need to know?

Malory79080: Yes. Yes it is.

RedKetchum46: Well, it's good to see you back again!

FeraliPerv94: No, one like it.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 35

* * *

"So what now?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"The four of us have to go to the family council." Cynthia said, frowning. "It's been a lovely stay, truly. But we need to be going."

"Thank you!" Rena said, smiling.

"Very much!" Risa said, smirking.

"I'll head out with them, I guess." Willow said, frowning.

"Wait, Blake, want to come with us?" Cynthia asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Rena said, excited.

"Good idea!" Risa said, excited.

"Wait, but I thought you need to be a member of the family to attend the family conference." Willow said, frowning.

"But he is a member!" Cynthia said, smiling. "He's your husband, isn't he?"

"…" Willow said, her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT?" Elesa and Skyla exclaimed, shocked.

"…" Nancy smiled, and fell backwards, passing out in shock.

"Wait, you two got married?" Cheren exclaimed, his eyes bugging out.

"Wow!" Bianca exclaimed, blushing.

"No, no we didn't!" Willow exclaimed, flustered.

"Yeah, but I think that Blake should accompany us." Cynthia said, frowning.

"Really? Why?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Because he's inherited Aurore's spirit." Cynthia said, smiling. "And, worst comes to worst, we can disguise him as your dad."

"That's not happening." Blake said, frowning.

"Wait, we're going too!" Tara said, frowning.

"Impossible." Cynthia said, shaking her head. "Moemon are not allowed to enter the island. Hughes, can you watch over these girls?"

"Sure." Hughes said, nodding. "It would nice to have some moemon to look after. It'll make the house more lively."

"I for one do not care for your human rules." Athena said, frowning. "You may say that moemon are not allowed to enter the island, but I am beyond moemon. I am also beyond you. I have no need to listen to rules of you humans. I shall go where I wish."

"And?" Cynthia asked, frowning.

"Honestly, I cannot stand being around that human." Athena commented. "My body feels much more stable than it did before, so I should be able to withstand his absence. I can be away from him for that long. Some freedom would be wanted."

"All right, well, I still need to make sure you don't end up dying if I go." Blake said, frowning. "So I should help you a little."

"Hah." Athena said, laughing. "I would not die so easily, human."

"Sure, sure." Blake said, shrugging. He walked towards Athena, and swiftly placed his lips against hers.

"…" Athena said, staring at him, confused.

"Strange…" Blake said, pulling back, frowning. "Not the reaction I was expecting."

"I don't understand." Athena said, frowning. "What is so strange about pressing ones lips against another?"

"Well, see, in our world, when a guy kisses a girl…" Tara started. "Or, I mean, I guess a girl could kiss a guy, too… Or a girl could kiss a girl… Or, well, I guess a guy could kiss a guy, too, but… um…"

"Whenever two humans kiss, it's often a sign of love and affection between the two people." Shana explained. "And most people who are unprepared for one react with shock and anger at being kissed."

"Ah." Athena said. "I understand."

Athena turned and hit Blake in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"To think that an arrogant human imagined he could kiss me." Athena said, frowning.

"Worth… it…" Blake gasped out.

"…" Athena kicked him in the back with her boot, and walked away.

"Rr, I hate that girl." Tara glowered.

"Oh, please." Shana said, frowning. "I remember when you used to be like that."

"I was never as conceited as that!" Tara exclaimed. "And I remember you saying that you were too good for master, and that you wished you could have stayed with his brother."

"…At least if I stayed with him, I wouldn't have to be around a pain in the ass like you." Shana said, keeping a still expression on her face.

"…Okay, that's it." Tara said, frowning. "We're going to settle things."

"See you guys." Blake said, kissing both Tara and Shana on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can, so try not to kill each other until then, 'kay?"

"Um, uh, sure, master!" Tara said, flustered at the sudden gesture of affection from Blake.

"…Yes." Shana said, nodding, holding her cheek as it turned red.

"So, are we going?" Blake asked, turning to Cynthia.

"Yes." Cynthia said, nodding. "Lulu, are you going to…" Cynthia turned to where Lulu had been standing, but she had disappeared.

"Where'd Lulu go to?" Cynthia asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Willow said, frowning.

"Well, she's not actually a member of the family, right?" Rena asked, confused.

"That's right!" Risa said, nodding. "She didn't marry Aurore, after all!"

"So she's just the messenger then…" Cynthia said, frowning. "Oh, well."

But that's strange… Blake thought, frowning. I was sure Aurore said… Well… Maybe this is what he meant…

"Let's go." Cynthia said, turning to the door.

"Wait, are you guys leaving right now?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Blake, Willow." Nancy said, staring at the two, a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, Nancy!" Blake said, surprised.

"Nancy…" Willow said, staring at Nancy.

"Come back soon, okay guys?" Nancy asked, smiling. "I still have a whole lot of stuff I want to do with you guys!"

"…" Blake said, smiling. "Sure, I can't wait! We'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, after all, we still have to settle things!" Willow said, smiling. "But I feel like I'm the one who's going to win!"

"Nope!" Nancy said, smiling. "I'm not going to give up that easily! You just watch! I'm going to take beauty tips from Miss Elesa, so by the time you get back I'll blow you away!"

"I'll be waiting for that!" Willow said, laughing, she and Blake following the other three out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing…" Willow giggled, smiling.

"…You giggled." Blake said, frowning.

"Yeah, so?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…It was creepy." Blake said, frowning. "Never do it again."

"…Idiot." Willow said, elbowing Blake in the side.

* * *

So, what will happen at the family council? Let's find out!


	36. Chapter 36

All right, in this chapter, we arrive at the family council! What will happen there? Review!

Skytex the Skyborg: Of course.

Scarredskull5: Yes. "XD" indeed.

Malory79080: Indeed.

Guest: Yeah, he is.

Mr. Haziq: We'll see.

Light's champion: It's beginning to freeze over. Hell, that is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Don't worry, it's not based off that Hughes, it's based off of Hughes from the games. As an adult. With a sister. Who owns a Purrloin. Hint, hint.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 36

* * *

"This is it." Cynthia said, staring out over the ocean. "This is the legendary lost island, Adreus." The five of them were sitting in a helicopter that was whirring out over the ocean, approaching the island. The trip had taken hours, and as they approached the sun began to rise.

"We're setting down!" Rena said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun to visit the island again!"

"I can't wait to see Kamui and Souma again." Risa said, not bothering to look up from her laptop.

"Who are Kamui and Souma?" Blake asked, frowning.

"They're the hired help." Cynthia explained. "Someone needs to maintain the island, after all."

The helicopter moved over the island, and a helipad came into view.

"There it is…" Cynthia said, smiling. "Welcome… To the island of Adreus."

The helicopter touched down on the island, and the five stepped out.

"Now then, the main house is only about half a mile from here." Cynthia said, smiling.

"Lady Cynthia." The five turned to see a young man standing next to the pathway leading to the house, his head lowered. He had black hair, that reached down to just above his shoulders. Strange for a boy, but oh well. He had intense black eyes, and wore a black tuxedo with a symbol etched onto the collar in the shape of a cross with two snakes wrapping around it.

"Oh, Kamui." Cynthia said, smiling. "How is your sister doing?"

"Souma is fine." Kamui said, his stoic expression remaining.

"Hey there, Kamui…" Rena said, smiling, walking over to Kamui, smiling.

"How are things?" Risa asked, smiling, joining her sister on the other side of him. The two slowly rubbed their bodies against his, Kamui remaining unfazed.

"Ever wanted to see twincest, Kamui?" Rena asked, rubbing her sisters cheek.

"Or wanted a twin threesome?" Risa asked, running her hand over Rena's hips.

"You tried to seduce me last year." Kamui answered, turning around. "It is pointless."

"Oh, poo." Rena and Risa huffed. Kamui led the group down the path, which led through the forests. After about twenty minutes of walking, they pulled out of the brush and into a large clearing in front of an enormous house.

"The remaining members are awaiting you." Kamui said, bowing. "You four are the last to arrive."

"Wait, there are five of us." Blake said, frowning.

"Anyone who is not a member of the Reinhart Family is of no importance to me." Kamui said, without even looking at Blake.

"…I know a legendary moemon you would get along great with." Blake said, raising his eyebrow.

"Watch your tongue." Cynthia said, frowning. "This young man is the honored fiancé of the current heiress to the Reinhart Family line!"

"What?" Willow asked flatly, turning to Cynthia.

"My apologies, Lord Blake." Kamui said, bowing to Blake. "This tool has spoken out contemptuously against you. I await whatever punishment you would deem necessary."

"…No, that's cool." Blake said, nodding.

"Understood." Kamui said, bowing once more. He walked up the large front steps to the larger front door, and opened it up for the five of them to enter.

"Welcome." A young woman about Kamui's age bowed to the five of them. She had curly black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and black eyes that gleamed with happiness. She wore a black maid dress with a white apron and a white headdress, etched onto the collar was a symbol in the shape of a cross with two snakes wrapped around it.

"Souma!" Rena said, waving.

"Lady Rena! Lady Risa!" Souma said, smiling, walking over to the two, giving each a happy hug. "I'm so glad you came! I spend the whole year taking care of this island in preparation for today!"

"Really?" Willow asked, surprised. "You guys spend the whole year on this island JUST for today?"

"Yes." Souma said, smiling cheerfully. "Thank you for coming!"

"Wow, I feel really bad." Willow said, frowning.

"Really." Souma said, wiping her eyes on sleeve. "Thank you so much for giving me a purpose!"

"Okay, now I feel REALLY bad." Willow said, frowning.

"Please, come this way." Souma said, smiling, bowing before the five. "I shall escort you to the other guests."

Souma turned and walked down the hall, only for Cynthia to grab her large breasts.

"Well, Souma, you seem to have gotten bigger since we last met." Cynthia said, smirking. "How much milk have you been drinking?"

"L-Lady Cynthia!" Souma blushed. "Please, um…"

"Lady Cynthia, please do not molest us tools." Kamui said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." Cynthia said, frowning. "Anyways, let's go."

Souma led the five of them into the dining hall, where several familiar faces as well as some new faces turned to look at them.

"Kanone?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Whoa." Kanone said, surprised. "Blake. Did NOT expect to see you here."

"Willow?" Rin, who was sitting in the chair beside Kanone, asked, shocked. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I guess." Willow said, shrugging.

"Kanone, how did you get in?" Blake asked, frowning. "I thought this place was only accessible to members of the Reinhart Family."

"Well, the thing is, I managed to get in because Rin and I… are engaged." Kanone said, giving a winning smile.

"Really." Blake said, smiling.

"What about you?" Kanone asked.

"Well, Willow and I are engaged." Blake said, smiling.

"Really." Kanone said, smiling.

"They both realize they're spouting bullcrap, but neither one can deny the other." Rena whispered to her sister.

"Heh, classic!" Risa said, giggling.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Blake and Willow turned and saw Micah standing there, still dressed in barely anything, smiling.

"Micah?" Blake asked, surprised. "Wait, you left N alone?"

"Yeah, well, I just gave him my Akame ga Kira manga and left him to his own devices." Micah said, smiling. "I figure he'll either kill himself or all of humanity."

"Ah. Good thinking." Willow said, nodding. "I love that series."

* * *

So, what next? Let's find out!


	37. Chapter 37

Here, another chapter, with more characters!

Jj: Of course it is.

Randomprson: I want it to be confusing.

Malory79080: Akame ga Kiru. Check it out.

Light's champion: Good. You should not.

CherryBlossom1233: We'll see, but you have to go through Lauren to get to me. Good luck! ; )

Mr. Brandloyal: So, how many points is this?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 37

* * *

"You guys look good." Micah said, smiling.

"So, this is the girl who has inherited Aurore's will?" Willow turned to see a rather stocky man stuffed into a large suit walk up to her. He had brown hair with grey streaks in it, and small beady black eyes reminiscent of a rat. He held a wine glass between his thick fingers, and walked with an aura of arrogance.

"Yes." Willow said, nodding.

"My name is James Frederick." The man said, laughing. "I'm one of the members of the council. It's a pleasure to meet you." James extended his free hand to Willow, who shook it warily. His grip was tight and firm, and he smiled broadly.

"Nice to meet you too." Willow said, smiling after a few seconds.

"Hey, Cynthia." Willow turned and saw a young man walk up, smiling. He wore a blue suit shirt over a black shirt and black pants, and had spiky black hair held down by a blue hat. He had intense black eyes, but wore a kind smile.

"Riley!" Cynthia hugged the man, smiling.

"Name's Riley." Riley said, smiling, extending a hand to Willow. "I'm Cynthia's older brother."

"Really? You don't look very old." Blake said, surprised.

"Oh, I'm 28." Riley said, smiling. "But members in my family look a lot younger than their ages. My sister Tsubasa is in her thirties, but she looks like she's in her twenties.

"Where's mom?" Cynthia asked, frowning.

"Over there." Riley said, gesturing towards an old woman. She was in her late fifties or early sixties, and wore a black shawl over a black shirt and black pants. She had silvery blonde hair tied back in a bun. She had thin glasses that framed beautiful blue eyes, and her skin was very well preserved. She could even be mistaken for someone in her thirties or forties.

"Cynthia…" The woman said, walking up to Cynthia, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Hey, mom." Cynthia said, smiling.

"Why won't you move back here?" Cynthia's mother asked, frowning. "You kids spend all your time in Sinnoh, I never get to see you anymore."

She turned to Willow, and her eyes widened.

"Willow Reinhart…"

"Um, no, it's Willow Hildegard." Willow said, frowning.

"I remember when you were a little girl…" She said, smiling. "I held you in my arms, and you had such pride on your face…"

"You knew me when I was young, huh?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Yes, I did." She said, nodding. "I still keep this picture of your parents." She held up her wallet, which held a picture of her, a brown haired Aurore, and her mother, carrying a baby Willow. She and Willow's mother both looked much longer, her silver hair then a bright gold.

"Oh my god, you were so adorable!" Blake said, laughing.

"Oh, I have other baby pictures of her too." The woman said, smiling.

"…" Blake placed his hands on his shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I will give you ANY price for those photos." Blake said seriously.

"What was that?" Willow asked, wrapping her arm around Blake's throat.

"Mercy…" Blake gasped out.

"Hello, Blake." The woman said, extending a hand. "My name is Sephiria. Sephiria Lichtgestalt. I'm Cynthia and Riley's mother, as well as senior member of the Reinhart Family."

"…Do you know Ghetsis?" Blake asked, frowning.

"…So that's what this is about…" Sephiria said, smiling sadly. "Yes, I knew him. I had to follow his orders."

"Why?" Blake asked, frowning. "Why would you help a monster like that?"

"Once you join the Reinhart Family, there's no escape." Sephiria said, frowning. "I had the chance to escape, but I sacrificed it for someone who needed it more."

"Why would you do that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Because I told her to." Kallin said, walking up, smiling. "Sephiria and I are old friends."

"I'm not surprised." Blake said, frowning.

"Who is this?" Rin asked, confused.

"Hello." Kallin said, reaching out a hand to Rin. "My name is Kallin. It's… so nice to see you, Rin."

"…Yeah." Kanone said, glaring at him. "Just keep away from her, and you'll be fine."

"…" Kallin said, smiling sadly. He turned and walked away from them.

"Ahem." Sephiria said, frowning. "It's time we got this family council started."

"Wait, but we have some people missing." Micah said, frowning. "Where's your daughter?"

"Tsubasa isn't coming." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Oh, hey, Sephiria, I forgot to applaud you for your preservation." Micah said, smiling. "You don't even look close to 80!"

"You know, Micah, I learned from the best." Sephiria said, smiling. "After all, not everyone can look twenty when they're thousands of years old."

The two stared at each other, smiling cheerfully, anger seething from them.

"Anyways, moving on." Sephiria said, smiling. "Now that we have everyone in attendance…"

"This is everyone?" Willow asked, surprised. "I'd have expected there to be more people…"

"Well, after Ghetsis' defeat, a lot of the members and the elders have been arrested." Sephiria explained.

"So the only members left are investors…" Kanone said, frowning. "They must be trying to vie for the power the Reinhart Family grants…"

"That explains why Aurore wanted Willow and Rin to attend for the first time." Cynthia said, frowning. "He must be trying to intimidate the remaining higher members…"

"As I'm sure many of you know, Ghetsis has disappeared." Sephiria stood in the center of the room, frowning. "Now, the matter of who will seize the reins of the Reinhart Family has fallen to us."

"And because of that, I've decided to entrust a certain woman with the decision." Sephiria said, frowning. "The only person who knows the true Aurore Reinhart." Sephiria stepped back, and let a woman walk up.

"Mom?" Willow asked, shocked.

* * *

So, how will Willow's mom solve this situation?


	38. Chapter 38

Another chapter!

Jj: Wow.

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks!

Malory79080: Okay, awesome.

Guest: That's fine.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Light's champion: Okay, I'll try.

Smarior: Yes. Yes, I'm a genius, I know.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 38

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Willow's mom had cleaned up rather nicely, her hair shining with a honey blonde/light brown glow, her face cheerful. She wore a white turtleneck over tan pants, and had piercing green eyes.

"Is that Aurore's Wife?" One of the older members of the family asked.

"It is." Sephiria said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Listen, you all are here for one reason." Willow's Mother said, frowning. "You all want a piece of the action."

"Unlike you lot, I've spent quite a lot of money on this family." A man in his late fifties commented. He had dark grey hair with black streaks, and fierce black eyes. "I believe that makes me in the position to be head of the family."

"Perhaps." Willow's Mother said, frowning. "But you don't have something I do." Willow's Mother held up and envelope.

"What's that?" Kallin asked, frowning.

"It's a message from Aurore Reinhart." Willow's Mother said, frowning. She opened the envelope and removed the letter inside of it.

"I'll read it to you now." She said, clearing her throat.

"'Greetings, representatives of the Reinhart Family. My name is Lunabell Lunark. I am the representative of Aurore Reinhart, hired to ensure that these proceedings go in a manner suitable to his wishes.'" Willow's Mother recited.

"That's Lulu?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it is." Willow said, surprised. "That's really amazing…"

"Who is this foolish woman?" Another family member exclaimed, shocked.

"How do we even know that this letter is from Aurore's Representative?" James asked, frowning.

"Well, it seems authentic…" The dark grey haired man said, frowning.

"Silence, Hans." James said, frowning. "I invested a lot of money into this family in the hopes of attaining more political power, and I don't want to see it taken away!"

"Let me continue." Willow's Mother said, frowning.

"'I am here to inform you that Aurore Reinhart has decided that in his absence the responsibility of leader of the family shall be passed on to his eldest daughter, Rin.'" Willow's Mother continued. "'And he has granted Kanone full power as acting head of the family until Rin becomes married.'"

"Say what?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Wait, that means I'm the new acting head of the family?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone…" Blake said, frowning.

"Well, I guess that means your dad has accepted your relationship with Kanone, sis." Willow said, smiling.

"I don't have that kind of relationship." Rin said, frowning.

"I refuse to accept that!" One of the elderly women said, frowning. "To leave leadership of the family up to a greenhorn like that!"

"We've supported this family all these years, and this is the thanks we get?" James exclaimed.

"I feel like my money is better invested elsewhere." Hans said, frowning.

"Agreed!" Another member said, frowning.

"'And to continue, any members who view that this is an unacceptable insult, please leave.'" Sakura continued. "'Aurore Reinhart has no need for family members who do not follow his leadership decisions.'"

"What?" Several of the family members exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think this family can survive without our funding?" James exclaimed.

"'The Reinhart Family has no need for money or influence.'" Willow's Mother continued. "'The only thing we have a need for are loyal members and friends who will support us without question.'"

"Honored sirs…" Kamui said, bowing. "To any who wish to leave, we have helicopters waiting."

"How dare that bastard?" James fumed, walking out, followed by the others. "He thinks he can survive without us?"

Soon enough, the only people left in the room were Kallin, Micah, Sephiria, Cynthia, Riley, Willow, Willow's Mother, Rin, Kanone, Blake, Kamui, and Souma.

"Um, mom, are you sure you should have done that?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Yes, dear." Willow's Mother said, smiling. "After all, this is what Aurore wants."

"I see." Willow said, nodding.

"So what are we going to do if we don't have any money for the family?" Micah asked, frowning.

"Well, that's not a problem." Everyone turned to see Lulu walk into the room.

"Lulu?" Willow asked, confused.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Blake asked, frowning. "I thought you had to be a member of the Reinhart Family."

"Well, simple." Lulu said, smiling. "I'm a member. I'm the financial consultant of the Reinhart Family."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised. "What does that even mean?"

"Simple." Lulu said, smiling. "I'm the person the family turns to for a quick buck."

Lulu held up her hand, smiling. A small piece of lead was in the center of her palm. She placed it on the ground and etched out a small array in the ground. She held her hands over it, and the lead chunk began shining with light. The light around the stone faded, and it stood as a small golden rock.

"Wait, you just…" Willow said, shocked.

"Transmuted lead into gold." Lulu said, smiling.

"I didn't teach you magic so you can make an infinite amount of gold." Micah said, hitting her on the head.

"Micah, that hurt." Lulu said, frowning.

"I guess you're right." Willow said, turning to her mother. "We really don't need any money for the family then…"

"What about you guys?" Kanone asked, turning to Kamui and Souma. "Are you guys going to stay?"

"Yes." Kamui and Souma said, bowing. "Our duty is to the head of the family, whoever that may be. As acting head, it is our duty to serve you."

"Oh, right, I'm acting head." Kanone said, frowning.

"Master." Rin smirked, bowing to Kanone.

"Stop that." Kanone glared.

"Right, sorry." Rin said, laughing.

"Hey, guys, um, I have some things I need to do, so can we wrap this up?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sure, you need to get back to your moemon, right?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"But I was thinking of holding a double wedding for you and your brother." Cynthia said, smiling.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Rin and Willow said as one.

* * *

So, what next? Do they get married? Let's find out!


	39. Chapter 39

Okay, guys, here's another chapter. Sorry, no wedding. Sorry.

Scarredskull5: Yeah, no…

Light's champion: Sorry, nope.

Rainbow: Again, no wedding.

RudeCanadian: As stated before, it doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan. Again, I might finish the story without revealing Morning Star's identity.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 39

* * *

"So… No wedding?" Cynthia asked, frowning, as they walked towards the helicopter in the distance.

"Not going to happen." Willow and Rin said as one.

"Yeah, I just can't see Willow in that way." Blake said, shrugging.

"Besides, I have too much fun messing with Rin to actually marry her." Kanone said, laughing.

"So, Blake, I heard you met up with Dawn again." Sephiria said, smiling.

"Again?" Blake asked, confused.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Sephiria asked, confused.

"No, I don't." Blake said, still confused.

"We used to live in Twinleaf Town, which I heard was Dawn's hometown." Kanone explained. "You two were born in the same year, and you used to play together."

"We did?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you cried a lot when we had to leave for Unova." Kanone said, laughing.

"Wait, what?" Willow asked, shocked. "So Blake, you and Dawn used to know each other?"

"Really?" Cynthia asked, excited.

"Our parents were friends with her parents." Kanone said, smiling. "Her dad helped our dad with some of his research, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Willow said, nodding. "Anyways, Blake and I need to head back to Nancy's house."

"Wait, I have something I need your help with." Kanone said, frowning. "Do you guys think you could wait a little longer before Blake goes back to his girlfriend?"

"Wait, she's not his…" Willow started.

"She's not my girlfriend." Blake interrupted.

"Pity." Kanone said, frowning. "Anyways, I've recently purchased some new property, and I could use it as a method of reestablishing the power of the Reinhart Family now that I'm the new family head."

"Oh, good idea!" Micah said, smiling.

The group arrived at the helicopter, Kamui and Souma bowing to the group.

"Please return to us." Kamui said, nodding.

"As soon as we can." Kanone said, smiling. The sole remaining family members got inside, the helicopter moving out and over the ocean.

"Anyone know who's flying this thing, by any chance?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Oh, that would be me." An elderly man said, turning back to them, smiling.

"You know, somehow I don't feel safe anymore." Blake said, frowning.

"So where is this place, anyway?" Willow asked.

"It's between Nimbasa City and Route 4." Kanone explained. "And it was a great deal too, just watch."

The helicopter touched down on the ground of the desert, kicking up a sandstorm. The door opened and Kanone stepped out, smiling. "It's right this way." Kanone led the group a short distance, before they reached a large building sandwiched between two crags of rock.

"I got this place really cheaply." Kanone said, smiling. "I haven't been using it, but I recently decided to settle down and start running it as a business. So, I got some cheap labor to help me fix the place up."

"Who would you hire for that, migrant workers?" Rin asked, frowning. "Because you showed this place to me once, and it was a dump.

"Cheaper." Kanone said, smiling. He walked in through the large sign, smiling.

"Whoa…" Blake and Willow stared at the building in awe. It was a long stretch of tiled floor with a moving floor that seemed to stretch on for about three hundred yards, almost. The ceiling was arched up and made entirely of glass, sunlight shining down on them.

"Guys, meet my free labor." Kanone said, grinning, gesturing to the people who were busy either retiling or repainting the building floors and walls.

"MASTER!"

Blake looked in shock, and saw his moemon come running over to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked, confused.

"The other moemon got bored at Lulu's place, so Kanone said that we could help stave off our boredom by doing some repairs." Mira explained.

"And I kept an eye on them." Sammy said, walking up.

"Boo, she was no fun." Ruru huffed.

"Wouldn't let us have any fun, either." Yami frowned.

"Naw, Sammy's all right!" Lila said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's fun!" Lily said, smiling.

"Meanwhile, those four have caused more harm than good." Fumio sighed, gesturing towards Sandy, Raven, Momo and Kira who were in the middle of a fight.

"Ara ara, I'm afraid I have to separate you…" Shao said, smiling, walking over to the four.

"Rrr, fine…" Sandy growled.

"But she said…" Raven whined, before giving in.

"Whatever." Kira pouted, looking away.

"Hmph." Momo said, shrugging.

"You two still aren't getting along?" Blake asked, sighing. "Can't you just be honest? Momo? Kira?"

"What exactly does master mean about being honest, Momo?" Kira demanded.

"Nothing!" Momo huffed, turning away, flustered. "What about you? Are you being honest with me?"

"Of course I am!" Kira said, turning red. "Shut up!"

The two were at each other's throats again in seconds, wrestling with each other on the ground.

"Does Sammy need to pop some bitches?" Sammy asked, walking over to the two, smiling.

"We're sorry." Momo and Kira said, kneeling in sorrow before Sammy.

"That's better." Sammy said, smiling.

"So, Kanone, what exactly are you trying to do with this place?" Willow asked, confused.

"It's simple." Kanone said, smiling. "This place is called Join Avenue. It's going to be a place where everyone can gather together and share their ideas and their jobs. This way, everyone can be happy, and we can increase public opinion! And then, as it goes on, people will begin working here as well, and then we can establish the family to greater heights than ever before, as we found it on a concept of friendship. That way, anyone who joins will truly seem like a member of a family."

"All right." Blake said, nodding. "If that's what you plan on doing, then I'll be happy to help."

The two brothers shook hands, smiling.

_So this was what you wanted to happen, Aurore…_ Lulu thought, staring at the two, smiling warmly. _This was your plan. Those two might not be your blood, but they definitely inherited your spirit. A family based on working together for each other's benefits… That was what you wanted, wasn't it?_

* * *

Yes, it was what he wanted all along. But that is only half of his plan.


	40. Chapter 40

Right, here's another chapter, guys!

Light's champion: Yes. Yes she is.

TheDragonsInferno: Many. Many plans.

Amalgam: Maybe she is.

Guest: We'll see.

Aceswild13: Aoshi will appear eventually.

Scarredskull5: Yes she does.

Skytex the Skyborg: No, it's not.

Mr. Brandloyal: No we don't. Not yet, anyway.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 40

* * *

"So, any ideas for stalls we should have?" Kanone asked, standing in front of the groups.

"How about a beauty parlor?" Willow's Mother asked.

"What's a beauty parlor?" Kira asked, confused.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about them." Momo chuckled.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Kira asked, frowning.

"It's a place where women hang out in to spread gossip and insults about women they think are loose." Willow explained.

"That doesn't sound fun." Kira huffed. "I want something fun!"

"I've got an idea." Sammy said, smiling. "How about a training dojo? A place where moemon can come to train and become stronger?"

"Oh, I like that idea!" Kira said excitedly.

"I could get behind that too." Sandy said, smiling.

"Ara ara, that sounds like something that I could enjoy." Shao said, smiling. "As long as they could not only train their combat skills, but also their seduction techniques."

"All right, I've decided that that's the stand I want to start!" Sammy said, smiling. "Anyone else have ideas?"

"…Maid café." Mira said, smiling.

"Brilliant!" Blake said, smiling.

"…Pervert." Willow scoffed.

"I also believe that to be a good idea!" Kanone said, smiling. "And I know someone who can help. Sammy?"

"Sure, whatever…" Sammy sighed. She held up a moeball and tossed it over to Kanone, Kanone releasing the moemon in it.

"Hey there, Cheri." Kanone said, smiling, patting the Emolga's head.

"Master, it's so nice to see you again! I'm happy!" Cheri giggled, smiling.

"Ara ara, you're really Emolga, huh?" Shao asked, holding a sleeved hand over her mouth. "You aren't merely another illusion?"

"Nope!" Cheri said, holding her arms over her head in an X. "I'm really not! I'm a cute little Emolga, that's that!"

"Ara ara…" Shao said, nodding. "Well, we'll see."

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea to let everyone out to breathe." Kanone said, shrugging. He walked over to Sammy, who handed him three moeballs. He tossed them into the air, three moemon emerging from them. Maka, the Darmanitan Shao and Shina had battled, a Scolipede, and a third moemon none of them had seen before.

"Whoa, who are you?" Lila and Lily asked, staring at the third moemon.

"I am Lira." The moemon said, smiling. "I am a Sawsbuck." The Sawsbuck wore a brown dress with a brown fur lining, and brown fur gloves and boots. However, her hair was anything but brown, instead being a fierce crimson in color. It was messy like leaves and reached down to her back, surrounded by a pair of horns that seemed to twist above her head to form a crown. She had dark brown eyes, and a warm smile.

"Hello there." The Scolipede said, staring at Fumio. "You're quite strong, aren't you?"

"I could say the same for you." Fumio said, smiling. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Connie." Connie said, smirking. "And I can't wait to see if you really have what it takes or not."

"Ara ara, this won't do at all…" Shao said, frowning.

"What's wrong, Shao?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I still don't see the illusion moemon that bested me last time…" Shao said, looking around, holding a sleeved hand over her mouth, frowning. "Ara ara… Then again, she could be anywhere…"

"Yeah, where is that moemon?" Blake asked, frowning. "Rua her name was, right?"

"Rua… Needs rest." Kanone said after a pause, glancing at Sephiria. "Besides, I'm not sure she would like the company."

"I see…" Shao said, staring in silence at Kanone. "Ara ara… It seems that I will have to rest my grudge for the time being, then…"

"But there is someone else I brought with me." Kanone said, smiling. "Come on out!"

Poking her head out from a counter was Petilil, who smiled shyly. "Hey, guys…"

"Petilil?" Willow asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to attend the family meeting." Willow's Mother explained. "And I couldn't just leave such a young moemon unattended, could I? Besides, Kanone said he would look after her."

"Aw, how adorable!" Cynthia gushed, running over to Petilil, embracing her. She pressed the cute moemon into her cleavage, squeezing the air out of her.

"Enough of that." Riley said, lightly hitting his sister in the neck, causing her to let go of Petilil.

"Damn it, Riley! You always spoil my fun!" Cynthia said, frowning.

"…Now then, any other ideas?" Sammy asked, smiling.

"I have one!" Cynthia said, serious again. "I'd like to run a hospital of sorts to help injured people."

"Well, that's admirable." Kanone said, nodding in surprise.

"But on one condition!" Cynthia said, frowning. "Only young girls as patients! Or moemon!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE AFTER!" The group said as one.

"You guys are no fun…" Cynthia huffed.

"Okay, Mira, you wanted a maid café, right?" Cheri said, her eyes shining. "That sounds like fun! I want to help!"

"Well, we still need at least four more people to work in it…" Mira said, blushing. "But it would still be a fun dream…"

"Okay then!" Cheri said, smiling. "I'll find 'em!" Cheri looked around at the group, and smiled. "Easy!"

Cheri pointed at Momo, smiling.

"Sultry maid!" Cheri said, smiling, Momo opening her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm not sultry!" Momo exclaimed, flustered.

"The cool beauty!" Cheri said, pointing at Fumio, smiling.

"Not happening." Fumio said, frowning.

"Aw, come on, you'd look so cute in a maid costume!" Blake said, smiling.

"…Fine." Fumio huffed.

"What about us?" Ruru and Yami asked, excited.

"…Nope." Cheri said, smiling.

"Why not?" The two exclaimed, shocked.

"You two are too creepy to work at a maid café." Cheri huffed. "Who wants to be served by a spider or a mummy?"

"I'm suddenly feeling really insignificant…" Yami said, looking down.

"Me too…" Ruru said, frowning.

"All right, what about you?" Cheri demanded, pointing at Kira. "What sort of gimmick do you have?"

"Sorry, but I want to work in the dojo, not some dumb maid café." Kira said, frowning.

Cheri's eyes began shining even brighter.

"A tsundere maid!" Cheri said, tears actually flowing down her cheeks. "So rare, and I still found one!"

"Not happening!" Kira exclaimed, blushing, Cheri clinging onto her like a new puppy.

"No means yes, right?" Cheri asked, looking at Kira, smiling.

"No means no!" Kira exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help out with the dojo in your stead." Raven said, smiling.

"Damn it! I don't want to be a maid!" Kira exclaimed.

"That means you do!" Cheri cheered, excited.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Momo asked, smirking. "Afraid that no one would want you to serve them?"

"…" Kira said, frowning. "You just watch me, Momo! I'm going to be the best maid you ever saw!"

_What an idiot… _ Momo and Cheri thought, sweat dropping.

"Is it just me or does Momo have complete control over Kira?" Willow asked, frowning.

* * *

It's not just you.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's another chapter, where we continue working on the maid café! FYI, I also heard of the new games coming out, Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! …Yes. You can laugh now. It's so stupid.

Jj: I will.

Rainbow: Yes. Yes she does.

Scarredskull5: Indeed. Lol.

Malory79080: Some control? Try total control.

Skytex the Skyborg: Yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: You just realized that?

Light's champion: Not yet…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 41

* * *

"So, any ideas who else we should get to join?" Cheri asked, smiling.

"Well, actually…" Mira said, smiling a little. "I think this is good enough. We have enough people…"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Micah exclaimed, Mira and Cheri, along with the rest of the group looking at her in shock.

"What?" Mira asked flatly, confused.

"You don't have enough people!" Micah said, frowning. "Not even close! You need at least two more!"

"Why?" Mira asked flatly.

"Simple." Micah said, frowning. "You are very close, but you need two more. Luckily, it seems that Cheri is very skilled in this matter."

"I am?" Cheri asked, turning her head to the side, confused.

"Yes." Micah said, nodding. "However, you aren't finished yet."

"Finished?" Cheri asked, confused. "With what?"

"The Ouran Postulate, of course!" Micah exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"You've gathered together an amazing group!" Micah said, her passion burning. "There's almost everyone!"

"The Spoiled Princess!" Micah said, pointing at Kira.

"What the hell?" Kira asked, blushing. "I'm not spoiled!"

Momo chuckled at this, smirking.

"The Natural Beauty!" Micah said, pointing at Momo.

"…" Momo silently placed her hand over the mouth, smiling cheerfully, blushing.

"What the hell is with that smirking, self-satisfied look?" Kira exclaimed, irritated.

"The Lolita!" Micah said, pointing at Cheri, Cheri blushing.

"The Cool Beauty!" Micah said, pointing at Fumio, who was slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I can see that." Scolipede said, nodding.

"The Silent Maiden!" Micah said, pointing at Mira, who blushed.

"You've almost completed, but there's one thing left you have to find!" Micah exclaimed. "You must find the Naughty Twin Characters!"

"Naughty…" Mira stared.

"…Twins?" Cheri asked, confused.

"Simple!" Micah exclaimed. "The Ouran Postulate states that any sort of fanservice organization, be it a host club or a maid café, must have seven members fitting those seven archetypes!"

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done." Cheri said, frowning. "Where are we going to find twins?"

"…" Mira said, staring at Lila and Lily.

"No way!" Lila said, frowning.

"We don't want to be maids!" Lily huffed.

"If I have to do it, you two have to do it!" Kira said, frowning.

"Guys, there's an easier way then just forcing those two to go along…" Blake said, face palming.

"What do you mean?" Cheri asked, confused.

"Simple." Blake said, frowning. "If you want a set of naughty twins, we've got 'em right there." Blake pointed at Rena and Risa, who turned and looked behind them, confused.

"He means you." Willow said, frowning.

"Oh, he wants us to be naughty twins now…" Rena said, smirking.

"But not naughty in bed with him, huh…?" Risa asked, smirking.

"Enough out of you two." Willow said, frowning, hitting the two on the heads. "Do you want to join their little maid café or not?"

"Eh, why not?" Rena asked, shrugging.

"It seems like fun." Risa said, nodding.

"Awesome!" Micah said, smiling. "Now then, let's get started on the costumes!"

"Costumes?" Kira and Momo asked, confused.

"Simple…" Micah said, her eyes shining.

"It's fine…" Cynthia said, her eyes shining.

"Okay, get behind here." Sammy said, hanging up a large curtain.

The rest of the group continued constructing booths, when they heard Micah call out.

"Come and see this!" Micah exclaimed. "It's truly a work of art!"

The group turned to the curtain, which was pulled back to reveal the seven maids.

The costumes were identical. They were black like all maid dresses, with a lacy white apron over the front. Mira, Momo, Kira, and Fumio's cleavage were revealed, while Rena, Risa, and Cheri had their chests covered with a collar. They each had a white lace headdress, and Fumio was given a set of glasses. The uniforms each had long black gloves that reached up to their elbows, ending in white lace. They had long black tights that reached up to mid-thigh, also ending with lace. The black skirts and shirts were each lined with lace, and the end result was seven girls that looked completely adorable.

"C-C-Combo breaker…" Cynthia gasped out, clutching her heart, stumbling back. "Fatality…"

"S-So, master, what do you think?" Kira asked, blushing.

"We look really cute, right?" Momo asked, giggling.

"Well, of course…" Blake said, blushing.

"Thank you, master." Mira said, bowing to Blake.

"Still, Mira, I see why you dress like that…" Fumio said, looking at herself in her clothes. "I guess the maid look is really good for some people, huh?"

"Indeed." Mira said, nodding.

"These dresses are pretty cute…" Rena and Risa said as one, admiring each other.

"Why do you guys have big breasts to show off?" Cheri asked, frowning.

"Well, you're the Lolita, right?" Momo asked, smirking. "It wouldn't fit if you had big breasts like us, right?"

"Yeah, but I still WANT 'em!" Cheri huffed. "I mean, it's not fair! I don't get to evolve, so I can never get any bigger than this!"

"Aw, but you don't want to be big." Cynthia said, smiling, hugging the cute moemon. "After all, when someone has small breasts, they're much cuter and easier to squeeze!"

"Um, this doesn't feel good!" Cheri said, frowning.

"Enough, perverted woman." Sammy said, pulling Cynthia off of Cheri. "I really couldn't care less what you do to that moron's moemon, but I don't want you laying your filthy hands on one of my friends, got it?"

"…I will grope those breasts soon enough." Cynthia said, frowning.

"Try it, and I'll slice your cow tits off." Sammy said, reaching for her sword.

"…" The two stared at each other, frowning.

"…So, master, want to have sex with me in a maid outfit?" Momo asked, smiling.

"Wait, what the hell is with taking advantage of the situation like that?" Kira exclaimed.

"Shut it, princess." Momo smirked.

"Don't you dare start calling me that!" Kira exclaimed.

* * *

Aw, how nice. Let's see what's in store next chapter?


	42. Chapter 42

All right, here's another chapter! We finally get to see the maid café in action! How will they perform? Let's find out! Review!

Jj: I'm not sure if I should be happy about that…

Light's champion: That's cool.

Guest: Indeed.

Nomercy745: Yeah, it sucks.

RudeCanadian: Yes she did.

TheDragonsInferno: A little, but it's fine.

Aceswild13: Nope, sorry.

Scarredskull5: …Want a tissue?

Malory79080: Yeah, I know, I do too. I think Fennekin is the most adorable thing in the world, and I can't wait to make her a moemon. She is ADORABLE.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 42

* * *

"Whoa…" Cheri said, looking around the set up maid café, shocked. "This place is amazing!"

The room was quite large, and the walls were each lined with booths, tables and chairs spread out over the pink tile floor. Pressed up against back wall was a stage with red curtains, and next to that a door leading to a back room.

"You guys made this that fast?" Momo asked, surprised.

"Yup." Blake said, nodding.

"What the hell is up with that back door?" Kira demanded, grabbing Blake's collar. "Is that supposed to be for 'VIP Rooms?' No way I'm doing something like that!"

"No, no, nothing like that…" Blake said, smiling. "It's just a kitchen."

"…What's a kitchen?" Kira asked, confused.

"…You know what VIP Rooms are in places like this, but have never heard of a kitchen?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Hey, I just know what Momo tells me from her magazines!" Kira said, frowning, Momo looking away and whistling.

"Anyways, it looks like you guys have your first customer." Blake said, smiling.

"Really?" Cheri asked, confused. "Who?"

"Me." Blake said, smiling. "I'll be your first customer."

Blake walked over to one of the booths, and sat down, smiling. "I think for an order, I'll just have milk for now…"

"…" Momo said, staring at Kira, Fumio, and Mira.

"…" Kira said, staring at Fumio, Mira, and Momo.

"…" Fumio said, staring at Mira, Momo, and Kira.

"…" Mira said, staring at Momo, Kira, and Fumio.

"It goes without saying that we all want to be the one to personally serve master…" Momo said, smiling.

"So, it all comes down to who gets the chance." Kira said, grinning.

"Very well, then we need some way to decide who serves him first." Fumio said, frowning.

"Indeed." Mira said, nodding.

"…" The four looked at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The four said, throwing their fists out.

"Idiots…" Willow said, face palming.

"Yes! I win!" Momo said, smirking.

"No fair!" Kira said, frowning. "You have to much control over your hands, you can change before you finish your throw!"

"…" Momo said, sticking her tongue out, turning back to Blake and skipping over to his table.

"So, Master, you ordered milk?" Momo asked, smiling, presenting Blake with a tray, a glass of milk on it.

"Yes, thank you." Blake said, smiling, staring at her cleavage. Momo blushed, and smiled.

Blake reached for the milk, but Momo grabbed it.

"Master, because you are our first customer, I have some special service for you." Momo smirked. She tilted the glass and poured some milk into her mouth. She pushed Blake down onto the booth, and tilted his mouth open, dripping the milk down from her mouth to his.

Kira turned red with a mixture of fury and envy as she watched Momo almost kiss him from the milk sharing.

Then, she pressed her lips against his, and she had to clench her teeth together in anger to keep from jumping on top of Momo and throwing her off of Blake.

"…" Momo said, licking the milk off of her lips, turning back to Kira, smirking.

"…" Kira glared. She swallowed and repressed every single piece of her anger, glaring at her.

"Oh man…" Fumio said, frowning.

"She's gonna blow!" Cheri said, scared.

"…I'm fine." Kira said, Momo frowning in disappointment. Kira took a deep breath, and walked towards the two.

"Master?" Kira asked, Blake looking up.

"Allow me to also give you some service." Kira said, smiling. She leaned over Blake, and helped him up. She clenched her breasts together, squeezing them together tightly to create a cup, and grabbed the milk with her other hand, pouring it into her cleavage. She clenched the milk tightly into a cup formed of her breasts, and held Blake up into her boobs, tilting them down to drip it into Blake's mouth.

"…" Kira said, smirking, staring at Momo, who glared venomously at her.

"Aw, Momo and Kira are so cute together…" Rena said, smiling.

"Rena…" Risa said, turning to her sister, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, Risa?" Rena asked, blushing.

"Would you like me to share milk with you that way?" Risa asked, looking away, blushing. "My breasts aren't very big, but I could share it mouth to mouth…"

"Oh, Risa…" Rena said, staring into her sister's eyes, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, that's the kind of fanservice I'm talking about!" Cheri said, smiling, her eyes shining brightly. "You two have the sexy twin act down! That bikini girl made the right call!"

"Indeed she did!" Cynthia said, her face turning red. Cynthia turned to Micah, frowning, suddenly serious. "In my opinion, her call was a little TOO good…"

"Oh? What does that mean?" Micah asked, smiling. "What do you mean by too good of a call?"

"Admit it…" Cynthia said, frowning. "Admit it! You are also a pervert!"

"…" Willow said, slowly raising her hand to her face. "You lot are so stupid…"

"Me, a pervert?" Micah asked, smirking.

"Obviously!" Cynthia said, frowning. "I know a pervert when I see one!"

"I am not a pervert!" Micah exclaimed. "I have surpassed all known levels of perversity! I am a pervert that surpasses all levels, to ascend to a new state of being! I am an Otaku Queen! H-Games! Hentai Magazines! Seinen Novels! I embrace them all as a mistress of cult history!"

"…AH…" Cynthia said, backing up. She knelt down before Micah in penitence. "I apologize… You have surpassed me in every way… You are my teacher… Instruct me in the way of the pervert…"

"Rise, Young Cynthia…" Micah said, smiling. "We have much to speak of…"

* * *

So, how will Cynthia take these new teachings?


	43. Chapter 43

Here's another chapter, guys! New information on Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! It turns out that all three starters will evolve in Fire/Fighting pokemon! …No, no, just kidding. Remember, review!

Light's champion: They were.

Rainbow: Yes. Quake in terror.

Guest: God is not here. There is only MICAH!

Scarredskull5: Oh, hell yeah!

Aceswild13: Should? She has. It's called 4chan.

RudeCanadian: No, sorry, but I'll be making another story for that generation.

Nomercy745: Either of those are reasonable assumptions.

TheDragonsInferno: Not world, just society.

Mr. Brandloyal: Hail Glob.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 43

* * *

"So, Kira, you've really never seen a kitchen before?" Cheri asked, surprised. The three were in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"No, neither Momo nor I have." Kira said, shaking her head.

"Well, you'll be spending a lot of time in here." Momo said, smiling. "Our guests don't like you very much."

"Why not?" Kira glared. "Of course they like me!"

"Oh, sweetie…" Momo said, smirking. "You think that? Really? No, baby, they think you're scary…"

"…" Kira said, smiling, the glass in her hand shattering from anger.

"Okay, just settle down, you two." Cheri said, frowning. "Momo, you can help Ruru and Yami cook." Cheri said, frowning. "Just make sure they don't put anything weird in it, okay? Tell them no Rufies, Aphrodisiacs, Poisons, or Drugs of any kind. Think you can handle that?"

"What are Rufies?" Kira asked, confused.

"Well, you see, they're…" Momo whispered to Kira.

"Why would someone try and knock a girl out to have sex with her?" Kira asked, confused. "Shouldn't he just take command and take her by force?"

"…Right, because people, they're like us, right?" Momo asked, frowning.

"Oh?" Cheri asked, intrigued. "Wait, you two didn't used to be… _mates_ before you were captured, were you?"

"What's a mate?" Kira asked, confused.

"Well, when two moemon in the wild grow close to each other, they have sex…" Cheri explained. "And they fall in love, and live together as a family, like when humans marry."

"No…" Kira said, frowning. "Nothing like that. We were just born and raised in the same place. So, I guess we're kind of like family?"

"Oh, so you guys haven't had sex then." Cheri said, smiling.

"Yeah… Of course not…" Kira said, looking away.

"Please, that's so ridiculous…" Momo said, turning to the side to avoid looking at Kira.

"Yo, Momo." Fumio said, sticking her head into the kitchen. "You've got another guy requesting you to serve him."

"What about me?" Kira asked, eagerly.

"…Yeah, I don't take hazardous duty pay, so…" Fumio said, refusing to answer the question.

"Well then, I'd better get to work." Momo said, fluffing her hair and straightening her skirt.

"…" Kira glowered, seething with rage.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Ruru asked, smirking. "Upset that guys wanna dry hump your little friend Momo instead of you?"

"No way, it's not that!" Kira said, frowning. "I hate this stupid job anyway! This is something that that flirt Momo is good at, not me. I mean, I'm not even any good at this…"

"Oh, so that's the problem…" Yami said, looking up from her video game, smirking. "You don't think you're suited for a maid café, because you think Momo is better than you. Because you think Momo is prettier than you are, you don't think that you deserve to be starring in a café along with her…"

"No, it's not like that!" Kira said, frowning. "I just… I just wish I could be a little prettier, that's all…"

"Really? For whose sake?" Ruru asked, smirking.

"Well, I guess… For master…" Kira said, frowning. "No… I want to be Momo's equal… I want to get her to acknowledge me as an equal!"

"…" Cheri said, staring at Kira in shock, tears streaming out from her eyes. "That's… That's so cute! Kira, you're the most adorable person I've ever seen!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kira huffed, blushing. "If you ever tell Momo what I just said, I'll kill you, got it?"

"Tell me what?" Momo asked, smiling. She turned to Ruru and Kira.

"Two orders of Earl Grey, whatever that is…" Momo said, shrugging.

"I dunno, is that a person?" Ruru asked, confused.

"We're out of people to serve as food." Yami said, frowning. "And Ruru won't let me into her private stock."

"I don't have a private stock!" Ruru huffed. "I molest people, I don't eat them, god!"

"Earl Grey is a tea, you morons…" Willow had been listening to their conversation the whole time from a chair, to the shock and terror of Kira.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kira exclaimed. "How did you get in? How much did you hear?"

"I've been in the room since the beginning." Willow said, frowning. "I'm worried you guys might poison someone. You guys are finally getting customers since your little dry hump with Blake, so I'm trying to keep you from blowing this."

"Hey, have a little faith!" Kira huffed, frowning.

"…In what?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a point." Momo smirked. "I wouldn't have much faith in you, either."

"Well, no one asked you!" Kira said, frowning.

"Geez, jerk…" Momo huffed, turning away from Kira.

"Hmph." Kira said, turning away from Momo.

"Anyways, how long does it take to cook this 'Earl Grey' guy?" Yami asked, frowning.

"It's tea, so it's going to take a while." Willow said, frowning.

"Well, that's fine, as long as we don't have to work." Yami said, turning back to her video game.

"You two are supposed to be doing this crap." Willow said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"…" Ruru and Yami said, staring at Willow with a "so what" kind of expression.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Willow sighed. "You two morons probably can't even spell 'tea' anyways…"

"Oh, please, it's just a T, right?" Ruru asked, laughing.

Momo, Yami and Cheri face palmed, Willow shook her head pathetically, and Kira just looked confused.

"What's tea?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Wow, you have been sheltered a lot." Willow said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, Kira scares people off with her fierce nature." Momo said, smirking. "I'm the people person, so I'm a lot more experienced with the world than she is."

"That means she's slutty." Kira explained to Cheri.

"…" Momo said, smiling cheerfully as her anger built.

* * *

So, Kira managed to get one over on Momo! And the maid café is starting to see a customer flow, meaning Joint Avenue will begin flourishing!


	44. Chapter 44

Well, here's another chapter, with a lot less reviews than the last one, but oh well. Here's another chapter! Please review!

Scarredskull5: Grace, I'm sorry about what you saw.

Rasakno: Maybe…

Light's champion: Somewhere else.

Mr. Brandloyal: Is that cool?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 44

* * *

"Hey, Nancy, what's happening?" Tara asked, walking into Nancy's room.

"Oh, you're Tara, Blake's moemon, right?" Nancy asked, looking up at Tara, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, that's right." Tara said, smiling. "You got my name, awesome! Thanks!"

"So, um, do you need anything?" Nancy said, blushing.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to come visit you." Tara said, smiling. "See, the rest of them are crashing in the lobby, asleep. Still, it's the first time I've been away from my master since we met, so I'm a little lonely…"

"I understand…" Nancy said, nodding. "I know a lot about loneliness…"

"Nancy…" Tara said, staring at Nancy, smiling. "You're in love with master, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" Nancy asked, blushing. "No, I'm… I'm not…"

"Nancy…" Tara said, frowning.

"…Is it that obvious?" Nancy asked, looking down, frowning.

"A little, yeah." Tara said, nodding, sitting next to her on the bed as Nancy sat up. "But that's not the thing. See, I love master, so when I see someone who loves him like me, I can tell right off the bat. Trust me, I've seen enough girls swoon over him to recognize it in anyone."

"Oh, good." Nancy said, smiling. "Then Blake probably doesn't know. But still, I guess that means that you know about Willow being in love with him too, right?"

"…What…?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Um, what?" Nancy asked, confused.

"Oh, right…" Tara said, smiling. "O-oh, yeah, I know ALL about like that… Yeah…"

"…Sure…" Nancy said, nodding. "Anyways, Tara, do you think, um… Blake might have feelings for me?"

"…I don't know." Tara said, frowning. "But I do know one thing. If you love Blake, there's no way that he doesn't know it. He and his brother… They have the truly terrifying skill at reading a woman's true feelings, and the even more terrifying skill to seduce women and turn them into allies. I bet you can see that, right?"

"Right, with Miss Elesa and Miss Skyla…" Nancy said, nodding. "Then he does know…"

"That's not the problem." Tara said, frowning. "See, he might know you're in love with him, but he hasn't talked to you about it either."

"What does that mean?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"It's simple." Tara said, smiling. "It means that he doesn't want the issue to come up. He does care about you, very deeply. But he doesn't want to confront the issue with you, because if he turns you down, then he'd hurt your feelings. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings at all. And I think that if he feels like that about you, then eventually you might be able to get him to return your feelings."

"You really…" Nancy said, looking hopeful. "You really think that?"

"Yes." Tara said, smiling. "After all, you're really cute. A lot cuter than I used to be…"

"But you're still really cute." Nancy said encouragingly.

"No, there's a difference between cute and sexy." Tara said, smirking.

"Oh, that…" Nancy said, frowning. "Anyways, um, Tara… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" Nancy asked, blushing.

"Wh-what?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Please?" Nancy asked, adamant.

"Well, um…" Tara said, looking around, confused and embarrassed.

"Oh, you don't want to…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to…" Tara said, blushing. "But, um, don't you want to give master your first kiss?"

"…My first kiss?" Nancy asked, confused. "But I've kissed a lot of boys before…"

"Oh, I see…" Tara said, frowning.

"Oh, I mean, don't think I'm some sort of kissing slut!" Nancy said, flustered. "It's just… It's complicated, okay?"

"Okay, well, I mean, it's not like I have a problem with it…" Tara said, frowning. "But see, I don't like kissing girls, and by that I mean I don't really like kissing anyone except master…"

"I understand…" Nancy said, nodding. "I want to kiss him too, and never stop kissing him… Still, I feel like I'll get to know you better, you know?"

"…Well…" Tara said, frowning. "We are staying at your house for free, so I guess… Okay, sure…"

"Um, okay then…" Nancy said, turning her body around to face Tara, who turned her head to Nancy. Their faces were close to each other, and they were taking short, stabbing breaths as they blushed bright red.

Nancy leaned up and their lips met. Nancy made no moves to advance the kiss beyond contact, but they held their lips together for a long time.

They finally pulled apart and looked at each other for a long time, blushing.

"Wow, that was…" Tara said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't good, was it?" Nancy said, looking down.

"Well, I'd say it was good… Wow…" A voice said from the doorway. The two separated to opposite sides of the bed, turning their heads to see Shana standing there, smirking.

"Shana, what are you doing here?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I'm watching you cheat on master with his mistress." Shana said, smirking.

"Mistress?" Tara and Nancy asked, confused.

"…Never mind." Shana said, smirking. "But I must say, that was a very passionate kiss you two just shared…"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as steamy as the one you two shared, was it?" Nancy asked, smiling innocently.

"What?" Shana asked, her jovial expression turning harsh. She turned and glared at Tara.

"I thought you said we would never speak of it." Shana said, glaring with a fiercely tempered rage.

"I didn't!" Tara said, shaking her head innocently. "Nancy, how'd you hear about it?"

"Willow told me." Nancy explained.

"She wasn't there, where did she hear it?" Shana demanded, frowning.

"From Blake." Nancy said, smiling. "He also said that he really liked what he saw, and then did some things Willow didn't want to tell me…"

"Well, that's good then…" Shana said, sighing in relief. "We just have to make sure Willow doesn't tell anyone else."

"Oh, she also said that Blake wanted to see that happen more often." Nancy said, smiling.

"What?" The two asked, shocked.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Good or not?


	45. Chapter 45

In this chapter, Momo and Kira fight!

Scarredskull5: Grace, the guy is a pervert. You should dump him. Unless he's a chick, in which case, don't dump her.

Jj: Maybe.

Darkria Defender: Awesome.

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, we'll see.

Guest: My guess would be a lot of things, if they're kissing.

Light's champion: A little awkward? At least that didn't happen to me with my roommate.

Malory79080: Great!

FeraliPerv94: Yes, he is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Thanks.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 45

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Momo asked, frowning at Kira.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure!" Kira exclaimed. "I'm going to defeat you!"

The two were standing in a cavern Sandy had dug in the back wall, a battlefield. They glared at each other, frowning.

"Um, listen, Kira… Momo…" Blake said, frowning. "You don't have to…"

"I do!" Kira exclaimed. "I need to battle her! I need to show her my power!"

"…" Momo was silent, giving Kira a stony glare.

"Understand?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Kira." Momo said, glaring at her. "Don't do anything foolish. I can't even stand to be around you anymore for your foolishness. Whether you win or lose this fight, it's over for us. Never speak to me again. I won't even speak to you."

"Fine, then let me ask you something, seeing as how we'll no longer be friends." Kira said, frowning.

Momo continued her cold glare, nodding.

"When did we drift apart so much?" Kira asked, a pained glare on her face. "We used to be so close… We used to play hide and seek in the tower, we used to go for swims in the little pool, we used to have so much fun… What happened?"

"…Enough." Momo said, frowning. "The time for talking is over."

"We didn't really start fighting like this, not until we met master." Kira said, frowning. "I wish things could go back to the way they were. But I was too weak… You were always so amazing at everything you've done…"

"…" Momo glared. "…Are you done?"

Momo held her hand up, and the shadows on the rock walls began to swirl around her, throbbing in fury.

"This is your last chance." Momo said, frowning. "Give up this quest to become as strong as me."

"Never!" Kira exclaimed.

"Dragon pulse!" Kira exclaimed, opening her mouth, firing a shockwave of white energy at her.

"Dragon pulse." Momo said. She held her hand up, countering the dragon pulse with a shockwave of dark energy.

"Hah!" Kira exclaimed, laughing. She held up her arms, the crimson blades attached to them glimmering.

"Dragon claw!" Kira shouted, conjuring violet flames over her swords. She charged at Momo, who sighed.

"…" Momo held her hand up, the shadows charging across the ground and slashing at Kira, who leapt back to dodge them.

"Whoa, that's like my shadow technique!" Yami said, surprised. She and Ruru were watching this exchange, since the other girls were still working back in the café.

"Damn it!" Kira said, frowning.

"Dark pulse." Momo said, frowning. She held her hand up, darkness swirling around her hand. She pressed it on the ground, releasing a shockwave of darkness that sent Kira flying backwards into the wall.

"Give up." Momo said, frowning. "You are far from my level. You cannot defeat me."

"Shut up!" Kira exclaimed. "Don't think that I'll give up just like that!"

"Of course not." Momo glared. "You idiot."

"I will defeat you!" Kira exclaimed. She stabbed the ground with her sword, breaking through the rock.

"…" Momo said, frowning.

"Do you know what's within these walls?" Kira asked, frowning. "Iron ore. I can control any blade as though it were my own, and can construct them from iron!"

"I see." Momo said, frowning. "But I still cannot acknowledge that weak power of yours."

Blades of steel jutted out from the rock, stabbing at Momo. Momo jumped back easily avoiding the iron blades. Meanwhile, Kira charged at Momo, iron shifting in her hand to the shape of a sword. She swung it at Momo, but Momo parried the strike with a blade of shadow.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless." Momo said, frowning.

"Dragon pulse!" Kira exclaimed, firing a blast of light at Momo, who held her hand up, shadows blocking the dragon pulse.

"Behind you!" Kira shouted, charging at Momo's back, her arm blades sharpening. Meanwhile, iron shot up from the other side.

"…" Momo said, frowning. She held her hand up, shadows curling around her body. She sliced through the iron blades and moved them with her hand, the shadows following her palm towards Kira, slicing at her like blades.

Blades of iron shot out of the ground, countering the shadows, Kira landing on the ground. She thrust her sword at Momo, Momo turning out of the way to dodge. She flicked her palm up, blades of shadows striking Kira in the stomach and chest, gouging her body and flicking blood.

"Momo…" Kira gasped out, standing up. "Let me show you my final strength… I cannot lose… Not until you acknowledge my strength!"

Kira held her hands up, iron shooting out of the ground behind her. She shot the iron at Momo, like a mass of blades, the iron and shadow colliding. Momo held her hand up, and launched a shockwave of darkness at Kira. Kira held her hand up, and the iron moved back to form a shield.

"So, what do you think?" Kira asked, smirking.

"Even now, you have no strength." Momo said, frowning.

"Damn it!" Kira exclaimed. "What's wrong with you!? Why won't you admit my power?"

"…" Momo continued her silent glare.

"I'll show you!" Kira exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. "I'll show you!"

The iron swirled around her body, and shattered into small blades of iron. Kira charged at Momo, and launched the razor sharp shards of shrapnel at Momo. The blades hit Momo, slicing through her body, drawing several bloody gashes into her skin.

"You see?" Kira exclaimed, charging at Momo with her axe swords. "I'm strong! I'm stronger than you! Now, will you acknowledge my strength?"

"NO." Momo glared at her, frowning. "I won't acknowledge it."

"Ah…" Kira said, shaking in fear. "Ah…"

Momo hit Kira in the stomach, and launched a full force dragon rush into her stomach, sending her flying backwards, knocking her unconscious.

Momo walked up to her, frowning. "Thank you for everything, Kira. All the time we spent together over the years… It was fun."

Momo turned without another word, and walked back into the café.

* * *

So, what do you think? Will Momo and Kira ever make up and be friends?


	46. Chapter 46

Here's another chapter, guys, where we see the backlash from Kira and Momo's fight. Well, review!

Jj: We'll see.

Light's champion: No he did not.

Mr. Haziq: Thanks!

Scarredskull5: I apologize from the bottom of my heart to both you and Grace.

Aceswild13: Well, who knows if they will ever be friends or not.

Malory79080: Well, we'll see.

Skytex the Skyborg: Yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: Or he could exile neither.

Electrifry: What's to get?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 46

* * *

"Um, excuse me, I would like…" Several bespectacled characters were sitting in a booth in the maid café, Momo taking their orders. They were glancing away from her, due to the menacing aura she let off.

"Yes?" Momo asked, glaring down at the boy.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble…" The boy said, blushing. "How about the… mini raviolis?"

"Fine." Momo snapped, clicking her clipboard shut. She turned on her heel, frowning. "Your food will be out shortly."

When she was gone, the boys sighed in relief.

"An 'S' Momo-Sama is pretty good too…" The boys said, blushing pervertedly as they watched Momo walk across the room.

"Well now, it seems you're getting quite the cult following, Momo." Cheri said, smirking, peeking through the door as Momo walked back into the kitchen. "Soon, those fan boys of yours are going to erect a statue or alter of you. If they don't erect something else, that is…"

"What's your point?" Momo asked, giving her a cold glare.

"What's up with you?" Cheri asked, frowning. "You're acting like you just lost your best friend. Oh, wait, that's right… You did."

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Momo asked, frowning. "It won't work. I don't care about that stupid girl. She was just dragging both of us down with that stupid obsession of hers."

"I guess 'lost' isn't the best word, then." Cheri smirked. "How about 'tossed aside'? No, that's two words… 'Threw away'? No, still two…"

"Enough." Momo said, frowning. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. No more words need to be said about her."

"So you're really done then?" Momo turned to the owner of the new voice.

"You're one of the twins." Momo said, frowning.

"Yeah." Risa said, nodding. "I'm Risa."

"What is it that you want from me?" Momo asked. "Everyone here as tried talking to me about what happened."

"Well, I don't like talking." Risa said, frowning.

"Is this the part where you say 'I don't want to talk, I just want to listen'?" Momo asked, smirking.

"…Nope, I don't want to listen much either." Risa said, frowning. "I can't say I care much. But see, unlike you, my sister and I get along great. I guess it's because we're the same person. But we've gotten into fights before, so I don't think that you and I should be talking."

Risa paused and ran her tongue around the lollipop in her mouth, the white stick moving around her lips.

"You should talk with your sister." Risa said, sucking again. "Kira. Work things out. I can tell when girls are acting stupid."

"I won't." Momo said, frowning. "No more words need to be said."

"Well, fine then…" Risa said, biting down on the lollipop, shattering it, spitting the stick into the trash can. "But nothing will happen if you don't talk to each other."

"…It's because you think she's prettier, isn't it?" Rena asked from behind Momo, smirking.

"No more words need to be said." Momo said, turning and walking away from the twins.

"Darn…" The two said, sidling up next to each other. "…But this should be fun to watch…"

Kira, meanwhile, had taken her uniform off and was sitting at a booth in her normal clothes again, lazily running a spoon across a half-eaten sundae.

"So, are you planning to finish that?" Kira looked up and saw Blake standing above her, smiling.

"Oh, master…" Kira said, staring sadly at Blake. "Hi…"

"Can I sit?" Blake asked, gesturing to the open bench across the table.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kira said, nodding. "Heck, you can finish the rest of this weird ice thing Fumio bought for me."

"It's called a chocolate sundae." Blake said, smiling. "I asked Fumio to make you one, seeing as how it's the perfect thing to eat when you're feeling sad."

"…It's strange…" Kira half-heartedly took another bite of the sundae, smiling a little. "This chocolate sundae… It's cold… But it's really sweet…"

"Yeah, well, that's ice cream for you." Blake said, smiling.

"Yup!" Lila said, poking her head out next to Kira.

"That's ice cream!" Lily said, poking her head out on the other side.

"…" Kira looked at the two. "…Want some?"

"…" The two were drooling slightly.

"You sure that's not cannibalism, guys?" Blake asked, frowning, Lila and Lily rolling their eyes.

"Bleh." The two frowned. "We love ice cream, geez."

"Are you still upset about you and Momo?" Blake asked, changing the subject, glancing back to Kira.

"…Of course…" Kira said, nodding. "I always wanted to be strong enough to battle Momo on even ground…"

"I know, you told me." Blake said, nodding.

"But now, it'll never happen." Kira said, frowning. "Because she doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"Listen, Kira, I've known a lot of women." Blake said, smiling.

"I know." Kira grimaced.

"No, I mean a LOT of women." Blake said, smiling nostalgically. "And if there's one thing I know, it's that girls worth knowing are the ones who will give you a second chance."

"…What would I have to do?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Well, if I were you, I would go up to Momo and apologize." Blake said, frowning. "Tell her that you're sorry you tried to force her to acknowledge your strength, and that you won't try to impress her, or match her, or anything. That you just want to be her friend again and talk to her."

"Master…" Kira said, frowning. "I'm not going to do that. I will become stronger. I need to become stronger. To become as strong as my idol."

"Well, as a great man once said…" Blake sighed. "You, ma'am, are an idiot."

"Hey!" Kira said, frowning.

"Well, if you really do want to become stronger, I can help you." Blake said, smiling.

* * *

So, who could help Kira become stronger?


	47. Chapter 47

All right, here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review!

Scarredskull5: Okay, you can do that.

H2o1999: Okay, awesome!

Light's champion: Well, maybe…

Rainbow: You really should.

Guest: No, Blake can't really train anyone.

Skytex the Skyborg: Okay.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, why?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 47

* * *

"You could help me become stronger?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Well, not me exactly…" Blake said, smiling sheepishly. "But I do know a few people. And I think you know them too."

"Tara and Shana?" Kira asked, surprised. "Do you think they'll help me?"

"Sure, why not?" Blake asked, shrugging. "I mean, if you tell them why you want to become stronger, I'm sure they'd be happy to help you."

"Well, if you think so…" Kira said, looking down, frowning. "But I'm not sure…"

"Listen, Kira, whatever you decide to do, you have my support." Blake said, staring into Kira's eyes seriously. "But before you can become stronger, you need to figure out for whose sake you want to become stronger. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Kira said, nodding. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Well, that's good then." Blake said, smiling. "We don't have any problems."

"So, I've decided. I want to become stronger, master." Kira said, smiling. "So, please help me!"

"All right, I will." Blake said, smiling. "I'll introduce you to someone who can make you stronger besides those two, as well."

The two left the café, heading out back to Joint Avenue.

Momo leered after them, frowning, staring at Blake without even acknowledging Kira's presence.

"Momo." Cheri said, walking up to Momo, frowning.

"Do you want to talk about what happened too?" Momo asked, turning to Cheri, narrowing her eyes.

"No." Cheri said, frowning. "I'm not close to you like the others, but I can see we have a problem."

"We don't." Momo said, frowning. "I have no problems with Kira."

"That's not my problem." Cheri said, frowning. "You aren't very good for business. We just opened, and I don't want your bad attitude to drive away business."

"You're firing me?" Momo asked, frowning.

"No, you're going on sabbatical." Cheri said. "You need to be happy! You need to go away, until you find your inner maid!"

"What?" Momo asked, confused.

"You must embrace the creed of Mei Do." Cheri said, frowning. "Until then, I can't have you working here."

"…Fine." Momo said, clenching her fists, turning around, and walking out of the café.

"…Well, we need two more maids now…" Cheri said, smiling, glancing back. "You two have any ideas?"

Ruru and Yami turned their heads around at near light speed, their eyes shining.

"Of course we have ideas!" Ruru and Yami exclaimed, jumping to their feet. They whipped their clothes off to reveal maid costumes beneath them, smirking.

"We are the legendary maids, the spider and the mummy!" Ruru and Yami said, striking Sentai poses.

"…Yeah, sure." Cheri said, less than enthused. "Well, since we have no other choice, and you two aren't doing anything anyway, go ahead."

"I'm going with Blake." Willow said, pointing after him.

"Yeah, you do that." Cheri said, nodding. She turned to Mira, who had just walked into the room.

"So, Mira, is it everything you wanted?" Cheri asked, smiling.

"…Yes." Mira said, smiling widely.

"Hey, Kanone, the three of us are gonna head out." Blake said, frowning.

"Okay, got it." Kanone said, nodding.

"Lulu, you coming with us?" Willow asked.

"Nah." Lulu, who was working at building her own stand, said, smiling. "I think I'm going to open up my own shop."

"What kind?" Willow asked, laughing. "Fortune telling?"

"Nope, that's Micah." Lulu said, gesturing to Micah, who was sitting at a violet curtained stand. She was sitting behind a large violet cloth colored table, a crystal ball balanced on top of it.

"So what are you going to do?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Simple." Lulu said, smiling. "I'm going to open a pharmacy."

"Oh, got any meth?" Kanone asked, smiling, Rin and Sammy each jabbing him in the side.

"Not that kind of pharmacy." Lulu said, frowning. "I'm serious, making medicines for moemon! It's something I already do, and this way I can make some money doing it!"

"Yeah, well, can't you just transmute gold?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, yeah…" Lulu said, shrugging. "But that's so boring… Besides, I like making drug- MEDICINE, I LIKE MAKING MEDICINE."

"Yeah, sure." Willow said, nodding.

"Now then, let's get you three back to Hughes' place." Kanone said, smiling, turning and leading them out of Joint Avenue.

"Wait, what?" Kira asked, confused. "How does he know where you guys were?"

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone…" Blake and Willow said, looking down.

"Here we are!" Kanone said, stopping in front of the helicopter, which, unfortunately, had been covered completely with sand.

"…" Kanone said, staring at the helicopter, smiling. "Well, that sucks."

"My apologies, sir." The pilot said, bowing. "I was told not to leave the helicopter, but I was forced to evacuate when sand hit the cockpit."

"Heh." Kanone chuckled. "Well, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice."

"Huh?" Blake and Willow asked, confused.

Kanone took out a phone, and opened it.

"Hello, Skyla? Kanone. Think you could come pick up Blake and Willow?"

"What?" Skyla's voice called out from the phone. "I'll be right over!"

A few minutes later, a jet shot down and landed next to the helicopter.

"Blake!" Skyla said, smiling, hugging Blake. "Willow!" Skyla then placed Willow in a bear hug as well, and turned to Kira.

"You I don't know…" Skyla said, frowning.

"I'm Kira." Kira said, frowning. "Not important. Can we have a ride?"

"Sure, any friend of Blake's is a friend of mine!" Skyla said, smiling. "Get on you three!"

"Kanone, when I return, you better make this place excellent, you got that?" Blake ordered.

"You got it." Kanone said, nodding. "I'll do it, all right!"

The two gave each other a thumbs up, Blake climbing onto the plane to join Willow and Kira without looking back.

So, next chapter, we return to Hughes house!


	48. Chapter 48

Okay, here's another chapter, guys, where Blake reunites with his moemon! This should be good! Please review!

Scarredskull5: I'd tell you, but it would be bad.

H2o1999: Okay, glad that you enjoy this so much!

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks! That's pretty awesome.

Rainbow: He is badass.

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, maybe she would.

MoneytheChef: She looks like Hilda/White.

Light's champion: Thanks! It really is awesome.

Mr. Brandloyal: No. No you should not.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 48

* * *

The plane shot towards Undella Bay, streaking across.

"So, Blake, what do you think of my flying?" Skyla asked, smiling. "I'm pretty awesome, right?"

"Yeah, you are amazing, right Willow?" Blake asked, turning to Willow, who looked like she was about to throw up.

"I forgot to take my Dramamine…" Willow said, her face green. "I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Oh." Blake said, nodding. "Well… Face that way…" Blake turned her away from him.

"Thanks for your concern." Willow said, frowning, before curling over again in pain.

"Here we are!" Skyla said, smiling, the plane touching down.

"Never again…" Willow said, getting off the plane, panting. "I hate flying…"

"Well, we're back!" Skyla said, smiling, pulling her goggles down around her neck. The other three exited the plane, Willow running towards the house to throw up.

"Hey, guess who's back!" Skyla cheered, smiling, the three of them walking inside.

"Master!" Tara exclaimed at the top of her lungs, jumping from the second floor onto Blake, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, Tara!" Blake said, surprised. "Hey, I missed you too."

"Not as much as I missed you, master!" Tara said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, come on, we missed him too." Shana said, frowning.

"Yeah!" Aria commented, nodding enthusiastically.

The two each held Blake, and then separated.

"Master!" Mini said, smiling, pulling Blake into a cheerful hug, before separating him. Lara then wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling him into a warm hug, smiling silently.

"Master!" Shina said, wrapping her arms around Blake and giving him a light electrical shock as a greeting.

"Ouch, that really woke me up." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, I'm sure you guys know Kira."

"Hey, guys." Kira said, waving at them, smiling.

"Oh, hey Kira!" Tara said, smiling. "I heard Momo kicked your ass."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Kira exclaimed, irritated.

"Kanone tweeted it." Hughes said, laughing. "So I told them. Wanted to see what sort of reaction they would get."

"You follow my brother's twitter account?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we're also facebook friends." Hughes said, nodding.

"Hey there…" Blake turned to see Nancy walk up to him, smiling shyly.

"Oh, hey, Nancy!" Blake said, smiling. "I was hoping I'd get to see your pretty face again!"

"Um…" Nancy's face flushed bright red, and she turned away from him in embarrassment.

_I swear, that girl makes no progress…_ Hughes thought to himself, face palming.

"Hey Blake, it's nice to see you…" Elesa said, smiling, walking up to him, her face a light pink.

"Oh, hey Elesa." Blake said, smiling, Elesa blushing a little.

_And she's another problem case…_ Skyla thought to herself, face palming.

"Anyways, Blake, why'd you come back so soon?" Hughes asked.

"Well, I came here to give Kira some training." Blake explained. "She things she's really weak, so to prove her wrong, I'm going to train her up. That way, Momo can recognize her strength."

"Oh, so you're going to train her against other moemon, huh?" Hughes asked, nodding. "That'll work. We just need to find some strong moemon to train against…"

"Good idea." Blake said, nodding. "But I have another idea. I bet that we should train her up with some training from the masters."

"…What?" Kira asked, confused.

"Come with us." Tara said, clasping her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"You'll cough blood." Shana said, clasping her hand on Kira's other shoulder.

"Hah…" Kira said, smiling in shock as Tara and Shana dragged her back with them.

"Wait, wait, guys!" Kira exclaimed. Tara and Shana wrapped her up with a steel cable, and took her out onto the veranda.

"Go swimming." The two said, staring down at Kira, frowning.

"Spartan training right off the bat?" Kira exclaimed. "Why can't we work our way up?"

"…Go swimming." The two said, kicking Kira off the cliff and into the ocean.

"How the hell am I supposed to swim like this?" Kira exclaimed, treading water, surfacing.

"Ah. We forgot to tie her legs up." Tara said, frowning.

"…Not a problem." Shana said, frowning.

Shana held her hand up, and began launching blades of water at Kira.

"Hey, are you aiming at me?" Kira exclaimed, shocked.

"When you want to give up, just tell me." Shana said, frowning.

"I give up, I give up!" Kira exclaimed.

"Got it." Shana said, snapping her fingers, a geyser shooting out of the water around Kira, sending her flying into the air. Kira landed on the veranda in front of them, exhausted.

"Okay, let's get you dried off." Tara said, she and Shana drying Kira's soaked body.

"What was the point of that?" Kira exclaimed, irritated.

"Simple." Shana said, frowning. "It was a test of endurance. We wanted to see how long you would last."

"Hopefully you'll last longer next time." Tara said, frowning.

"Wait, next time?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Yes. Next time." Tara said, nodding.

"Right now." Shana finished, nodding. Tara and Shana raised their feet again, and kicked Kira back into the water.

"Excellent training method." Tara said, nodding. "This is twice as much as we had to go through."

"Indeed." Shana said, nodding. "She's getting twice the dose, which makes for twice the experience."

"I think this is enough training for us then." Tara said, nodding. "There is obviously nothing more we can teach her."

"Indeed." Shana said, nodding. "But these peaceful days of training on the beach will someday make great memories for us."

"You two are even more insane than you usually are." Blake said, frowning.

"Really? We're prettier than we usually are?" Tara asked, smiling.

"You know that wasn't what I said." Blake said, frowning.

* * *

No, but we enjoyed it.


	49. Chapter 49

All right, here's another chapter, everyone! Remember to review!

Scarredskull5: Don't worry. It might hurt now, but eventually you'll get over her. Eventually… CATHERINE, WHYYYYYY?

Mr. Haziq: Thanks!

DARKWOLF180: Yes. Yes they are.

MoenytheChef: Cool.

Aceswild13: Actually, I think he might be.

FeraliPerv94: Undella? This. Is. SPARTA!

Light's champion: Okay, that's pretty awesome.

Mr. Brandloyal: Why is it uncharacteristic? She's a freaking sword dragon, right?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 49

* * *

"So, judge, what do you think of Athena's odds at bat?" Hughes asked, frowning. He, Caitlin, and Elesa were sitting at a judge panel, watching a baseball game played in an enormous field within Hughes' house.

"…Well, I'm certain she'll give it her best." Caitlin answered, smiling.

"Wait, how did we get here?" Blake asked, frowning.

Flashback

"I give up…" Kira panted. "Please… I need a break…" She had managed to break through the steel rope chains, and was completely exhausted.

"Sure, let's give you arm a break." Shana said, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait, let me do it…" Tara said, blushing, drooling a little.

"You're like a dog in heat…" Shana said, frowning.

"Come on, helplessness is really hot!" Tara said, blushing.

"Okay, whatever." Shana said, frowning. "It's still pretty creepy. Don't come near me, okay?"

"Hey, come on, Shana! Don't be mean!" Tara said, frowning.

"Come on, guys, give her a break." Blake said, frowning. "I don't want you guys to kill her with her training."

"Thank you, master!" Kira said, running over to Blake, hugging him, tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Blake said, smiling.

"Anyways, time for the second part of training!" Shana said, frowning, Kira freaking out.

"Wh-what is it?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Baseball." Shana said, frowning.

"Base… ball?" Kira asked, confused.

"Indeed." Shana said, nodding. "Baseball."

"What's baseball?" Tara asked, confused.

"Right, you were talking to Nancy." Shana said, nodding. "See, while you were talking with her, we all watched the movie 'Field of Dreams' last night."

"That's a baseball?" Tara asked, frowning.

"…Sure." Shana said, nodding. "Fine, that's a baseball. See, this is how it works. Baseball is a sport played by nine people on each team. So we need to set up teams."

"We're all with master." Mini, Shina, Lara, and Aria said at once, hugging Blake.

"…Right." Shana said, nodding. "And so do we. Kira, you do as well, yes?"

"Yes." Kira said, nodding. "I want to fight on master's side. I don't care what you say."

"That's good." Shana said, nodding. "I'm sure you wanted to fight for him anyway. Now, we just need one more."

Shana turned to Athena, frowning.

"You, sword girl, do you want to play baseball?" Shana asked, frowning.

"You address me as 'sword girl' and wish to ask me to play a 'game' with you?" Athena said, frowning.

"Afraid you won't be able to win?" Shana asked, smirking.

"Ridiculous." Athena said, frowning. "My power is more than a match for a simple children's game."

"Well okay then, I guess we've got a team." Shana said, smirking.

"Okay, you guys will be the opposing team." Shana said, waving her sword at Willow and the others. "Specifically speaking, Boobs, Propeller, Four Eyes, Sword Girl 2, Sword Girl 3, Shy Girl, Tattoo, Green Top, and Willow."

"Wait, which one am I?" Bianca asked, confused.

"…I would guess boobs." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up his face.

"At least they gave me a name." Willow said, shrugging.

"Is my only defining characteristic my tattoo?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I didn't even want this thing."

"Deal with it." Shana said, frowning. "Anyways, I'll be team captain for Blake's team, you guys can do whatever the heck you want, I don't really care."

Shana turned back to Blake's moemon.

"Listen, guys, we need to come up with a game plan." Shana said, frowning. "The game is tomorrow. I want you all to learn how to play baseball, by that time, got it? I don't want to lose."

Flashback End

"Ah, that's right." Blake said, nodding. "That's how this happened."

"Well, it's a wonderful day today…" Caitlin said, yawning. "Nice and warm… makes me wanna nap…"

"Sorry, but you have to stay awake." Hughes said, smiling.

"Don't wanna…" Caitlin yawned.

"Well, it seems like Athena is the first one up to bat for the 'Blake's Moemon Team'." Elesa said, smiling. "How will the 'Random Assembly of Side Characters Team' counter?"

"Hey, that wasn't our team name!" Willow, the pitcher, said, frowning.

"Okay, sure." Elesa said, shrugging.

"You know, Athena, I'm surprised that you're willing to wear the uniform." Blake said, gesturing to the black jersey and white shorts.

"All human clothing is equally repulsive to me." Athena said, frowning. "What I wear is meaningless then."

"Okay, got it." Blake said, nodding.

"Well now, she's up at bat, and here comes the pitch!" Hughes said, smiling.

Willow threw a ball at top speed towards Athena, the ball shooting past her as she never even moved in an effort to hit it.

"Athena, hit the ball with the bat!" Blake advised.

"Ah. Understood." Athena said, nodding. Willow threw another pitch at her, this time Athena focusing on the ball.

"Simple." Athena said, swinging the wood bat as if it were her sword. The bat struck the ball, and sliced through it as though she had sliced butter with a sword.

"…" Everyone said, staring at the bisected ball in half.

"Um, what do we do now?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, we need a ruling." Willow said, turning to Hughes.

"Yes, well, it turns out that this is an obvious foul." Hughes said, frowning.

"What's a foul?" Athena asked, frowning.

"It means you broke the rules." Blake said, frowning.

"I see." Athena said, nodding.

"Well now, we'll have to ask the head judge for a ruling." Hughes said, turning to Caitlin. "Caitlin, what do you think?"

"…" Caitlin said, deep in thought, her eyes shining with excitement. "…I'll allow it."

"What?" Hughes asked, shocked. "But that is totally outside of the rules of baseball!"

"…Baseball?" Caitlin asked, confused. "What does this have to do with baseball?"

* * *

Ah, nice to see a judge who has no idea what they are doing.


	50. Chapter 50

So, this will be the last chapter of this story for a while. I'll explain it later. Just remember to review!

Guest: Yes.

TheDragonsInferno: Yes. Yes it does.

Scarredskull5: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Light's champion: Yeah, but they're all weak links.

H2o1999: Thanks!

Macademi: She could.

Tyranitar13: If I cared I might find that offensive.

MoneytheChef: Because Athena is that awesome.

Mr. Brandloyal: No it wouldn't.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 50

* * *

"Okay, so after much deliberation on the thought, we have decided to rule Athena slicing the ball in half as a foul." Hughes said into the microphone.

"Seriously?" Tara exclaimed, enfuriated.

"Furthermore, in light of the current players, no cutting the ball, smashing the ball, electrocuting the ball, setting the ball on fire, flying above the heads of the other players, or bludgeoning anyone with the bat." Hughes continued.

"What about making the ball explode?" Tara asked.

"Obviously, that's out too." Hughes said, frowning.

"Okay, with that settled, Blake's team has one out." Hughes said, frowning. "Next up, Shana, the team captain, is up."

Shana stood on the plate, glaring at Willow, who glared right back at her.

"Take this!" Willow exclaimed, throwing the ball at full speed at Shana. Shana hit the ball, knocking it into the air.

"I've got it!" Nancy said, running towards the ball. Shana also started running, though not towards the base. She was on a full blown sprint at Nancy. She held the bat as one would a sword, and Nancy ducked in fear. Shana hit the ball square on a second time, sending it soaring past Nancy's head and into the wall. The ball then fell out of the small indent it made in the wall, and landed on the ground. Shana turned and walked to first base.

"Foul." Hughes said, frowning. "Even if you have the physical speed to do so, you can't hit the ball twice. Shana, you're out."

"Damn." Shana said, frowning, turning and walking to the bleachers.

"Well, what's the matter?" Tara asked, shrugging. "They haven't tagged us or caught the ball yet, I'd say we're doing good."

"Athena and Shana both broke the rules, so that's two outs." Blake explained. "One more, and they're up at bat."

"…" Tara said, her mouth open in shock, her eyes wide.

"What's with that 'I don't believe it' face?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Never mind." Tara shrugged. "Anyways, we just have to not get another out, right? Who's up next?"

"According to the roster, I am!" Mini said, excitedly. "I can't wait!" Mini picked up the bat and smiled, walking to the home plate.

"…We're doomed…" Tara said, face palming.

"Well now, without being able to score any runs at all, it looks like Shana's team moves out to the outfield." Hughes said, smiling. "And first up for the extras, we have Nancy!"

"Wait, Nancy, before you go out, I have an idea." Willow said, smiling evilly.

Nancy stepped onto the field, blushing, her hair tied back in a sporty ponytail. Blake, the pitcher, was flustered.

"Um, Blake, don't go easy on me!" Nancy said, blushing.

"R-Right." Blake said, his cheeks pink. He held his arm back, and focused on the throw he'd been practicing his whole life. He threw it at Nancy head on, Nancy swinging her back half heartedly, her eyes shut in fear.

Like a miracle, the bat connected with the ball, though with the minimal force put into it, the ball landed out of bounds.

"Strike One." Hughes said, frowning.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to do this…" Nancy said, looking down glumly. "Where's Rose? Why couldn't she play for me?"

"…" Dr. Jones followed Rosasharn as she led him down the beach.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dr. Jones asked, frowning.

"Not me." Rose said, frowning. "My dad wants to talk to you."

"…I see." Dr. Jones said, frowning. Rose led him to a clearing, where a man in his thirties or forties sat on a rock, staring out over the sea, frowning. He wore raggedy tanned jeans, and a black shirt. He had spiky brown hair that was wild and unkempt. He had cold brown eyes, and turned to Dr. Jones, frowning.

"You knew all along it was me, didn't you?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah, well, you probably could have named your daughter a little better." Dr. Jones said, frowning. "I've read that book too."

"Rose of Sharon…" The man said, standing up, laughing. "What a name…"

The man walked over to Dr. Jones, and punched him across the face, knocking him into the sand.

"That was for abandoning your family." The man said, glaring down at him.

"Oh, come now…" Dr. Jones said, standing up, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is that how we greet old friends?"

"You're a coward." The man said, staring down at Dr. Jones. "A man like you, who would desert your wife and daughter deserves a hell of a lot more than a single punch."

"It all has a purpose." Dr. Jones said, frowning. "As long as I complete Genesis, then it won't matter."

"Do you think that by dedicating yourself to this, you'll make a difference?" The man exclaimed. "You're pathetic! Chasing after some hopeless dream like Genesis, it's pathetic! Is this really the true face of the strongest trainer? A weak, helpless fool who can't even protect his family?"

"Everything I do is for my family." Dr. Jones said, glaring at the man. "Never… Tell me I don't care about them."

"If you really cared…" The man said, frowning. "Then you wouldn't have left."

"Whatever I can do to protect my daughter, I will do." Dr. Jones said, frowning. "Just you wait."

"Dad…" Rose said, staring at her father.

"Just wait." Dr. Jones said, holding up and old antique gold watch. "After all, time is normally constant… However, at some point, time will begin to wind back, and the clock turns backwards… Yes… Time will tell all tales, and rewind to that point… Rewind twenty years…"

* * *

So, what could Dr. Jones mean by that? He means that no longer will this story be updated. Instead, Aurore's Moemon Adventure will receive daily updates until completion, at which point the clock will start winding forwards again. See you at Aurore's story, for those who read it.


	51. Chapter 51

Anyways, here's a new chapter, guys! After a long ass wait! Also, to address concerns about something brought up in Aurore's story, about Kallin. Kallin was Aurore's father, who died the day Aurore was born. In honor of his father's memory, the Aurore who was the agent of the Celestials took upon his name and infiltrated the Reinhart Family.

MoneytheChef: Just because.

RockytheTyranitar: No, I'm just kidding.

Light's champion: I don't know. I'm not out of ideas, I've already pretty much finished the storyline.

Mr. Brandloyal: No.

Mr. Haziq: Okay, I'll try my best.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 51

* * *

"We won!" Tara cheered, smiling. "But wow, that was a LONG game."

"Yeah, I know." Shana said, nodding.

"Hey, Blake." Willow said, walking over to Blake. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Blake said, nodding. "What is it?"

"I've decided to go home." Willow said, frowning.

"You're going to go home?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes." Willow said, nodding. "I need to observe something. Besides, I don't think I should stay around here for very much longer."

"Why not?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Because I might get in the way…" Willow whispered, eying Nancy.

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Shut up." Willow huffed. "I'm going to go get Lulu's boat and take it back to her."

Willow stormed off. Blake headed off after her, but Hughes placed his hand on his shoulder. Blake turned back to him, and Hughes shook his head, frowning.

"Let her go." Hughes said, frowning. "She should be alone for now."

"Right." Blake said, nodding.

"Anyways, it's getting late." Hughes said, yawning. "We're turning in for the night, guys!"

Blake returned his moemon to their moeballs, and headed off to his room as they all headed off into different directions.

Blake opened the door, and was surprised at what he saw. Sitting on his windowsill, staring off at the sea, was a young girl playing a harmonica.

"Hello there." The girl said, smiling warmly, turning to Blake. "It's nice to meet you." The girl wore a green vest over a black sundress, and had dyed green hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had tranquil black eyes, and a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning. "What are you doing in my room?"

"My name is Sofia." The girl said, smiling. "What is your name?"

"Blake." Blake answered.

"Ah. I see." Sofia said, smiling. "Blake, that is a nice name."

The girl sat up from the windowsill, and walked towards Blake.

"It is nice to meet you, Blake." Sofia said, standing in front of Blake, the two the same height as she looked into his eyes. "I am sure we will be good friends."

"Are you a guest of Hughes'?" Blake asked, confused.

"No." Sofia said, shaking her head. "I merely came here because you were feeling lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Blake said, shaking his head.

"You aren't…" Sofia said, shaking her head. "But you felt lonely. Why is that, I wonder… Were you abandoned by someone you love?"

"Willow left." Blake said, frowning. "I guess I feel lonely about that."

"Yes, you do." Sofia said, nodding. She reached down towards Blake's belt, and Blake flushed. However, Sofia took ahold of a moeball from his belt, and held it in her hand.

She released Tara from her moeball, and Tara stared at Sofia, confused.

"Hello there." Sofia said, smiling, reaching a hand out towards Tara.

"Um, hello." Tara said, confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sofia." Sofia said, smiling. "What is your name?"

"Tara." Tara said, smiling. "That's the name my master gave me."

"I see." Sofia said, smiling. "That's nice. Your master gave you a name. That is a good thing. It means that you are an individual, that you matter."

"Thank you…" Tara said, blushing.

"That your master cared so much for you, he gave you your own name." Sofia said, smiling. "For a moemon, there can be no greater joy. At least, that is what I believe."

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Tara said, blushing.

"Well, then I'm happy for you." Sofia said, smiling. "Now then, Blake, if I'm not mistaken, you must be getting to sleep. Humans like us need to rest at this time."

"Yeah, I know." Blake said, frowning. "So, um, could you leave?"

"I won't leave." Sofia said, smiling. "This bed is quite large, the two of us can sleep together."

"What?" Tara asked, shocked. "No, you can't!"

"No need to worry." Sofia said, shaking her head. "I would not do such a thing. I love all of humanity. I would not sleep with any one person."

"Well, okay I guess." Tara said, frowning. "But master, don't try anything!"

"I wouldn't dare." Blake said, returning Tara to her moeball. He lay down on the bed, Sofia laying down beside him.

_Strange…_ Blake thought, as he drifted off to sleep. _I don't know anything about this girl, and yet somehow I feel as though I've known her my whole life. As if she was a part of me…_

And with those thoughts in his mind, Blake drifted off to sleep.

"BLAKE." A deep voice boomed through Blake's head. He looked around, only to see that he was standing in darkness. Suddenly, the world throbbed, and the walls began glowing a bright green as green lines traced around him.

A figure began moving before him, and he looked at it in shock. The creature was a massive spider, made of black energy, with glowing green lines and symbols traced across its body.

"What are you?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I am Archioes, the Celestial of Nature." The figure stated, with a voice that seemed loud and scratchy, yet still kind. "This is the first time I have met you, with my own eyes. You, who will inherit my will and serve my purpose."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "You're a Celestial?"

"Yes." Archioes bellowed. "I have interacted with you through your comrade, one of my children, Serperior. I have learned of the kind of person you are, and have decided to make my final choice in selecting you as my partner."

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Your past services for the Celestials have also been appreciated. Because of this, the seven of us have decided you shall be the Fifth Child."

* * *

So, Blake has been chosen by Archioes. But who are the other children? What could they have to do with the story? Let's find out!


	52. Chapter 52

Here, another chapter, guys. FWI, I got Rachel's name wrong. It's actually Sofia. Sorry, I kind of got mixed up. I've replaced it, so read on.

TheDragonsInferno: Maybe he is a child.

MoneytheChef: Indeed.

KingSkyTheGreat: Okay.

Amalgam24: Okay, who do you think they are?

Rai say: We don't know yet.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, some are right, some are wrong, let's see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 52

* * *

Blake awoke, confused. He turned and saw Sofia sleeping beside him, breathing softly.

Her lips look so soft… Blake thought, staring at her, blushing. I want to kiss them…

"Blake…" Nancy asked, blushing, walking into Blake's room. "I thought that maybe we could go swimming again…"

Nancy's eyes landed on the girl in Blake's bed, and her face turned white with shock.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Nancy said, blushing, turning and running away from them.

"That girl…" Sofia said, sitting up, frowning. "She is strange…"

"Whoa, wait, you were awake?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes I was." Sofia said, nodding. "However, that girl intrigues me."

"Why?" Blake asked, confused.

"She is concealing her true self from others…" Sofia said, frowning. "Strange… I wonder why…"

Nancy walked out onto the balcony of her room, and looked over the ocean.

"Blake…" Nancy said, looking down, frowning. She hit the table on the balcony in a very rarely seen trait: anger. "Why would he have that girl in bed with him?"

Suddenly, she regained focus, and blushed.

"Wait, wait, I can't believe I lost my temper…" Nancy said, shaking her head. "No, I have to be the kind of girl Blake likes…"

Suddenly, Nancy saw lightning crackling off in the distance.

"Oh no…" Nancy said, her face going pale. "I have to get the others…"

"What's the matter, Athena?" Ariana asked, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. The three were relaxing in their room, though Athena was feeling strange.

"It is strange…" Athena said, holding her hand over her chest. "This body has such strange sensations… This feeling… The place between my bosom is warm for some reason… And yet there is pain within it…"

"It seems you're still missing something in your life." Porcha said, smiling. "I wonder what it is."

"You know, Athena, looking at how you react to Blake and his moemon…" Ariana said, smiling. "Maybe you're lonely."

"Lonely?" Athena asked, confused.

"You wish for the company of friends." Porcha explained. "People who will care for you and protect you. Instead, all you have is the two of us. You don't really have anyone else who is willing to fight for you."

"Nonsense." Athena said, shaking her head. "Why would I want another to fight a battle I could win with my own blade?"

"Oy…" Ariana and Porcha said, face palming.

"Everyone!" Nancy cried, running down the hall. "Those weather people! They came back!" She ran into the lobby, panting. Blake had reached the living room at this point, politely asking Sofia to stay in her room until he could explained her presence.

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "They've returned…"

"Who has?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"The Weather Moemon." Athena answered, walking down the stairs. "They fought with us to a standstill. They were sealed to the clouds, and we were sealed into our pillars."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes." Athena said, nodding. "It is our duty to protect you humans from them. That was our duty for so long. And yet… I shall no longer fight for a human."

"Athena…" Ariana said, shocked. "We can't win if we don't have you on our side."

"Our swords are only strong together!" Porcha pleaded. "You have to fight as well!"

"Sisters, I shall not fight for humans who will enslave our comrades." Athena said, shaking her head. "I shall no longer fight for those inferior to myself."

"…Fine." Ariana said, frowning. "Porcha, we're going. We're going to fight in Athena's place."

"Oh, yeah!" Porcha said, laughing. "I can't wait for this!"

Porcha and Ariana ran outside to the large rock ledge, drawing their swords.

"Well now, if it isn't the other two Noble Knights?" The green moemon said, appearing above the two, smiling.

"Tornadus." Porcha glared. "Well now, let's see how you like this! Stone edge!"

Porcha swung her sword, launching a blast of rocks at Tornadus.

"Gust!" Tornadus said, blowing the stones in the air back towards the two.

"…Crap." Porcha said, throwing up a guard.

"Magical leaf!" Ariana shouted, swinging her sword, launching several rainbow colored leaves at the stones, slicing them in half.

"Thunder shock!" The other moemon appeared, launching a bolt of lightning at the two.

"Water pulse!" Shana ran out in front of the two and swung her aqua blade, sending a shockwave of water at the lightning, dispersing it.

"Leaf tornado!" Tara shouted, swinging her leaf sword, launching a tornado of leaves at the two moemon, pushing them back.

"What are you two doing?" Ariana asked, frowning.

"This is our battle! Get back!" Porcha demanded. "You can't battle them!"

"Yes, we can!" Tara exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

"We use swords too." Shana said, frowning. "Therefore, we have the right to fight by your side."

"Fine then." Ariana said, glaring at the two. "We shall fight together, then. Be ready."

"Right!" Tara and Shana said, nodding.

"So it begins…" Sofia said, smiling. "Tell me, what do you see when you look at these children fighting as such, master?"

* * *

"I'm back…" Willow said, standing in front of the Moor of Iccirus. Tell me, father… Why have you guided me here…"

Willow walked down into the Moor. She walked through the grass and water, and arrived at the large willow tree she could recognize in a second. She sat down under the branches of the protective tree, and prepared for her thoughts.

_This tree…_ Willow thought. _I was named after it. It is a part of who I am. It has been a part of me since I was a child. And it possesses a soul. I can feel it. The soul within this tree. Tell me… What is it that you want?_

* * *

So, what does it want? Let's find out!


	53. Chapter 53

All right, here's another chapter, where we continue the battle with the Kami Trio! Will our heroes pull out a win? Review!

TheDragonsInferno: Sorry, I did answer but I got the name wrong.

KingSkyTheGreat: Definitely.

Amalgam24: Well, those are interesting choices… However, a few of them are wrong.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 53

* * *

"Those fools." Athena said, frowning, staring at the others who were fighting against the two Kami moemon. She was standing on her balcony, looking down on them of course.

"I wouldn't call them fools." Athena turned and saw Sofia standing before her, smiling warmly.

"Who are you?" Athena asked, frowning. "Another weak, powerless human?"

"I suppose that is one way to refer to me." Sofia said, nodding. "For I am every bit as human as you are."

"You think I'm a human?" Athena asked, laughing.

"Of course you are." Sofia said, smiling. "Why would you think differently?"

"I might look like those powerless humans, but I'm much better than them." Athena said, laughing. "Humans are nothing more than weak, scurrying rats."

"Strange…" Sofia said, frowning. "You are very lonely, aren't you?"

"Lonely?" Athena asked, stunned for a second, then she regained her composure. "What the hell are you talking about? Loneliness is a human emotion. A superior being like myself wouldn't feel lonely."

"Yes, it is a human emotion." Sofia said, nodding. "However, you are a human."

"Why would you compare me with those rats time and again?" Athena asked, frowning.

"What is a human being?" Sofia asked, frowning. "Humans live on this earth. They talk, they eat, the sleep. They fight for their beliefs, and have an individual personality, a soul. However, moemon also possess a soul. You possess a soul as well. Because you possess a soul, you are no different than humans. You can feel love, pain, sadness, and eventually death. This is what makes you human. Special powers, superior strength, none of that determines what you are. What you are is determined by the very core of your being, your soul."

"Silence." Athena glared, drawing her sword.

"Humans can feel great anger, and that anger can lead to great destruction." Sofia said, smiling. "However, your hatred of humanity is the greatest sign."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, glaring at Sofia.

"Human beings…" Sofia said, smiling. "They are the only existence on this planet capable of hating their own species."

"If you say I'm human, than you would put me on the same level as those disgusting worms, with their fornication and rage." Athena asked, frowning. "You think I would want to be the same as them?"

"But aren't those things better than loneliness?" Sofia asked, smiling softly.

"Shut up." Athena said, frowning, sheathing her sword and walking past Sofia, out of the room.

"However, as a human, you would be able to love." Sofia said, Athena having left the room. "Good luck."

"Damn…" Tara said, panting. "Those two are strong…"

"Thunderus… Tornadus…" Ariana said, frowning. "They are both formidable foes…"

"Thunderbolt!" Thunderus shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at the four.

"Wind slash!" Tornadus shouted, launching a gust of wind at the four.

"Porcha, we have to use that move!" Ariana shouted, drawing her sword.

"Right!" Porcha said, drawing her sword as well.

"Sacred sword!" The two shouted, focusing energy in their swords, which began glowing. They swung their swords at the attacks, managing to block them, but they began losing ground.

"Sacred sword!" A third moemon shouted. A sword blast shot past the two and struck their swords, giving their swords the power to disperse the attack.

"Athena!" Ariana said, turning to Athena, smiling.

"I'm sorry, sister." Athena said, frowning. "I forgot our reason for fighting. I would like to fight beside you once more. Together, the three of us can defeat them."

"Yes." Ariana said, nodding.

"You bet we can!" Porcha said, laughing.

"Just keep on babbling, you brats!" Tornadus shouted. Her body began shifting, and transforming. Her hands turned into enormous green wings, and her legs turned into talons.

"She broke the seal." Athena said, frowning.

"Kyahaha!" Thunderus roared, laughing. She also began to transform. Her tail emerged further from her back, and she shifted to a more lizard-like shape, her hands turning into white claws.

"Damn." Ariana said, frowning. "I wasn't expecting this."

_Why am I here?_ Willow asked. She was floating in a world of water, her eyes shut.

**You are here because you want to be here.**

_Why do I want to be here?_ Willow asked.

**That is for you to discover.**

_I feel happy here._ Willow said, smiling. _I feel relaxed._

**Then that is why you are here.**

_Why?_ Willow asked, confused.

**To escape from the stress and sadness in your life, you would often come to me.**

_Yes…_ Willow said, nodding. _I needed you, in order to keep myself from losing to Reaper._

**But you no longer need me. You have the power to free yourself from Reaper.**

_I do?_ Willow asked. _How?_

**The power that protects your soul is the power that lies with the one you love.**

_You mean Blake?_ Willow asked. _But Blake cannot protect me anymore…_

**And that is why you are here. Your loneliness has called out for my protection, because you feel that the one you love has abandoned you.**

_It's better this way._ Willow said, shaking her head. _Blake shouldn't get caught up with my problems, he should be happy himself._

**You care deeply for this boy, and yet you do not want him to hurt you.**

_Of course not._ Willow said, shaking her head. _If Blake left me, then it would be just like my father._

**Yes. But Blake is not your father.**

_Then what is he?_ Willow asked.

**Blake is the light of your soul, a part of who you are. And when you realize that, we will meet at last.**

_I'm ready._ Willow confirmed. She opened her eyes, and stood on an underwater podium, a large crystal of ice in front of her and a sword imbedded in front of it.

_What is this?_ Willow asked.

**This is my seal. Release it, and I shall give you my power.**

_Yes._ Willow said, nodding. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled, light shining out from the blade.

* * *

So, what has Willow released? You know, righ?


	54. Chapter 54

So, this chapter concludes the battle with the Kami Trio! What shall happen? Let's see!

Gunsandgames: Keldeo.

KingSkyTheGreat: Hmm.

Mr. Haziq: Eventually.

Amalgam24: I will not reveal that so as not to reveal spoilers. However, anyone who has not seen the truth (of which there are several on your selection) cannot be a child.

Rasakno: Yup.

Guest: Yes.

Rai say: Keldeo.

Mr. Brandloyal: But it's a female tree, not a male tree.

H2o1999: Thanks a bunch!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 54

* * *

A pillar of light shot out from the oceans of Undella Bay, all heads turning their attention to it.

"What the hell?" Tornadus exclaimed.

A pillar of water emerged from the bay and shot towards them, the two flying out of the way. It landed on the ground in front of the noble knights, the water dispersing to reveal the moemon standing there, Willow holding onto her tightly.

"It can't be…" Athena said, shocked.

"Hey, sisters." The moemon said, smiling. "Remember me?"

"Althea!" Ariana and Porcha hugged the moemon, Athena turning away, but smiling.

"Hello." The moemon, Althea, said, turning to Willow. "I am Althea. I am also known as Keldeo, Merdraut of the noble knights."

Althea wore a blue shirt and white pants, and carried a sword at her waist. Her hair was long, fluffy, and red, with blue fringes within it. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a smile.

"I'm Willow." Willow said, smiling.

"I know." Althea said, smiling. "Ever since you were a child, you've been talking to me."

"I have?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Althea said, nodding. "I was sealed away within that great tree you loved so much. And you've always been speaking to me, this entire time."

"I see…" Willow said, smiling. "Well, you saved me. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, mistress." Althea said, smiling. "It is my greatest duty to serve you and the people you care about."

"So… You're… Mine?" Willow asked, slightly excited about her first moemon.

"I am." She said, smiling cheerfully. "I am your very own."

"Then please, help me fight them!" Willow said, turning to the two weather moemon.

"As you wish, mistress!" Althea said, drawing her sword. "I shall fight them for you. My sisters, please lend me your support."

"Right." Ariana said, nodding.

"Sacred sword!" Althea shouted, swinging her sword at the two weather moemon. She released a slash of light, but they dodged it quite easily.

"Sacred sword!" Ariana, Athena, and Porcha swung their swords, but instead of aiming their blades at the weather moemon, they charged the energy from their swords into Althea's blade.

"Thank you for this power, my sisters." Althea said, smiling. "Sacred sword technique. Final drawing style. Secret sword the first!" Althea swung her sword. She let loose a blinding flash of light that shot through the sky, piercing through the heavens and hitting them head on, bursting forth with energy, knocking them out of the sky. The two plummeted to the ground, all the strength drained from their bodies.

"Yes!" Althea cheered, smiling. "I won!"

"Whoa…" Willow said, shocked. "Whoa, Althea, you were amazing!"

"I was, wasn't I?" Althea asked, smiling. "I was amazing!"

"Don't you dare look down on us!" Tornadus exclaimed, standing up, glaring at them. Thunderus stood up as well, also glaring at them.

"ENOUGH!" The two weather moemon turned around, facing the ocean, shocked.

"Landorus…" Tornadus said, smiling. "Excellent! With your help, those noble knights won't stand a chance!"

The moemon hovered above the others, looking down disapprovingly. She wore an orange shirt and orange pants, and sat atop a cloud. She had long orange-red hair that flowed down her back, and a long tail that ended in a hammer. She had three horns on her head, and glared at the two with golden eyes.

"There will be no more fighting." Landorus said, frowning.

"What? Why not?" Tornadus demanded. "It is our job to defeat humans!"

"Yes." Lanadorus said, nodding. "However, since we have last walked this earth, things have changed. The bridges between our two species seems to have become blurred. Until we can truly find the difference between our two races, we shall hold off on the destruction of humanity."

"Until then, we shall continue searching this planet for our answers." Landorus said, looking down at Willow, and Blake who had run out to join them. "Until then, humans, continue to enjoy this peaceful time."

Thunderus and Tornadus glared at the four noble knights, who glared right back at them. The two took off into the sky to join Landorus, the air of hatred tense between all of them.

"Farewell." Landorus said, nodding to them, the three of the weather moemon disappearing off into the sky.

"Willow…" Althea said, turning to Willow. She hugged Willow tightly, Willow hugging her back.

"Sister…" Athena said, staring at the two who were embracing each other after so long being a part of each other's lives.

"Hm?" Ariana said, turning to Athena.

"You were right…" Athena said, frowning. "All along… You were right… This feeling of happiness that they seem to have… That was what I wanted most of all…"

"Well, you still have a chance to make up for it." Ariana said, smiling.

"Well, that's nice." Sofia said, staring out at them from her balcony. "I'm happy you've managed to realize this, Athena."

"What are you planning?" Morning Star asked, staring at Sofia.

"It is not what I'm planning." Sofia said, smiling. "I simply wish to see a world where humans, whether they are moemon or celian, can live in peace."

"That world, celian, is not a word that you should throw around so lightly." Morning Star said.

"Oh, really?" Sofia asked, smiling. "I wasn't aware that word carried a special value."

Sofia's tranquil smile battle against Morning Star's stoic mask. The two stared at each other, Sofia walking past him, humming like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I see…" Morning Star said, turning to the girl as she walked into the room. "It seems it is almost time for me to make my move…"

* * *

And what will that move be, I wonder...


	55. Chapter 55

Here's another chapter, where Athena finally decides to come clean about her feelings.

TheDragonsInferno: Who said Morning Star was a king?

Amalgam24: Well, no. Child is not a clue.

Mr. Brandloyal: Thank you. Thank you very much.

KingSkyTheGreat: Yes. Very great.

Scarredskull5: Welcome back!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 55

* * *

"Well, I guess we don't have anything we need to do, now…" Porcha said, frowning. "I guess… What do you think we should do?"

"Well, we've lost our duty… Our bond…" Ariana said, staring up at the sky, which began to clear. "I guess… We'll just go back to living our lives…"

"Good, cause I wanted to keep picking on Cheren!" Porcha said, smiling.

"And Willow and I still need to talk about some things." Althea said, smiling.

"Now then, Athena, what about you?" Ariana said, turning to Athena.

"I don't really have anything that I wish to do." Athena said, frowning.

"Really?" Ariana asked, smiling. "And here I thought that you had some things you wanted to talk to that boy Blake about?"

"I do." Athena said, nodding.

"Well then, I think you should get to it then." Ariana said, smiling. "You can't let that pride of yours get in the way of your heart."

"Fine." Athena said, frowning. "Blake!"

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, turning around, shocked at Athena addressing him by name.

"I would like to express my gratitude at the assistance of you and your comrades in our battle." Athena said, frowning.

"You have gratitude for something?" Tara asked, shocked.

"You're capable of expressing something?" Shana asked, shocked.

"No, it's fine." Blake said, smiling.

"It is not fine." Athena said, frowning. "I am within your debt, Blake."

"No, I'm telling you, it's fine." Blake said, smiling.

"It is not fine." Athena said, shaking her head. "As a noble knight, I'm inclined to repay any debt."

Athena knelt down on one knee in front of Blake, and planted her sword before him in the sand, holding her hand over her chest armor.

"M'lord, I would like to express my gratitude at your assistance in working for my duty." Athena said, staring at the ground. "I apologize for all I've done to you, and I would like to pledge my assistance to you for the rest of my existence, until my body turns to dust."

She raised her head, staring into his eyes.

"Please allow me to serve as your partner in battle, master." Athena said, staring into his eyes.

"Um… Wow." Blake said, shocked. "Well, I guess, it's not that big of a deal…"

"Thank you." Athena said, bowing to Blake.

"What happened?" Tara asked, frowning. "Why aren't you a huge bitch anymore?"

"I have observed him for a very long time." Athena said, frowning. "And I've realized that he has raised both of you to be far stronger than should be possible for moemon. It is possible that I was wrong about humans having a negative influence on other moemon."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes." Athena said, nodding. "Sofia opened my eyes."

"Oh, wow, I see." Blake said, smiling. "I guess Sofia really is a good person."

"Who is Sofia?" Willow asked, smiling.

"Huh? Um… She's not important." Blake said, smiling. "Really, she's nothing!"

"Huh?" Willow asked, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, I'm not upset. Why on earth should I be mad about any women you choose to associate yourself with?"

"Really, you just seem kind of mad." Blake said, frowning.

"I'm not mad!" Willow said, her smile tight on her face.

Willow turned and walked inside, Althea following after her.

"M'lord, it would seem as though that human is upset with you." Athena said, frowning.

"Please, stop calling me that." Blake said, holding his head. "You're giving me a migraine."

"As you wish, human trash." Athena said, nodding.

"No middle ground, huh?" Blake sighed.

"Willow, is everything all right?" Nancy asked, following Willow as she walked down the hall.

"Everything is fine." Willow sighed. "Listen, Nancy, I want you to do me a favor."

"Name it." Nancy said, smiling. "Willow, you're such a good friend, I'd do anything!"

"Well, do you think Althea and I could sleep in your room for a while?" Willow asked, frowning. "We need other people to talk to."

"Yeah, I see…" Nancy said, frowning. "Anything you need, Willow."

Nancy led the two to her room. Nancy and Althea sat down on the bed, Nancy admiring her.

"I always wanted a pony…" Nancy said, blushing. "Well, you know, now."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, confused.

"Well, I used to be kind of a tomboy." Nancy admitted, blushing. "But I guess I just grew out of it when…" Nancy went silent.

"When…?" Willow asked.

"Never mind, it's too embarrassing…" Nancy said, looking down, blushing.

"I see." Willow said, nodding. She turned, when something caught her eye. A picture frame, strangely facing down on Nancy's dresser.

"What's this?" Willow asked, confused, picking up the picture.

"No, don't!" Nancy said, reaching out, but Willow had already held up the picture. The picture was a small picture in a simple pink frame. In the picture there were eight people. Willow recognized Hughes, and saw what she saw was a younger version of Caitlin standing next to a handsome brown haired teenager. There was a green haired woman who Willow assumed was Hughes' wife, carrying a young child, and standing next to Hughes with an arm around his shoulder was a man with wild brown hair and brown eyes. He had a wild smile, and stood next to another brown haired woman.

However, what Willow's eye was drawn to were the two kids standing next to each other, holding hands, with big smiles. One of them was a young girl with light pink hair, and a cute blush as she eyed the boy standing next to her, who had messy brown hair and cheerful brown eyes.

"Is this…" Willow said, shocked, staring at the picture. She set the picture down and turned to Nancy, whose face looked down in shame.

"Was that Blake…?" Willow asked, shocked.

* * *

Who knows?

...

Me. I know.


	56. Chapter 56

Here's another chapter where we figure out exactly what Nancy is talking about, and her history with Blake.

KingSkyTheGreat: Thanks!

Guest: We'll see.

Mr. Haziq: Indeed, it would be an improvement for her.

TheDragonsInferno: Yes. I am a god. (Arrogance)

Amalgam24: We'll see just how she reacts.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, I think so too.

Scarredskull5: Yes I do know.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 56

* * *

"Was that Blake?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…Yes." Nancy said, looking into Willow's eyes with a strength that Willow wasn't used to seeing in her eyes.

"But how?" Willow asked, confused.

"Blake used to live here." Nancy said, frowning. "He probably doesn't remember it, but according to my dad, he and his family lived here when we were kids. We used to play a lot, and before long I realized that I was in love with him."

"But you guys were like five in this picture!" Willow said, holding up the picture.

"I know." Nancy said, nodding. "And I've loved him all this time. For the last ten years, I've thought of him every day. And I've decided that I'm going to tell him that I love him."

"What?" Willow asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Nancy said, frowning. "Back then, I used to be a tomboy, but Blake told me that he liked polite, kind girls. So I've strived hard to be the kind of person he would like. I've spent the last ten years becoming the kind of girl he would love. And tomorrow, I'm going to ask him to see the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel with me, and there I will tell him that I love him."

"You really do love him, don't you…" Willow said, looking down, frowning.

"I really do." Nancy said, nodding, staring adamantly at Willow.

"Fine." Willow said, frowning. "You win."

"Wh-what?" Nancy asked, confused.

"You win." Willow said, frowning. "I'll give up on Blake. So you win. I've never loved anyone like that."

"Wait, Willow, I still want you to tell him how you feel!" Nancy said, frowning. "I'm in love with him, but you are too! We should let Blake choose who he wants to be with!"

"I guess…" Willow said, frowning. "But if you tell him that… Blake has also thought about you nonstop. He has looked for you for a long time, and if he knew that you were the person he had made that marriage promise with, then he would be with you in seconds."

"But I wasn't planning on telling him…" Nancy said, frowning. "I want Blake to love me for who I am now, not for who I used to be…"

"Please, I want you to do it for me." Willow said, frowning. "I want you to tell Blake that you were his childhood love, and see what he says. If you don't then I won't be able to know if he truly loves me more than he loved you."

"Willow…" Nancy said, frowning.

"But if you tell him you love him and tell him who you are, and he still chooses me over you…" Willow said, frowning. "Then I'll know he really loves me. Please, for both of our future relationships with Blake, I want you to tell him."

"Willow…" Nancy said, walking over to Willow, holding her hands. "Please, look at me."

Willow raised her head, and looked into Nancy's eyes, only to be shocked by Nancy pressing her lips against her own.

"…" Althea's mouth was wide open in shock as she looked at Nancy and Willow. Nancy pulled back, blushing, Willow's face sort of paralyzed in shock and bright red.

"Wh-what was that?" Willow asked, shocked. "Th-that was my first…"

"I'm sorry…" Nancy said, tearing up. "But I knew you wouldn't agree to it…"

"But why would you do something like that?" Willow asked, frowning. "I mean, why would you…"

"Willow…" Nancy said, frowning. "I need to tell you something about my family…"

"What?" Willow asked, frowning.

"My family…" Nancy said, blushing. "They all have the ability to read auras… My dad can read the aura of anyone he sees, and he says that both of his sisters can do the same… Caitlin said that she can read the auras of people when she sleeps, and can enter their dreams, and my brother can read the aura of anyone he touches."

"Yeah, but you don't have that kind of power, right?" Willow asked.

"Well… I do." Nancy said, frowning. "I told my dad I didn't but I also have that power…"

"What is it?" Willow asked, though she already suspected the answer.

"Anyone I kiss…" Nancy said, touching her lips. "Anyone I can kiss, I can read what is in their heart. Who they love, what they care about, the kind of person they are…"

Nancy looked at Willow, sadly. "You have a lot of pain in your heart… Willow, I know you love Blake, just as much as I do… I only wish that we could both be happy… But we can't…"

"I know…" Willow said, hugging the pink haired girl. "I know…"

_Nancy…_ Lulu said, staring at Nancy through her door. _You poor girl…_

Lulu turned and walked down the hall to her room.

"Blake, I want to talk to you." Hughes said, he and Blake standing in his study.

"What about?" Blake asked, frowning.

"My family line." Hughes said, frowning.

"All right…" Blake said, frowning.

"I was born in the Lunark Family." Hughes said, frowning. "I was the second child of three. My older sister Luna, and my younger sister Anna."

"I see…" Blake said, frowning.

"We lived in England." Hughes said, frowning. "Thirty years ago, our family home burned down, and our parents died. My eight year old sister, Luna, was the oldest of us. I was only six, and Anna was still just a baby."

"What happened?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Someone approached my older sister, and offered her a deal to utilize our family talent." Hughes explained. They took the three of us to America, and since then I've never seen either of my sisters."

* * *

So, Hughes also has a really bad life. I wonder what will happen next?


	57. Chapter 57

So, in this chapter, we learn more about Hughes' past. What shall we learn? Well, let's find out!

H2o1999: Indeed, I will "keel it up."

KingSkyTheGreat: I know, right?

Amalgam24: Yes, it's about time!

Skytex: Awesome!

Mr. Brandloyal: I never thought of it that way, but I guess so.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 57

* * *

Blake walked back to his room, only to see Lulu gesture for him to come over to her room.

"Oh, Lulu." Blake said, surprised. "Wait, how did you get here? I thought you went back with Kanone?"

"Well, when Willow brought my boat over, I decided to come back so I could see the climax, and maybe see Hughes again…" Lulu explained, shrugging.

"I see." Blake said, nodding. Lulu's expression then turned serious.

"Blake…" Lulu said, frowning. "Hughes told you about his past?"

"He did." Blake said, nodding.

"Come with me. We can finish the story." Lulu took Blake's hand and led him into her room, where she sat down on the bed. She soon lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Blake…" Lulu said, frowning. "Hughes… Is my brother."

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, shocked. "You were the younger sister he talked about?"

Lulu looked at Blake, beaming.

"No, sorry, but I'm his older sister." Lulu said, smiling. "My original name, my birth name, was Luna Lunark."

"So that's where the name Lulu came from?" Blake asked, smiling.

"…" Lulu beamed again, smiling.

"Anyways, continue." Blake said, frowning.

"Well, the three of us were in a bad spot." Lulu explained. "And then, Sephiria came and made me an offer. If I was willing to become Aurore's fiancé, then the Reinhart Family would ensure both of my siblings would never have to worry about money or food again. However, I was forbidden from revealing who I was to them."

"Oh…" Blake said, shocked.

"So, Hughes got married to the perfect woman by the time he was eighteen, and then he had three perfect little kids, while Anna became an awesome trainer. And meanwhile, I'm stuck here." Lulu said, frowning glumly.

"I'm sorry." Blake said, frowning.

"It's fine." Lulu said, frowning. "Still, I still miss Aurore… I wish we could spend more time together… And I wish I could spend more time with my siblings… I used to be the oldest, but now that I'm still a little girl, both of them are older than me…"

She looked at Blake, and smiled.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, Blake." Lulu said, smiling. "You've got your own problems. I just thought I should tell you."

"I see." Blake said, nodding. "Still, I hope that even you can achieve happiness."

"So do I." Lulu said, nodding. "So do I…"

Blake turned and walked out of the room, Lulu reaching over to her nightstand, and grabbed her cell phone. She typed into it, and held it up to her ear.

"Hey, Anabel…" Lulu said, smiling, tears falling down her cheeks. "How are you doing? I just wanted to catch up…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm still as short as ever." Lulu continued, wiping her face with her sleeve. "How old are you now? 32? Wow, you're getting older and older…"

"I wish we could do this more often…" Lulu said, tears falling onto her sheets as they continued talking.

Blake walked down the hallway, seeing Sofia standing in front of his door.

"Sofia." Blake said, surprised. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Hello there, Blake." Sofia said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you. You've managed to overcome your feelings of loneliness, and you've even helped Athena to open her heart up to you."

"Yeah, I guess I have." Blake said, nodding. He moved past Sofia, and opened her door, walking inside, Sofia following him.

"Meanwhile, I've been talking to this young lady." Sofia said, smiling, gesturing to Kira, who was sitting on the bed.

"Kira?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Master…" Kira said, frowning. "Sofia has been talking to me… And I've understood some things."

"About what?" Blake asked, frowning. "You mean, about…"

"Momo." Kira said, nodding. "And how big of a fool I was."

"Nonsense." Sofia said, shaking her head. "You only love a person you care about. That isn't wrong or foolish."

"So Momo was being immature?" Blake asked.

"No, from what I've heard, Momo was also protecting someone she loved." Sofia said, frowning. "She wanted you to come to love yourself based on who you really want to be, and not to be the kind of person you thought she wanted you to be, understand?"

"She didn't want me to keep trying to earn her approval, and wanted me to have my own approval of myself?" Kira asked, her face brightening.

"That's right." Sofia said, nodding. "However, that means that you can't become stronger for her sake. You have to become stronger because that's what you want to do. And that means you must find the answer you're seeking for."

"I will." Kira said, nodding, turning to Blake. "Don't worry, master, I promise that I will become strong. But I won't become strong so that Momo will respect me. I want to become strong in the truest sense. Strong for my own sake, so I can respect myself."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." Kira turned to the door, and saw Athena standing there, frowning.

"You, you're that sword girl, right?" Kira asked, frowning, glaring at Athena.

"I have been called that." Athena said, nodding. "I have seen your skill with the sword, and I would like to request a match with you."

"Seriously?" Kira asked, surprised. "One of the noble knights thinks I'm an equal fighter with her?"

"I did not say that." Athena said, shaking her head. "I only stated that I wanted to have a match with you."

"Well, if that's what you say…" Kira said, shrugging. "I want to fight you myself. I think you're pretty strong."

"I am very strong." Athena said, nodding. "However, I feel that I should help repay my gratitude to the human trash by training his moemon."

"Please, don't call me human trash." Blake said, face palming.

"I will accept those terms, piece of shit." Athena said, nodding.

Blake turned to the screen, sighing.

"No respect. No respect at all."

* * *

Indeed. I don't get no respect.


	58. Chapter 58

Another chapter, where we begin Athena and Kira's training. And, Athena gets officially accepted into the group!

TheDragonsInferno: That's Athena for you.

KingSkyTheGreat: Thanks!

Amalgam24: Yes, she will definitely be in trouble.

Scarredskull5: Hey, it's like I get no respect.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed it is, piece of shit.

H2o1999: Yes she is.

DARKWOLF180: No he does not.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 58

* * *

"Your defense is weak." Athena sheathed her sword, Kira falling to the ground, coughing.

"Again." Kira said, raising her head, glaring at Athena. The two were standing in another of Hughes' rooms, a large dojo for training. Blake had elected to watch over the two, accompanied by his other moemon.

"It will not matter." Athena said, frowning. "No matter how you try, you need to focus on training your fundamental skills. Without them, you will have no chance at defeating me."

"Then let's try again." Kira said, sharpening her arm blade. She charged at Athena, but instead of countering, Athena merely turned to the side to let Kira shoot past her. She hit Kira in the back of the neck, Kira coughing out and collapsing to the ground.

"Do you understand?" Athena asked, standing over Kira. "You do not have the power to defeat me if you only attack wildly. We shall wait for you to heal, and then resume your training."

"Understood." Kira said, standing up, glaring at Athena. She knelt down on the ground to lick at her wounds, and Athena turned to Blake.

"What should I do now, human?" Athena asked, frowning.

"Wait, I have something for you!" Mini said, smiling. She turned to Blake. "Onii chan, is it alright if I give Athena Onee chan her present?"

"Sure." Blake said, shrugging. Mini ran over to Athena, beaming brightly like the sun.

"Here! This is for you!" Mini said, smiling, handing Athena a small metal container.

"What is this?" Athena asked, frowning, examining the container and its contents.

"It's sword polish!" Mini said, smiling. "A metal coat for your sword!"

"I understand what it is, but why are you giving such a thing to me?" Athena asked, looking down from the container and glancing at Mini.

"What?" Mini asked, confused. "It's a PRESENT, obviously, onee chan."

"A present?" Athena asked, confused.

"You've never received a present before?" Mini asked, her eyes watering with tears. "You poor girl!"

Mini wrapped her arms around Athena, hugging her tightly.

"Release me." Athena said, frowning.

"Oh, right, sorry." Mini said, pulling back, blushing.

"I am grateful for this." Athena said, placing it in her pocket. "Thank you very much, I believe that is the correct thing to say?"

"It is…" Mini said, nodding.

"This is all touching, but back to training." Kira said, standing up, frowning.

"Fine then." Athena said, turning back to Kira. "First, I shall teach you how to dodge."

Athena charged at Kira, swinging her sword. Kira stepped back, Athena nodding in approval.

"Excellent skill." Athena said, nodding.

"I've been dodging attacks for a while." Kira said, smirking. "I also know how to counterattack!" Kira spun towards Athena and swung her arm blade, Athena jumping back, placing her hands on the ground, and flipping backwards, dodging the sword attacks.

"You also have good attacking skills." Athena said, nodding. "However, you still need to focus on your defense."

Athena held her hand up, focusing a sphere of light in her hand, launching out a blast of light that hit Kira in the chest, sending her flying through the air. Kira hit the ground hard and sat up, shaking, only to feel the tip of a sword pressing against her throat.

"Swords are not the only weapons I can fight with." Athena said, glaring down at Kira. "End of lesson."

"Thank you." Kira said, standing up, bowing.

"What shall we do now?" Athena asked, turning to Blake and his moemon. "Who else would like a lesson in combat?"

Shina, Aria, Lara, and Mini all looked in other directions, whistling innocently.

"Well then, I shall take my leave for now." Athena said, frowning. She turned and walked out of the dojo, leaving Blake and his moemon.

"Um, Blake…" Nancy said, walking into the dojo, looking down, blushing.

"Oh, Nancy, what is it?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Well, um, I have two tickets to the Nimbasa City amusement park for the whole summer…" Nancy said, holding up a pair of tickets, blushing. "Um, would you want to come and relax with me? My dad even asked Skyla to fly us there, if that's okay…"

Nancy held her breath in anticipation, scared of what he would say, but Blake gave her a reassuring smile.

"I would love to go to the amusement park with you!" Blake said, smiling. "Sometimes it's nice to hang out with your friends."

"No, not as friends…" Nancy said, shaking her head, embarrassed. "I mean… Go out… On a date…"

"Oh…" Blake said, shocked. "A date…"

"Is that… Okay?" Nancy asked, worried.

"Sure, a date it is then." Blake said, smiling, Shana and Tara staring at the two in shock.

"No way, master is going out on a date?" Tara asked, frowning.

"That's not good." Shana said, frowning.

"Are we going to follow them on their date?" Tara asked, frowning.

"You bet we are." Shana said, nodding.

"So, when do you want to go out on our date?" Blake asked, smiling cheerfully, Nancy's face a bright red from embarrassment as she tried to find something to say.

"Oh, you know…" Nancy stuttered. "Just… um… How about the weekend?"

"Okay, that sounds awesome!" Blake said, smiling. "I can't wait, it should be fun!"

"Uh-huh…" Nancy said, nodding, her eyes glazed over as she was blinded by Blake's hotness.

"Wow, she really is smitten with him, huh." Tara said, nodding.

"Not like we can really talk, though." Shana said, shrugging.

"Yeah, master is really cute…" Tara said, nodding. "He's smoking…"

"Geez, keep it under control." Shana said, frowning. "You're a freaking horn dog, you know that?"

"Oh, please." Tara said, frowning. "I'm sure Nancy wants to get into his pants, too. Athena too, for that matter."

"Is that right?" Athena asked from behind Tara, Shana and Tara going pale in fear.

* * *

So, Athena can even scare those two. What more surprises will we see? Let's find out!


	59. Chapter 59

So, here's another chapter, where we continue with the story! Remember to review, guys!

Rainbow: Indeed.

KingSkyTheGreat: Yeah, she is.

RockytheTyranitar: Or both.

Amalgam24: He's a charming, handsome young man who knows all of Kanone's skills at seduction. Lots of girls would fall to that.

DARKWOLF180: They both better.

Mr. Brandloyal: I know, at least I fantasize about 15 years olds. Because that's not creepy. (Sarcasm, FWI)

H2o1999: They both are what you say they are.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 59

* * *

"Is she here?" Six cloaked figures stood atop a cliff, looking down on Undella Town.

"Yes." The cloak standing at the lead said, nodding. "She must have fled to this area. It's the only place she would have been able to come for help."

"I sense several sources of powerful energy." Another cloak said.

"Are they strong enough to be a threat to us?" The first cloak asked.

"Most of them are moemon. Three of those seem to be about equal to our level in combat." The cloak answered.

"What about the fifth child? Is he there?" The first cloak asked.

"No, he is not. I cannot sense the presence of any other of the children." The other cloak said.

"You said that most of the energy levels you sensed were moemon." The first cloak said. "Who are the others."

"I sense a young girl, human, with very dark energy." The other cloak said. "As well as the several high levels of psychic energy. However…"

The cloak could sense a powerful energy level somewhere, unable to be detected. However, when she finally tapped into it, she felt a blast of energy.

"This is bad…" The cloak said, frowning. "There seems to be some sort of powerful force existing in this town."

"Very well." The first cloak said, frowning. "We shall search for her, but with caution." The six cloaks disappeared.

"I can't believe master left us to go on a date…" Tara sighed. She and Shana were walking down the hallway, leading to the front gate of the house.

"Well, I guess we can go help Athena with Kira's training." Shana shrugged. They walked outside, and collided with a moemon. The moemon sat on top of Tara, panting.

"Help… Me…" The moemon gasped out, glaring at Tara and Shana. She wore a violet shirt and violet pants, with electronics attached to her body. She had violet hair that reached her shoulders, attached to a helmet. She had glowing red eyes, and a glare. She reached down and began choking Tara, Tara gasping out.

"Get off of her!" Shana exclaimed, pushing the moemon off of Tara, glaring at her.

"What's going on?" Athena asked, walking over with Kira.

"This moemon tried to kill Tara for some reason." Shana said, glaring at the moemon, who was holding her head in pain.

"Found you." Shana, Tara, and Athena all reacted at the same time, staring at six cloaked figures standing on the sands of Undella Town.

"Who the hell are you?" Tara declared angrily, charging at the moemon.

"Back." One of the cloaks snapped their fingers, creating a wall of flame between them and Tara.

"Kira, go get the others." Athena ordered. "I should be more than capable of handling the six of them."

"Right, I'll…" Kira turned towards the door, only to see Mini, Aria, Shina, and Lara had already walked outside. "…Do nothing."

"So you are the fifth child's moemon." The first cloak said. "You will give Genesis to us."

"Athena, you're a knight, right?" Shana asked, frowning, fingering her sword hesitatingly.

"Of the highest order." Athena said, nodding, holding her sword.

"Young girl in trouble." Shana said, pointing at the moemon. "You need to save her. The six of us will help you escape."

"Fine." Athena said, nodding. She walked over to the moemon and held her up, charging through the sand.

"Listen, there are six of them, and six of us." Shana said, frowning. "They'll probably charge out after Athena, so we'll need to separate them and take one out each."

"Right." Tara said, nodding.

Shana charged head on at the center cloak, and swung her sword, letting out a blast of water that extinguished the flames. She charged at the cloaked figure and pushed towards her, though the cloak jumped back and avoided the attacks.

The five other cloaks each charged after Athena, the five other moemon charging after each one, separating them from the group.

"Well now, I wonder why you came after me so surely…" The cloak said, stopping in front of Shana.

"Simple." Shana said, frowning, lowering her sword. "I knew that I had to be the one to face you. No one else was capable of fighting you."

"And you think you're strong enough?" The cloak asked. The cloak reached a hand up and grabbed the hood of the cloak, throwing the entire cloak away. Beneath the cloak was a beautiful moemon. She wore an orange shirt and a long orange skirt. She had long orange hair falling down her back, with two points jutting out like horns. She had cold blue eyes, that still seemed to be on fire. She had two large orange wings with blue insides, and she glared at Shana.

"Who are you?" Shana asked, frowning.

"It is customary to give your own name, first." The moemon said, glaring at Shana.

"My name is Shana." Shana said, frowning.

"I won't reveal my name to you." The moemon said, smirking, Shana irritated at this.

"Now then, back on topic…" The moemon said, frowning. "You're the strongest moemon out of all of them, aren't you?"

"Not including Athena, I probably am." Shana said, nodding.

"Is that the blue girl with the sword?" The moemon asked, frowning, Shana nodding.

"Well, she was quite strong." The moemon said, nodding. "However, even if you, her, and the green haired girl all fought against me, it would not be nearly enough to defeat me."

"Don't worry, Shana!" Kira said, Shana turning to see Kira was still standing there.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Shana asked, frowning.

"I'm here to help you!" Kira exclaimed, frowning. "You need as much help as you can get!"

"Don't be stupid!" Shana barked. "This woman is far out of your league!"

"You should listen to your friend." The moemon said, frowning. Suddenly, she released a blast of pure, flaming energy at the two. Not out of anger, merely as though it was a natural thing to do. However, the heat of energy hit Kira and Shana head on, Kira petrified in fear and collapsing to the ground.

"I don't have the time to teach such a foolish weak child how to fight." The moemon said, frowning.

_This woman…_ Shana thought, frowning. _She's powerful…_

* * *

Or she's really good at bluffing. One of those.


	60. Chapter 60

Here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review!

Amalgam24: We'll see.

KingSkyTheGreat: I will!

SkytextheSkyborg: We'll see.

H2o1999: They should be mad.

Supahyoloman9: We'll see. Don't know enough.

Mr. Brandloyal: We'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 60

* * *

"Don't move." Tara said, stopping the cloak from running. The cloak turned to Tara.

"So, you've caught me, then." The cloak said. They reached up and pulled the cloak from their body, revealing a much more curvy body than they had let on. The girl wore a slinky black dress that concealed her large breasts, and had long, honey colored hair the cascaded down her back. She had a large red flower on her head, and shining blue eyes. She wore a sultry smile, and smiled at Tara.

"Who are you?" Tara asked, frowning. "You're a moemon, I know that much."

"Ew, gross…" The moemon said, holding her fingers over her nose. "You smell all sweaty, like you've been fighting. Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"I'm a moemon." Tara said, frowning. "I really enjoy fighting."

"You shouldn't." The moemon said, shaking her head. "Women should only fight with elegance and beauty, not like smelly brutes."

"Well, let's see how elegant and beautiful you really are!" Tara said, laughing. She charged at the moemon. She swung her leaf sword at the moemon, who cracked a smile.

"Petal dance." The moemon said, holding her hand out, creating a tornado of petals around her body, Tara jumping back in surprise. The moemon held her hand up, and flicked her fingers out towards Tara, the petals changing their trajectory and flying towards Tara. Tara jumped out of the way, but the petals chased after her.

"Solar beam." The moemon held her hand up, and launched a blast of light at Tara, hitting her head on, Tara crying out in pain as she crumpled to the ground.

"Elegant." The moemon said, wiping her hair back, smirking.

Meanwhile, Lara stopped a cloak of her own.

"Hold on." Lara said, glaring at the cloak, frowning. "Stop." The cloak ignored her, and walked across the sandy beach.

Lara snapped her fingers, flames leaping up in a wall in front of the cloak.

"I told you to stop." Lara said, frowning. The cloak turned back to her.

"Fine then." The figure removed the cloak they were wearing and tossed it into the sand. "If a battle is what you want, then I shall grant your request."

The moemon wore a blue and green leotard. The leotard was a translucent blue, with a green section covering her lower area, with a green over part, covering the upper part of her breasts, with three green spikes out of each side. She had long green gloves, and long green tights, with bright green hair down her back, the end tied off. She had bright red eyes, and a long green tail behind her.

"Hello there." The moemon said, frowning. "If fighting me is your intention, then I shall be happy to oblige."

The moemon held her hand up, and several large rocks appeared in the air around her, floating around her body. The rocks shot towards Lara, shot blasts of flames at them.

"Where are you looking?" The moemon asked. She stamped the ground, and shot out a shockwave of power, knocking Lara into the air. Lara flew up into the sky with her wings, injured, only for rocks to begin hovering around her.

"Stealth rock." The moemon said, frowning. "Turns into stone edge."

The rocks shot towards Lara, hitting her head on, knocking her out of the sky.

Lara plunged towards the sand, and suddenly saw the moemon waiting below. She tried to brace for impact, but large stones hit her body and knocked her out of the sky, Lara hitting the ground in pain.

"You are out of your league." The moemon said, frowning.

Shina threw a punch at another cloak, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"You have good instinct." This moemon removed her cloak as well, and threw it to the ground. "But you are not a match for the fighting techniques I've honed in the icy caves.

The moemon wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back. She wore dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet. She wore a dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck. She wore dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbow to her wrist, with large blades sticking out of the top. She had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as mischievous red eyes.

"Discharge." Shina held her hand up, and launched a shockwave of electricity at the moemon, who leapt into the air, avoiding the attacks.

"Ice shard." The moemon swung her claws, and launched shards of ice at Shina, hitting her head on.

"Wild charge." Shina said, smiling, charging at the moemon, coating her body in lightning.

"You have a lot of energy, but you're far to reckless." The moemon said, frowning. "I'd say you were going easy on me."

The moemon leapt out of the way and held her hand up, launching an ice beam at Shina, freezing her solid.

"Cool your head." The moemon said, smirking.

Aria stopped another cloak, and launched a blast of rocks at her.

The figure removed her cloak, and hit the rocks with a blast of violet flames.

"You're a moemon, are you?" Aria asked, smiling. The moemon wore an orange and yellow leotard with orange and blue wings, a long orange tail twitching in the air. She had fiery orange hair flowing down her back, with two antennae over her forehead. She had shining blue eyes, and a smirk.

"So, you're a child made to destroy dragon types, huh?" The moemon asked, smiling. "Well that suits me fine. I'll show you the power of dragon type moves."

The moemon opened her mouth, and launched out a shockwave of violet energy. Aria used a similar attack, though her move was coated in a crystal that struck the shockwave, the two attacks colliding and kicking up the sand. Then, through the sand, a dragon claw struck Aria in the stomach, knocking her into the air. The moemon flew up after her, and hit her with a second dragon claw that sent her flying into the sand with a crash.

"Damn…" Aria coughed, having lost more than half of her health.

"Hey, stop." Mini said, chasing after the final cloaked figure, panting. "Wait up, I said."

The cloak stopped, turning around and facing Mini, Mini panting in exhaustion.

"I don't like running that fast…" Mini whined.

"No problem." The figure said, removing her cloak, smirking. "I stopped, because you're the kind I like. This should be enjoyable for me, then."

The moemon wore a black shirt and black skirt, each with golden rings on them, and a black tail out the back. Her tail also had a golden ring of fur around it. She had silver hair that reached down to her neck, two large black ears sticking out of them. She had shining red eyes, glowing with sadism.

"Wait…" Mini panted. "Need to catch my breath…"

However, the moemon refused to wait. She charged at Mini and hit her in the stomach, knocking Mini down to the sand. Mini coughed out, the moemon standing over her, smiling wickedly. She licked her lips, staring down at Mini.

"Now, how shall I torture you?"

* * *

So, all six of them are engaged in battle with strong opponents. Who shall return the victor?


	61. Chapter 61

Awesome, guys, here's another chapter!

H2o1999: Well, we'll see what will happen.

Regii TLW:

Amalgam24: We'll see.

KingSkyTheGreat: Okay, awesome.

RudeCanadian: Well, we'll see.

Amalgam24: Well, why do you think Blake looks like Aurore? What's your theory?

Rai say: Well, let's see what happens.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, you have.

That random guy over there: Maybe.

Mr. Haziq: Well, you'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 61

* * *

"So, Nancy, what do you want to do first?" Blake asked, smiling. "Rollercoaster, haunted house, or…"

"Um, rollercoaster…" Nancy said, blushing. "I think it should be fun…"

"You and me both!" Blake said, smiling. They began walking through the amusement park, weaving their ways through the family. Then, Blake grabbed onto her hand, Nancy blushing in shock.

"Um, Blake…" Nancy said, embarrassed. "Why did you grab onto my hand?"

"Well, now we won't get separated by the crowds, right?" Blake asked, smiling. Nancy blushed, and nodded. They walked through the park, holding hands, Nancy smiling cheerfully, totally content.

_I wish this could go on forever…_ Nancy thought, smiling cheerfully. Then, she saw the large rollercoaster, and her face went pale.

"Um, that's it?" Nancy asked, turning to Blake, going pale.

"Yep!" Blake said, smiling.

"I see…" Nancy said, shaking. "It's… really something…"

"Don't worry." Blake said, smiling. "It should be fine."

"Okay, sure…" Nancy said, smiling. "I'll trust you, Blake."

The two stood in the line, Blake really excited to ride the rollercoaster, and Nancy really excited to be with Blake. They reached the front of the line and got into the front seat, Nancy trembling.

"It'll be fine." Blake said, smiling. Nancy nodded hopefully, smiling to Blake. Then, the bar lowered on their laps, and the cars jerked forwards. Nancy held her breath in anticipation, and the car shot down the tracks, Nancy crying out in shock. The car shot all over the tracks, and after a minute or two, pulled to a stop. Nancy climbed out of the cart and collapsed onto the ground, her entire body numb.

"Come on now, it wasn't that bad." Blake said, kneeling down, helping her up.

"Yeah, but it really was scary…" Nancy said, trembling.

"Well, let's see some other stuff then." Blake said, smiling. The two wandered around the park for a few hours, sampling the foods of the restaurants, and playing the carnival games. They went on some of the rides, and had a cheerful day.

This day was perfect… Nancy thought, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. To wish for anything more would be selfish…

"Hey, Nancy, what are you thinking about?" Blake asked, Nancy's eyes opening in surprise.

"Oh, nothing." Nancy said, blushing. "Just enjoying the nice weather…"

"Well, I got two tickets to the Ferris Wheel." Blake said, smiling, handing a ticket to Nancy. "You want to go with me?"

"Really?" Nancy asked, blushing. "Sure, I'd love to!"

The two stood in line, Nancy's heart beating in her chest. Their cart arrived, and the two sat down inside of it, Nancy embarrassed from the closeness. Their knees were pressed against each other, and they could hear each other breathing.

"You know, I think this is pretty fun." Blake said, smiling, Nancy's heart bursting in surprise at the sudden talking. "See, the last time I was on the Ferris Wheel, Willow got thrown off. So this is more fun."

"Yeah, I guess…" Nancy said, blushing. "Anyways, Blake, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What?" Blake asked, smiling.

"…I'm…" Nancy said, pausing, taking a deep breath. She looked directly into Blake's eyes, her own eyes shining passionately. "I'm in love with you."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I've been in love with you since we were kids." Nancy said, frowning. "Do you remember me? We used to play on the beach together, and make sandcastles."

"I do remember a girl from my past." Blake said, nodding. "That was you?"

"It was." Nancy said, smiling. "Remember? We promised that we would get married."

"Yeah, I do." Blake said, smiling. "I can't believe it, though. I just can't believe that the girl I've been looking for so long has been beside me all this time."

"I have been." Nancy said, nodding. She stood up, and leaned over Blake. She pressed her lips against his, and the two kissed for a very long time.

"…" Nancy pulled back, looking down.

"Nancy?" Blake asked, surprised.

"I see…" Nancy said, nodding. "I'm not… the one for you."

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"I truly do love you, Blake." Nancy said, smiling, tears falling from her eyes. "But there is someone you love more than I do. You love Willow."

"I… I do?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes." Nancy said, nodding. "I hope you two end up together. Really, I honestly do."

The cart pulled to the ground, and the two got out silently.

They walked a ways in silence, Nancy stopping. She turned to Blake, and smiled sadly.

"I'll treasure today…" Nancy said, smiling, tears falling from her eyes. "My date with you… Now and forever…"

"Blake?" Blake turned and saw Kanone standing there, shocked, Rin standing next to him.

"Kanone?" Blake asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? Are you two on a date?"

"Hah." Rin smirked. "No, we're just looking for someone."

"Who?" Nancy asked.

"Skyla." Kanone explained. "She promised the two of us a ride back to Hughes' house. I have something I need to get."

"I see." Blake said, nodding.

"What about the two of you?" Rin teased. "Are you two out on a date right now?"

"We were." Nancy said, smiling. "But we're just hanging out as friends right now."

"…" Kanone said, staring at Nancy, frowning.

"Hey, kid, come with me." Kanone said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Sure, I've got candy for you." Kanone said, smiling.

"Okay!" Nancy said, excited. The two walked away, leaving Rin and Blake standing there.

"Blake let you down easy, didn't he?" Kanone said, frowning.

"Yeah…" Nancy said, nodding.

"Don't worry, kid." Kanone said, smiling. "You'll always be able to move on, right?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Nancy said, smiling. "I feel like a weight has been removed from my shoulders…"

"Good, kid." Kanone said, smiling, patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

So, will Nancy manage to recover? Let's see what will happen!


	62. Chapter 62

Here's another chapter, guys, where we get back to the battle between the moemon! Please review!

Rtyo: Who knows.

DARKWOLF180: In his pocket, you have to grab it.

Amalgam24: She'll be fine. And I'd love to hear your other theories.

Regii TLW: Thanks!

RudeCanadian: Who knows?

Rai say: Yeah, that's a good thing.

KingSkyTheGreat: Great!

MR. Brandloyal: Maybe they were, maybe they weren't.

H2o1999: Yup.

MoneytheChef: Because he is a pervert. He's just really suave.

Supahyoloman9: Who says I did?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 62

* * *

"You are powerful." The orange moemon said, laughing, Shana panting in exhaustion.

_This isn't good…_ Shana said, wiping some blood from her lips. _This moemon is very powerful…_

"Fire punch." The moemon charged towards Shana, and threw a punch at her. Shana jumped to the side, the moemon striking the sand. The heat of the flames fused the sand together upon impact and sent out an enormous trench of glass through the sand, shooting out enough to create an enormous crater.

"Damn, you are strong…" Shana said, frowning.

"Aren't you going to transform?" The moemon asked, turning to Shana, frowning. "How disappointing."

"Fine." Shana said, frowning. She began glowing with blue light, tracks of blue energy crossing over her body.

"Not bad." The moemon said, frowning. "However, is that all you're capable of?"

"What do you mean?" Shana asked, frowning.

"You were given a sealed power by the Celestials." The moemon said, smiling. "It is not strong enough to defeat me."

"What do you mean?" Shana asked, frowning.

"There are different levels of power." The moemon said, frowning. "Weren't you the one chosen by the Celestials?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shana said, smiling wickedly.

"Then allow me to show you!" The moemon exclaimed, frowning. Her body began glowing red, and flames erupted around her, flames of sheer crimson power.

"What the hell is this?" Shana asked, shocked.

"The true power of a Celestial Avatar." The moemon laughed. She charged at Shana, her body cloaked in flames.

Mini's body began glowing white under the heel of the black moemon. She grabbed onto the moemon's leg, and flung her across the sand, standing up, panting. White tracks of light began tracing themselves over her body. She charged at the moemon and hit her in the jaw, knocking her backwards.

"Now that's more like it!" The black moemon cheered, smiling. "I like it when you fight back!"

She charged at Mini, dark energy swirling around her hands and a wild, excited smile on her face.

Orange light began tracing itself over Aria's body as she stood up, glaring at the moemon in front of her.

"Well now, you've got some guts." The moemon said, smiling. "I like that. Dragonbreath!"

The moemon shot a blast of violet flames at Aria, who flew into the air. She moved at super speed towards the moemon and hit her in the stomach with a dragon claw, knocking her into the air. She charged up after the moemon, and hit her with a blast of rocks.

"Really, a lot of guts…" The moemon said, hitting the ground hard, but still standing up easily, smiling.

"You think this is enough to stop me?" Shina asked, her body glowing as golden light emerged from the ice, shattering it around her body. "You wanted me to get serious, and now I'm getting serious."

Yellow tracks of light traced themselves over Shina's body, and she smirked. "Now then, let me show you what I can really do."

Shina held her hand up and snapped her fingers, launching a bolt at the moemon, who jumped to the side and launched her own flurry of icicles at Shina. Shina snapped her fingers again, releasing a blast of chain lightning that struck each ice crystal and shattered it before jumping to the next, and finally towards the moemon, hitting her head on and electrocuting her.

The moemon stood up from the sand, glaring at Shina.

"You've been going easy on me, huh?" The moemon asked, smiling. "Let's see how long that will last."

The moemon began focusing ice into her claws, and charged at Shina.

Lara became swirled in a corona of scorching flame. The moemon standing over her jumped back, Lara standing up and glaring at her. The flames died down, and her body became covered in red tracks of light that arched across her. She charged at the moemon and struck her with a blast of fire, knocking her backwards. However, the moemon paid no heed, and launched more stones at Lara, who roared at them, launching out a blast of supersonic noise that shattered the rocks. The noise struck the moemon, knocking her down to her feet.

"Don't underestimate me." The moemon said, standing up, glaring at Lara. "I will show you my true power…"

"Bug buzz…" Lara said, releasing more supersonic noise, knocking the moemon to her feet once more. However, she stood up once more, and launched a shockwave of earth at Lara, knocking her off of her feet and into the sand, standing up, shaking.

"It seems you are strong…" Lara said, frowning.

"God damn it all!" Tara exclaimed, charging at the moemon, only to be swept off her feet by the petals once more.

Then, Tara began glowing with a bright green energy, green tracks of light tracing over her body.

"Wow, you really are strong…" The moemon said, frowning. "I wonder if everyone else can sense your power…"

"This power is…" The moemon fighting Shana turned around, and looked towards the sky. "It seems you really aren't my true opponent… My opponent… Her awakening… It's beginning…"

"Gyaaaaah!" Tara exclaimed, clutching her heart. Her body was completely enveloped by green light, a pillar of green light shooting up into the sky. The light around the other moemon also began glowing, and shot up in a pillar of crimson light.

"Oh no, two of them are awakening at the same time…" The moemon fighting Tara looked at the two pillars of light erupting from the sand at the same time as Tara's awakening of her body as a Celestial Avatar.

"This is not good…" The moemon said, frowning. "She's really starting to stink of power…"

* * *

Yes she is. What will happen?


	63. Chapter 63

Well, in this chapter, we will continue with the battle between the other moemon. What will happen now with Tara and the other moemon? Review!

Rainbow: Yes. Yes it is.

Supahyoloman9: Well, maybe.

H2o1999: You know what dafac.

Amalgam24: Oh yes. They will certainly destroy it.

Guest: Maybe.

RudeCanadian: Well, maybe I do.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, perhaps. We'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 63

* * *

"This is not good…" Mini said, staring at the two pillars of light.

"No, it isn't." The moemon fighting her said, shaking her head.

"This is gonna be fun." Aria said, smiling.

"Maybe." The moemon fighting her said, frowning. "But perhaps we shouldn't do this now, huh?"

"Well then, it seems like things are finally starting to get exciting." Shina said, smirking.

"Yes, but they won't be good." The moemon fighting her said, shaking her head. "In fact, it might become a truly big problem."

"I'm starting to get fired up." Lara said, smiling. "This is getting fun."

"Why would something like this get you excited?" The moemon fighting her asked, frowning. "This is a major problem."

"That was where Tara was fighting." Shana said, frowning. "Move."

"What's the matter?" The moemon fighting her asked, smirking, the pillar of light burning through her body. "Are you worried about your friend?"

"No." Shana said, shaking her head. "She's an idiot. I'd love if she got beaten down. However, she also has no control over her skill. I feel like she might go wild and cause too many problems. This won't be good."

"Well, you're a smart girl, aren't you?" The moemon asked, smiling. "Let's see you deal with my flame."

_She'll launch her attack head on. _Shana thought, frowning. _Which means I have to dodge the first attack and run past her to Tara at full speed. It won't be fun…_

Shana clenched her swords tightly, grinding her teeth.

_That girl keeps being a major pain in my ass…_

Shana charged at the moemon, who launched a blast of crimson flames at her. Shana jumped to the side as the flames shot past her and struck the sands behind her. Shana kicked off the sand, and shot past the blazing moemon, charging towards Tara.

"Excellent." The moemon said, smiling, walking past where Shana had been standing. "This should be fun."

The moemon flapped her wings, and soared up to the air to search for Athena and the other moemon.

"Well, this isn't good." The moemon fighting Tara said, frowning. Plants began wrapping around Tara's body, and he seemed to become like a living tree. She was glowing with green radiance as the plants surged around her body. Tara charged towards the moemon and held her hand up, plants wrapping around the moemon's body, tying her up with vines, the moemon struggling against them.

"Hey, let me out!" The moemon said, glaring at Tara.

"There you are." Tara turned to another moemon flying above her, glowing with crimson flames.

"So, you're my next opponent?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Yes, I am." The blazing moemon said, smiling wildly.

"Well then, let me take you down a bit." Tara said, smiling wickedly.

"Very well then." The blazing moemon said, nodding.

"Enough of this!" The two turned their heads to see a young man walking towards them, frowning. He wore black pants and a black jacket over a red shirt. He had messy red hair and black eyes.

"Nathan?" The moemon asked, frowning. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from destroying the entire town." The man, Nathan, said, smiling. "You see, the two of you are causing a large commotion. "And my dear little dragon, I'm sure your master would not be happy with you."

"Hah!" The moemon said, laughing. "Like I care what that guy thinks of me."

"Yeah, you totally do." The moemon Tara had tied up giggled, smirking. "You're all over him."

"Huh…?" The fiery moemon asked, glaring at the tied up moemon. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" The moemon said, shaking her head, her face going pale.

"Yeah, I thought it was nothing." She said, nodding.

Suddenly, the sound of a plane shot out from overhead. The plane touched down on the ground, and Blake jumped out of it, running over to the two.

"Master?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Master!" Shana shouted, running down the sand towards the group.

"Guys, what's happening?" Blake asked, frowning. "And why is Tara… Glowing like that?"

Blake turned to Nathan.

"And who the hell are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yeah, my name is Nathan." The boy said, smiling. "Still, anyways, I would like to say that these kids didn't really mean anything bad, and that their master will be back soon to look after them, so you think you could let them go?"

"What the hell is happening?" Kanone asked, getting off of the plane, frowning, Sammy and Rin following after him. Nancy walked down as well, blushing.

"Who are you guys?" Blake asked, frowning. "Why on earth did you attack my moemon?"

"Because I told them to." Dr. Jones walked down the beach, Athena following after him with the other moemon.

"Dr. Jones?" Blake asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"That name…" Dr. Jones said, frowning. "Is my professional alias."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Master!" The tied up moemon called. "Tell Cara to burn my vines off."

"Fine…" Dr. Jones sighed. "Cara, help your friend out."

"Tch." Cara spit flames onto the vines, burning them away.

"Wait, your name is Cara?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"Yup." Cara said, nodding.

"Then that means your name is really…" Kanone said, frowning.

"Aoshi Kashita." Dr. Jones said, nodding. "I had my moemon track down this little child in order to protect her, and help her out."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Genesis…" Dr. Jones/Aoshi said, kneeling down next to the moemon. "I must use you now."

Aoshi held up his hand, a crystal within it. The crystal began glowing, and the moemon's body began glowing as well, a dark crystal emerging from her as the electronics on her body disappeared.

"There we are." Aoshi said, smiling warmly.

* * *

So, what do you think of that chapter? Review!


	64. Chapter 64

So, in this chapter, we shall continue with the revelations behind the Genesis Crystal Aoshi used! What is behind it? Let's find out! Review!

H2o1999: Yes. Yes it was very good.

Supahyoloman9: You didn't know Dr. Jones was Aoshi.

RockytheTyranitar: Not really. It's not a big problem.

Amalgam24: Well, we'll never know, will we?

KingSkyTheGreat: Thank you!

Guest: You didn't know Dr. Jones was Aoshi.

Mr. Haziq: Nope, exclusively for Tara!

Mr. Brandloyal: She's already seen him, remember? She just doesn't care about him anymore. That's the price that must be paid for being missing her whole life. Willow hates Aurore, and Dawn is just totally apathetic to him.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 64

* * *

"Aoshi." Kanone said, glaring at Aoshi, frowning. "You're the one who called me here, correct?"

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "I finished what you wanted me to complete."

Aoshi held up the crystal, and tossed it over to Kanone.

"Thank you." Kanone said, taking the crystal and placing it in his pocket. "I suppose it was worth a trip out here."

"What the hell was that?" Rin asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Kanone said, frowning.

Rin and Sammy followed after Kanone, worried, but Kanone simply returned to Hughes' mansion.

"What was that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Very simple." Aoshi said, frowning. "It was something my father created. The Genesis Crystal, known as Moemon Genesis or MoeGen. My father created it in order to be able to alter the structure of moemon in order to maximize all of their stats."

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"As you know, Moemon have six different stats: Health, Speed, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense." Aoshi explained. "And regardless of how much training they receive, they can only force two of those stats to their maximum level before their stats become incapable of rising. However, my father developed a method to bypass those barriers and make it possible to create moemon with every stat maximized. It was known as Genesis."

"So that crystal can create moemon with maximized stats?" Tara asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately, no." Aoshi said, frowning. "The original programming of the crystal is unable to be tampered with. The only thing I could do with it was implement a dummy program, and even then it will only work once."

"What program?" Blake asked, frowning.

"A program to turn any moemon into a human." Aoshi said, frowning. "That was what Kanone wanted."

"Why would he want something like that?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Think about it." Aoshi said, frowning. "If you were human, wouldn't your life be better? You could seriously court your master as an equal, go out on dates, maybe even get married."

"Yeah, I guess…" Tara said, blushing.

"Wait, so Kanone took that in order to…" Blake said, shocked.

"He's going to make mom into a human?" Shana asked, shocked.

"It's what he's always wanted." Aoshi said, nodding. "To be with Sammy for the rest of his life."

"No way, I won't allow it!" Shana exclaimed. "Mom can't turn into a human! It's not fair! She's way to strong, she can't just give all of that up for love!"

"Yeah, no way!" Tara said, frowning. "I still have scars on my body thanks to her, and I'm not letting her escape my wrath that easily!"

"We still have to prove ourselves!" The two shouted at once, charging down the beach after the three of them.

"You're Dawn's father, aren't you?" Blake asked after a long time of silence.

"I am." Aoshi said, nodding. "You used to play with my daughter, do you remember that?"

"I did?" Blake asked, surprised.

"You did?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"When they were very little kids, babies, even, his father and I worked on several projects in the Sinnoh Region." Aoshi explained. "We were part of an excavation into the ancient ruins of Snowpoint Temple. Your father said that he always wanted you to be an archaeologist so that you could work with the two of us."

"He did?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes, but then he received notice of an excavation taking place in Undella Town, his hometown, and decided to return to Unova. I was tempted to come with him, but I knew that I still had work to do in excavating those ruins."

"I see…" Blake said, nodding. "Aoshi, why don't you try talking to Dawn?"

"It wouldn't matter." Aoshi said, frowning. "No more words need to be spoken between us."

"But she's still your daughter!" Nancy, in one of her very rare outbursts, exclaimed. Blake, Nathan and Aoshi were all surprised at this, as were Athena, Cara and the other moemon. The only person who wasn't surprised was the moemon sleeping on the ground, tired from the corruption being pulled from her body.

"Everything I have done has been for her sake." Aoshi said, frowning. "No more words need to be spoken between us."

Aoshi turned to Blake.

"I will call off my other moemon. Cara, Haru, I think it's time for us to leave." Aoshi said, frowning. "I will leave that other moemon, Genesect, in your care. I hope she's taken good care of."

Aoshi turned and walked down the sandy beach, Cara and the other moemon, Haru, following after him. Nathan trailed after him as well.

Once they were out of earshot and vision, Aurore appeared behind Aoshi.

"Well now, that was certainly some depressing speaking there, First Child." Aurore said, smiling. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were the worst father in the world."

"I might be a terrible excuse for a father." Aoshi said, nodding, not even breaking his pace. "But I'm a hell of a lot better of a father than you are."

"…Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "You've got that right, at least." Aurore disappeared, leaving only Aoshi and Nathan, and the rest of Aoshi's moemon that had gathered with him.

"It's beginning, isn't it Nathan?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"I think it is." Nathan said, nodding. "This is a very dangerous situation to be in."

"Yes." Aoshi said, nodding. "Once again the world needs to be saved…"

Aoshi looked up at the sky.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Aoshi sighed.

* * *

Yes. Yes he is. But he's still awesome!


	65. Chapter 65

Alright, here's another chapter, where we get to see what Kanone will do with the Genesis Crystal. What will he use it for? I wonder… Well, review!

Mr. Haziq: Never, not gonna happen.

RockytheTyranitar: Yeah, thanks. I know he's the best character, because he's awesome.

KingSkyTheGreat: Well, here it is. What will happen in it?

Supahyoloman9: But so did everyone else.

Amalgam24: No, I'm not Nathan. And to answer your PM about Morning Star, I left that character purposefully ambiguous. I don't want anyone to know anything about them.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, who knows. Kanone does truly love Sammy, but he might use it on Rin as well… Who could know… I know. But on the other hand, Nathan is just one of the many mysteries of this show…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 65

* * *

"Mom!" Shana exclaimed, breaking into Hughes' house, flustered.

"Hey, Samurott Mom!" Tara exclaimed. "Where are you? I want to fight you!"

"Oh, it's you two." Sammy, who was sitting at a table, said, smiling.

"Wait, you're here?" Shana asked, frowning. "Wait, then what happened to Kanone?"

"Well, Kanone wanted to use the Genesis Crystal on me, but I convinced him not to." Sammy said, frowning. "He didn't want to admit it, but there was someone else he wanted to use it on."

"What?" Tara asked, shocked. "Who?"

"I don't care." Shana said, frowning. "As long as mom isn't in danger of becoming a human, then I really couldn't care less who it is."

"We're back!" Blake said, walking into the room, smiling. Nancy followed after him, blushing, as well as Athena and the other moemon, Genesect, in her arms. Blake's five other moemon followed in after him, and Blake sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"I'm going to go back to my room…" Nancy sighed, staring at Blake, frowning.

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding. This did not go unnoticed by Willow. Willow followed after Nancy, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Nancy…" Willow said softly, Nancy turning around to reveal her tear-stained face to Willow.

"Willow…" Nancy said, wiping her eyes, hugging Willow, who comforted the disheartened girl.

"It's fine, Nancy." Willow whispered, frowning.

"No, it's not." Nancy said, separating, staring at Willow adamantly.

"Wh-what?" Willow asked, confused. "No, listen, Nancy, I don't know what you mean…"

"Listen, I know that Blake really, really likes you!" Nancy said, frowning. "So you can't just give up on him for me, got it? I want you to ask him out and to have a nice time!"

"Wow, you're a lot stronger of a person than I remember you being." Willow said, frowning. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Nancy said, smiling. "Now that I'm trying to get over my crush on Blake, I've decided that I should just be myself, and not try and impress anyone or be the person Blake likes! What do you think?"

Nancy continued to smile confidently, Willow surprised at this.

"You should smile more often." Willow said, smiling. "You're really cute when you do that."

"Oh, stop it!" Nancy said, returning to her embarrassing state, holding her hands over her face.

"I'm serious." Willow said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Kanone was in the middle of something else. Something very important.

"Hey. Rin." Kanone said, walking into Rin's room when she was in the middle of changing her clothes.

"Kanone." Rin said, glaring at Kanone, frowning.

"Oh, sorry." Kanone said, smiling. Rin kicked him out of her room, and after a few minutes she let him back in.

"What is it?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Well, I have something for you." Kanone said, staring at Rin seriously.

"What is it?" Rin asked, confused. "You mean a present? From YOU? Seriously?"

"Yes." Kanone said, nodding. He reached into his pocket, and revealed a crystal for Rin.

"What is that?" Rin asked, frowning.

"The Genesis Crystal." Kanone said, frowning.

"So?" Rin asked, frowning. "Why should I care about something like that?"

"Because." Kanone said, frowning. "If I use this, then no matter how strong a moemon might be, I could make her become a human."

"A human?" Rin asked, staring at Kanone, shocked.

"Yes." Kanone said, nodding. "Even a moemon with as much power as you have."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Rin asked, frowning, glaring at Kanone. "I don't need any charity from someone like you. You should just use that crystal to become happy with Sammy, right?"

"Yeah, I could do that." Kanone said, nodding. "But I'm not going to. Rin, be honest. DO you want to become human? For good?"

"If I became human…" Rin said, frowning. "I would lose all of my powers. I wouldn't be able to help anyone."

"But you could be human." Kanone said, frowning. "You could live the life you wanted."

"I could…" Rin said, nodding. "I just don't know."

"Well, I'll decide for you then." Kanone said, frowning. "I won't use the Genesis Crystal on you."

"Why not?" Rin, not so much disappointed as curious, asked.

"Because I don't need it." Kanone said, frowning. "If you adamantly wished to return to being human, I would use it on you, but since you aren't sure, I won't. Rin, I don't care if you're a human or a moemon, or whatever you are. That psychic ability of yours is a part of you, and I love that part of you as well."

"Oh please, like I haven't seen those crappy pick-up lines of yours a million times." Rin laughed.

"I'm not kidding." Kanone said, wrapping his arms around her, Rin blushing in shock.

"Even that psychic power of yours…" Kanone whispered into her ear. "Everything about you, I want to make you mine."

"…Yeah, your lines really are shitty." Rin said, frowning. Kanone stepped back and placed the Genesis Crystal down on her desk. He then knelt down in front of her and reached into his pocket for something else, and presented it to Rin.

"Oh, you have GOT to be fucking kidding me." Rin said, shocked.

"Is that a no?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Just get out!" Rin, beyond embarrassed, exclaimed, taking the ring and kicking Kanone out of her room.

* * *

I think we can all agree that's worthy of an "aww…" right?


	66. Chapter 66

So, what will happen in this chapter? I wonder… Well, let's see! It should be exciting, at least!

H2o1999: Yes.

KingSkyTheGreat: But what? Please, tell me.

Amalgam24: Okay, got it. Well, Nathan is indeed a weird character, but he isn't important right now.

RockytheTyranitar: Well, she won't. In actuality, she does need to become a human, because she already loves Kanone completely.

Mr. Brandloyal: I take it you're happy about what happened? Good.

RudeCanadian: Damn. I could have used the twenty bucks. Still, I will continue to fuck with your heads, don't worry.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 66

* * *

"So, it turns out we're getting married." Rin announced to everyone who had gathered in the dining room.

"WHAT?" Willow and Blake both spit out their drinks, staring at their older siblings.

"Well, Rin was begging me to marry her, so I had no choice but to go along with it." Kanone said, smiling.

"Who begged WHO to marry WHOM?" Rin asked, glaring at Kanone, frowning.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kanone said, smiling.

"Hey, this is great!" Sammy said, smiling. "I was afraid I would have to drug the two of you up with aphrodisiacs to get you to sleep with one another!"

Everyone in the room looked at Sammy in shock.

"I mean… Something supportive." Sammy said, smiling.

Everyone turned to congratulate the happy couple, and Blake stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, only to see Willow had already stepped outside.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who needed to get away from that situation." Blake said, smiling.

"No, you are definitely not." Willow said, shaking her head. "I need a drink."

"You're too young to drink." Blake said, laughing.

"Yeah, but this makes me want to start." Willow said, frowning. "I mean, at first I was surprised that RIN of all people was getting married, but now I just don't know what to think…"

"Yeah, you think it's weird that Rin is getting married?" Blake asked, laughing. "I think it's pretty freaking terrifying that KANONE of all people is getting married."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Kanone." Willow chuckled. "Still, I bet what you're really terrified about is that if someone like Kanone can get married, you're going to have to tie the knot sooner or later."

"Oh please, not if I can help it." Blake said, laughing.

"Hey, Blake, have you ever thought about it?" Willow asked, staring out over the sea. "Getting married?"

Willow turned to Blake, whose heart skipped a beat as he saw her beautiful face and figure shining in the evening sunset, her body illuminated with a crimson radiance as she blushed at him.

"N-no, never." Blake said, shaking his head, frowning.

"Liar." Willow chuckled. "I remember you telling me that you promised that girl when you were a kid that the two of you would get married."

Suddenly, she knew she had treaded on a painful subject.

"Yeah, well, that's over with now, I guess." Blake said, giving Willow a pained smile.

"Blake…" Willow said, reaching towards him.

"Never mind." Blake said, turning away, preparing to head inside, only to see Kanone standing there, frowning.

"Hello, Blake." Kanone said, frowning. "I'm here to give you something."

Kanone handed Blake the Genesis Crystal.

"I no longer have a need for this." Kanone said, smiling. "You can use it however you want. If you want, you could turn pretty much anyone you wanted into a human."

Kanone waved at Blake, turned, and walked back into the house.

"…" Blake stared at the Genesis Crystal in his hand.

"So that's what you want me to do." Blake said, frowning.

"What are you planning?" Willow asked, frowning.

"The Genesis Crystal can turn any one person human." Blake said, frowning. "So that's what I'm planning to do with it."

"What?" Willow asked, confused.

"Never mind." Blake said, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"…Yeah, sure…" Willow said, frowning.

Blake walked back inside, and headed back to his room.

"Blake." Blake turned and saw Lulu standing there, frowning.

"The Genesis Crystal." Lulu said, frowning. "You have it now, right?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"That was dangerous for Aurore." Lulu said, frowning. "It brought him great grief."

"I know." Blake said, nodding.

"What do you want it for, then?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I'm going to use it." Blake said, frowning. "If I use the Genesis Crystal, then I can make anything become a human."

"You can only use it once." Lulu said, frowning. "Do you really want to use it on only one of your moemon? Who will you use it on, then?"

"I'm not going to use it on one of my moemon." Blake said, frowning. "I still have my promise to keep to Willow."

"No way…" Lulu said, shocked. "You aren't serious…"

"I am." Blake said, nodding. "I'm going to use the Genesis Crystal to turn Aurore human again."

"No way, you can't." Lulu said, shaking her head. "It's impossible! It's simply not possible!"

"Yeah, well, I still have to try." Blake said, frowning. "I promised Willow that I would bring her father back, and I'm going to keep my promise."

"Wait, listen, I really do want to see Aurore, fully human, again." Lulu said, frowning. "But I don't think that the Genesis Crystal would be capable of returning him to human."

"It wouldn't." Aoshi said, the two turning to him in shock. Aoshi was standing in the hallway, frowning.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I've researched a lot on Aurore." Aoshi said, frowning. "And I've discovered he's capable of passing the power of serving the Celestials down onto another person. However, that person needs to be someone who truly wants to discover the purpose of humanity. Otherwise, it wouldn't work."

"Wait, wait, if he passes the curse down onto another person, then what would happen to him?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi asked, confused.

"What would happen to Aurore?" Lulu asked, frowning. "If he passed his curse onto someone else?"

"NOTHING would happen to him." Aoshi said, frowning. "He'd just… go back to being human."

* * *

Well now, that would be surprising.


	67. Chapter 67

Well, here's another chapter, where we begin planning Kanone and Rin's wedding. What will happen?

RockytheTyranitar: Well, we'll have to see, won't we?

H2o1999: It wouldn't? Why not?

Amalgam24: Maybe not, but legally Rin is right now a human. Unless someone discovers she's a moemon, they should get married. And we'll have to see when Nathan will become important.

Mr. Haziq: Yes. Yes it is. But I wonder when it will happen…

RudeCanadian: Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, who knows. Maybe because Rin had human DNA in her, they'll be able to conceive naturally. Or maybe because she's a mix of human and moemon DNA, she's completely infertile. We'll just have to see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 67

* * *

Willow walked downstairs in the morning, only to see her mother running around frantically, talking on the phone.

"No, WHITE! WHITE roses!" Willow's mother exclaimed. "White is definitely Rin's color, not red!"

"Mom?" Willow asked, shocked, rubbing her eyes. "Never mind, I'm still asleep, I guess…"

Willow turned to walk back to her room, only to feel her mother grab the collar of her shirt and pull her back into the main room.

"Listen, Willow, today is a very special day." Willow's mother said, frowning. "This is my only chance to attend my daughter's wedding, and it needs to be perfect."

"I'm your daughter too, you know." Willow said, frowning, an irritation mark on her head.

Willow's mother paused for a second.

"…This is my only chance to attend my daughter's wedding, and it needs to be perfect." She repeated, frowning, an irritation mark throbbing on Willow's head again.

"…I'm leaving." Willow said, frowning.

"Wait, you at least have to see what Rin's dress looks like!" She said, frowning. "I spent a lot of money on finding the perfect dress!"

Willow's mother dragged Willow into the guest bedroom, where Rin stood, her face flustered.

Rin turned to her sister. She wore a silky white dress with a low collar to reveal her cleavage, or lack thereof, as well as her flawless nape. She had long white sleeves that ended at her wrists in frills, and wore a mall white crown that held her veil behind her head, cascading over her red-brown hair. Her dress moved down over the ground, at just the right length.

"Wh-what do you think?" Rin asked, looking down, blushing.

"…A bit loose in the chest area, don't you think?" Willow asked, Rin punching her in the face, irritated.

"Hey, that hurt!" Willow said, frowning. "It's not my fault your flat!"

"I'm not flat!" Rin said, blushing.

"Well, you're like what, 27?" Willow asked, frowning. "You're done growing, you know."

"Shut up!" Rin said, frowning. "I've just got a very athletic build, that's all."

"Oh, I wish you could have been born with my genes…" Willow's mom sighed, shrugging. "Then your breasts would definitely be bigger…"

"Wait, mom, why are you even here?" Rin asked, frowning. "Did you fly here?"

"Well, when I heard that you were getting married, I just had to rush here as soon as I could." Willow's mother said, smiling. "I was just so excited. You know, ever since I met that young boy, I knew you two were meant to be together."

"Mom, it's not like that!" Rin said, blushing.

"What, then why are you marrying him if you don't want to be with him?" Willow's mother asked, frowning.

"Just… Just shut up!" Rin said, embarrassed, holding her dress up and running out of the room.

Rin walked down the hall, and bumped into Kanone.

"Oh, Kanone…" Rin said, blushing. "What… What are you doing here? You can't just come see the bride in her wedding dress…"

"Oh, this is your wedding dress, huh?" Kanone asked, smiling. He looked up and down her body, Rin shifting in embarrassment.

"…A bit loose in the chest area, don't you think?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"JERK!" Rin exclaimed, slapping Kanone upside the head, knocking him onto the ground, Rin panting in anger.

"Jerk!" Rin repeated, turning and walking away, frowning.

"Geez, I was just kidding." Kanone said, frowning, standing up, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, hey, Rin!" Nancy said, walking up to Rin, smiling.

"Oh, you're that kid, Nancy." Rin said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's me." Nancy said, smiling. "You know, you look really pretty in that dress, Rin!"

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised. "Thank you!"

"I always wanted to get married to Blake when I was a kid…" Nancy said, blushing. "I always wanted to wear a pretty white dress, and have my dad walk me down the aisle…"

"Really…" Rin said, smiling.

"Rin, what about you?" Nancy asked, smiling. "Is your dad going to walk you down the aisle for your wedding?"

"Wh-what?" Rin asked, shocked, her face going pale.

"Well, your dad is going to walk you down the aisle, right?" Nancy said, smiling.

Rin stared at Nancy, shocked, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Rin, you're crying?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Sorry…" Rin said, standing up, wiping her eyes. "I need some fresh air."

Rin walked out onto the balcony, where she saw Blake standing, staring out over the sea.

"Well, if it isn't the bride." Blake said, turning to Rin, smiling. "You're shouldn't be out right now, should you?"

"Blake." Rin said, frowning. "My father… He's involved in something big, isn't he?"

"No sense lying to a psychic." Blake sighed. "Yeah, he is. Really, really big stuff."

"You know, when I was a kid, he always used to do dangerous stuff, and I was always worried he wouldn't come back." Rin said, walking up beside Blake, smiling. "But he always did. I was never worried that he might not come back, but then one day he just… disappeared."

"He's still out there." Blake said, frowning. "And I know he still cares about you."

"Blake…" Rin said, smiling. "You're in love with Willow, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked. "How did you… I mean, why would you think that?"

"Woman's intuition." Rin giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. I also won't tell her that you're secretly trying to find our father, okay?"

"Rin…" Blake said, smiling. "…A bit loose in the chest area, don't you think?"

"…" Rin said, glaring at him, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

* * *

Don't worry, Rin, it's all fine.


	68. Chapter 68

Here's another chapter, guys, where we continue with the story! It's about time we got back to the plot! What will happen?

H2o1999: Thank you!

Gunsandgames: I won't protect you if she kills you, you know.

RockytheTyranitar: She did, but she won't do it for Rin.

Mr. Haziq: Oh, I bet they do.

Amalgam24: Maybe not, but it's not actually her wedding day. Not yet, anyway.

Scarredskull5: Yes. That would be the joke.

RudeCanadian: It is made out of true, authentic silk.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 68

* * *

"So, when exactly ARE you guys going to get married?" Hughes asked, smiling. "Because feel free to use our house to hold the ceremony."

"Really?" Rin asked, smiling. "That would be awesome!" The two were sitting at the dining room table, Rin back in her normal clothes and discussing her wedding plans.

"The wedding has to wait." Athena said, walking into the room, frowning.

"What? Why?" Rin asked, frowning.

"It seems we are under attack." Athena responded, frowning.

"By who?" Hughes asked, standing up, frowning.

"I am not sure." Athena said, frowning. "Although my strength would be more than enough to defeat them, the human decided that it would be better if I learned to work with others. Therefore, I have come here to find his moemon and he himself."

"I need to take a look." Hughes said, frowning. He walked over to the window, and at first saw nothing. Then, he saw the sand was colored black. THEN, he saw that the sand was moving. AND THEN, he saw that the sand was not actually sand, but countless black shapes lurching towards them.

"Oh shit." Hughes said, closing the blinds on the window. "Listen, we need to get everyone who has moemon in here, now."

"I'm on it." Rin said, nodding. She turned around and ran into the next room. A few seconds later, Blake, Dawn, Caitlin, Elesa, Skyla, Aoshi, and Kanone walked in.

"Listen, Athena has warned me about something." Hughes said, frowning. "It appears we're in some sort of zombie survival movie."

"What?" They said, the group rushing over to the window and saw the dark shapes coming closer.

"It really is happening soon…" Aoshi said, frowning. "Listen, all of you, we need to use all the moemon that we have with us to fight them."

"I only brought Sammy with me." Kanone said, holding up a single moeball.

"I only have Penny." Dawn said, frowning.

"My whole team of six, along with Athena and Kira." Blake said, frowning.

"I have my whole party." Caitlin said, yawning.

"Me too." Elesa said, nodding.

"Yup." Skyla said, nodding as well.

"And so do I." Aoshi said, frowning. "Wait, what happened to those two who had the other two Noble Knights, the boy with the glasses and the blonde?"

"Cheren and Bianca had to go home." Blake said, frowning. "Cheren wanted to take the gym leader test, and Bianca went with him for support."

"Understood." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Aoshi, what are those things?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"Servants of Ghetsis." Aoshi said, frowning. "Artificial creatures born of the Shadow Genesis Crystal. They are soulless entities that exist to serve Ghetsis' will. The only question is why are they here…"

"It doesn't matter." Blake said, frowning. "We need to get out there and fight!"

"I agree." Aoshi said, nodding. The seven walked outside, and released their moemon.

"Yeah, I can't wait for this battle!" Tara cheered, smiling.

"It should be interesting…" Shana said, playing with her swords.

"So, water girl, plant girl, it looks like we'll fight on the same side for once." Cara said, smiling wickedly. "Plant girl, aren't you going to transform?"

"Transform?" Tara asked, confused.

"Let me show you!" Cara roared, holding her hands together in front of her, crimson flames bursting from her flesh. She became cloaked in a veil of flames as a pillar of crimson light shot up into the air, igniting a red star in the sky. The light ceased, though Cara remained fused with the flames.

"I don't know how to do that." Tara said, frowning. "So this will have to work." Green lines began tracing themselves over Tara's body, as she began glowing with green light.

"And that's a trick I can do too." Shana said, glowing with a blue light as blue tracks of light began tracing themselves over her flesh and clothes.

Each of Blake's moemon also transformed, and the other trainers threw out their moemon as well.

"And now, to battle!" Cara roared, flying straight into the center of the black creatures, releasing flames out from her body and burning away the surrounding creatures.

"Don't let those guys show us up!" Tara exclaimed, charging at the creatures herself. "They already made us look weak before!"

"…" Penny, on the other hand, remained silent and easily dispatched several of them.

Sammy also charged bravely out into combat, swinging both of her swords and easily taking care of the shadow creatures that surrounded her.

"Interesting…" Morning Star watched the battle going on.

"Master, what are you doing?" Lucifer asked, she and Morning Star standing on air, watching over the battle from on far.

"I am not behind this, Lucifer." Morning Star said. "I am merely observing this battle. The one who is behind this is Ghetsis, as he is often behind everything. However, I do not believe that he is working alone…"

"Wait, then who is he working with?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"I do not know." Morning Star said. "Because of Aurore's interference, this world has changed. Nothing is going as planned. It seems that I will have to wait and see what will happen."

"Why?" Lucifer asked, frowning. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the Sixth Child to show her face." Morning Star answered.

"Wait, the Sixth Child has been chosen?" Lucifer asked, shocked. "Who is it?"

"You are far too impatient, Lucifer." Morning Star answered. "We shall merely have to wait for her to arrive."

* * *

So, who could this mysterious Sixth Child be? And when will she get here? I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?


	69. Chapter 69

Here's another chapter, where we continue to do battle with the strange black creatures! How will our heroes fair?

H2o1999: Thanks, but I like making you guys think.

Skytex the Skyborg: Yes. Yes it did happen.

Amalgam24: We'll just have to see who the Sixth Child is. I don't want to reveal anything yet.

Rasakno: Because it's REALLY funny.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well we'll see. I'm not going to say if it's Willow or not. We'll have to see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 69

* * *

"Yeah, I got on!" Kira exclaimed, laughing, having sliced off the head of one of the black creatures, it's body slumping to the ground.

"Do not become sloppy." Athena said, piercing the head of one of the shadow creatures with her sword. "Never let down your guard."

"I can't stand us just standing here, doing nothing." Blake said, frowning.

"Heads up." Kanone said, walking out from inside the house, tossing a saber over to Blake.

"Wait, seriously?" Blake asked, shocked.

"What kind of man just sits back and lets fragile young ladies fight his battles?" Kanone asked, smiling. He raised his arm, and a sword folded out from within his sleeve, which he held up.

The two brothers charged towards the shadow creatures as well, swinging their swords at the slow moving creatures.

"Those idiots…" Dawn said, face palming. "Oh well…"

Dawn looked down at her arm, the marking on it beginning to glow in frustration.

"It looks like this one wants to fight as well." Dawn said, frowning. She charged out towards one of the shadow creatures and hit it straight in the head, shattering its body into dark energy. Dawn pulled the dark energy towards her with her hands, and directed it towards the other creatures as blades.

"Dawn, watch out!" Aoshi shouted to his daughter, but Dawn ignored him and continued to fight.

"I will go too…" Caitlin said, yawning, walking towards the beasts.

"OH no you don't!" Skyla exclaimed, wrapping her arms around one of Caitlin's arms.

"No matter how strong your psychic powers are, you AREN'T going out there!" Elesa exclaimed, grabbing her other arm.

"…" Caitlin didn't say a word, but she struggled silently against them, with her stoic gaze in a glare.

"We said NO!" The two exclaimed, holding her back.

"Master…" Lucifer said, staring down at Blake worriedly, frowning.

"You're worried about that boy, aren't you?" Morning Star asked.

"No, of course not!" Lucifer said, frowning. "Why would I be worried about HIM?"

"It's natural to feel that way about the boy." Morning Star said. "After all, you two are bound together."

"But master, I only care about you." Lucifer said, frowning.

"I know." Morning Star said, nodding. "Meanwhile, I will look the other way."

Morning Star turned and looked the other way. "Just do whatever you like. I'm not paying attention."

"Yes, master." Lucifer said, smiling. Violet lines began tracing themselves over her body as she began glowing with a violet light. She flew down towards Blake, landing beside him.

"Lucifer?" Blake asked, shocked. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I want to help you!" Lucifer said, frowning. "Please, let me be of use!"

"Fine, thank you for your help." Blake said, smiling, Lucifer nodding. She began focusing wind energy around her, and knocking out creatures with a mixture of wind and psionics.

"Awesome, Lucifer, you rock!" Blake said, surprised, slaying another shadow creature with his sword.

"Oh. I know." Lucifer said, smirking. She let out another blast of wind that lifted several of the creatures into the air, flinging then around.

This long battle continued on for what felt like hours, but eventually the heroes came out victorious.

"Awesome!" Blake exclaimed. "We won!"

"Not quite." Lucifer said, frowning. "This was only one attack. Those creatures are attacking another place, too."

"Where?" Blake exclaimed, frowning.

"Joint Avenue." Lucifer said, frowning.

"What?" Kanone exclaimed, shocked.

"No time." Kira said, frowning. "Master, we need to get there! We need to warn everyone!"

"Only one of us should go." Blake said, frowning. "We can't leave where we are undefended, either."

"Wait." Lulu said, running up, frowning. "Whoever is going, they need to take this." Lulu held up two crystals, each shining with blue and crimson light.

"What are these?" Blake asked, confused.

"Give them to Micah." Lulu said, frowning. "She'll know."

"I'll take those." Kira said, grabbing the stones from Lulu, frowning. "Because I'm going."

"Are you insane?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'm the weakest one here right now." Kira said, frowning. "We can't afford to lose any of our strength here. Besides… I have some unfinished business."

"How are you going to get there in time?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'll get there even if I have to swim!" Kira snapped.

"Ahem." Luficer coughed. "Seeing as how this is an emergency, and a special situation, I suppose I can do this on credit."

"What?" Kira asked, turning to her, confused. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet began glowing, and she disappeared.

"Momo, we've got a problem." Fumio said, running into the café.

"What is it?" Momo asked, frowning.

"A large mass of black figures are moving towards us.

"So?" Momo asked, frowning. "We're next to NEW YORK, for god's sake. There are black figures wandering all over the street.

"Well, leaving Momo's obvious racism aside…" Cheri said, smiling. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Wait!" The ground began crackling with energy, everyone jumping back in surprise. Kira appeared from the light, frowning.

"Kira?" Cheri asked, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Fumio asked, Momo turning away in disgust.

"You guys are under attack by some weird shadow creatures, right?" Kira asked, frowning. "I'm here to help."

"We are." Fumio said, nodding. "We were about to come up with some sort of plan."

"Listen, we need to kill these things." Kira said, frowning. "So we need to get everyone together."

"Right." Fumio said, nodding, running out of the café.

"I'll get master's other moemon!" Cheri said, smiling, following after Fumio.

"Momo…" Kira turned to Momo, who turned away and walked towards the door.

"Fine, it doesn't matter." Kira said, frowning. "You can be as much of a bitch as you want. I don't need you anymore!"

Kira turned and walked towards the door as well. "Athena is teaching me how to be strong, all by myself! And now I know that I don't need you to acknowledge me! I'm already a hell of a lot stronger than you are!"

Kira began wiping her eyes, and ran past Momo and out of the building.

"What's wrong?" Kira was sitting on the ground, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing…" Kira sighed, turning to the person behind her, and surprised when she saw who it was.

"Good." Momo said, giving Kira a stern expression, helping her up. "If you're going to fight, you need to be focused."

"Momo, what are you…" Kira said, shocked.

"What?" Momo asked, frowning. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. We need to fight."

Momo turned to Kira, smirking.

"After all, you're the only person I trust to fight beside me." Momo said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

So, Momo and Kira have become friends again! Or… Well… Not "friends" but… At least they aren't mad at each other (as much…) anymore, right?


	70. Chapter 70

So, we continue the battle against the strange shadow creatures! What will happen? Let's find out! Please review!

H2o1999: Yes, maybe they will become friends. We'll just have to see what will happen.

TheDragonsInferno: I wish I did get paid for what I write. But I don't, so too bad.

Amalgam24: Well, we'll just have to see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, I REALLY like zombies. Especially when they aren't actually zombies and are just zombies created using the Shadow Genesis Crystal. Those are my favorite kinds of zombies.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 70

* * *

"Listen Momo, I need to give you something." Kira said, reaching out a hand, holding the two crystals she had taken from Lulu.

"What are these?" Momo asked, taking one of the crystals.

"Well now…" Micah said, walking up, surprised. "I haven't seen those in a long time…"

"What are they?" Momo asked, frowning.

"Those are special crystals." Micah explained. "They can be used by moemon to obtain new attacks. Attacks of their own choosing."

"Seriously?" Momo asked, shocked.

"Yes." Micah said, nodding. "And those are both dragon type. So I guess you can use those to each develop a new attack, right?

"Yeah, I guess…" Kira said, nodding.

"How do we use them?" Momo asked, frowning.

"Simple." Micah said, smiling. "Simply focus on the shape of the attack you want, and focus your energy into that crystal. Then, we can see exactly what will happen."

"Sounds good." Momo said, smiling.

"All right! I'm going to develop an awesome attack!" Kira said, clenching her fist around the crystal, excited, while Momo placed hers in her pocket.

"Okay, let's go take care of these guys." Kira said, grinning. The moemon in Joint Avenue headed out, and looked at each other.

"All right, guys, Join Avenue has two entrances, Route 4 and Nimbasa City." Micah said, frowning. "I'll take Kanone's moemon and defend the Nimbasa City entrance, while Kira and Momo will defend Route 4 with the rest of Blake's moemon, sound good?"

"Got it." Kira and Momo said, nodding.

"Let's go, then!" Micah said, leading Kanone's moemon out towards Nimbasa City to defend from there.

"Yeah!" Sandy cheered, smiling wildly. "I can't wait to rip into these bastards!"

"Yes…" Ruru said, licking her lips, Yami nodding in agreement. They headed out to Route 4, and looked on at the advancing shadow creatures.

"Ah, nostalgia…" Sandy said, licking her lips. "I remember this place… My home…"

"Where we first met." Fumio said, nodding.

"This is my territory!" Sandy laughed. "You bastards have no idea who you're dealing with!" Sandy charged wildly at the shadow creatures, Fumio following after her to keep her safe.

"Together?" Kira asked Momo, frowning.

"Together." Momo said, nodding. The two ran towards the shadow creatures and began attacking them in symmetry, Momo attacking with blades of darkness and Kira slicing into them with her arm blades.

"Powder snow!" Lila and Lily held their hands up, and launched a gust of ice and snow at the shadow creatures, filling them with holes. They began to freeze from the holes punched into their bodies, and soon enough they crumbled to the ground, in a pile of shaved ice.

"…" Fumio spit a blast of sludge at the creatures, and then twisted her hands. "…Venoshock." The poison spread out into blades, and began infecting the shadow creatures, who cried out in pain. The poison began spreading to other shadow creatures, as they infected each other.

"Sand tomb!" Sandy exclaimed, laughing hysterically as sand swirled around her, shaping into blades and slicing into other moemon, as her claws knocked away others as well. She began striking into creatures with the sands, practically lifting the entire desert and flinging it at the creatures.

"Electroweb." Ruru said, licking her lips. She spit a stream of webbing at one of the shadow creatures, piercing through it like a needle with the thread. The webbing began threading itself through the shadow creatures, and she released an electrical current through it, frying the shadow creatures.

"Khehehe…" Yami chuckled, her shadow hands wrapping around the creatures and squeezing tightly, breaking their bodies. She then did the same with the other creatures, her hands seemed to be everywhere. She was breaking their bodies left in right, cackling evilly.

"Psyshock." Mira held her hand up, releasing shrapnel formed out of psychic energy that stabbed into the creatures, who cried out in pain. She then waved her hands and lifted them up into the air, flinging them around into others, transmitting the psychic powers into them as well.

"KAHAHA!" Raven, as much of a psycho in combat as Sandy, flew through the shadow creatures and slashing them to pieces with her wings, leaving behind their shadowy corpses. She flew up into the air, and let loose a blast of air blades that sliced into the shadow creatures.

"Ara ara… So vulgur…" Shao said, jumping into the air, kicking two shadow creatures, and holding onto the head of a third one, flipping into the air while hitting two more with her hands. She danced through the sky, knocking away the shadow creatures with her beautiful moves.

"Princess, behind you." Momo said, smirking, sending a blade of darkness past Kira, striking one of the shadow creatures, knocking it backwards into the sand.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Kira exclaimed, angrily, slicing into the shadow creatures around her in anger.

"But it upsets you, and you are stronger when you're upset." Momo said, smirking.

"Shut it!" Kira exclaimed, blushing.

"Now then…" Momo said, turning to the shadow creatures, licking her lips. She held up the crystal Kira had given her. "Focus the image I want into my mind, is it?"

The shadows around her began shifting, and formed into eight dragon-like snake heads that hissed at the shadow creatures.

"My new technique." Momo said, licking her lips. "The Yamata No Orochi." Momo snapped her fingers, and the shadow snakes shot out towards the creatures, biting into them and tearing them to pieces.

"What do you think?" Momo asked, turning back to Kira, smiling sweetly.

"…Terrifying…" Kira said, trembling in fear.

"Good!" Momo said, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

Well, she learned her technique pretty fast. What will Kira's be?


	71. Chapter 71

So, how will Blake's moemon do in battle with the shadow creatures? Let's find out! It should be an interesting battle, at least! Let's see what will happen! Review!

H2o1999: Well, we still haven't seen Kira's new move, so let's see what will happen!

KingSkyTheGreat: Thanks! I can't wait to see what will happen either!

Guest: Don't be a pessimist. It might be a pretty good wedding! We just have to see!

Amalgam24: Well, the Yamata no Orochi was a giant eight headed snake from Japanese myth, who was slain by the warrior Susano'o.

Skytex the Skyborg: Yeah, I guess there is something about Miltank that is awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 71

* * *

"Whoa, no way!" Kira exclaimed, shocked. "That's your new move? No way! You couldn't have invented one already! You've managed to create a new move! It's not fair!"

"Yeah, well, too bad." Momo said, shrugging. "Anyways, Kira, I'm sure you can create an awesome move, too!"

"Yeah, me too." Kira said, smiling. "I just need to have faith!"

Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out her dragon type crystal, focusing her energy into it, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Kira asked, frowning. "It worked for you!"

"Yeah, I know." Momo said, smiling. "Still, Kira, you have to focus your power into a new move, but you still have to focus on what you want your move to look like."

"Oh, right." Kira said, nodding. "So, Momo, yours was the Yamata no Orochi right?" Kira asked, smiling.

"Yes." Momo said, nodding, knocking the shadow creatures around again with her snake heads.

"Well then, I've got the perfect move in mind!" Kira exclaimed, focusing her power into the crystal, which began shining brightly.

"Susano'o." Kira said, smiling, focusing her energy into the dragon crystal, creating a silver coated shield of armor around her body that had focused into two blades over her arms, the rest of her body near invincible.

"Whoa…" Momo said, smiling. "Awesome."

"Now then, let's go!" Momo and Kira charged into separate directions, slicing into the shadow creatures with their swords and snake heads, sending them flying around into pieces. They moved together in near-perfect unison, battling the creatures with ferocity and grace. Soon enough, all the creatures around them had been killed.

"What next?" Kira asked, looking around, frowning.

"I think that's about it!" Momo said, smiling, the other moemon having each managed to defeat the remaining shadow creatures.

"We did it!" Sandy cheered, smiling.

"We won!" Raven exclaimed, flying through the air in joy.

The moemon returned into Joint Avenue, where they met up with Kanone's moemon.

"You guys won!" Cheri exclaimed, smiling. "Awesome!"

"Did you guys manage to create new moves?" Micah asked, smiling.

"Oh, you bet we did." Momo and Kira said, smiling. "Watch!"

"Yamata no Orochi!" Momo exclaimed, holding her hand up, the shadows around her shifting into the shape of eight snake heads, hissing at Micah menacingly.

"Susano'o!" Kira exclaimed, holding her hands up, her silver suit of armor created over her body as two shining swords jutted out from where her hands should have been.

"Well, well…" Micah said, smiling. "It seems like you two are quite skilled when it comes to creating moves. To do it in less than a day, you have much higher potential than any of Aurore's moemon had.

"You guys were awesome!" Rena said, ecstatically.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you…" Risa said, smiling.

"In fact, watching you guys, my glasses were steaming up…" Rena said, blushing, wiping her glasses.

"I had to cool her off…" Risa said, rubbing against Rena's body, smiling. "It was so stressful…"

"You two are sick, you know that?" Micah asked, frowning.

"Boring…" Rena and Risa sighed, frowning.

* * *

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Rose asked, walking into lobby of the Hughes' house, smiling. "I'm back! Did anything new happen? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Rosasharn!" Nancy said, hugging the girl. "Blake… Blake…" Blake was also standing in the room, alongside his moemon, shocked.

"You rejected her, huh?" Rose asked, turning over to Blake, frowning, glaring at Blake as she cracked her knuckles.

"Why don't you just listen to her first?" Another man walked up behind Rose, holding her back. He wore raggedy tanned jeans, and a black shirt. He had spiky brown hair that was wild and unkempt. He had warm brown eyes, but a strict frown.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'm her dad." The man said, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Blake took the man's hand, and his hand was almost crushed.

The man turned to Aoshi.

"Aoshi…" The man said, frowning. "It's a while."

"Not so long." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Wait." Tara said, frowning. "You know Aoshi?"

"I do." The man said, smiling. "We're old rivals."

"Then I want to fight your moemon!" Tara said, smiling. "I'm certain that Shana is feeling exactly the same as I do!"

"Well then, let's have a little sparring match then!" The man said, smiling. "Kaya, go!" The man tossed out a moeball, which a Butterfree emerged from. She wore a black leotard, with gossamer white butterfly wings sticking out of her back, long black hair floating down her back, and shining red eyes. She had two twitching antennae sticking out of her head, and a smile.

"Awesome, you look so cool!" Tara said, smiling. "But I'm cooler! Let me show you just how well I can fight!"

Tara charged at the Butterfree, but she elegantly danced into the air and flapped her wings, soaring up towards the glass roof. She launched a blast of psychic energy from her hand, hitting Tara in the head, knocking her down onto the ground, holding her head, stunned.

"Stun spore." Kaya licked her lips, smiling, releasing golden colored dust from her wings, hitting Tara, paralyzing her body and preventing her from being able to move as she was nothing more than prey before Kaya, who licked her lips, smiling.

* * *

So, how will Tara manage to defeat this new foe? Let's find out!


	72. Chapter 72

Here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review! Please, I need more reviews than I'm getting!

KingSkyTheGreat: Yes. Very nice.

Amalgam24: Well, maybe. I don't want to confirm whether or not anyone is a child, so let's just read on, okay? No confirmations!

Skytex the Skyborg: Indeed, he should get a Miltank. But he won't, unfortunately.

RudeCanadian: Of course not, no one was expecting that. But that's what I'm best at. Kufufu…

Mr. Brandloyal: Just basic folklore.

H2o1999: Yes. Yes she does.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 72

* * *

"Damn it!" Tara exclaimed, trying to stand up. "I can't move! What did you do to me?"

"Simple." Kaya said, smiling. "I paralyzed your body. Now then, let me show you just how powerful I am!"

Kaya charged at Tara, and hit her in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"U-Turn!" Kaya said, returning to her moeball, her master tossing out another moeball, which an Arcanine emerged from. She wore an orange jacket over a yellow shirt, her jacket possessing a white fur collar. She wore orange pants, and had long and wild furry white hair, with shining black eyes.

"Wendy, flare blitz!" The man ordered, the Arcanine charging at Tara, her body coated in flames, and tackling her head on, sending her flying backwards, hitting the ground.

"Damn it…" Tara said, glaring at Wendy angrily, standing up.

"That hurt a little…" Wendy said, frowning. She charged towards Tara again, Tara flinching in anticipation. Then, she smiled.

"Vine whip!" Tara said, smiling, vines shooting out from her hands and stretching up to the railing of the second story, lifting her into the air and out of Wendy's reach.

"You think that's enough to escape me?" Wendy asked, smiling ferociously. "Extremespeed!" Wendy jumped off of the ground and shot over the air at Tara, who smirked.

"Solarbeam." Tara opened her mouth and charged energy into it, Wendy flinching in shock.

"What the hell?" Wendy exclaimed, shocked. Tara fired the beam of light at her, hitting Wendy head on and sending her crashing into the ground. However, Wendy stood up, barely injured.

"Not bad." Wendy said, smiling. "But not good enough."

"Damn…" Tara said, frowning, dropping to the ground.

"All right, that's enough…" The man sighed. "Wendy, you can return for now."

The man returned Wendy to her moeball.

"Well, kid, you're pretty good." The man said, smiling. "Still, you aren't strong enough to beat Aoshi, so you certainly aren't strong enough to beat me."

"And yet I'm strong enough to beat you." Aoshi said, frowning. "Funny how it works, isn't it?"

"Shove it!" He said, frowning.

"Anyways, I think that you could use a little more training." The man said, smiling, walking over to Tara, healing her paralysis with a paralyze heal. "But you have quite the ferocious fighting spirit. You remind me a lot of Leaf."

"Well, thank you, I guess." Tara said, frowning. "But I don't need your pity!"

"No pity here." He said, smiling. "Just friendship."

"No thanks!" Tara said, sticking her tongue out, running over to Blake.

"Don't worry." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because my daughter told me to." He said, rubbing Rosasharn's head. "My daughter, Rose of Sharon."

"Wait, then are you…" Blake said, frowning. "You're Sharon, right? The third strongest trainer!"

"Third?" Sharon asked, shocked. "Who's second?"

"Aurore." Blake said, frowning.

"Who the hell is Aurore?" Sharon asked, frowning.

"I'm first." Aoshi said, smirking. "Just so you know."

"You can shove it!" Sharon said, frowning. "I'm certain my team can take yours down!"

"Oh, you want to go, huh?" Aoshi smirked. "Let's see just who is better!"

"Dad, don't do anything stupid." Rose said, frowning. "Dawn, you get me, right?"

"I don't understand." Dawn said, frowning coldly. "I really couldn't care less what Aoshi does with himself."

"Ouch, that's harsh." Sharon said, frowning. "Dawn, you should treat your father better. What would your mother say?"

"…" Dawn said, frowning.

"He mentioned the devil!" One of Aoshi's moemon whispered.

"He mentioned her!" Another one of his moemon whispered.

"She's not that bad." Aoshi sighed.

"You know, Aoshi, just what do you think Leaf would do to you when you get back home?" Sharon asked, smiling, Aoshi's face turning pale.

"…Moving on…" Aoshi said, frowning.

"Anyways, since the snake had the right to request a battle, I would like to do the same." Shana said, frowning, everyone turning to her, surprised.

"You, fire moemon." Shana said, pointing her sword at the fire moemon. "I wish to request a rematch with you."

"Oh, really?" She asked, smiling.

"She wants to fight Tara?" The moemon from earlier asked.

"Does she have a death wish?" The other moemon asked.

"Haru, Eve, play nice." Aoshi sighed.

"Fine…" The two moemon sighed. "Cara, kick her ass for us, okay?"

"Shove it, or I'll kick both your asses!" Cara snapped.

"What a dysfunctional group…" Nancy said, frowning in concern.

"Well, they aren't any different from Blake's moemon." Willow said, frowning. "I guess this is just standard."

"Anyways, why don't you guys go introduce yourself to Blake's moemon?" Aoshi asked his moemon. "That way, you can get to know each other outside of combat."

"Fine…" The moemon in the black dress with the flower on her head said, slinking over to Blake. "Hello… My name is Haru… How may I be of service to you?"

The moemon, Haru, licked her lips, rubbing close to Blake.

"Down, horndog." The moemon dressed in black said, frowning. "Hello, my name is Eve. My hobbies are [censored] and [censored], as well as [censored]ing master in the [censor]."

Eve turned to Mini, smiling, Mini hiding behind Blake.

"Onii chan, that onee san is scary…" Mini said, shaking.

"Hello." Blake turned and saw the moemon with claws on her wrists standing there, smiling. "My name is Yuki."

This moemon was rather normal, and smiled at Blake.

"Hello there." Standing next to Yuki was the green colored moemon. "I am Lauren. I exist to serve master."

"Hello there…" Blake said, smiling at the two.

"You don't need to know about Cara." The last moemon said, wrapping her arms around Blake's chest, smiling. "Hey, I'm Ryoko. Nice to meetcha, Blake!"

Blake was a little surprised at how bold this girl was, but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Hey, why do you get to hug him but not me?" Haru pouted.

"Because your hugs are indecent." Ryoko said, sticking her tongue out.

"What was that?" Haru asked, smiling, petals swirling around her hand.

"Any problems?" Ryoko asked, smiling, violet flames shining from her body.

"Will all of you SHUT THE HELL UP?" Cara exclaimed, flames bursting from her arms.

"We'd like to go to sleep now." The five said, turning to Aoshi, who returned them to their moeballs.

* * *

So, what will happen with these moemon next? Let's find out!


	73. Chapter 73

Well, in this chapter, we'll see the continue of the battle between Shana and Cara!

Amalgam24: Oh yeah, Eve's hobbies are about as terrifying as it gets. Comes with the territory of being a dark type. And Dawn doesn't have any problems with Leaf, she's just terrified of her like everyone else.

CherryBlossom1233: Yes, Rin is indeed very adorable. Even if she's flat.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, Sharon is an idiot like that. And maybe Leaf is foreshadowing, maybe not. We'll have to see, won't we?

Supahyoloman9: Lauren is Aoshi's Tyranitar that he hatched from an egg, remember? She's also a sweet little yandere…

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 73

* * *

"So, your name is Cara." Shana said, frowning. "Now we know each other's names. And now, we can fight on equal terms."

"You think you're my equal?" Cara asked, frowning. "How foolish."

"I don't know." Shana said, frowning. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Okay, listen, before you saintly beasts start tearing down my house, do you think we could take this fight outside?" Hughes asked, smiling. "Most of the things in this house are priceless artifacts."

"Fine." Shana said, frowning. The group migrated out onto the sands of the beach, and prepared for battle.

"I'll start things off!" Cara exclaimed, focusing white hot flames into the palm of her hand and launched them at Shana, who jumped out of the way. The flames shot past her and hit a large rock, melting it down into slag, Shana shocked.

"How can flames be so hot?" Shana exclaimed, shocked.

"My strength has transcended that of a normal moemon." Cara said, laughing. "Can't you understand that the only limit on your strength is the wall that encloses your mind?"

"What?" Shana asked, frowning. "I don't… Understand… What you're talking about…"

"Of course not!" Cara shouted, firing a whip of white flames at Shana, who jumped straight up into the air, avoiding the flames.

"You can't run away!" Cara exclaimed, looking up at Shana, then shielding her eyes in pain. The sunlight burned brightly behind Shana's back, temporarily blinding Cara from looking at Shana, who focused her energy into her sword, creating a blade of slicing water. She sliced down on Cara, who cried out in pain as the blade sank deep into her shoulder, the shockwave of the slash cutting the ground beneath their feet into separate waves.

"Damn it!" Cara exclaimed, hitting Shana in the stomach with a flaming fist, knocking her into the ocean.

"Whoa, how did she manage to hit Shana that far?" Tara exclaimed, shocked.

"She's quite strong." Blake said, frowning. "But Shana's not a slouch in combat, either."

Shana emerged from the water, no longer on fire, but the clothes over her stomach were scorched off, her stomach itself badly burned.

"That hurt." Shana said, frowning. "Aqua jet." The water of the ocean began swirling around Shana's body, condensing into a sphere. She shot towards Cara, running across the waves at full speed.

"She's fast!" Aoshi said, surprised.

"Yeah, Shana, go get her!" Aria cheered, smiling.

"Not bad." Cara said, smirking. She held her hand up and another blast of white flame shot out from it, striking the water focused around Shana, which then began boiling with Shana inside of it. Shana very quickly realized she had no choice but to drop the water from her body and push it towards Cara to throw the flames off, or else she would risk boiling herself alive.

Cara jumped back from the waves of water and launched several fireballs at Shana, who sliced through each of them with her aqua blades, having now drawn her second one.

"Thank you for boiling my water." Shana said, smirking, directing the scalding water at Cara. "Scald!"

"Flamethrower!" Cara launched a blast of flames at the water, quickly turning it into steam, shielding the two of them from visibility.

Then, the sky began to darken. Clouds gathered above them, and the rain began to fall.

"What the hell?" Cara exclaimed, the steam quickly fading away in the rain. She looked around and quickly located Shana, and he launched more flames at her. However the flames were much weaker from the downpour, and barely even managed to burn Shana's flesh.

"Now this should even things a bit." Shana said, smirking. She held her sword up, and the rain began to swirl around it into an even larger blade.

"Warn us when you're going to make it rain next time!" Tara exclaimed. "My clothes are soaked now!"

"Aqua tail!" Shana exclaimed, slashing at Cara with the force of the rains, sending her flying backwards.

"Okay, you've had your fun…" Cara said, standing up, frowning. "But now I'm beginning to get mad." Steam began to rise from her body. As the rain droplets would hit her skin and clothes, they would immediately evaporate as her skin soared in temperature. Cara smiled wildly, and charged at Shana.

"Razor shell!" Shana exclaimed, slashing at Cara with her sword, but her sword passed right through Cara, leaving only steam behind as the water evaporated. Cara shot a hand out and grabbed Shana on the head, Shana crying out in pain as she felt Cara's searing flesh come into contact with her own.

"You need to fear flames…" Cara said, laughing wildly. She threw Shana down onto the ground, and kicked her in the stomach, Shana crying out in pain.

"Well now, this is an interesting fight…" Standing on top of the mansion was a young girl who wore a simple black dress and had blue hair tied back into a ponytail that went down her back. She was rather short, and looked down on the two fighting moemon with sparkling black eyes.

"Yes." Morning Star said, appearing next to the girl. "Those moemon are indeed very powerful fighters."

"That's not what I meant." The girl said, smiling. "I can't believe there are so many children down there… The First Child and the Fifth Child in the same place…"

"Only seven children may be chosen." Morning Star said. "The First Child, Aoshi. The Fifth Child, Blake. Are the two of them to your liking, Kutiel?"

"Yes…" The girl said, nodding. "I will enjoy working with them immensely, Morning Star."

"Excellent…" Morning Star said, nodding, disappearing from the rooftop.

* * *

So, what could this girl, Kutiel, be planning? Let's find out!


	74. Chapter 74

Here's another chapter, where we see the conclusion of the battle between Cara and Shana! Which one of them will prove themselves the strongest?

H2o1999: I know there are far too many. But that's what's fun!

Nomercy745: Well, we'll see. Who knows?

KingSkyTheGreat: Thanks!

Amalgam24: Yes, Leaf is a terrifying person.

Mr. Brandloyal: Don't worry, all the mystery people will meet up with each other! I wonder what will happen!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 74

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?" Cara asked, panting, smirking at Shana.

"Oh really?" Shana panted, smirking. "Out of breath already?"

"Please, I haven't even gotten warmed up yet." Cara said, smirking.

"I'll say." Shana snarked. "Your flames don't even burn my clothes."

The two glared at each other, burning with fury, and charged at each other once again.

"Well, that's enough of that." The two stopped suddenly and jumped back, a young woman standing between the two of them, Kutiel.

"Who are you?" Cara exclaimed, frowning. "Why are you getting in the way of our fight?"

"Very simple." Kutiel said, smiling. "You two should not be fighting. You should combine your forces for goodness and justice!"

"Get out of the way!" Shana declared.

"Oh?" Kutiel said, turning to Shana, frowning. "What are you talking about? I don't want to see you get injured fighting her!"

Suddenly, Shana saw the image of a powerful water moemon behind Kutiel, who smiled. It was just an image from the immense power that was radiating from her belt, Kutiel smiling.

So there are still moemon in this world with power to make me shake like this… Cara thought, licking her lips. The powerful moemon that this girl has under her belt, I can't wait to face it…

"You!" Cara said, laughing. "That incredible power I'm sensing from you! What is it?"

"Oh? My power?" Kutiel asked, smiling. "Well, I'd have to say… The litany of the god whose strength is my own, I assume."

"A god?" Cara asked, shocked. "Then you must be…"

"Kufufu…" Kutiel chuckled smiling.

"I see…" Cara said, smiling. "The Second, Third, and Fourth Children are all known by me… So you must be the Sixth Child."

"Kufufu…" Kutiel chuckled.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, running over to the two, frowning.

"Oh, if it isn't the Fifth Child!" Kutiel said, cracking a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"I also would like to know who you are." Aoshi said, frowning.

"I'm Kutiel!" Kutiel said, smiling. "I'm the pretty young maiden who loves water moemon!"

"What?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Water moemon are the most beautiful creations of the Celestials…" Kutiel said, smiling. "They are quick and elegant, but can make beautiful attacks as well… With their elegance and beauty, they are truly the greatest!"

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes, that's why my entire team are of water moemon!" Kutiel said, smiling.

"Can we see them?" Aoshi asked, smiling.

"Oh, sure!" Kutiel said, smiling. She ran over to the ocean, staring out at it, and whistled.

Quickly, a number of water moemon swam up to the beach, gathering around Kutiel.

"Hey there, guys!" Kutiel said, smiling. "You guys like it in the ocean?"

"Wait, your moemon live in the ocean?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Kutiel said, smiling.

"That sounds really weird." Willow said, frowning.

"See, I don't like moeballs, because it implies that I rule over the moemon." Kutiel explained. "So, I let my moemon roam free. If they want to come with me, then they will! If they want to go, then they go! That way, I can make lots of new friends!"

"That seems like a nice way to live." Nancy said, smiling.

"Yup!" Kutiel said, smiling. "I'm Kutiel of the Ocean! I love the sea more than anything, and even dyed my hair to be a beautiful blue, just like the ocean my favorite moemon live in!"

"Wow, that is so cool!" Nancy said, smiling.

"So, you dye your hair too?" Kutiel asked, smiling.

"No, pink is just my natural hair color."

"…" Kutiel said, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that weird!" Nancy said, blushing, pulling her hat deeper down onto her head.

"Aw, I think it's cute!" Kutiel said, smiling. "It's so strange. I've spent all my time around moemon, so I guess celians are a new experience for me!"

_That phrase…_ Aoshi thought, frowning. "Excuse me, Kutiel, was it?"

"Yes, First Child?" Kutiel asked, turning to Aoshi, smiling.

"That word, celian." Aoshi said, frowning. "Where did you learn it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kutiel asked, smiling.

"That is the term used to describe what would be considered humans, but not moemon." Aoshi said, frowning. "It is a word no longer known to the world at large, not since Sechrima went into extinction. Where did you learn it?"

"Where did you learn it?" Kutiel asked, smiling. "From the Truth, of course."

"I see." Aoshi said, nodding. "So you're the Sixth Child, then."

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked. "You're the Sixth Child?"

"Hold on a second!" Cara exclaimed. "If you're the Sixth Child, then one of your moemon must have received the powerful blessing of the Celestials! And if that's the case, then send her out so that I can proceed to do battle with her!"

"You fire types are so vulgar…" Kutiel sighed. "I don't want to fight against you… There wouldn't be any point…"

"Of course there would be a point." Cara said, frowning. "To defeat powerful enemies is the purpose for any moemon! And the only moemon who can rival my strength are those that have also received the blessing of a Celestial!"

"Strength, strength…" Kutiel sighed. "I live my life to love those I care about, and all you care about is your power."

"So what?" Shana asked, frowning. "What's wrong with seeking power? The stronger moemon get, the better we can serve our master!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Kutiel sighed. "Again, I guess I have a lot to learn about the relationship between moemon and celians."

Strange… Blake said, smiling. This girl, she reminds me a lot of N…

"Well now, I've come across something interesting." Sofia said, looking down from the balcony.

* * *

So, what could they be planning? Let's find out!


	75. Chapter 75

Well, I got a lot of reviews last chapter, but not a lot this time. Oh, well.

H2o1999: Yes, maybe a little unusual.

TheDragonsInferno: The Seventh Child has not been selected. However, that does not mean that all of the six you declared are children. We shall have to see who is and who is not.

Amalgam24: Well, we'll just have to see who the others are.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 75

* * *

"Whoa…" Kutiel looked at the massive mansion, her dark eyes sparkling brightly. "This place is amazing! Celians really live in places like this?"

"Nah, Hughes is just rich." Willow said, shrugging.

"Ah, so you're back already!" Hughes said, smiling. He glanced at Kutiel. "And you've brought a friend! It seems like every time you guys leave this house, you bring someone new back with you. I only have so many rooms, you know."

"Is there anywhere around here that I can get into some water?" Kutiel asked. "I don't like being on land that much…"

"…I have a pool…" Hughes said, frowning.

"…Pool?" Kutiel asked, confused, tilting her head to the side.

"I can show you!" Nancy said, smiling, showing Kutiel where the pool was.

"…She's an interesting one, I'll give her that." Hughes said, smiling.

"She's the Sixth." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Is she now…" Hughes said, surprised. "You lot are getting weirder, right Blake?"

Hughes turned to Blake, smiling.

"You never told us you had a pool." Blake said, smiling.

"Ah, just follow those two." Hughes sighed, waving Blake away, Blake and Willow heading out to the pool.

"Whoa…" Kutiel's eyes were practically brimming with admiration as she looked out at the glistening blue pool. "This place… It's amazing… Water… Inside of a building…"

"Wow, this place IS pretty cool." Blake said, walking in, smiling.

"Hey there, Fifth!" Kutiel said, smiling. "It's amazing, isn't it? Water INSIDE!"

"You really haven't been around humans a lot, have you?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Well, I have, but not celians." Kutiel said, shaking her head.

"You all want to go for a swim?" Nancy asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, you bet!" Kutiel said, smiling, turning back to Nancy. She began pulling her dress off to reveal her naked body, blood spurting out of Blake's nose.

"Avert your eyes!" Willow ordered, turning to him, frowning.

"…" Blake said, frowning, reluctantly turning the other way.

"What's wrong?" Kutiel asked, frowning, looking at Nancy and Willow, her entire bod freshly naked, the two blushing a little.

"Why are you naked?" Willow asked, frowning.

"This is how I swim." Kutiel said, as though the question was stupid and pointless.

"Naked?" Nancy said, holding her hands over her face in shame.

"Obviously, right?" Kutiel asked, frowning. "It's the most comfortable way."

"But it's indecent!" Nancy said, frowning.

"It's fine, we're all humans." Kutiel said, smiling. "I don't mind if the Fifth Child wants to see my body."

"We mind." Willow and Nancy said, frowning.

"Listen, I've got a lot of bathing suits…" Nancy said, blushing. "There should be some in your size…"

"What about me?" Willow asked. Nancy turned to Willow and stared at her chest with envy.

"I don't have anything close to your size, sorry…" Nancy said, frowning.

"Hey Will, don't you still have that bathing suit Elesa gave you?" Blake called from where he was facing the wall.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Willow said, smiling. "Thanks, Blake!"

"No problem!" Blake said, smiling. Willow left to go get her swimsuit, and Nancy went to change as well.

Blake, you can look now!" Nancy said, Blake turning around to see the two of them. They were wearing near perfect matches in swimsuits, Nancy wearing a pink two piece and Kutiel wearing a blue one. Nancy had let her hair down and removed her hat, looking like a different person.

"Whoa, you two look…" Blake said, surprised. "Well, you look awesome."

"What about me?" Willow asked, walking into the room. Blake's face turned red at the sight of her white bikini, which emphasized her older body. Her hair was let down, reaching down to her back, the end of it slightly wavy as opposed to the straightness it normally had.

"Hey, Willow, do you think it's creepy that you like a fifteen year old?" Nancy asked, smiling sweetly.

"Huh?" Blake asked, unsure of what he'd heard because he'd been too busy admiring Willow's… "stylish" body.

"Nothing!" Willow snapped, frowning.

"Okay, I want to go into the water first!" Kutiel said, smiling. She jumped into the water and made a big splash, surfacing seconds later. She shook her blue hair, and smiled.

"Look, the dye doesn't even run!" Kutiel said, smiling.

"My turn then!" Nancy said, taking a deep breath. She dove into the water, relaxing beneath the surface as she felt the soothing feeling rub against her. She sat down there for a while, until the need for air overpowered her, and she surfaced, gasping.

"Oh, thank god…" Blake said, smiling. "We were starting to get worried."

"What about you, Blake?" Willow asked, jumping into the pool. She surfaced seconds later. "Gonna get in?"

"Of course." Blake said, smiling, undoing his belt.

"Whoa, hold it!" Willow glared.

"I'm not emotionally prepared!" Nancy blushed, holding her hands over her eyes.

"…It's just a human form." Kutiel said, confused.

"No need to worry." Blake said, smiling. "I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath." Blake dropped his pants to the ground, to reveal he was wearing black bathing trunks underneath his pants. He pulled his jacket and shirt off, set his hat on the ground, and climbed into the water.

"Oh yeah, that's relaxing…" Blake said, smiling.

"Hey, wait, we're coming in too!" Suddenly, Tara and Shana jumped into the water next to Blake, scaring everyone in the pool.

"You don't jump into a pool next to someone!" Blake said to the two, frowning.

"Hey, couldn't you at least comment on our swimsuits?" Tara huffed, gesturing beneath the water to the bikinis the two wore.

"They're very nice." Blake sighed, smiling.

"What about me?" Shina asked, smiling, walking into the pool area as well, wearing a dark blue one piece.

"I'm here too, onii chan!" Mini said, waving at Blake, wearing a grey one piece and carrying a float ring.

"The more the merrier, then!" Kutiel said, smiling.

* * *

SO, it looks like things will just be a nice day in the pool. But what will happen next? Let's find out!


	76. Chapter 76

Awesome, I got a lot of reviews! In this chapter, the group will be joined by Aoshi's group!

Skytex the Skyborg: Thank you. Indeed, it's very awesome.

Amalgam24: Yep, she's as free as the water she loves.

RockytheTyranitar: What do you mean? They are the best of friends.

Guest: Well, she's an eel, so she lives in the water. She likes it just as much as Shana.

Mr. Brandloyal: Symbolism? (Smiles innocently) What symbolism?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 76

* * *

"Why do we have to sit out?" Aria sighed, she and Lara sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet hanging in the water.

"Not fair…" Lara stated.

"It's not!" Aria said, frowning. "Screw getting wet! So, I'm a Rock/Flying type, big deal! I want to have fun too, damn it!" Aria walked into the changing room and came out a few minutes later in a brown two piece. She slowly dipped on foot into the water, shivering, before submerging her body. She surfaced, looking at Lara, smiling.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" Aria said, smiling.

"No way." Lara said, shaking her head. "Not going to hap-AAAAAAAAH!"

Aria grabbed Lara's foot and pulled her into the water with a splash, Lara shrieking out. She surfaced, her wings extinguished and her white hair a matted mess on her face, glaring at Aria.

"Are you INSANE?" Lara exclaimed. "You DO NOT pull a FIRE MOEMON into a POOL OF WATER!"

"…Don't you feel refreshed?" Aria asked, smiling.

"…A little, yeah." Lara said, nodding.

"It's not so bad, isn't it?" Aria asked, smiling.

"I guess not…" Lara said, smiling a little. "It's sort of comforting and relaxing, and warm…"

"Warm?" Aria asked, confused. She looked down and saw that steam was staring to rise from the water as Lara's body heat warmed it up.

"Ah, so warm…" Lara sighed, relaxing in the very quickly starting to boil water.

"Cool off." Suddenly, a blast of ice hit the water around Lara, freezing it.

"Hey, you're one of Aoshi's moemon, right?" Aria asked, glaring at the Sneasel.

"Yup, I'm Yuki." Yuki said, smiling. She was wearing a black one piece, and still had her claws on her wrists. Her bathing suit had a makeshift skirt around the bottom, and a hole for her belly button. She slowly stepped into the water, which began to cool down as she entered it.

"Hello there." Shina said, swimming over to Yuki, smiling. "How nice to see you again."

"Hey there, Sparks." Yuki smirked. "Why not let bygones be bygones?"

"Sure." Shina said, smiling, extending a hand to Yuki, who took it. Then, Shina sent an ever so slight… electrical current through her.

"Awesome, let bygones be bygones." Shina said, smiling.

"Yeah, we don't think so." The humans and moemon who had just received a mild electric shock said, glaring at Shina.

* * *

"Hey, come on guys, this isn't right!" Shina said, frowning. The group had tied Shina to an insulated wooden pole, and staked her out in the center of the pool, held in place by Aria's rocks, which froze to the ground with Yuki's ice.

"Just be grateful we didn't set you on fire!" Tara exclaimed, ticked.

"Oh come now, that's so vulgur…" Tara turned her head and saw Haru standing there, smiling, wearing a swimsuit that was basically string. The top part was styled like a corset, covering over her breasts but nothing else, and the bottom was a thong.

"Look who's talking, you deviant." Eve said, frowning. Eve, on the other hand, was dressed in a full length black wetsuit.

"Hey, at least I'm not wearing bondage gear!" Haru snapped.

"It's a wetsuit, it's meant for swimming!" Eve said, frowning.

"But that's not why you like it." Haru smirked.

"Of course not." Eve smirked. The two exchanged snarks and witty comments at each other.

"Just get in already." Lauren said, pushing the two into the water.

"Hey, Lauren, you can't just do that!" Haru exclaimed, frowning. "DO you KNOW how fragile my top is? Literally, a slight BREEZE could give me a wardrobe malfunction!"

"You're getting in like that?" Blake asked.

"Of course." Lauren said, nodding. "This leotard also works as a bathing suit." Her eyes were shining, even as she kept the stoic expression. "The epitome of functionality."

Lauren seemed like she was going to say more, but she was knocked into the water as Ryoko ran by, jumping into the pool. Ryoko was wearing an orange bikini, her two large wings sticking out of her back.

"Whoa, Lauren sank like a rock." Willow said, surprised.

"Of well." Tara said, shrugging.

"I'm back." Lauren said, surfacing.

"Fools." Shana said, frowning, turning away from them.

"I wouldn't say that." Kutiel said, surfacing next to her. "Watching them play like this… It truly warms my heart."

"I don't understand." Shana said, frowning.

"The way they relax, it makes me feel so happy." Kutiel said, smiling. "Fighting isn't everything, you know. Enjoying the world, and the people inside it, that's what makes this world worth living in."

"I guess." Shana said, frowning.

"She's right." The two turned their heads to see Cara relaxing in the pool, wearing a red bikini, holding her tail above the water.

"What are you doing here?" Shana glared.

"I'm… RELAXING." Cara said, frowning. "Sometimes, it's better to hang up the swords and just relax as friends."

"Since when?" Haru asked, frowning. Cara snapped her fingers and launched a spark of flame at her, Haru ducking just in time. The fire instead it the large pole Shina was tied to, setting it on fire. Then, the pole tipped over, and fell into the water, Shina staring up at the roof.

"Oh, Tara…" Shina said, staring at Tara, who smiled evilly. Tara then looked up at Eve, who was standing at the other side of the log, an equally sadistic grin on her face. The two grabbed the log, and turned it over to Shina was now tied up under the water.

"Okay, let her go, guys." Blake said, frowning. "Before she zaps all of us out of panic."

"Fine…" Tara sighed, slicing through the ropes with her leaf blade. Shina surfaced a second later, and punched Tara in the face.

"That wasn't funny." Shina glared.

"A little funny." Eve said, smiling.

"…" Shina turned to Eve, frowning.

"Oh, please." Eve smirked. "What, are you going to zap me? I need more powerful shocks than you could dish out to ORGASM, you think you can beat that?"

"…Fine." Shina said, frowning.

"So, this is what humans are like…" Kutiel said, smiling. "This world is overflowing with warmth and happiness…"

* * *

So, Kutiel is starting to open up! What will happen next?


	77. Chapter 77

Well, here's another chapter, where Lulu and Aurore have a long talk about things. Let's see what will happen between the two of them!

RockytheTyranitar: It's like an Olympic swimming pool.

Mr. Haziq: Well, that's pretty awesome.

Amalgam24: Moemon Ranger was five years after Aoshi and Aurore.

Supahyoloman9: They… grew up.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 76

* * *

"Anabel…" Lulu looked up at the ceiling of her room, as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't think… I can wait for him much longer…"

"Now don't say that." Lulu sat up and stared at Aurore, shocked.

"Aurore…" Lulu said, frowning. "Why are you here, damn it?!"

"Is there something wrong with my being here?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"You don't do anything!" Lulu exclaimed. "You won't comfort me, you won't hold me, you won't even love me! Why the hell do you always appear before ME?!"

Lulu glared at Aurore, enraged.

"I must say, I'm disappointed in you." Aurore said, frowning. "You still possess it."

"What are you talking about?" Lulu exclaimed.

"That power I gave you so long ago." Aurore said, frowning, shaking his head. "The power to perceive truth."

"Wh-what?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Leaf." Aurore said, frowning. "Robin. Anabel. Tsubasa. You do remember them, don't you?"

"They were my friends." Lulu said, frowning. "We formed the Moemon Researchers Club together back at school."

"Yep." Aurore said, smiling. "And I'm sure you remember who gathered you together."

"You told me that you were trying to assist Arceus." Lulu said, frowning. "You said she was your God, and that by helping us, we would help her."

"And?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"We all went our separate ways after that." Lulu said, frowning. "And then you and I met up again, and what should happen but you ending up going into battle against your so called 'God' Arceus? Or don't you remember that?"

"I remember." Aurore said, smiling.

"Why did you bring them up?" Lulu asked, frowning. "And furthermore, what do you have planned for us?"

"Remember what I told you, Lulu?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I want to see the world destroyed. And I gathered the five of you to be that purpose."

"How?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Five students." Aurore said, smiling. "Each one was supposed to pass on their gift."

"Gift?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Each of you five was given the ability to find one human being, and pass on the power of truth to that human being." Aurore explained, smiling. "Then, that power of truth would be awakened by either Morning Star or myself."

"Five?" Lulu asked, frowning. "But there should be seven children."

"Leaf. Anabel. Robin. Tsubasa." Aurore said, smiling. "Then, I gave the same power to Petal. Then to you. And lastly… To myself."

"So who did you pass your power on to?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"If the carrier has a child before passing on their gift, that child will receive the gift and then pass it on to another." Aurore said, smiling. "From myself, to Willow, then finally to Blake, the Fifth Child."

"Wh-what…?" Lulu asked, shocked. "So that's why you chose Sakura. You… The HUMAN you… Couldn't be with another person who'd received the gift."

"Maybe not, but that's not why I chose Sakura over you." Aurore said, shaking his head, sitting next to her. "I chose her because I loved her."

"Aurore…" Lulu said, turning to Aurore. She planted her lips against his, gingerly, pulling back. "Just as I thought… Cold as ice."

"If you're looking for human warmth and comfort, you won't find any here." Aurore said solemnly. "I'll continue. If they wish to, a human may pass the gift on to another human being, but not to awaken it, merely to pass it on to a human THEY find worthy."

"But who would have…" Lulu asked, confused.

"Back when Aoshi was human, Leaf gave her gift to Mew." Aurore explained, frowning. "And Mew, assisted by me, decided to journey back in time to a certain date… And pass the power on to Aoshi, with a kiss."

"So from Leaf, to Mew, to Aoshi…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Leaf was the only one who knew the truth." Aurore said, smiling. "She was the only one I was willing to tell about the ability of Truth. So when she saw Aoshi using that ability, the ability of the First Child, she made a deal with Mew, Mewtwo, and myself."

"What kind of deal?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, in exchange for being able to protect Mew and Mewtwo's existence together, she would agree to send her gift back in time to Aoshi." Aurore explained. "And I would then awaken it upon receiving that power. A positive for everyone, see?"

"So Anabel, Robin, and Tsubasa have passed no this 'Potential of Truth' huh?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"And Petal passed it on to Kellyn, the Third Child." Aurore said, nodding. "So six potentials for truth have been distributed, and that leaves you and the Seventh Child."

"I know." Lulu said, frowning.

"And who will you give it to?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I hate to say it, but I really believed you could have passed it on to the Second Child. But I guess not."

"I don't know…" Lulu said, shaking her head.

"On the other hand, you yourself possess the potential for truth." Aurore said, smiling. "If you like, I could awaken that power immediately."

"Aurore…" Lulu said, frowning. "You aren't one of the children, are you?"

"Of course not." Aurore said, smiling. "I'm the father. By taking the gift of woman and giving it to another, and then activating the power with the gift of man, a child is born from the spirit of God. Seven Children, each carrying the will of one of the Seven Gods. Do you understand?"

"So Morning Star cannot be a child, either."

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "When Morning Star accepted the duty of becoming the Exarch of Sechrima, they gave up all chance at ever becoming one of the children."

"I see." Lulu said, frowning. "Aurore… I've decided who I want to pass my power on to."

* * *

So, who will Lulu choose? Let's find out!


	78. Chapter 78

Here's another chapter, guys! In this, the two teams of moemon decide to settle their differences! How? Volleyball, of course. Also, I got an awesome amount of reviews! Hope I can get this many all the time!

H2o1999: Okay, awesome.

Mr. Haziq: Ah, well, it's fine.

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks, I try my best!

KingSkyTheGreat: Well, I won't reveal it too soon.

Amalgam24: Well, those are some interesting guesses. Well, we'll just have to see.

RockytheTyranitar: It's like an Olympic swimming pool.

Supahyoloman9: Really? That might be a good thing for you.

RudeCanadian: Interesting guesses… But I'll never tell…

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, we will soon be getting somewhere.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 78

* * *

"Okay, you guys, we can only settle this one way." Blake said, smiling. "We'll just have to play volleyball!"

"Volleyball?" Tara asked, confused.

"It's a human game." Shana said, frowning. "I'll explain the rules to you later."

"Okay, awesome." Tara said, smiling. "Anyways, the six of us will take you down!"

"Challenge excepted!" Haru said, smiling.

"Isn't it 'accepted' not 'excepted'?" Eve asked, Haru hitting her on the head.

"Whatever!" Haru said, smiling.

"All right, you two, can you please hang up some kind of net?" Blake asked, holding his hands together in a pleading motion.

"Fine, whatever." Willow sighed. She and Nancy stood up out of the water, Nancy showing her where several nets were. The two found one, as well as two poles, and pressed them down on to slots in the ground, handing the net between them.

"Okay, done!" Willow said, jumping into the pool, Nancy slipping back in as well, shivering from air exposure.

"Okay, we'll have two teams, divided across the pool." Blake said, tossing a recently inflated beach ball to Tara. "Because I'm ref, I say Tara's team starts."

"Captain, called it!" Tara said, smirking.

"The hell you get to be captain!" Shana said, irritated, hitting Tara over the head. "This is water! MY element! You can just go watch grass grow or something!"

"Say what?" Tara exclaimed.

"All right, now you six each need to have your formations ready!" Blake said, frowning. "Try to divide the strength."

"Tara, I'll be serving." Shana said, standing in the back, at the right. "So you go directly ahead of me, in the front."

"Why the hell should I?" Tara exclaimed.

"Because I need someone in the front to hold things up." Shana said, frowning. "Mini, I need you to stay back here. Aria and Shina need to go to the front. Aria has the best jumping ability out of the group due to being part bird, and Shina has the best swimming talent beside myself. Lara and Mini are the worst swimmers out of us, so they should stay back with me. I'll be certain to stop any balls that come back here, so I want the three of you to focus on stopping as many balls as you can."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Willow said, surprised. "Shana is really going all out in this."

"She's commanding them around like a general commanding an army." Blake said, smiling. "It really is impressive."

"All right, let's do this!" Shana said, frowning. She was on the far right in the back, Tara directly in front of her. The middle column consisted of Aria in the front and Mini in the back, with Lara in the back left and Shina in front of her.

Meanwhile, on Aoshi's team, Cara was the center, in the back, with Lauren on her left and Eve on her right. Ryoko was directly in front of Eve, with Yuki on her left and Haru on Yuki's left.

"Hah, the fire one's in the back!" Tara laughed.

"So is ours." Lara said, frowning.

"Shut it." Tara said, frowning. "Shana, serve the damn ball already!"

Shana tossed the ball up into the air, and sent it flying forwards.

"OW, DAMN IT!" Tara exclaimed, holding her head. The ball bounced up off of her head, and over the net. Haru lightly hit it into the air, sighing.

"Try harder!" Cara shouted from the back row, frowning.

"Yeah, sports, not really my thing." Haru sighed, stretching her voluptuous body. "I hate all that physical stuff, it's too much work…"

"Yah!" Yuki hit the ball up into the air, perfect for Cara. Cara flapped her wings and soared up into the air, striking the ball at full force, sending it flying straight at Aria.

"Rock blast!" Aria shouted, sending a blast of rocks at the ball, knocking it back towards Cara.

"Isn't this cheating?" Willow asked, frowning. "I mean they're using moves, not their skills."

"…Meh." Blake shrugged.

"Hey, doesn't volleyball have seven people on each team?" Nancy asked.

"…Probably." Blake said, nodding.

"This game is so interesting!" Kutiel said, her eyes shining. "Do celians and moemon really compete in sports like this?"

"Oh, you bet." Blake said, nodding. "This is like the number one sport played by douchebag surfers."

"Hey, I play that all the time." Nancy said, frowning.

"Oh, sorry." Blake said, smiling.

"Dark pulse!" Eve shot a blast of dark power from the back row at the ball, knocking it far up into the air. Aria flew up into the air at full speed, Ryoko flying up as well.

"Back to this, then?" Aria asked, smiling.

"Just what I wanted." Ryoko said, smiling.

"Dragon pulse!" The two shouted simultaneously, launching shockwaves of energy that then sent the ball spiraling down towards the center of the net.

"Swift!" Mini said, smiling cheerfully, launching a blast of smiles, sparkles, and rainbow unicorn fecal matter out of her hands, hitting the ball and lightly tapping it over the edge.

"Yay, our point!" Mini cheered.

Yuki reluctantly tossed the ball over to their side, Shina catching it and passing it over to Shana.

"Now then, let me show you the extent of my power!" Shana exclaimed, tossing the ball into the air. She began bending the water with her hands, the water shooting out towards the ball and knocking it even higher into the air, dropping it down towards the other side.

"If that's how it is, then ice beam!" Yuki shouted, freezing the water with a beam of ice, the ball frozen as well.

"Well crap." Shana said, frowning. "What now?"

* * *

Indeed, what now? How will they resolve this?


	79. Chapter 79

In this chapter, we continue the battle to determine the strongest team! …In volleyball. Yeah. Weird.

Supahyoloman9: Yes, it would be. Good luck…

H2o1999: Indeed. Lol.

TheDragonsInferno: Well, actually, she's holding it up with her tail's strength. Because she's that awesome.

Scarredskull5: Awesome.

Amalgam24: Indeed, fighting seems like the right thing to do.

Skytex the Skyborg: Indeed. Fire.

Potentialauthor18: It would be mainly because they are similar characters and it was a funny scene.

Mr. Brandloyal: Pretty much.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 79

* * *

"They are powerful combatants." Shana said, frowning. "After that first point, we have been unable to score another point against them… How infuriating…"

"There's only one thing we can do." Tara said, frowning.

"What?" Aria asked, panting. "I'm not comfortable being in this water for too long…"

"Simple…" Tara said, smiling evilly. "We'll just have to cheat…"

"I like your attitude." Aria said, smiling evilly. Shina nodded in agreement.

"Uhehehe…" The three laughed evilly, staring at Aoshi's side of the field.

"This isn't good." Blake said, smiling to indicate that it was in fact VERY good.

"Serve!" Shana shouted, swinging her fist and knocking the ball into the air.

"That's it?" Ryoko asked, smiling, reaching up. "How easy…"

"Wait!" Cara exclaimed, realizing that the team had hurried out of the water.

"Discharge." Shina said, smiling wickedly and releasing electrical current through the pool, electrocuting Aoshi's team, as well as Willow, Nancy, Blake, and Kutiel. With everyone zapped, the ball harmlessly dropped down into the pool.

"Yes!" Shina cheered, smiling. "We got ourselves another point!"

"Okay, no more nice games." Cara said, frowning. "We're going to go full force!"

Blake's moemon slipped back into the water, except for Lara.

"Lara, get in the pool." Blake said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, master, but I refuse to get back into that water." Lara said, shaking her head.

Shana picked up the ball and prepared to serve it.

"We'll just have to make do with five people, then." Shana said, serving the ball again.

"Hurricane." Ryoko said, smiling, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of strong wind and waves, the ball flying back and hitting the water on Blake's side.

"All right, Aoshi's team gets the ball!" A slightly crispy Blake said, frowning. "Now, move rotation."

"Huh?" Tara asked, confused. "Master, what does that mean?"

"Well, when the ball switches sides, the side it switches to changes the rotation by one. The server moves to the front row, and the back row moves to the right, the front row moves to the left, all that stuff.

"Then that means…" Shana said, frowning.

"You need to put more thought into it." Cara said, smiling wickedly, holding up the ball. "Serve!" Cara flew up into the air and sent the ball flying straight down towards the water like a meteor, straight towards Shana. The ball was actually cloaked in flames.

"Urah!" Shana shouted, swinging her sword with enough force to release a shockwave of water that sent the ball flying up into the air.

"Hey, Mini, you're pretty light, right?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Yeah, onee chan, why?" Mini asked, smiling.

"Mini, use fly!" Shana shouted, grabbing Mini's collar, sending her flying towards the ball.

"What the hell?" Mini exclaimed, flying towards the ball. She grabbed onto it in fear.

"Now, go hit the ball!" Shana shouted.

"Hyper voice!" Mini shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound, sending the ball flying towards the other team.

"Rock blast." Lauren held her hand up and launched a blast of rocks at the ball, sending it flying towards Mini, hitting her head on. Luckily, the ball shielded her from being hurt to badly, but she was still plummeting down from the sky.

"Psychic." Everyone's heads turned to see Lucifer standing there, frowning, holding her hand up, her hand glowing with pink light, as a similar pink light was shining from around Mini.

"Lucifer?" Blake asked, frowning. "Why are you still here?"

"Why is she here?" Lucifer asked, gesturing to Kutiel. "She should be with my master."

"She's the Sixth Child." Blake explained. "Could you put Mini down?"

"So, she's the Sixth, huh?" Lucifer chuckled. "Fine. This should be interesting then." Lucifer lowered her hand, gently lowering Mini back into the water.

"What happened to the ball?" Shana exclaimed, frowning.

"Oh, this?" Lucifer asked, smiling, the ball gently floating down right above her hand.

"Give it here." Shana said, frowning.

"Kneel before me, please." Lucifer said, smiling.

"I'm not going to do that." Shana glared.

"Lucifer, could you please give us the ball?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, maybe if you asked me nicely." Lucifer said, smirking.

"Come on, Lucifer, drop that prideful stuff." Tara said, laughing. "We both know you really want master to-"

Lucifer snapped her fingers, and Tara was trapped in a soundproof box of light.

Tara shouted at the top of her lungs and banged against the box, but could not break free, or even make noise.

"Well, if she's wrong, then why are you wearing that swimsuit?" Shana asked, frowning, gesturing to the yellow and black bikini she was wearing, Lucifer blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't make me laugh." Lucifer said, frowning.

"Come on, join in the fun." Lara said, frowning. "Please. If I go back into that water, I would feel like I would drown."

"Hmph, fine." Lucifer said, frowning, concealing her joy at being able to partake in some sort of relaxing fun. "I feel like joining in on the fun."

Lara gestured for Lucifer to take her place. When she did, Lara's body began glowing with red energy as she dried herself with her heat energy.

"Good luck." Lara said, sitting onto the poolside chair, enjoying being dry, her fire flaring up again.

"All right, serve again!" Cara shouted, swinging the ball widely up into the air, the ball arching towards the other side. Then, the ball began glowing pink and shot back towards Cara.

"Don't underestimate my psychic abilities." Lucifer said, smirking. Then, she turned her head towards Tara, who was currently going ballistic in the sealed box.

"Right." Lucifer said, smirking. She snapped her fingers, Tara being freed from the dissipating box.

"DAMN IT!" Tara exclaimed, glaring at Lucifer. "How could you do that?"

"Easily." Lucifer said, frowning. "With very little effort."

"Why you…" Tara began to move towards Lucifer.

"The game will resume now." Blake said, frowning. "No more breaks."

"Damn it, fine." Tara said, returning to her place. "Let's see what will happen…"

* * *

So, what's going to happen? Let's find out! Will Lucifer help the team?


	80. Chapter 80

Well, with this chapter, we shall conclude the battle of volleyball. Who will win? Who will lose? Let's see!

H2o1999: Yes. She will.

RockytheTyranitar: Pretty much, yes.

Guest 1: Maybe, we'll just have to see.

Guest 2: Oh, I will be doing X and Y. We'll just have to learn more.

Amalgam24: Well, that would be a very good prediction.

Scarredskull5: Awesome.

Mr. Brandloyal: Which is why they are so awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 80

* * *

"Yes!" Tara cheered at the ball tipped over the net onto Aoshi's side. "We've got the ball now!"

"We managed to pull ahead by two points…" Cara said, frowning. "However, we'll have to shift our rotations again. I guess their next server is…"

"…Shit." The five moemon on Blake's team said, all of their eyes turning to Mini, who was the next server.

"I get to serve?" Mini said, her face brightening, Aoshi's team bursting out laughing. Well, Haru and Eve burst out laughing, at least. Cara merely smirked, Ryoko and Yuki smiled, and Lauren remained as stoic as possible.

"HAH! The weakest one is their server!" Haru laughed. "That's rich."

"Well, you'll have to serve soon." Eve said, frowning. "And if you do, it's pretty much game over."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haru asked, frowning. "Are you mocking me?"

"You're weak." Eve said, glaring at Haru, frowning. "I've known you for a long time. You rely on tricks and tactics when you fight, instead of any actual skill you have. You simply mask your weakness with what you call elegance."

"…" Haru flinched at this a little, and glared at Eve.

"Listen, I-"

"Haru." Cara snapped, frowning, Haru flinching again. "Don't let Eve get to you."

"Right." Haru said, turning her attention back to the game.

"Eve." Cara said, frowning. "Why must you provoke Haru?"

"Someone who uses her looks to mask her weakness is annoying." Eve said, frowning. "I wish she would take her fighting more seriously."

"Coming from someone who gets off on fighting, I sort of expected that kind of answer." Cara said, frowning.

"Hey, can we get this going yet?" Tara shouted from the other side of the net. "You should thank us for politely waiting for you to finish your conversation!"

"Okay, can we start this already?" Blake sighed.

"Okay, Mini, put your all into your serving." Shana said, frowning, stepping up the front line as Shina moved backwards.

"Right!" Mini said, tossing the ball into the air, hitting it as hard as she could, the ball hitting Shina in the back of head.

"Sorry, onee chan!" Mini wailed. Tara, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

_We've got myself, Tara, and Aria at the front._ Shana thought, frowning. _It should be a powerful offense. And Lucifer is a supporter, so she's more valuable in the back. Shina would be more useful at the front, but she should be enough defense for the back. The only real problem is Mini._

"Mini, remember this." Shana said, frowning. "When we began this game, all the rules went out the window. Now, it doesn't matter what you do, as long as you get the ball over the net. Understand?"

"Right, onee chan." Mini said, nodding adamantly. She turned to Lucifer.

"Listen…" Mini said, moving close to Lucifer and whispering into her ear.

Mini pulled back, smiling.

"Do you think you can do that?" Mini asked, smiling.

"Who do you think I am?" Lucifer asked, smiling smugly. "Of course I can do that."

"Okay, Blake's team, i.e. my team, gets a re-serve because their serve failed to make it over the net." Blake said, frowning. "If the ball cannot make it over the net after that, the ball shall go to Aoshi's team."

"Understood." Shana said, nodding.

"Okay!" Mini said, smiling. Lucifer held her hand up, and Mini's body began shining with a pinkish violet light, Mini lifted into the air while holding the ball.

"Whoa, no way!" Aria said, ecstatic. "She plans to serve from up there?"

"Yes!" Shana cheered, smiling.

"Not happening." Eve said, frowning. She held her hand up and launched a blast of darkness at Mini that, while not hurting her, cancelled the psychic hold Lucifer had over her, causing her to plummet towards the water.

"AH!" Mini exclaimed, closing her eyes in fear.

_I can't run away or hide…_ Mini thought, gritting her teeth. _ They're relying on me…_

Mini took a deep breath, clenched her eyes tightly, and let out a hyper voice that sent her flying through the air and over the net towards Cara's team.

Mini hit the water at full force, gasping out in shock from the impact, panting.

"Damn it…" Eve surfaced, holding her head in pain. Mini's head had collided with hers in the impact, but Mini had been knocked cold while Eve had only sustained some injuries.

"Substitution." Shana ordered Blake.

"Right." Blake sighed. "Lara, you're back in."

"What?" Lara exclaimed, sitting up, shocked. "No fair! I don't want to swim anymore!"

"I'll take her place then." Athena said, walking out in a silver bikini, frowning, her cross hanging from her neck.

"Fine." Shana said, frowning. She swam over to Mini and carried her out of the pool, returning to her place in the front, Athena slipping in behind her.

"Okay, Athena, I want you to-"

"I will cut the ball." Athena said, her cross transforming into her sword. "At full force."

"Come on, someone explain the rules to her…" Blake sighed.

The game continued on for a long time after that. Lucifer with her psychic powers, Athena with her holy powers, and Shana's control over water gave Blake's team several edges, but Aoshi's team had untempered tenacity on their side. Soon, the scores tied at twenty to twenty.

"Okay, since the readers and I are getting bored, how about we end this with the next point?" Blake sighed.

"Okay." Shana said, nodding. Unfortunately, she, Tara, and Aria were now in the back.

"Alright, here's my serve!" Aria shouted, flying into the air, serving the ball down towards the water.

"Hurricane!" Ryoko shouted, blowing the ball towards Blake's side.

"Sacred sword." Athena swung her sword and blasted the wind away, the vacuum sucking the ball back towards the other side.

"Fire punch!" Cara, now in the front, shouted, throwing a punch towards the ball, the shockwave sending it flying towards them.

"Tara, guard my position." Shana ordered, swimming quickly towards the front line. She flipped her swords, and the water rose up towards the ball, creating a barrier.

"Shina, now." Shana ordered.

"Charge beam!" Shina exclaimed, punching the water, letting out a blast of solidified light that struck the ball, shooting it into the water on Aoshi's side at near the speed of light.

"We did it…" Shana said, shocked.

"We won!" Tara cheered.

* * *

So, the game is finally over. What will happen next? We'll just have to find out!


	81. Chapter 81

All right, here's another chapter, where we get back to the story! We meet a new, or should I say, old, character, so review!

Supahyoloman9: Nope, because I had so much I needed to continue in the story.

H2o1999: Thank you!

RockytheTyranitar: Because they have pretty good control. But give it time.

Amalgam24: Yes. Good game.

Guest: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, who knows? Aoshi's moemon are just more experienced than they are.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 81

* * *

"Hey, Lucifer." Blake said, walking over to Lucifer. They had both changed out of their bathing suits into their regular clothes, though their hair was wet.

"Oh, Blake." Lucifer said, frowning. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Blake said, smiling. "It's thanks to your support that we were able to win."

"It was nothing." Lucifer said, smiling smugly. "But you're right, you should thank me. Because I was willing to lower myself to work with your inferior moemon, you were capable of winning."

"Yeah, thanks." Blake said, frowning, slightly insulted at Lucifer, but still grateful.

"Well, now that we've settled things, I suppose I should take my leave." Lucifer said, frowning, turning to go.

"Wait, don't you want to hang out with us a little more?" Blake asked. "I think that the others are starting to warm up to you."

"Thank you…" Lucifer said, turning back to Blake. "Sincerely, thank you. However, if I continued to spend time with you and your moemon… I would begin to want what cannot be mine."

"Oh, I see…" Blake said, frowning. "Well, come back to visit any time, okay?"

"Sure, I'll do that." Lucifer said, nodding solemnly. She walked down the hall without another word, frowning.

"Well, that was intriguing." Morning Star said, appearing behind Lucifer.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"I was concerned for you." Morning Star asked, frowning. "You've begun to like that human. I wonder…"

"I will still do as you ask." Lucifer said, frowning. "You are still my master, and I shall always follow your orders."

"So did you complete the task I asked of you?" Morning Star asked.

"Yes." Lucifer said, handing the Genesis Crystal over to Morning Star, who took it from her and held it in their hand.

"Thank you, Lucifer." Morning Star said, taking her hand. "Now, let us go towards our future."

"Yes, master." Lucifer said, smiling wickedly. The two disappeared, taking the Genesis Crystal with them, striving towards the new world.

"Lalala…" Kutiel hummed, walking down the hall, brushing her blue hair.

"Hello there." Sofia said, waving at Kutiel, smiling.

"…" Kutiel said, staring at Sofia. Her face twisted into a smile.

"Hello, cute girl." Kutiel said, smiling.

"Hello." Sofia repeated, smiling. "Your hair is blue?"

"Yes." Kutiel said, nodding. "And your hair is green. Who dyed it?"

"I did it myself." Sofia smirked. "And you?"

"I was born with it." Kutiel smirked.

"Really?" Sofia asked, smiling.

"So, who are you, exactly?" Kutiel asked, smiling.

"My name is Sofia." Sofia said, smiling. "You?"

"My name is Kutiel." Kutiel said, smiling. "The lovely maiden of the seas."

"Well then, Kutiel, why are you here?" Sofia asked, smiling.

"I'm here to meet a cutie and fall in love, obviously." Kutiel said, winking. "What about you?"

"I'm just here because I'm an ally to all the moemon." Sofia said, smiling.

"Well then, I hope we get along good." Kutiel said, extending her hand, the two mysterious girls shaking their hands.

"Hey, Blake." Blake turned and saw Lulu standing in the pool room, frowning. She was wearing a smoking hot black bikini and looked absolutely flawless in it, by the way.

"Oh, Lulu." Blake said, surprised.

"I heard you were looking for Aurore." Lulu said, frowning. "And I would like to help you."

"How?" Blake asked, frowning.

"This is the address of someone who lives in Unova that knew Aurore." Lulu said, handing Blake a slip of paper. "She's not the nicest person, but she has a good heart. I'm sure she'll help you."

Lulu handed Blake a bag of potato chips.

"You'll need those." Lulu said, smiling.

"Why?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Don't ask why." Lulu said, smiling. "Just… Just be careful. And go alone, I don't think she'll like any more guests than you."

"Well, if you say so…" Blake said, nodding. "I'll see if I can get Skyla to fly me over."

Blake left the pool, Lulu smiling.

"He'll be fine." Lulu said to Nancy and Willow, who were looking in worriedly. "Probably."

"Well, this is the place." Blake said, staring up at the large schoolhouse. "A school, huh?"

Blake walked into the school, and looked around, frowning. The school was nice and clean, but it was also rather creepy for Blake to be in.

"Well, well, well…" A voice whispered into Blake's ear. Blake turned around, but there was no one there.

"The prince himself." The voice whispered again. Blake turned around, worried, but still there was no one there.

"Down from his palace." The voice continued to whisper to Blake, who looked around again, seriously starting to get freaked out.

"Listen, I brought these." Blake said, holding up the bag of chips. "Lulu said I should use them as a peace offering!"

"Well, well…" The voice said, booming out now, with mocking satisfaction. "So, the great prince Aurore Reinhart thinks he can simply walk back into this place?"

Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of Blake. She wore the top of a blue school uniform over her torso, her belly button out in the open. Below that was nothing but empty space, as though her entire lower body had been ripped away. Instead of standing, she was merely floating in space above the floor, as though she was standing on invisible legs. She had long flowing brown hair that moved down her back like ripples of brown liquid, and her eyes were two golden shimmering pools of light that seemed to radiate mischievousness and malicious intent. She had beautiful, pale skin and light pink lips, and a wicked smile.

"Gh-gh-gh-ghost!" Blake exclaimed, pointing at the girl.

"Come on, Aurore, is that any way to talk to your old friend?" The floating girl asked, moving closer to Blake, stroking his cheek, smiling mischievously.

* * *

So, Yomi returns! But what information will she be able to provide Blake with? Let's find out!


	82. Chapter 82

Well, what could Yomi have planned for Blake? Let's find out! Whatever it is, though, I can guarantee it won't be good.

TheDragonsInferno: Yup, it's her alright.

H2o1999: I know.

Amalgam24: Yep, she's pretty happy. And Blake will not be able to handle her well. Let's just say that.

RockytheTyranitar: Well, I didn't actually create Yomi. As I stated before, she's a completely real character.

Mr. Haziq: Guardians of Horror have cravings. Who knows.

Mr. Brandloyal: It won't matter. She'll freak him out twice for good measure.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 82

* * *

"Well, Aurore, it looks like Luna was right about you remaining the same age you were before when you became human." The girl giggled, moving closer in. "In fact, I'd say you even got younger…"

The girl moved in close to Blake, licking her pink lips. Then, she stopped. She frowned, staring at Blake, and began sniffing the air around him as if he smelled of something.

"Wait, you aren't Aurore." The girl said, frowning, pulling back from him. "Your scent doesn't reek of the same evil his does… No, you're far too pure and just for my tastes… Too much of a hero. I think if I made a story about you it would be far too boring…"

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I am the Guardian of Horror, teacher of the lessons in screaming…" The brown haired girl said, cackling softly. "You may call me Yomi."

"Listen, Yomi, Lulu said to give you this as an offering." Blake said, holding up a bag of chips.

"…" Yomi looked at Blake, frowning. She snapped her fingers, making a soft noise. Suddenly, several shadow creatures emerged from the walls and floor and held Blake down.

"So, a human wishes to speak to me?" Yomi asked, floating above Blake, lowering her body down so that her torso rested on his chest. "Even if you know Luna, I cannot say that I have a great love for humans, not after the sight of human nature I've seen."

Yomi stroked Blake's cheeks, licking her lips.

"Most of the people that find their way into this place end up staying as permanent residents of my screaming lessons…" Yomi purred. "The only humans I allow to enter this place are Luna and Aurore. All others fall before me."

"Listen, please, I was sent by Lulu, or Luna, or whatever you call her." Blake said, frowning. "She said if I wanted to find Aurore, you would know where to look."

"Oh?" Yomi asked, her face twisting in surprise before returning to her smirk. "Now this intrigues me. Why are you looking for Aurore?"

"My friend, Willow, wants to find him." Blake said, staring at up her, frowning. "She wants to bring him home. She doesn't want to say it, but I know she misses him. After all, he's her father."

"Her father?" Yomi said, surprised, moving off of Blake. "So Aurore had children? I didn't even know he was married!"

"Yeah, he is." Blake said, frowning. "Please, I promise I'll leave and never come back, just tell me what you know."

"Oh? You'll leave?" Yomi asked, smiling. "But then you'll miss out on all the fun." Yomi floated up to the normal height she usually was, and snapped her fingers.

"Leave us." Yomi commanded, the shadow creatures disappearing.

"Now then, I'll accept your offering and make an exception just this once." Yomi said, smiling. "Because you look so much like Aurore. But in exchange, I want you to bring that daughter of his over for a visit."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked. "Why?"

"If she really is his daughter, then she must have inherited 'that'." Yomi said, smiling. "I want to see how well she's managed to protect her soul from the corruption of Reaper."

The two fell silent. The room was all quiet, and then the sound of a chip bag opening was heard.

"Ugh, barbeque…" Yomi grimaced. "Disgusting…"

Yomi looked at Blake, smiling.

"All these years, and Luna still can't forget how much I hate barbeque, that little minx…" Yomi chuckled. She looked at Blake, smiling sadly.

"She didn't end up with him, did she?" Yomi asked, frowning.

"No." Blake said, shaking his head.

"I figured as much…" Yomi said, frowning. "She might have been mischievous, but deep down her heart is to kind to take what it wants."

Yomi turned and floated to the garbage can, discarding the uneaten bag of chips.

"Now then, human, I know Luna's name, and I know Willow's name, but I have yet to learn your name." Yomi said, frowning. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Blake." Blake said, frowning. "Blake Hilbert."

"I see." Yomi said, frowning. "Anyways, Blake Blake Hilbert, I will tell you where I can find Aurore."

"Really? Where?" Blake asked.

"Simple." Yomi said, smiling. "You see, I don't want to tell you exactly where he is. What would be the fun in that? Instead, I'm going to show you."

"Show me?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes." Yomi purred, floating over to Blake. "Let me SHOW you."

Yomi pressed her delicate hands on the sides of Blake's head, and she entered his mind. She began showing him the exact location, when she suddenly came across something else, a doorway. And behind that doorway, she saw, was a large black spider with green lines of plantlife tracing itself in intricate patterns over its body.

"Ah!" Yomi gasped, pulling back from Blake. "You… What the hell was that inside of you?"

"The truth…" Blake said, frowning. "About everything…"

"I see…" Yomi said, frowning. "Well, I've given you all the information I know. And remember to bring Willow back with you next time you visit."

"Wait, Yomi, why can't you come with me?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I cannot leave the walls of this school." Yomi said, smiling sadly. "But don't worry for me. You just worry about Aurore."

"You can't leave?" Blake asked, frowning. "Why not? Yomi, who are you? What are you?"

"That…" Yomi said, her expression twisting into a smile that mixed both sadness and maliciousness together. "Dear boy… Is my little secret."

* * *

So, what will happen next? Let's find out!


	83. Chapter 83

So, what will happen now? Let's find out! We're heading back into the story! Please review!

H2o1999: Yes. Yes it is boss.

Supahyoloman9: Well, he's definitely going to need it.

Mr. Haziq: Yeah, I guess, but considering what happened to her, I can see why she would dislike the term "barbeque."

TheDragonsInferno: Yomi is far creepier than any creepy pasta.

Amalgam24: She does not have any connection to either. She is merely a ghost. And on the subject of Ranger, there will be a sequel (for the purposes of the MAIN storyline, believe it or not) I just have to get myself motivated to do it.

Mr. Brandloyal: It's not the school. The school was built on land that ghosts live in, and if she left the territory she would soon pass on to the afterlife.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 83

* * *

"Hey, Blake, are you sure you want me to drop you off here?" Skyla asked, frowning concernedly at him.

"Yeah, this will be fine." Blake said, smiling. "My hometown, Nuvema Town. It's been a long time."

Blake walked to his house first, to see his mother.

"Hey, mom, I'm home." Blake said, smiling.

"Blake, you're home so early!" Blake's mother said, smiling. "I expected you to come back much later!"

"Yeah, I'm home." Blake said, smiling. "But I can't stay long, I just wanted to check on you, mother."

"Blake, I was so happy when I heard you became the champion!" Blake's mother said, smiling. "Imagine, me raising two equally powerful champions!"

"Yeah, I know." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, mom, I just wanted to come and check on you."

"Oh, that's fine." Blake's mother said, smiling. "You know me, Blake, I'm a go-getter, I'm always happy and ready to go!"

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. "And I don't want you to worry about me, okay?"

"Oh…" Blake's mother said, surprised. "Blake, that's so silly! I wouldn't worry about you! You're far to brave and strong!"

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes, you're just like your brother, so strong." She said, smiling. "I don't need to worry about someone as strong as you."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. He left his house and walked through the town and towards the forest at the very end, a serious expression on his face.

Blake walked through the forest, frowning, and arrived at where he was looking for.

Blake stood in front of a large, abandoned trailer in a small clearing in the center of the forest.

_Where it all began…_ Blake thought, frowning. _So this is where you were hiding all this time…_

Blake knocked on the door, frowning. The door creaked open, and Kallin stood there, frowning.

"Hello, Kallin." Blake said, frowning. "Or should I call you Aurore?"

"Hello, Blake." Kallin said, frowning. "So, who revealed the truth?"

Kallin held his hand up, and his body began shimmering, before he faded off into his true form as Aurore.

"Yomi." Blake answered, frowning. "She told me where you were."

"I should have known she would sell me out." Aurore said, laughing. "She's quite the little sneak, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I know." Blake said, frowning. "So, Aurore, you started my journey from the very beginning. "All this time…"

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "All this time, since before you even know, you've been dancing in the palm of my hand."

"Why?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I needed your skills." Aurore said, frowning. "And I needed your power to reveal what lies within the truth."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Blake said, frowning.

"Don't worry." Aurore said, frowning. "Let me show you what I mean." Aurore led Blake out of the clearing and back into the forest, the two heading deeper and deeper into the forest, before they reached a large cliff overlooking the ocean.

"That's it? A large view?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Just wait." Aurore said, frowning. He led Blake to a small stone path that led down the cliff, Blake surprised at the sight of a large cave built into the side of the cliff. Aurore led Blake inside of the cave, and they walked even deeper inside of it. They wove their way between the passages, and Blake took this opportunity to speak to Aurore.

"Aurore, you need to come back to Willow." Blake said, frowning.

"I would love to return to Willow." Aurore said, frowning. "And Sakura, and Lulu. I would love to return to my friends and family. But I have a duty I must see through. A duty to make the future of this world exactly what it needs to be."

"Why?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You'll see soon enough." Aurore said, frowning. "We're here."

Aurore stopped in the center of a large cavern, the walls and ceiling lined with strange glowing crystals and ores. The room was a perfect circle except for the cave entrance and a large stone door imbedded in the far wall, chains wrapped around it to keep whatever was in there from breaking free.

"Wh-what's inside of that place?" Blake asked, frowning.

"The final Dream World Celestial." Aurore answered, frowning. "And the one who I serve above all others."

"Who is it?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Dakalague." Aurore answered, frowning. "The Dream World Celestial of the Shadows."

"An eighth Celestial?" Blake asked, shocked. "Then that means…"

"There are in fact eight children." Aurore said, frowning. "The First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh. And one last child, the Original Child."

"The Original?" Blake asked, frowning.

"The children were born when the Celestials implant a portion of their consciousness and will within a child to unlock the truth of the universe within that child. In turn for this knowledge and power, the child gives a part of themselves to the Celestial. A portion of their soul. However, the Celestials originally hated humans. Dakalague was cast from their world and down to earth as punishment for siding with the ways of humans, and sealed what remained of its soul within the mind of a child, the Original Child."

"Who?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Me." Aurore said, frowning. "Myself as a human, I should say. When the human portion of me died, Dakalague took itself and a small portion of my soul and sealed itself within this tomb. And as long as I remain bound to the other Celestials, it cannot leave this place. And I cannot open it."

Aurore turned to Blake, frowning.

"My soul is splintered in two." Aurore said. "Everything that would make me human, everything that would allow me to be with my family is sealed behind that door."

The room was quiet.

"Now do you see why I needed your skills?"

* * *

I know I do. So, what portion of Aurore was sealed away in that door? It's quite simple. His empathy. The ability to sense the emotion of others. This is why he needs Lulu so much, and this is why Lulu can't stand to look at what he's become.


	84. Chapter 84

Well, in this chapter, we've reached the true purpose of this battle. Let us discover just what will happen. Also, I got three reviews. A little depressing, but what will you do?

Mr. Haziq: I don't know, give or take how long do you think it would take you to walk around the country?

Amalgam24: Not quite. We'll simply have to see what will happen.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, from pokemon mystery dungeon, right?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 84

* * *

"We have a very big problem." Kanone said, walking into the main dance hall, frowning. "A VERY big problem."

"What is it?" Hughes asked, frowning, walking over to Kanone with a concerned expression.

"There's a little… flying boat outside." Kanone said, frowning.

"A flying what?" Hughes asked, frowning. "What do you mean a flying boat?"

"A boat." Kanone said, frowning. "With wings. That can fly."

"Yeah, that would be a major problem." Hughes said, frowning. He turned to Aoshi.

"Aoshi, what should we do?"

"Simple." Aoshi said, frowning. "I'm going to get my phone." Aoshi turned and walked out of the room without another word.

"Well, he's useless…" Hughes said, frowning. "And Blake is still gone… Kanone, what do you think we should do?"

"Gather as many people as we can find, and bring them outside." Kanone said, frowning.

Quickly enough, everyone had gathered on the cliff overlooking the ocean, staring out at the floating boat. The boat was a combination of wood and steel parts, and hovered above the ocean.

"Wow, this is pretty bad." Lulu said, frowning. Blake's moemon were gathered at the edges, along with Willow and Nancy. However, Kutiel, Sofia, and Nathan were nowhere to be seen. Aoshi and Dawn were not paying attention to each other, as usual. And, in the back, of course, were Rin and Sakura who were hiding behind Kanone and Hughes.

"Ghetsis!" Kanone shouted. "Where are you? I know you're there!"

"Hello, Kanone." They saw Ghetsis standing on the deck of the ship, smirking. "Would you like a ride on my ship?"

"Well, I only wish Leaf was here." Aoshi said, frowning. "She'd just pull a rocket launcher out of nowhere."

"Yeah, good point." Cara said, smirking. "Instead, we've got me!" Cara flapped her wings and flew into the air, flying towards Ghetsis.

"I'm sorry." Ghetsis said, smiling. Suddenly, the boat released a shockwave pulse that shot throughout the town. All the moemon around them, including Rin, fell to their knees, weakened.

"Guys, what's happening?" Aoshi asked, concerned.

"Damn…" Dawn said, holding her arm, which was throbbing in pain. "This… This is not good."

"No, it's not." A voice said from behind them.

"Alder?" Willow asked, surprised.

"We called him." Caitlin said, she and Curtis walking up. "As well as Iris."

"And me." Cynthia said, frowning. "Three champions in one place… And counting the two of you, Kanone, Aoshi, it seems we have five… It should be more than enough to take down Team Plasma."

"Listen, you moemon are in bad shape." Alder warned. "Whatever that thing did, it seems to have weakened all of you.

"The hell it did…" Cara rasped, climbing back up from where she'd grabbed onto the cliff.

"He's right, Cara." Aoshi said, frowning. "You aren't in any shape to fight."

"The hell I'm not…" Cara glared. "I'm going to take those bastards down…"

"Rin, if you want to survive to our wedding, I want you to stay back." Kanone said, frowning.

"Not happening." Rin said, frowning. "Weddings need a groom too. If it's safe enough for you, then it's safe enough for me."

"Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn about this?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"Hey, come on Kanone." Rin said, smirking, hitting him lightly on the shoulder as she walked towards the boat. "Till death do us part, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Kanone said, rolling his eyes. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Listen, you need to get up and go." Alder said, helping Dawn up, frowning. "Understand?"

"Yeah…" Dawn said, staring at Alder, frowning. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat for some reason. She broke free of Alder's grip, frowning.

"I'm going to go onto that boat, too." Dawn said, frowning.

"Well then, any ideas how we're going to get on board?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I don't think they'll just let us on, do you?"

"I can take you there." The group turned around simultaneously, and saw Lucia standing there.

"Why would you do that?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"This confrontation must happen." Lucia answered. "It is time. Let us go."

Lucia hand up, and the ground opened up beneath their feet.

They appeared on the deck of the ship, Ghetsis turning around in shock.

Well, not all of them appeared. Just the important ones, Lucia, Rin, Sakura, Willow, Nancy, Dawn, Aoshi, Lulu, and Kanone.

"Why couldn't we go?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Shana said, frowning, Cara seething in rage.

"How did you get on this ship?" Ghetsis demanded.

"Hello, Ghetsis." Lucia said, smiling. "So nice to see you!"

"Where is Aurore?" Ghetsis demanded. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I know he's still alive. And I know exactly what I have to do."

"Really?" Lucia asked, frowning. "Well then, I'd just like to tell you something. I'm not going to be a part of this battle. That's part of my agreement with Aurore. I won't interfere."

Lucia turned to them, frowning sadly, though her eyes were on Rin the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Lucia said, frowning.

"Well now, that's good." Ghetsis said, smiling. "It seems that I don't have nearly so much to worry about now. Just a group of powerless humans."

"You think so?" Kanone asked, smiling, holding his hand out, a sword folding out of his sleeve into his hand, and he swung it a few times. "We'll see just how powerless a human can be, won't we?"

"You think you can defeat our power?" Ghetsis asked, laughing. "You don't understand the purpose of the Reinhart Family at all, despite being its new head."

"Oh, really?" Kanone asked, frowning. "And what purpose would that be?"

"The Reinhart Family exists to monitor over humanity." Ghetsis explained, smiling. "And when humanity becomes to corrupt, we must mobilize our power to topple it and pave the way for a new society. You are not the heir of this great legacy. And neither is the man you used to follow, Aurore."

Ghetsis held a gun on Kanone, smiling.

"The future of the Reinhart Family shall fall on my shoulders." Ghetsis said, smiling.

* * *

So, will Ghetsis begin to change history? Let's figure it out!


	85. Chapter 85

So this chapter will continue the story that we've been building up to all this time, as well as tying this story in to the very beginning, Aoshi.

H2o1999: No one else has guns.

Amalgam24: He's called someone important.

Skytex the Skyborg: I wouldn't put it past Kanone…

GunsandGames: Awesome.

TheDragonsInferno: Well, who knows.

Mr. Brandloyal: Kanone could win, but he won't. He wants to see what will happen.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 85

* * *

A Team Plasma Grunt walked down the hall towards a cell.

"Tell me something, what exactly is my father planning?" The figure in the cell asked.

"So, you're talking now, are you?" The grunt asked, frowning.

"Yes, I am." He said, nodding.

"Well, your father is going to fulfill the job you never could." The grunt said, frowning. "He's going to seize the power of the Reinhart Family and control the world."

"Really?" The figure asked. "Well then, he must have gotten his hands on Genesis… And if he has, then it seems he really does need my help."

"Well, it won't matter in the end." The grunt said, chuckling. Suddenly, the door creaked open. The grunt turned around in shock, but was not prepared for what was behind it.

* * *

"Do you understand what I can utilize this with?" Ghetsis said, laughing. He held up the Genesis Crystal in his hand.

"That… That can't be…" Kanone said, shocked.

"The Genesis Crystal?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ghetsis said, nodding. "The Genesis Crystal. It was I who ordered the creation of it by that fool, Bryce. However, he was unable to program it the way I truly wished it to be created."

"What are you talking about?" Aoshi demanded, his voice suddenly dropping to a level of cold that no one, not even Dawn, had ever heard before.

"I asked your father to create for me the ultimate weapon." Ghetsis explained, laughing. "However, your father was one of only three people who created Genesis. One of them was your father. Another, however, was Giovanni. He and your father both refused to allow the Genesis Crystal to fall into the wrong hands, so they fled from us, taking all information on the creation of the Genesis Crystal with them. Leaving us with this prototype."

"I see…" Aoshi said, frowning. "Tell me something, Ghetsis."

"What is it?" Ghetsis asked, turning to Aoshi but keeping his gun on Kanone.

"What is the purpose of the Genesis Crystal? All of the research I did on it, and I could not find any information on what how it works." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Aoshi…" Ghetsis said, frowning. "Morning Star once told me something. This world that we live in is just one of multiple realities. Each of those realities follows a set system of guidelines."

"Wh-what?" Aoshi asked, confused for the first time in a long time.

"Eleven different realities are known to exist, and each of them is connected through a single point, the Nexus." Ghetsis explained, laughing. "The Nexus is a world beyond our comprehension. It is simply known as the Dream World, the domain of the Celestials."

"The Celestials…" Aoshi said, frowning.

"Yes." Ghetsis said, nodding. "Each of these dimensions follows different laws of reality, but each also relies on a single basic principle that for each person that exists in this world, there exists a replica of that person in all other worlds."

"So there would be eleven of me, eleven of Blake, is that what you're saying?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"Yes." Ghetsis said, nodding. "And the Genesis Crystal can access the Nexus. Using the power of the Nexus, it has the ability to alter and rewrite any laws of reality at will. Genesis: A new origin for the world."

"So what you're saying is that the Genesis Crystal has the power to rewrite the world." Aoshi said, frowning. "Into whatever state of reality you wish."

"Yes." Ghetsis said, nodding. "However, the three creators were soft. Instead of utilizing this godly power, they decided to do the foolish and noble thing. Bryce, your father programmed it to remove all corruption from the human soul. Then, the third creator, who disappeared entirely, locked the Genesis Crystal so that only he could alter it."

"Why would my father do something like that?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"When I first had your father work on the Genesis Crystal, your mother was pregnant with you, Aoshi." Ghetsis said, frowning. "Your mother was deathly ill. Sephiria told Bryce that if he wanted to save both of you, then he and his friend Giovanni should both join the Reinhart Family. It wasn't easy, but she eventually managed to convince the two of them to work together for the good of everyone. She accomplished this by convincing him that the Genesis Crystal would be able to remove the corruption from her body and make her well again. However, when he saw what I had planned to do with the crystal, he and Giovanni left and founded their own organization, taking the plans with him."

Ghetsis cleared his throat before continuing.

"I searched for those plans for a long time." Ghetsis said, frowning. "I planted one of my agents there as a spy to find the plans. However, he was unable to find even a trace."

"My father burned everything." Aoshi said, frowning.

"I figured as much." Ghetsis said, frowning. "However, I still had the original, so I no longer had a need for him if the plans were burned. So I had him killed."

Aoshi's face went pale. He clenched his fist, and glared at Ghetsis.

"However, as though it were karma, I soon lost possession of the Genesis Crystal to Morning Star." Ghetsis said. "I thought it was forever out of my reach, until I realized that Morning Star gave the crystal to you."

"What?" Lucia asked, frowning. "So Aoshi, you ran away from your family, didn't you?"

"I'm well aware of the kind of man you are, Ghetsis." Aoshi said, frowning. "Morning Star brought Lucia to me as a child to be raised, though he gave me the Genesis Crystal as well. So I had to leave my family."

Aoshi looked at Lucia, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Lucia." Aoshi said. He turned to Dawn. "Dawn, I…"

"The time for words has passed." Dawn said, frowning.

"However, it seems that this was a fortunate thing, you getting your hands on the Genesis Crystal." Ghetsis said, smiling. "I have managed to break through the programming thanks to you, Aoshi."

"Thanks to… Me?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"Remember the temporary program you placed in the Genesis Crystal, Aoshi?" Ghetsis asked, laughing. "It has the ability to turn any moemon into a normal human."

"So?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"That level of access is only possible to be done by you or Aurore." Ghetsis said, frowning. "No one else would have the skill to do such a thing. Or at least, no one should be able to."

"Wait, then who else could do it, if not just them?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Ghetsis said, smiling. "Tell me, Lucia, who do you think would have the skill to do such a thing?"

"I can only think of one." Lucia said, frowning.

"Hello, father." Ghetsis turned his head to see Shaw standing there, frowning. His face still had bad scars on it's, and his hair had gotten darker and more ragged, his clothes faded into a fraying white shirt and pants. "How about you hand over the power to rewrite the universe to me?"

* * *

So, Shaw has returned! What shall happen?


	86. Chapter 86

And so, we shall continue the climax of the story! What shall happen? Let us find out!

Mr. Haziq: No. No it will not.

Amalgam24: We'll see who it is soon enough.

Darkria Defender: Or will he?

H2o1999: Yes. OMG!'n indeed.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 86

* * *

"Shaw." Sakura said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Sakura." Shaw said, smiling. "I'm so sorry I missed the wedding. Your brother must have been broken hearted that I couldn't make it."

"Mom, who is that?" Willow asked, frowning. Rin stepped in front of Willow, holding her arms out defensively.

"Ah, yes…" Shaw said, licking his lips. "The daughter. Rin, I believe it was? And this girl must be Aurore's daughter."

"Willow, that man is Alexander Shaw." Lulu said, biting her lip in anger. "A monster."

"Come on Lulu, you're breaking my heart." Shaw said, laughing. "Anyways… Father, I believe you've obtained the Genesis Crystal?"

"Indeed." Ghetsis said, nodding. He walked over to the deck, where a large computer was mounted into the wall. He placed the Genesis Crystal in a strange machine, which began analyzing it.

"Willow, Shaw is Aurore's brother." Sakura said, frowning. "The other person capable of leading the Reinhart Family."

"Yes, I am." Shaw interrupted, revealing that he had heard the entire conversation. "And now, using the power of the Genesis Crystal, I shall create a world that is perfect for our family to rule, right father?"

"So…" A voice said, a trace of apathy in it. "This is how you people would use my Genesis Crystal..."

Everyone slowly turned in surprise to see two new figures standing there. One of them was a younger Arceus, but the other was new. He wore a leather duster over a black shirt and black pants, held up by a gun belt. His left hand was concealed by a black glove, and his right hand was a highly advanced prosthetic that gleamed in the sunlight. He wore a ragged cloth wrap over his left eye that concealed it from sight, and his right eye was a true shock. It seemed to be golden, like a cat. His hair was messy and ragged and black, and seemed to fall down to his neck like it was made of feathers. He had a silent, grim expression on his face, and he looked at Ghetsis with contempt. However, the biggest surprise was his age. The man looked like he was barely twenty, and could be even younger than that.

"Well, it's been a long time." Ghetsis said, frowning. "The Visitor."

"Who are you?" Kanone asked, glaring at the man.

"Hello, Kanone…" The man said, frowning solemnly. "It has been quite a long time since I last saw you…"

"I don't know who you are, but I've never seen you before." Kanone said, frowning.

"That's right…" The man said, shaking his head. "You haven't. And this would be the first time we met…"

"Ghetsis, who is this man?" Lulu demanded.

"The last of the three people to develop the Genesis Device." Aoshi said, frowning. "Alaude, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are." The man said, frowning. "Alaude might be an assumed name, but it doesn't matter. The rest is true."

"Yup!" The young Arceus said, smiling. "I found him for you, gramps."

"…Please don't call me that." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Prima?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Rin?" Prima said, brightening. She ran over to her old friend, hugging her.

"Come on, 'dad' it's not such a bad thing, right?" Lucia asked, grinning.

"Who are you?" Shaw asked, frowning. "You said you were the third person to create the Genesis Crystal?"

"That's right…" The man, Alaude, said, nodding. "Although really, I was it's true creator… The other two just had a hand in it…"

"Wait…" Dawn said, frowning. "When Aoshi said he was getting his phone, that was…"

"He called me." Lucia said, winking. "And asked me to track down Alaude, so I had Prima do it."

"Why?" Dawn asked, glowering at the man.

"It doesn't matter…" Alaude said, frowning. "Anyways, Prima…"

Alaude turned to Prima and Rin, and looked past the two and laid his eye on Willow.

"…" Alaude's expression turned into a real smile for the first time, but it disappeared. He turned to Shaw.

"You won't be able to alter Genesis." Alaude said, frowning. "It won't listen to you."

"We'll see." Shaw said, frowning. He walked over to the computer screen.

"Why would you want such a thing?" Alaude asked, frowning. "What purpose could Genesis serve for you?"

"I'm going to use Genesis to change the world…" Shaw said, frowning. "I'm going to utilize its power to turn every moemon on the planet… Into a celian."

"What?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"No way…" Lulu said, frowning. "That isn't possible."

"Oh, but it is." Ghetsis said, smiling. "This machine has the ability. It will begin broadcasting the signal of Genesis out over the entire Unova region, and then out over the world."

"I'm going to change the world." Shaw said, laughing. "I'm going to completely destroy this world and remake it into a world where only celians need to exist, where we can't enslave other human beings for being inferior to us."

"…I suspected as much." Alaude said, frowning. "You know, Shaw, I have to admit that you may be one of the first people to use the Genesis Crystal for a purely selfless purpose…"

"I wouldn't say that." Shaw said, frowning. "In the chaos that will ensue from this massive change, I shall unite the Reinhart Family to its former glory. I shall create a world where we can live in peace, and I will finally prove that I deserve to exist in this world."

"…But it won't matter…" Alaude said, frowning. "You're lying to yourself, aren't you Shaw?"

"What?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"You think that you'll be able to bring peace to this world…" Alaude said, frowning. "But that isn't your goal… And even if it was, you won't be able to accomplish it…"

"You truly are a monster, Ghetsis." Alaude said, turning to Ghetsis, frowning. "No matter who you are, it seems that you will corrupt everything you lay your hands on. Aurore, Shaw, N, all of them have become monsters because of you…"

"You thought that I could not access the Genesis Crystal, didn't you?" Ghetsis asked, frowning. "However, Morning Star told me how to do so, and gave me a program that would allow it."

Ghetsis held up a small chip, Alaude's eye growing wide.

"The Dummy Mainframe." Ghetsis said, frowning. "It will only work once, but with Shaw's expertise he will be able to use it the same way you use the real thing."

Shaw took the chip and installed it into the computer, the Genesis Crystal sparking to life.

"Done." Shaw said, smiling. "Now, the primary program of the Genesis Crystal can be altered by anyone."

Aoshi turned to Alaude, who nodded.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Kanone said, charging at Shaw with his sword drawn.

"Kanone!" Rin exclaimed.

And a single gunshot rang out across the ship.

* * *

So, who did Ghetsis shoot? Find out next time, in the most thrilling chapter of all!


	87. Chapter 87

Who shot Mr. Burns? …No idea, but we'll find out who Ghetsis shot! Let's see who it is!

H2o1999: Indeed, this is some very holy shit.

Guest: We'll see.

Amalgam24: Well, I wonder who will be shot? Let's find out!

Mr. Haziq: Yes, it was indeed a human.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, it was definitely Ghetsis. Now, the question is only WHO he shot.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 87

* * *

"Aurore, why are we still here?" Blake asked, frowning.

"We're waiting." Aurore said, smiling. "For that person to arrive."

"Who is it?" Blake asked, frowning. "Who are we waiting for."

"Blake…" A voice said from the cave entrance. Appearing into the cavern was the last person Blake had ever expected to see again.

"N?" Blake asked, shocked. It was indeed N. However, instead of his normal dress, he wore a black shirt and tanned pants. Fortunately, his green hair was still as wild and messy as always, though it may have been a little longer. His green eyes also had something new, a small spark of life that was bright enough to be caught by Blake.

"Hello, N…" Aurore said, licking his lips, standing up. "My potential for destruction…"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning. "Aurore… What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see…" Aurore hummed.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the S.S. Ghetsis (Tentative Title) someone had just been shot.

"Wh-what…?" Shaw asked, shocked, feeling the scorching hole in his back. He stumbled back and looked at Ghetsis, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Shaw." Ghetsis said, laughing. "But there's been a change in plans. Well, your plans anyways."

"Wh-what…?" Shaw asked, shocked.

"I don't really care." Ghetsis said, laughing. "Why on earth would I care about your silly dreams to create a world of equality and peace?"

"Ghetsis…" Shaw coughed out. "You… YOU kill ME? ME? You… YOU can't KILL me! Aurore was the one… He was the one who was supposed to kill me… NOT YOU!" Shaw reached towards Ghetsis, but fell back and slumped against the wall.

"All I needed from you was the brain power to give me control over the Genesis Crystal." Ghetsis said, laughing. "Now, I can achieve my true goal."

"What goal?" Kanone exclaimed, holding his sword up towards Ghetsis.

"I shall create a world where there will be no offense against moemon." Ghetsis said, laughing. "Simply because I shall use the Genesis Crystal to turn every woman into a moemon."

"What?" Willow asked, going pale.

"The…" Lulu said, glaring.

"HELL?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're going to do something as insane as that?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ghetsis said, laughing. "Utilizing the techniques of the moemon to control birthing control, I shall become capable of bending all new life into the world under my hand. By controlling all women on the planet, we men shall be able to ascend to a new state of power."

"That's INSANITY." Kanone growled, moving closer towards Ghetsis.

"OF course, I shall leave alone the Unova Region." Ghetsis said, cackling. "We must insure that there remain human woman incubators stored somewhere, after all, in order to maintain the line of powerful men."

Aoshi turned to Alaude, and nodded his head.

"…" Alaude said, nodding.

"Khehehe! It's charging!" Ghetsis bellowed, laughing. "It's charging! It's charging! You can't stop it now!"

"The hell I can't." Kanone said, swinging his sword. However, Aoshi grabbed his arm, and stopped him.

"Aoshi!" Dawn exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Dawn." Aoshi said, turning back to her, smiling solemnly. "Just remember I did it for you."

Alaude rolled the sleeve back on his prosthetic arm to reveal a touch panel screen built into the slick metal. He began typing on it.

"What?" Ghetsis roared, glancing at the screen. "Alaude!"

"I've rewritten the software of the Genesis Crystal using the Mainframe." Alaude said, frowning.

"What?" Ghetsis exclaimed.

"Unlike you, I know what it means to have a loyal child." Alaude said, staring at his arm, smiling. "The Genesis Crystal listens to me, Ghetsis. No matter what you do, it's still my child."

"Aoshi…" Alaude said, turning to Aoshi. "I've accomplished what you asked of me. I've rewritten the software of the Genesis Crystal."

"What have you done?" Ghetsis demanded.

"I've used the Mainframe to do what Aoshi wanted me to do all along." Alaude said, frowning. "I've rewritten the Genesis Crystal to its original programming and sent the control module out across the Unova Region itself." Alaude said, frowning.

"Original programming?" Dawn asked, shocked. Suddenly, her arm began burning like it was on fire.

"I did it for you, Dawn…" Aoshi thinly whispered.

Dawn cried out in pain, the tattoo on her arm glowing bright red. And from the tattoo on her body, a massive dragon of shadows burst free, spreading its wings out into the air. The shadow dragon reshaped itself into a human form, a moemon. She wore a grey shirt with stripes going down the front, and grey pants. She had long black hair that ended in red, falling down past her waist, and beautiful red eyes. She had six gold claws, three on each side, around her waist, and wore golden gloves.

"Gina?" Lucia asked, shocked.

"Dawn!" The dragon girl said, turning to Dawn, who slumped over onto the ground, unconscious.

"The original programming of the Genesis Crystal was to remove all corruption from the soul and extract it into a new form." Alaude said, holding his real hand up, the Genesis Crystal releasing itself from the machine and slowly floating back to him. "Welcome back…"

"Hah…" Shaw laughed, smiling. "Hah…"

"So, you were still alive…" Sakura said, standing up, looking down on Shaw, who was laying against the wall, dying.

"You still… don't get it…" Shaw coughed out. "Everything… Has continued to go as I planned…"

"What the hell do you mean?" Sakura glared at him.

"You should have figured it out already." Shaw laughed. "You still can't see it."

"What?" Sakura hissed.

"Mom…" Willow said, holding her head in pain, frowning. "It… It hurts…"

Willow collapsed to the ground and began coughing out in pain, shadows flowing from her mouth. The shadows transformed into a solid sphere of black magic.

"That's…" Sakura gasped. "No…"

"Yes…" Shaw said, standing up, cackling wildly. "You've broken free… And I am near death… Only I could have accepted you… Only I am worthy of being the heir to the family and your new host… Now, come to me, REAPER!" The mass of shadows shot through the air at Shaw, and encompassed his body. The dark light around him faded and Shaw threw back his head and cackled wildly.

* * *

And the darkness… …falls.


	88. Chapter 88

Shaw has become a part of the Reaper. How will they be able to defeat him?

H2o1999: Oh… YES…

TheDragonsInferno: Really, was it THAT unexpected, that Shaw was evil!

Amalgam24: Well, those are some strange guesses, but I don't want to reveal everything.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, I don't think that would end up being a problem.

Mr. Haziq: Soon enough.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 88

* * *

"Shaw…" Kanone said, frowning, staring at Shaw, holding his sword up towards him.

"Hello, Kanone." Shaw said, turning to Kanone, smiling wickedly. "Let me show you just how cruel I can be…"

"That's not quite a problem." Kanone said, smiling. "I can be quite cruel as well."

Kanone charged at Shaw and swung his sword at him. Suddenly, he jumped back, a spear-like stave thing firing towards him, hitting the deck.

"Hello, Shaw." The staff shifted shape, and transformed into a young moemon, Lucifer.

"Lucifer." Kanone said, frowning.

"Oh, if it isn't Blake's elder brother." Lucifer said, smiling. "Well, you are quite handsome, aren't you?"

"Hey, back up creepy staff lady." Rin said, frowning.

"Oh, if it isn't Rin…" Lucifer said, smiling. "Well now, I hope you're happy that I no longer have to kill you."

"So, it seems like Morning Star is still in my corner." Shaw said, smiling.

"You could say that." Morning Star said, appearing on the deck, staring at Shaw through the mask.

"So, you still wear that mask…" Shaw cackled. "How hilarious."

"Shaw, I'm here to lend my assistance to you." Morning Star said. "From the beginning, my purpose has been to see to it that you continue your battle against Aurore. For that purpose I have lent my assistance to Ghetsis."

"Well then, you have my gratitude." Shaw said, laughing. "However, you no longer need to assist me. As long as I know that Aurore is still alive, I will easily be able to defeat him. I have ascended to a new state of being. I no longer fear death, for I am death ITSELF!"

Shaw finished his villainous gloat with villainous laughter. Because he's clichéd like that.

"Morning Star, what is this?" Ghetsis demanded. "You promised me that if I listened to you, I would be able to ascend to a new seat of power as the God of this world!"

"Ghetsis, you are still as much a fool as you were the day you killed me." Morning Star said, turning to Ghetsis. "Did you believe that someone like you could become a god?"

"What is this?" Ghetsis repeated in disbelief. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out across the deck. Ghetsis looked down and saw the life beginning to leak from his body, and looked up at Shaw in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, father." Shaw mocked, laughing, raising his gun. "But there's been a change in plans. Well, your plans anyways."

"You see, this is what I originally intended." Shaw said, laughing. "To use Aoshi's love for his daughter as a weapon to for the Genesis Crystal to implement the changes I wanted on it. All for the purpose of forcing that little girl over there to give me Reaper."

At that point, a second shot from a gun rang out over the ship. Shaw looked down at his stomach, where a red dot was beginning to darken.

"Well, that's disheartening." Shaw said, laughing. "Burns a lot more than the one in my gut, I've gotta say."

"Sorry, are you done being all evil and stuff?" Alaude asked, yawning. "I was getting bored."

"Alaude, is it?" Shaw asked, frowning. "I do need to thank you for lending me your assistance. However, I don't think you should be allowed to live."

Shaw slowly raised his gun towards Alaude, but Morning Star held a hand up.

"Don't." Morning Star said, shaking their head. "This is not an opponent you can face."

"Well, if it isn't the servant of the Celestials." Alaude said, frowning. "How's life with no face?"

"You know, Alaude, I would not be a fool to mock someone greater than myself." Morning Star said. "However, I suppose that's just the kind of man you are."

"I would say the same about you, but then again, you're not a man, are you?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Who would know?" Morning Star said. "It doesn't matter who I am."

"You must miss her." Alaude said, smiling sadly. "I myself miss the one I know."

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" Willow demanded, frowning.

"You remind me of Willow." Alaude said, smiling. "However, you aren't quite as… manly as she is."

"I am Willow." Willow glared at him.

"Alaude, let me show you the limit of your power." Morning Star said, holding one of their staves towards him.

The staff transformed into Leviathan, who leered enviously at Alaude.

"Who are you?" The brown moemon asked, frowning.

"You can call me Alaude." Alaude said, frowning. "Although that is not my name."

"I don't care!" Leviathan shouted, charging at Alaude, her hand crackling with electricity. "Discharge!"

Leviathan threw a punch at Alaude, who caught the punch with his hand, frowning.

"Hah!" Leviathan laughed. "Take this!" Leviathan began to release a current of electricity, only to notice that it was being drawn out of her body.

"I'm sorry, child." Alaude said, frowning. "That power is nothing compared to mine." Alaude hit Leviathan in the stomach with his prosthetic arm, knocking the wind out of her, Leviathan falling to the ground and clutching her stomach.

"Impossible…" Leviathan gasped out. "How could a human stand up to me?"

"I don't have time for this." Alaude said, frowning. He placed his hand on her head, and she returned to a staff. Alaude tossed her back to Morning Star.

"You might not want to use someone so easy to defeat next time." Alaude advised.

"Then try me." Lucifer said, smiling. "I can guarantee that I am far superior to that pitiful little jealous brat."

"I think not…" Alaude said, frowning. "I don't have the time to teach children how to fight."

"Who do you think you're calling a child?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"…" Alaude's real hand was still crackling with electricity. He reached back for his black lacquered gun and pointed it at Lucifer, firing a concentrated beam of energy powered by Leviathan's lightning. Lucifer jumped to the side, however, and dodged it.

"…Pitiful." Alaude said, frowning. He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, striking Lucifer head on and frying her body until she lost consciousness.

"You refused to give up in front of an opponent that was far superior to you." Alaude said, frowning. "You have my respect, Lucifer. So I decided to let you live."

Alaude turned to Morning Star, the same apathetic expression still on his face.

"Well, what else do you have for me?" Alaude asked, frowning.

* * *

So, what could be the story between Alaude and Morning Star? Let's find out!


	89. Chapter 89

Well, here we shall continue the battle between Alaude and Morning Star.

H2o1999: Yes. Yes it is.

Amalgam24: All will be revealed soon enough.

DARKWOLF180: Doubtful.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 89

* * *

"In deference to that child's Pride, I let her off with only a light shocking." Alaude said, frowning. He looked down at Lucifer's injured body, which returned to its staff form. "Barely static electricity. Now then, Morning Star, show me the power of your so-called 'Gods'."

"You denounce the Celestials as Gods." Morning Star said. "How can you claim such blasphemy? What is it that you believe in?"

"Simple." Alaude said, yawning. "I believe in my Leader, the Celestial Princess."

"…So she is the one who commands you." Morning Star said. "I can see why my creations were unable to stand against you."

"All things have something they answer to." Alaude said, frowning. "Your children, the Seven Princesses of Hell, serve you. You, in turn, serve the Celestials. And the Celestials serve their mother, the Princess."

"You claim to work the Princess, but I can sense none of her power from your body." Morning Star said. "I must stop you, however.

Morning Star held their hand up, the staves floating in the air and shifting into the remaining six princesses of hell.

"I need you six to stop him." Morning Star ordered.

"Yes, master." The six moemon said, bowing. They charged at Alaude.

"You kids…" Alaude said, frowning. "I shall show you my own children."

Alaude reached into his coat, and withdrew two large knives. He flung the knives at the moemon, who smirked. Suddenly, the knives changed their course in midair and maneuvered around the moemon, aiming straight at Morning Star.

"Is that all?" Morning Star asked, catching the two knives in their hands.

"Not quite." Alaude said, shaking his head. The two knives began glowing, and transformed into two girls.

"Did those knives just transform into girls?" Willow asked, shocked.

Yes. They did. The two knives transformed into young girls, each one holding onto one of Morning Star's hands. The girl on the left had long black hair flowing down her back and wore a violet dress. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. The girl on the right wore a dark blue dress and had messy red hair that fell down to her shoulders and fierce golden eyes, grimacing at Morning Star.

"These two are very similar to your own." Alaude said, frowning. "You need to be careful, Morning Star."

The black hair girl swung her fist and hit Morning Star on the face, ripping through the side of their mask.

"You…" Morning Star cursed, clutching their face with one hand, staring at the two girls. Morning Star hid their true face behind the remaining portion of the mask and their hand.

"Morning Star, it seems as though you're losing." Shaw said, frowning.

"We're going." Morning Star said, frowning. "If we continue to stay here, then your chances of victory will be limited."

"Fine then." Shaw said, frowning. "Let's be off."

The seven staves returned to Morning Star, who held up their free hand and created a portal in space, Morning Star and Shaw disappearing into the abyss.

"Damn." Alaude said, frowning.

"What now?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"Well, I guess we're going to crash." Alaude said, frowning, the boat crashing down onto the beach.

"Willow, let's go." Alaude said, frowning. Alaude grabbed Willow by the collar of her shirt, and walked down the deck into the sand, dragging her with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Willow exclaimed. Alaude unceremoniously dropped her onto the beach, standing next to her. He then picked up a large stick from the sand.

"We're going to open the gate." Alaude said, frowning.

"What's he doing?" Kanone asked, frowning, looking down from the ship, Rin standing next to him.

"Maybe he's creating a transmutation circle." Lulu said, smiling in anticipation.

The circle drawn on the ground was quite large and had several intricate designs within it, as well as eleven circles on the outside ring.

"A great circle." Alaude said, frowning. He took off his jacket, and placed it in the sand behind the large circle he had drawn. This revealed that the black shirt he had been wearing did not in fact have any sleeves, and that his prosthetic arm traveled up to his elbow. Alaude held up a small bag, and dumped the contents on the ground.

"The Totem of Wind." Alaude said, walking over to one of the outside circles, placing a raggedy tan jacket on the circle.

"The Totem of Water." Alaude said, walking over to another circle, placing a white headband in the center of the circle.

"The Totem of Earth." Alaude said, placing a small ribbon in the center of another circle.

"The Totem of Fire." Alaude said, placing a lighter on the sand in the center of the next circle.

"The Totem of Ice." Alaude said, placing a small wooden carving on the next circle.

"The Totem of Nature." Alaude said, placing a lock of blonde hair tied by a ribbon gingerly on the next circle.

"The Totem of the Body." Alaude said, placing a brown glove in the next circle.

"The Totem of the Mind." Alaude said, placing a black hat that resembled Aurore's hat in the next circle.

"The Totem of Light." Alaude said, placing a simple silver cross on the center of the next circle.

"And the Totem of Darkness." Alaude said, placing the final item in the second to last circle, a large fang that looked as though it came from a dragon.

"And the final offering…" Alaude said, reaching up and removing the black cloth wrapped around his eye, placing it in the final circle. "The Totem of Lightning."

Alaude walked to the center of the circle, and held his hands up.

"Using my body as the conduit, I offer these eleven valued items to you, Princess." Alaude stated. "Each an important treasure to one of the eleven great warriors. Please accept this tribute, and appear before me once more."

The circle etched in sand began to glow, and light shot up into the sky, illuminating the dark clouds. The clouds parted with a shining light like millions of bright stars, and a large dragon descended from the stars themselves. The dragon was shining like a star, a miraculous silver and white. It was rather humanoid in shape, though still a dragon, having easily recognizable hands and feet, as well as two enormous wings sticking out of the back.

"The Celestial Princess…" Alaude said, smiling. "Finally, we meet again…"

* * *

So, who is this great deity and why does Alaude follow her? Will any of this be revealed? Probably not.


	90. Chapter 90

Here's another chapter, where we get to the true climax! Or at least the first part of it! What will we see happen? Well, let's see!

Amalgam24: Some of them have appeared in some way, I'll say that much, but most of them have not. And the girls were just knives. That turn into girls. What is weird about that?

Mr. Brandloyal: Wrong. Ed's arm is his entire arm, Alaude's is only to his elbow. Also, Alaude isn't short.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 90

* * *

"N, what are you doing here?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I was told to come here." N said, his expression remaining in a stony stare. "After the betrayal of my father and the loss of everything I believed in, I lost all of my hope. However, Aurore told me if I came here, I would be able to discover the truth of this universe."

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "It will be unlocked for you. However, I will first need your help in opening this door."

"I wouldn't do that just yet, brother." Shaw said, laughing. He and Morning Star appeared in the room, standing at the entrance, Morning Star still holding a hand over the torn portion of their mask.

"Shaw! Morning Star!" Aurore said, frowning. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shaw asked, laughing. "I'm here for revenge."

"You don't know what you're doing." Aurore said, frowning. "You aren't a match for me anymore."

"Really now?" Shaw asked, laughing, pulling out a knife. "We'll see about that."

Shaw plunged the knife into his chest, laughing like a madman. He ripped it out, letting his blood spill onto the ground.

"That's…" Aurore said, shocked.

"Yes, brother…" Shaw cackled. "I have fused with Reaper!"

"What have you done with Willow?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry." Shaw said, frowning. "She's safe. You, however, my brother, are about to perish."

"You don't know what you're doing." Aurore said, frowning.

"Oh, don't I?" Shaw asked, laughing. "Die!" Shaw charged at Aurore, stabbing at him with the knife. Aurore didn't even flinch, the knife hitting his flesh, freezing in place as though it had hit a brick wall.

"How…?" Shaw asked, shocked.

"I have reached a new state of being." Aurore said, frowning. "I can no longer be harmed by any thing on this planet." Aurore held his hand up, and sent Shaw flying across the room.

"You may have grown stronger, Shaw, but I have grown even stronger than you have." Aurore said, frowning.

"Morning Star, what the hell is this?" Shaw exclaimed, turning to Morning Star.

"Aurore has become one with the Celestials, just as I have." Morning Star explained. "Trying to kill him isn't just impossible. It would be comparable to willing a God to come into being. It isn't an impossibility but simply an unavoidable matter of reason."

"Then why am I even here?" Shaw asked, frowning. "What was the purpose?"

"Simple." Morning Star said, frowning. "If you want to turn Aurore into something you can kill, you'll simply need to rob him of his powers."

Morning Star held their hand up, and light shone from it in the shape of black symbols that etched themselves over Aurore's flesh.

"What the hell is this?" Aurore demanded. "Morning Star!"

"I'm tired of waiting, Aurore." Morning Star said, frowning. "I have sealed away your contact with the Celestials. You will no longer be able to affect the reality of this world. However, your body is still filled with their essence, so you are still unable to die. But now, you are nothing more than an incomplete human."

"He will no longer be able to stop you." Morning Star said, turning to Shaw.

"Stop me from what?" Shaw asked, frowning. "You just said that he can't die."

"Simple." Morning Star said, pointing a finger towards Blake. "You will kill him."

"What?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"What?" Blake asked, just as shocked as but slightly more terrified than Aurore.

"Not even I have the power to render Aurore mortal." Morning Star said. "The only way he can do that is if he cedes his power over to another human being willingly. But he won't do that. So you must force him to do so. If you kill the boy, Aurore will transfer his power over to the boy in order to save his life. Then, you will be able to kill him.

"And you're certain of that?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"Yes." Morning Star said, nodding. "It has happened before."

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked Morning Star, frowning. "Why?"

"I am doing what needs to be done to preserve this world." Morning Star said. "However, Aurore wishes to see this world destroyed."

"Of course I do." Aurore said, frowning. "That world… That future… I do not want such a thing to come into existence. And I will do whatever it takes to ensure that it will not happen…"

Aurore held up his hand, smirking, revealing a detonator.

"Shaw… I'm betraying the Celestials. I'm trying to destroy the scenario that they dreamt up. Did you really think I didn't have a backup plan?" Aurore said, laughing. "Remember when you tried to seal me away in that tower?"

Aurore pressed the detonator, and the chamber collapsed in on them.

"Move." Morning Star said, running over to Shaw, creating a portal that moved them to safety on the cliff above. Meanwhile, the chamber and the door within it crumbled down.

When the dust within what remained of the chamber settled, Blake was stunned at what was before him.

"Lucifer…" Blake said, surprised. Lucifer was standing in front of the three of them, her body badly injured from some previous battle. "Why…"

Lucifer's hands her held up and her wings were extended, an enormous force field extended around the four of them.

"Damn it, I have no idea…" Lucifer coughed out, blood trickling from her mouth. "I can barely move myself, you know… But… When I saw that you were in danger, I guess I just kind of moved instinctively, you know…?"

"Thank you." Aurore said, frowning. "I had my own idea of how to protect us, but this will conserve my energy…"

Aurore turned to N.

"N…" Aurore said, frowning. "Your name, Natural Harmonia Gropius, was given to you by the man you knew father… However, I am addressing your true name, Nate River… Do you still wish to discover the truth of this world?"

"I do." N said, nodding.

"My power has been sealed…" Aurore said, looking at the markings on his body. "The Celestials have deemed me unworthy, cast me out… I now need to appoint a successor to become their Exarch… I shall give you my power. And with that power, you shall open this gate that was sealed away from me."

"…Fine." N said, nodding.

"Then I, Aurore Reinhart, Exarch of Sechrima and Emissary of the Celestials, grant you the right of succession."

Aurore's body began glowing with light, and the light shot towards N, encompassing his body. Aurore's hair slowly returned to its natural brown color, and the leather duster on his body slowly turned to dust as his clothes transformed into a black shirt and black pants.

"Damn…" Aurore said, looking down as his jacket disappeared. "I'm going to miss that coat…"

Meanwhile, N's clothes also underwent a transformation, as they shifted into an exact replica of Aurore's outfit, a leather duster, leather pants, and a black shirt.

N held his hand out, and the door behind them began to rumble, and creaked open.

An enormous light emerged from the doorway as it blew open, and black light shot towards Aurore. Aurore's body began glowing with black power, and the force of the light blew a hole straight out through the ceiling as he was reborn as the Original Child once more.

* * *

So, Aurore has returned to being a human. Now, it is time for the final battle with Shaw. Which of them will return the victor? Let's find out!


	91. Chapter 91

So, we reach the climax. Who shall win? Who shall lose? Who will be able to understand what the HELL is going on? Let's find out! Review!

H2o1999: Yes, very intense.

Amalgam24: Perhaps. We shall see.

Mr. Brandloyal: She will play a part eventually. We just have to see what it is.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 91

* * *

"Alaude… So you still hold on to that part of your life…" The Celestial Princess said, smiling. "It's been a very long time…" The dragon's voice was kind and gentle, yet still commanding. It seemed to command great respect, touching the soul of everyone who listened to it.

"Far too long." Alaude said, nodding.

"Thank you for taking over in my absence." She said. "And thank you for agreeing to come to this place."

"Not a problem." Alaude said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps not…" She said, frowning. "However, I still had to seal a portion of my strength into your body… I apologize."

"No, it's fine, really." Alaude said, holding his hand over his left eye. "It wasn't the first time a great dragon's power was sealed into my eye, after all…"

"Who is this?" Kanone asked, walking up. "Is this one of the Celestials?"

"Kanone…" The large dragon said, smiling. "It has been a long time…"

"Wait, Kanone knows her?" Willow asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone." Lulu said, placing her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Kanone, so you know her?" Rin asked, smiling cheerfully. "How nice."

"…" Kanone said, smiling, his face going pale.

"No, no, you don't know me." The Celestial Princess said, shaking her reptilian head. "However, I have known about you for a very long time."

"…Creepy…" Kanone said, frowning.

"Okay, you three, please move out of the circle." Alaude said, frowning, pushing Lulu Kanone and Rin out of the circle.

"Alaude…" The princess said. "Do you wish to return?"

"Not yet…" Alaude said, shaking his head slowly. "Please, I want you to transport me to Aurore."

"Aurore…" She said, frowning. "Understood."

The air began swirling around her body, and an enormous black portal appeared in the air above the circle.

"It's been a very long time since you transported me like this." Alaude said, smiling. "Farewell… My Princess…"

The air swirled around, Willow and Alaude disappearing into the portal. The air cleared, and Alaude, Willow, and the Princess were nowhere to be seen, the sand smooth as could be.

"I see…" Morning Star said, staring at N, Aurore, Blake, and Lucifer. "So, Lucifer, you've betrayed me."

"Forgive me, master." Lucifer said, teleporting to Morning Star. "Please, I could not simply leave him to die… I am willing to accept any punishment you deem fit."

"It no longer matters." Morning Star said, placing their hand on her shoulder. "This world is doomed."

Morning Star turned to N.

"So, Aurore, you passed it on to N…" Morning Star said. "I see… I guess this is the end…"

"Morning Star…" Shaw said, frowning. "This may not be what you wished to happen… But this is fine for me. I'm fine with this world burning to ash, but I will be willing to sacrifice everything to kill Aurore…"

"Fine." Aurore said, frowning. "Shaw… Let us finish this."

Shaw charged at Aurore, and held his knife up. Aurore turned into the stab, and pushed his arm to the side. Shaw turned with Aurore, and hit him in the stomach with his elbow. Aurore clutched hit stomach and stumbled back. Shaw turned around, and moved to stab Aurore.

"You sacrificed your one chance at immortality…" Shaw said, laughing. "For what?"

"To become the man I used to be." Aurore said, frowning. "The man I needed to be… To defeat you."

Aurore hit Shaw in the jaw, knocking him back.

"Shaw… Before, I would not have been able to defeat you." Aurore said, frowning. "Because a part of me was missing. However, I have become a complete person, I have found the piece of my soul that I thought was lost."

"It doesn't matter!" Shaw exclaimed, charging at Aurore. "I have the Reaper on my side… Reaper, the ultimate source of power, the source of immortality!"

"Shaw…" Aurore said, frowning. "Reaper signifies the most correct aspect of immortality… Loneliness."

Aurore hit Shaw in the jaw again, knocking him backwards.

"As long as your heart is submerged in darkness, you will indeed achieve unparalleled power…" Aurore said, frowning. "However, Shaw, you must be alone. If you ever tried to find another person to be with, that power of yours, your immortality, it would cease to exist. You would become nothing. Nothing more than what you were. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

"Of course I am!" Shaw exclaimed, spitting out blood. "To defeat you, I will achieve anything… That is why I am superior!"

"Why?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"You were forced into your destiny…" Shaw spat. "You never worked for it… You never had to try for anything. I forced myself to become your equal, then your superior… You were given Reaper, but I sought it out myself! That is what makes me better than you!"

"Shaw…" Aurore said, shaking his head sadly. "I wish I could have saved your soul, my brother… But this is the end."

Aurore slammed his knee into Shaw's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then struck Shaw in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You're wrong…" Aurore said, frowning. "If you want to know what the difference between the two of us is… I'll tell it to you. Shaw, you were willing to sacrifice everyone you ever cared about for ultimate power… But I was willing to sacrifice ultimate power for everyone I cared about. You chose sadness and despair over any potential happiness… And that was why you lost."

"Damn… You…" Shaw coughed out, too beaten to stand, but unable to accept defeat. He slowly stood, only to collapse once more.

"And so, this is how it comes to an end…" Morning Star said, shaking their head. "It all returns to nothing…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Alaude said, frowning. He and Willow had appeared next to Blake and N, surprising Blake but leaving N as stoic as he always had been.

"Who the heck are you?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Alaude." Morning Star said, answering Blake's question. "So, you've come to mock me in my final hours, have you?"

"Morning Star." Alaude said, frowning. "It's over. You've lost. Aurore made an unbelievable gamble against fate, and he succeeded."

"Yes, I suppose so…" Morning Star said, nodding. Morning Star clenched their hand over the ripped portion of their mask, slowly pulling it off. "I guess I no longer have a need for this foolish mask…"

* * *

So, we see Morning Star's true identity next chapter. Who could they be? Let's find out!


	92. Chapter 92

This chapter reveals Morning Star's true identity. And it is LONG. There's a lot of exposition dialogue in this one, folks, so be ready for it. Also, please remember to review. Please? Please?

Mr. Haziq: Nope, now.

RudeCanadian: No I have not. And yes, there will be lemons eventually. In Gen 6.

Amalgam24: Interesting theory, but we'll just have to see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 92

* * *

"You're…" Blake said, shocked. "Aurore?"

"…" Morning Star was silent. He was now most definitely male. He was an exact replica of Aurore, with same messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. However, the only thing that differentiated him from Aurore was a red scar down the right side of his face, moving down from his forehead, through his eye, then to the right and continuing down in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I can see how you would make that mistake…" Morning Star said, frowning. "However, I am not Aurore…"

"Then…" Blake said, his face going pale.

"Yes…" Morning Star said, nodding. "I was once you, Blake…"

"What…?" Blake asked, shocked. "Then… You're me? From the future or something…?"

"That's not quite true…" Morning Star said, frowning. "I was once you… I was once what you would have become… But no longer…"

"I don't understand." Willow said, walking up, frowning. "So you are Blake?"

"My life… It ended that day…" Morning Star said, frowning. "I'm sure you remember it well, both of you. What we thought was the final battle against Team Plasma. Do you remember, Blake?"

"Wh-what?" Blake said, frowning.

"I'm certain you do." Morning Star said, walking towards Blake. "The fear of death… The pain as your life drains from your body… It isn't something you could forget…"

"We died that day, Blake." Morning Star said, frowning.

"Wait, what you're saying doesn't make any sense!" Willow exclaimed. "Blake didn't die! He's still alive!"

"Yes…" Morning Star said, nodding. "Yes, he is. And by whose hand was his life saved?"

"Rin." Blake said, frowning.

"Yes…" Morning Star said, nodding. "The piece that Aurore placed on the board."

"What?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Aurore, when he first joined with the Celestials, performed his duties flawlessly. However, during that incident, Blake died." Morning Star said, frowning. "And when Blake died, Willow… You… Snapped."

"Reaper?" Willow asked, frowning.

"No." Morning Star said, shaking his head. "Reaper did not exist back then. However, due to your grief and rage, you released the destructive power that you were born with, a power for great darkness. And so, you killed."

"Wh-what?" Willow asked, her face going pale.

"In your sorrow, you killed." Morning Star said, frowning. "Everything you could find. Everyone in your way. You slaughtered everyone in that castle. N, Ghetsis, and people who helped you. And even the people that I cared about the most, my precious partners."

"I… I couldn't…" Willow said, shaking her head.

"Really?" Morning Star asked, frowning. "Are you so certain that you know about yourself? The you that exists in this timeline is the you that was born with the Reaper, and was used to the corruption of your soul. However, the Willow I knew was a kind and gentle girl, who never wanted to hurt anyone. You became that way because your father was gone, your mother was a wreck, but unlike in this world where you had Rin to care for you, you were on your own. So to give yourself a reason to live, you repressed any feelings of unhappiness until they came bubbling out. Does that sound familiar?"

"That's Reaper's trigger." Aurore said, frowning.

"It is." Morning Star said, nodding. "Aurore, seeing everything that he cared about destroyed before his eyes, made a gamble. He gave me his power, restoring my life. And so I stopped Willow, the only way I could. I could not bring myself to kill the person I cared about most, even after she had killed the people I loved. So I took her back with me when the Celestials sent me back to the beginning of this world."

Morning Star turned to Aurore.

"It was the same for you, correct?" Morning Star asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "In exchange for our power, an Emissary is required to, shortly after their rebirth, return to the beginning of the ancient city of Sechrima and write their name on the Altar of Gods."

"While I was there, I used what little power I had to transfer Willow, body and soul, into the body of a young man." Morning Star said, frowning. "In order to preserve the life of the woman I loved. However, as time went on, her will survived and continued to be passed down the ages, growing stronger and stronger until it became the Reaper."

"So Reaper gave birth to itself using a stable time loop." Blake said, frowning.

"Yes." Morning Star said, nodding. "And we returned to that day again. Only this time, it played out exactly the same way as it did now. Instead of Willow going insane, she merely triggered the Reaper and the same result happened once more, only to be repeated again and again in a never-ending loop. And I continued to be born, and my consciousness continued to fuse with myself in the past. And for a long time, we would continue to have peace."

"However, Aurore refused to let it end like that." Morning Star said, frowning. "So he created a simple piece for the board, nothing anyone would find odd, just a daughter for himself, in the form of Rin. Small changes like that were of no importance, as she would die as well. However, he managed to do the impossible and slip beneath the view of the Celestials, because Rin was the child of his human self and of Arceus. He created a piece with enough power to alter the course of history and destroy the world."

"Destroy the world?" Blake asked, frowning. "But how could my survival destroy the world?"

"If you do not die, then that would mean that Willow would never snap and kill everyone." Morning Star said, frowning. "If that does not occur, then I will not come into existence, and my soul will cease to exist. When that happens, then that means that no one would bring back Reaper to be sealed away again. And so Reaper would cease to exist as well."

"But that's a good thing then!" Willow said, frowning. "We could all live a happy ending!"

"But without Reaper, there would be a problem with the existence of Rin in that world." Morning Star said, frowning. "A world where Rin exists, but with no Reaper, would become a world where you were never born." Morning Star said, frowning. "With no Rin and no Reaper, your parents were drawn to one another. Because of the connection Aurore and Sakura shared due to Reaper, they became close and became lovers. However, if that connection never existed between the two, then Aurore would become drawn to Rin's mother, Lucia, and would have stood by her side, instead of Sakura's side."

"If Aurore and Sakura never got married, then that would mean Willow would never be born." Blake said, frowning.

"And I probably wouldn't have died." Aurore said, frowning. "Lucia would have sealed herself in human form, and I would not have been able to leave Rin to assist Lulu. At which point I would never have died, and never have become the Emissary."

"And then this world would crumble to dust." Morning Star said, frowning. "I attempted to recreate this, however, with your death. If I could kill you, then it would be possible that Willow, as violent as she is, would snap once more. And even without the Reaper, she would still have gone insane and I would have been born once more to deliver her back to the past and repair this splintered timeline before the world ended. However… It seems that now… It has come to naught… This world will be reduced to nothingness. You've won, Aurore."

* * *

And so, Aurore succeeded in destroying the world! …Yay?


	93. Chapter 93

So, with this chapter, we shall finally have resolution for the plot we've been building all this time. But what shall happen in the end? Well, guys, let's find out!

Mr. Haziq: Really, I don't think I can explain it any better. Tell me what specifically you find difficult to understand.

RudeCanadian: She can be nice. She just doesn't like being nice.

Amalgam24: Morning Star was indeed a hero, a very cynical and sour hero. But heroic nonetheless. He tried to do everything he could to ensure the world remained the way it was supposed to be, even at the cost of his own humanity and his own happiness. That is why Blake and Aurore share the same face. They truly are the same, and have made the same sacrifices for the good of the world. And because of that, the world will be saved.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes. Yes it does make a difference. That's why time travel is such a dangerous problem.

H2o1999: Actually, he was striving to create a perfect world for Willow and Blake to live happily.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 93

* * *

"So now…" Morning Star said, frowning. "Now you understand… That this world is beyond salvation…"

"Weak." Alaude said, frowning. "Your motivation is far too weak, Morning Star, as is your resolve. The Blake I know wouldn't give up on something so easily."

"Alaude, it is not that simple." Morning Star said, frowning.

"No?" Alaude said, frowning. "Then if you were always destined to a world of sadness and misery, why would you create moemon like her?"

Alaude pointed at Lucifer with his real hand, Lucifer taken aback by this. Morning Star said nothing.

"You created her for the same purpose that I forged my knives." Alaude said, frowning. "Loneliness. You wanted to regain a portion of the family that you had lost."

"…What is your point?" Morning Star asked, frowning.

"You aren't ready to give up on this world." Alaude said, smiling. "And neither am I."

Alaude held up his hand, the Genesis Crystal shining brightly.

"This Genesis Crystal that I made for the Reinhart Family… It doesn't have nearly as much power as the original Genesis Crystal. It only has the power to activate itself a set number of times… And only one last time. So I'm going to use the original function of this crystal to forge a new future for all of you."

"What?" Morning Star asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"The original function of the Genesis Crystal was to remove any corruption of the soul." Alaude said, frowning. "So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to remove all corruption from Willow's soul."

"Me?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Not quite." Alaude said, walking to wear Shaw lay. "Return, Willow…"

Light began shining around Shaw's body, and a spirit sat up from his body, standing up. She wore a white dress and has curly brown hair falling down her back, and kind blue eyes. The Genesis Crystal, on the other hand, lost all of its light and crumbled away.

"Willow…" Morning Star whispered.

"Blake…" This Willow said, frowning. "It's been so long… I've… I've done many things… To Aurore… and my other self…"

"It's fine." Aurore said, frowning. "I told you, Willow, back when your soul was immersed in darkness, that I thought of you as my daughter."

"So even then…" This Willow said, her eyes tearing up. "Even then, you…"

Willow also looked on in silence, unsure of what she should do.

"Willow…" Morning Star wrapped his arms around his Willow's shoulders, and hugged her. "I'm sorry… For everything I've done…"

"It's fine…" This Willow said, smiling. "You don't have to apologize to me… I'm the one who needs to apologize… I let my anger consume me, and I became a monster because of it…"

"So what now?" Blake asked, frowning. "This is a bad situation we're in. The world is about to come to an end!"

"If the problem is merely that there is no Reaper, it should have a very simple solution." Alaude said, frowning. "Reaper's original soul was removed, but the power that made up its power still exists. We would simply need N to repeat the process that Morning Star performed."

"It wouldn't work." Morning Star said, shaking his head. "Or I would have attempted that. Without a host soul, Reaper will not have the power to take over a body, and nothing would have happened the same way."

"I guess I could take on the soul of Reaper…" Aurore said, frowning. "It could enter my body, and then I can be sealed within the vessel and I could continue to exist as Reaper itself…"

"No… I'll do it…" A voice rasped. Everyone turned to see Shaw standing before them, bleeding. "Reaper… Is now a part of my soul… I can become the host of it… The new soul of the Reaper…"

"Shaw, are you sure about this?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I could…"

"No…" Shaw said, frowning. "Aurore… You opened my eyes… What you said… I've done terrible things… In my desire to surpass you and become my own person, I became a monster… And now, as a monster, I can save the world as only a monster can…"

"Shaw, if you do this, you won't have any afterlife." Aurore said, frowning. "Your soul will be trapped within a never ending cycle of death, despair, and agony. Are you willing to do that?"

"This is the price for my sins…" Shaw said, frowning. "Everything I've done… I need to atone for it. And don't act so sad, Aurore. We will meet again… And again… I think I shall enjoy an eternity of fighting you…"

Shaw smirked, and then turned to N.

"I'm ready." Shaw said, frowning. He turned to Aurore one last time.

"You know, brother, it's funny." Shaw said, laughing bitterly. "All my life I wanted to become the head of the Reinhart Family, and now it is my destiny to exist within the mind of each head of the family for an eternity…"

"N…" Morning Star said, holding out his hand, a mask identical to his own appearing in it. "You must wear this mask."

"Why?" N asked, frowning.

"If you accomplish this, then Willow and I will cease to exist in this world, and everything I have accomplished as an emissary will disappear, and the world will be doomed once more. To stop that, I've asked the Celestials to upload into your mind all of my memories. You must follow my actions to the letter, and do everything I did. If you can accomplish that, and if you can seal Shaw away into the future heir of the Reinhart Family, then this world will be saved."

"Understood." N said, nodding. He tried to place the mask on, but it couldn't get over his hair.

"I will wait for a haircut." N said, frowning. He walked over to Shaw and held his hand up, opening a portal through space and time to return to the origin of Sechrima.

And so, N and Shaw disappeared from the cliff.

"…Well…" Morning Star looked down at his body, as it began to shine with light. "I guess this is the end."

Morning Star pulled his Willow into a hug, the two pressing their foreheads against each other.

"The beginning and the end are one and the same…" Morning Star said, smiling.

"Yes…" This Willow said, nodding. "All is right with the world…"

And so, Willow and Morning Star disappeared from existence entirely, the world returning to how it should be. Blake walked over to the Willow he knew, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Do you think…" Willow said, staring up at the sky where the last traces of their light disappeared to. "Do you think that they are happy?"

"Wherever they are…" Blake said, smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure they're happy."

* * *

And so, this world was saved through the noble sacrifice of a terrible monster, a sacrifice no one will ever know. But that's just how life works sometimes…


	94. Chapter 94

So, some more things will happen in this chapter that are very important. Let's see if we understand any of them! Please review!

RudeCanadian: I'll probably start on the sequel of Ranger. But I still don't know if I should have it be daily or weekly updates…

Amalgam24: That will be addressed in this chapter, don't worry.

Guest: Geez, it's not over yet…

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup. Although she did know that Morning Star was Blake in the first place.

Blake: No, not yet.

Willow: …Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 94

* * *

Dawn… You must wake up…

Dawn's eyes snapped open, and she was standing in a world of light. Before her was an enormous door.

"Hello…" N was standing before Dawn, frowning.

"Who are you?" Dawn demanded, frowning. "Where am I?"

"Dawn…" N said, frowning. "Behind this door lies the truth of human existence… It is your destiny."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Dawn exclaimed, frowning. "But I don't care about that! I need to get out of this crazy world!"

"The exit is behind this door." N said, frowning. "If you enter this world of truth, you shall become a part of the world that your father embraced."

"So my dad also opened this door and accepted this into him." Dawn said, frowning. "Fine then!"

"Move." Dawn said, pushing N out of the way, grabbing the door, prying it open, accepting the truth that lived inside of it.

"So, the Sixth Child was chosen…" Kutiel said, staring at the ship from the balcony. "So it was she who was chosen, instead…"

"Kutiel…" Sofia said, walking towards Kutiel. "It seems that the real Sixth Child has been chosen…"

"Yes…" Kutiel said, nodding. "I can no longer call myself the Sixth Child, then…"

Kutiel turned to Sofia, smiling.

"But that's fine!" Kutiel said, smiling. "I'll just go back to my friends, it'll be fine."

"I see…" Sofia said, nodding. "Good luck to you, then…"

Dawn awoke to see Giratina kneeling over her, concerned.

"Gina…" Dawn said, frowning. "So you did manage to free yourself…"

Dawn sat up, frowning, her body exhausted.

"Well, we're the last ones on this ship, so I guess we should get off…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Dawn…" Aoshi said, helping Dawn to her feet.

"Just… Don't." Dawn said, frowning. "I… I understand what you did… Why you did what you did…"

"You do?" Aoshi asked.

"Sometimes… People need to make sacrifices for the good of the world…" Dawn said, frowning. "All I know, is that… I'm proud that you're my father."

"…" Aoshi said nothing, but was visibly touched by her words.

"So, I guess that means we can go home now." Dawn said, stretching. "You're in for a major beatdown from mom when we get home…"

"Don't remind me…" Aoshi said, frowning. The three walked down the deck of the boat, and headed back to the house after meeting up with Kanone, Rin, Nancy, Sakura, and Lulu. Lucia and Prima had already departed to parts unknown.

"They're back!" Hughes said, smiling. The group who had stayed behind moved towards the other group.

"Dawn!" Cynthia said, charging at Dawn at full force. Dawn spun and hit her in the side of the face with the heel of her shoe, kicking her onto the ground.

"Don't jump me like that." Dawn said, frowning.

"Gina…?" Gina's face went pale, and she slowly turned to see Alder standing there frowning.

"Al… der?" Gina asked, shocked.

"You…" Alder said, shocked. "I… I thought…"

"I thought you were dead!" Gina exclaimed, hugging him tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Geez, I'm just old, not dead!" Alder said, laughing. He then hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're still alive…"

"Aw, doesn't that just give you that warm, fuzzy feeling?" Cynthia asked, smiling, patting Dawn on shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Dawn glared, Cynthia nodding.

"Where's Blake?" Tara asked urgently.

"I'm here." Blake said. He, Willow, Aurore, and Alaude walked down the beach towards them.

"How did you get back?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Well, we hitched a ride from Skyla." Blake said, smiling.

"Aurore…" Blake turned to see Sakura standing there, her eyes widening.

"I knew you would make it back…" Sakura said, walking towards Aurore slowly. "I just wish it was a little earlier…"

Sakura wiped her eyes, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"I mean… I'm old…" Sakura said, tearing up. "And you're… You're still so…"

"I'm glad that I'm back." Aurore said, smiling. He moved to hug the woman he cared so much about.

"AURORE!" Lulu exclaimed, tackling him out of the air, pulling him into a deep hug. "You… You're back…"

While Sakura had restrained her tears, Lulu was full out wailing, nearly drowning Aurore with her tears.

"Master!" Tara hugged Blake tightly, as did the rest of his moemon.

"It's good to have you back." Shana said, smiling.

"Master Blake." Blake turned his head and saw the Seven Princesses of Hell standing before him.

"You guys are still alive?" Blake said, surprised. Tara glared venomously at them, the rest of Blake's moemon rather uneasy.

"Master Blake." Lucifer said, kneeling before him, the other six doing so in turn. "Please, accept my humblest apologies for raising our hands against you in battle. As our master, Morning Star, has passed from this world, our servitude exists on in the form of your soul. If you will accept us as your tools, then we shall survive."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, shocked.

"No way!" Tara exclaimed. "I refuse to let them join us, understand? I refuse!"

"However, none of us would blame you if you chose to let us die." Lucifer said, frowning. "Because of that, I request that you lay all blame for past events on myself."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"As the leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell, all responsibility falls on my shoulders." Lucifer said, frowning. "The others are innocent. I request that you accept the six of them into your fold, and leave me to die as you wish."

The other six looked at their leader worriedly, then at Blake.

"Lucifer, you saved my life back there." Blake said, frowning, kneeling down and placing his hand on her shoulder. "If you guys want to join up with me now, then it's fine with me."

"…As the leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell, Master, I gratefully accept your offer." Lucifer said, nodding. She then smirked.

Before anyone could react, Lucifer moved and swiftly kissed Blake. She pulled back, licking her lips.

"You… You…" Tara exclaimed, flustered with rage.

Well, I guess that's just how they are." Alaude said, smiling.

"Yes." Sephiria said, staring at him, nodding. "I guess it is…"

* * *

So, what will happen next? How will I wrap up this story? Let's find out!


	95. Chapter 95

So, we begin the closing of this story with a battle between Kanone and Blake! Let's find out who wins! Review!

H2o1999: Yeah, I know, it's all starting to make sense.

Nomercy745: Nope, not yet.

RudeCanadian: That would be a no to both.

Amalgam24: Alaude is just a wanderer. And Sephiria just arrived, not that it matters. Just a little foreshadowing, that's all.

Skytex the Skyborg: No, I won't do a self-made region, instead I will be doing the sequel to Ranger. Gen 6 will come out as soon as the game comes out.

Mr. Brandloyal: Nope, Willow and Blake will not be getting married. Because they don't need to.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 95

* * *

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Celestials, I pronounce you man and wife." Aurore said, smiling cheerfully, closing the bible he was using. "You may now kiss the bride in the least explicit way possible or get your face beaten in."

"…I still can't believe you're a minister…" Aoshi said from the sidelines, frowning.

"…I did you wedding too, remember?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"…No you didn't." Aoshi said, frowning.

"You sure?" Aurore smirked. "Why don't you go back and check?"

"…" Aoshi went silent.

The wedding was taking place in the Hughes estate, held in his dance hall. The wedding was taking place between Kanone and Rin. They were gazing warmly into each other's eyes, their fingers locked together. And they kissed. They separated after a few seconds.

"Wait!" Blake exclaimed, standing in the center of the aisle, wearing a nice suit, frowning.

"Blake!" Kanone said, surprised.

"Kanone, I can't let you go through with this!" Blake exclaimed.

"…A little too late for that, you know." Kanone said, frowning.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Willow hissed.

"Willow, you won't believe what I just heard." Blake said, frowning. "It turns out that after the wedding is finished, Kanone is going to go into retirement as a trainer."

"What?" Willow asked, shocked. The majority of the guests were also surprised at this.

"My pearls!" Gina said, fanning her face with her hand.

"Rovrovrov MOST ONORTHODOX!" Alder said, surprised.

"Listen, Blake, this is my wedding." Kanone said, frowning. "It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life."

"Actually, since I'M the bride, it's supposed to be the happiest day of MY life." Rin said, glaring at Blake. "Blake, what do you think you're doing?"

"Kanone, I want to know why you're going to give up being a moemon trainer!" Blake said, frowning.

"I've reached the end of my career as a trainer." Kanone said, frowning. "I've reached a wall in terms of skill."

"Fine then." Blake said, frowning. "Then battle me!"

"Wh-what?" Kanone asked, shocked. "Blake, we're at…"

"We'll do it for entertainment!" Aurore said, smiling. "It should be an enjoyable levity from this wedding, a way for everyone to relieve some stress!"

"…I've missed you being an asshole." Lulu said, smiling, hugging Aurore's arm, Sakura's eye twitching in irritation.

"…That's enough." Sakura said, prying the mini witch off of Aurore.

"We have an arena that should be suitable." Hughes said, smiling. "As long as it's not the dance hall."

Hughes led Blake and Kanone to the side room, where a battle arena had been erected.

"Considering how many people were battling within my house, I decided to install a battlefield." Hughes said, smiling. He held up a remote and pressed the button, the wall between the two rooms sliding into the floor, revealing the battlefield to the entire audience.

"Alright then, Blake, if you win, I'll agree not to retire." Kanone said, frowning. "But if you lose, then you have to do something for me."

"Fine, what?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You have to take my new sister-in-law…" Kanone said, smirking. "…On a date."

"WHAT?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, surprised. "Why would you ask something like that of me?"

"Because it's going to be very amusing." Kanone said, smirking. "And very awkward. I can't wait."

"Fine." Blake said, frowning. "Deal!"

"Doesn't my opinion matter?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Nope." Rin said, standing next to Willow in her beautiful wedding dress. "And apparently, my opinion doesn't matter either."

"Those guys are just combat addicted assholes…" Sakura said, walking up to her two daughters. "And Aurore is pretty much the same way."

"Yeah, Blake, kick his ass!" Aurore cheered. "I don't want you going out with my daughter, got it?"

"I don't really want that either." Blake said, frowning.

"Well, excuse me." Willow glared.

"Wait, Blake, we need to establish something." Rin said, frowning. "I don't want you using Tara."

"What? Why not?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Tara was granted power by the Celestials." Rin said, frowning. "Because of that, she's far too strong for a fair fight against Kanone."

"Yeah, fine…" Blake said, frowning. "Lucifer, to me."

"Yes, master?" Lucifer said, appearing before Blake.

"I'm going to be using you in this battle against Kanone." Blake said, frowning. "I need your assistance and your strength."

"My pleasure, master." Lucifer said, bowing to Blake, transforming into a staff and flying to his hand.

"Well then, Blake, let's get this settled." Kanone said, frowning.

"You have your moemon with you, huh?" Blake said, smiling. "Excellent."

"Well then, come on out, Lira." Kanone tossed out a moeball, which his Sawsbuck emerged from.

"Well now, that shouldn't be too much of a problem." Blake said, frowning. "Lara, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Lara emerged from, frowning.

"Let's do this, then." Lara said, frowning. "Flamethrower!" Lara held her hand up, and launched a blast of flames at the Sawsbuck, who smirked.

"Bounce!" Lira said, jumping above the flames and into the air. She held her hand up, smiling.

"Energy ball!" Lira said, launching a sphere of energy at Lara, who blasted it with her flames.

"…Well, this isn't very good…" Lira said, smiling. "Your flames are far too strong to beat for me…"

"Really." Lara said, frowning. "Why do I think that's not quite true?"

"Who knows?" Lira asked, smiling. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"My thoughts exactly." Lara said, nodding. "I will burn you to ash."

* * *

So, who will win, Kanone or Blake? Let's find out!


	96. Chapter 96

I'm sorry this chapter was out so late, but fanfiction kept refusing to log my file in. Anyways, it's a little late, but here it is.

H2o1999: Yes, yes it is.

Guest: Foolish human!

Amalgam24: Well, we'll see.

RudeCanadian: Got it.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll just have to see who wins.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 96

* * *

"Flamethrower." Lara continued to launch blasts of flames at Lira, who skillfully avoided them.

"Excellent…" Lira said, smiling. She began kicking the wooden floor, and charged at Lara.

"Flamethrower." Lara said, launching a blast of flames at Lira.

"Nature power." Lira said, smirking. She held her hand up, and energy began swirling around it in the form of a triangle, swirling with the powers of flame, lightning, and ice. The triangle struck the flames, and exploded, creating smoke over the field.

"Camouflage." Lira said, smiling. She began glowing, Lara surprised.

"I've removed that pesky grass typing." Lira said, smiling. "Now then…"

Lira charged at Lara again, large launching a blast of flames at her in the air.

"Agility." Lira said, disappearing in midair, reappearing behind Lara. "Horn Leech!"

Lira lowered her head, hitting Lara in the back with her antlers, Lara crying out in pain, surprisingly.

"What the hell?" Lara asked, shocked. "How did that hurt so much?"

"It's my signature move." Lira said, smiling. "Because while using it, I implanted a leech seed into you."

Vines began shooting out from Lara's body, striking the ground and walls.

"You see, Lara, this technique will begin draining your body of all of its energy." Lira said, smiling. "And transfer it to me. Now, I'll be fully healed."

Lira's horns began blossoming with flowers, and she smiled.

"Damn it!" Lara exclaimed, releasing flames that burned the vines to ash. She had lost most of her health, but glared at Lira angrily.

"Calm down…" Lira said, smiling. "You need to begin fighting smart."

"Lara, she's right." Blake said, frowning.

"…Fine." Lara said, frowning. "U-Turn!" Lara charged at Lira, tackling her, knocking her backwards. Then, Lara returned to her moeball, and returned to Blake.

"Alright, since you aren't a grass type anymore…" Blake said, frowning. "Shina, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shina emerged from, frowning.

"Well now." Lira said, smirking. "This is interesting, isn't it?"

"Interesting, huh?" Shina asked, smirking. "Well now, let's see how interesting it can get. Thunderbolt!" Shina launched a bolt of lightning at Lira, who smiled cheerfully.

"Nature power." Lira said, smiling, releasing another triangle of fire, lightning, and ice energy, completely nullifying the power of the thunderbolt.

"What was that?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Simple." Lira said, smiling cheerfully. "Nature power turns into a different move based on my environment. Because we're in a building, it turned into tri-attack, which has the ability to nullify all fire, ice, and electric attacks."

"…I see." Shina said, frowning. "That's very annoying, did you know that?" Shina held her hand up and focused, but then lowered it and waited for Lira.

"I'm certain that it is." Lira said, smiling. "Now then… Energy ball!" Lira launched a sphere of green energy at Shina, who frowned.

"Charge beam." Shina said, firing a concentrated beam of light energy from her hand, shattering the energy ball, and shooting straight towards Lira, who quickly jumped out of the way with agility.

_This girl is fast…_ Shina thought, frowning. _Then I guess I have to…_

"Thunder wave." Shina said, creating a wave of electricity that covered the entire field, so that if anyone touched it they would be paralyzed.

"Not bad." Lira said, smiling. "But the only problem with that is that you are not the only one who has learned a technique that allows them to create a move across the field."

Lira reached down and ripped open the wooden boards, prying them apart to reveal the rocks and sand below the house.

"Horn leech!" Lira said, striking the sand with her antlers, creating several thorny vines that struck out from the ground, wrapping around Shina's body, so Shina frowned.

"And now, I can draw the energy from your body and feed on it…" Lira said, smiling.

"…So these vines are connected to you, right?" Shina asked, frowning. "Discharge."

Shina released a wave of electricity through the vines, shocking Lira, knocking her back. The vines burnt away, and Shina landed on the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Shina said, firing a bolt of lightning at Lira, who held her hand up.

"Nature power!" Lira said, holding her hand up, releasing a shockwave of energy through the ground, surprising her.

"What the hell?" Lira exclaimed, shocked.

"Nature power turns into some random move depending on the environment, correct?" Shina asked, smiling. "Look where you're standing."

Lira glanced down, and saw that she was no longer standing on the floor, but instead on the dirt she had dug up.

"Shit…" Lira said, frowning, the electricity shocking her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Well now, what do you think?" Shina asked, smirking.

"I think that I just found a good way to beat you." Lira said, smiling. "Camouflage."

Lira touched the dirt, and became ground type.

"Now, as long as my camouflage is active, I won't take damage from your electricity!" Lira laughed.

"I was expecting you to do that." Shina said, chuckling. "Charge beam." Shina held her hand towards Lira, and then pointed it into the air.

"Hah! Where are you aiming?" Lira asked, laughing.

"Directly above you, of course." Shina said, smiling. She struck the ceiling above Lira with her charge beam, causing the ceiling to fall towards Lira, who dodged everything while still standing in the dirt.

Suddenly, a torrent of water fell on Lira's head.

"What the hell?" Lira asked.

"Hey, how about that?" Shina asked, smiling. "It's raining! How convenient!"

"Huh?" Lira asked, confused.

"That makes you water type with your camouflage now, right?" Shina asked, smiling. "Because you're standing in water?"

Lira's eyes darted down.

"Aw, sh-" Lira started.

"Thunder." Shina said, calling a bolt of lightning down from the sky, striking Lira at full force.

"Damn… You…" Lira cursed, falling to the ground. "Since… when?"

"Oh?" Shina asked, smiling innocently.

"Since when did you use rain dance?" Lira asked, frowning.

"Since when did you think I wasn't using rain dance?" Shina asked, smiling wickedly.

* * *

Thank you, Aizen.


	97. Chapter 97

Well, here's another chapter, guys, with more trolling between Kanone's broken ass team and Blake's team of people we all love. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will pay for the repairs to Hughes' house? Let's find out! Please review!

H2o1999: Yes, yes it is.

Skytex the Skyborg: Well, let's see.

DARKWOLF180: Yes, they definitely got real.

Mr. Brandloyal: You mean Sawsbuck?

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 97

* * *

"All right, I know who I should send out next." Kanone said, smiling. "Return for now, Lira."

Kanone tossed out a moeball, which Cheri emerged from, smiling energetically.

"Hey, Aurore!" Cheri said, waving at Aurore, smiling.

"Is that one of the idiot trio?" Aurore said incredulously.

"I guess." Kanone said, shrugging.

"So, you're an electric type too, huh?" Cheri asked, giggling. "You know, Shina, you're really cool, just like a superhero!"

"Thanks." Shina said, frowning. "However, I must defeat you."

Shina held her hand up, and launched a bolt of lightning at Cheri, who smiled, and disappeared. The lightning shot past her, Cheri reappearing behind Shina and punching her in the shoulder, Shina biting her lip, spinning around, kicking at Cheri. She hit Cheri's afterimage, Cheri reappearing behind Shina, hugging her.

"Hey, let go!" Shina exclaimed, shocked. Quite literally shocked, however, when Cheri released a current of electricity into Shina's body.

"Hey, damn it!" Shina exclaimed, turning back to Cheri, only to see Cheri disappear.

"Acrobatics!" Cheri said, smiling, jumping through the air and doing several jumps and flips, a crystal shining in her hands as she boosted the power of her move up once more, striking Shina in the stomach. Shina cried out in pain and fell to the ground, panting.

"Damn it…" Shina said, frowning, glaring at Cheri.

"Volt switch!" Cheri said, charging at Shina, coating her body with electricity. She tackled Shina head on, knocking her backwards, returning herself to her moeball.

"Awesome." Kanone said, smiling. "Go."

Kanone tossed out a moeball, which his Scolipede emerged from, smiling wickedly.

"Damn it…" Shina said, panting.

"Return…" Blake said, frowning. "I don't want to lose you yet."

He reached for his moeball, Scolipede narrowing her eyes.

"I won't let that happen." Scolipede said, frowning. She shot towards Shina. "Pursuit."

Scolipede his Shina head on in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn." Blake said, frowning. "Well, you have a strong poison type… Luci, I think it's time to show your worth."

Blake returned Shina to her moeball, and held the staff up. He tossed it out into the air, the staff turning into Lucifer, who bowed to Blake.

"Now then…" Lucifer said, smiling, holding her hand up. She launched a blast of psychic energy at Scolipede, who jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Let's do this." Scolipede said, smiling wickedly. She charged at Lucifer, and slashed at her with her claws, Lucifer jumping back.

"Air slash." Lucifer said, releasing a blast of cutting wind at Scolipede, who jumped backwards, avoiding the attack.

"Psybeam!" Lucifer said, smiling triumphantly, firing a blast of psychic energy at Scolipede, hitting her head on.

"Was that it?" Scolipede asked, smiling wickedly, the psychic energy doing no damage to her at all.

"What the heck?" Lucifer asked, shocked.

"WAS THAT IT?" Scolipede cackled. "Is this ALL your psychic powers can do to me?"

"What is this?" Lucifer asked, frowning. "How can you endure my psychic power?" Lucifer asked, frowning. "That's impossible… Unless…"

"Miracle eye." Lucifer said, smiling, her eyes shining and turning into a mangekyou sharingan.

"I see…" Lucifer said, frowning. "Now then, let's see just how enduring you can be now." Lucifer spread her wings, and soared up into the air. "Psyshock!"

Lucifer held her hand up, traces of psychic energy drawing up into the air, turning into blades, striking the Scolipede, who cried out in pain, and the illusion disappeared.

"Deception and illusions are powerful weapons against the unprepared." Lucifer said, smiling, landing on the ground. "But I've fought your kind before, Zoroark."

"Damn…" Rua said, biting her lip in frustration, revealing her true form.

"That child is…" Sakura said, surprised.

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "I'm happy for her."

"Hey, other me!" Sora said, smiling, emerging from her moeball to wave at her other half. "You can totally take her down! I'm rooting for you."

"I don't need your support!" Rua exclaimed, glaring at Sora. "You just wait right there, after I kick this girl's ass, I'm coming for you!"

"Okay, see you then!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully.

"That girl is so damn happy." Rua said, grinding her teeth. "It freaking pisses me off! It makes me want to kill!"

"Yes, very well." Lucifer said, smiling. "I guess it's time for some killing."

"Well, my dark gem will boost the power of my dark moves…" Rua said, smiling wickedly.

"You think so?" Lucifer asked, smirking. "You honestly think I would let you use it?"

"What?" Rua asked. Suddenly, the dark crystal disappeared from her hand. "What the hell?"

"You don't understand." Lucifer said, shaking her head. "This entire room is my territory. I've set it so that no items can be used within this room."

"What the hell?" Rua exclaimed. "When did you set this up?"

"Before the battle, when my master asked me to fight for him." Lucifer said, smiling. "It's only that until now, I didn't allow it to affect anyone."

"Night daze!" Rua exclaimed, creating claws of shadows in her hands. She charged at Lucifer, who was surprised at her speed, and hit Lucifer in the stomach, knocking her back.

"This magic room does not seem to be dangerous to my power after all." Rua said, smiling.

"Maybe not." Lucifer said, smiling, standing up. "However, it's time I showed you my second territory, the trick room."

Suddenly, Rua's body felt heavy, and she could no longer move as quickly.

"It slows down the fastest moemon, and speeds up the slowest." Lucifer said, smiling. "That's all there is to it. However, you are slightly fast than me. And now…"

Lucifer shot towards Rua, hitting her in the jaw. Rua fell back, irritated, Lucifer swirling air and psychic powers into her hands, hitting Rua in the stomach with them.

"Shadow ball!" Rua shouted, firing a sphere of ghostly power at Lucifer, who dodged, striking Rua again.

Rua tried desperately to fight back, and managed to hit Lucifer in the stomach with her shadow claws, but it was only an illusion.

"Now then…" Lucifer said, smiling. "Let me show you the power behind my psychic powers."

Lucifer focused all of her psychic powers into one single blast, aiming it towards Rua. Rua created another sphere of violet energy and fired it at Lucifer, but only managed to strike her shoulder.

"Not bad…" Lucifer said, smiling wickedly. "But still not good enough! That shadow ball didn't even scratch me!" Lucifer hit Rua head on with her powerful blast of psychic energy, knocking her to the ground, Rua passing out.

"You lost to me…" Lucifer said, smiling wickedly. "…As soon as you failed to realize your only weapons were trickery and deceit."

* * *

So, Lucifer redeems herself with Zoroark by defeating Rua, aka the darkness of Sora's heart! But who shall be next? Let's find out!


	98. Chapter 98

Well, we'll continue with the battle between Kanone and Blake! Who will win? Let's find out! It's sure to be another thrilling battle! Review!

H2o1999: Yes, very cool.

Mr. Haziq: It seemed appropriate. Anyways…

Lucifer: Sigilyph

Satan: Druddigon

Asmodeus: Alomomola

Belphegor: Gigalith

Mammon: Bisharp

Beelzebub: Heatmor

Leviathan: Stunfisk

Amalgam24: You did? When?

Mr. Brandloyal: That's because Blake wants to win on his own merits as a trainer.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 98

* * *

"It looks like I won." Lucifer said, smiling.

"Heh…" Rua laughed from the ground. "You really think so?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"That last attack you shrugged off?" Rua laughed, coughing. "The one you thought was a shadow ball…?"

"What?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"It wasn't…" Rua cackled. "It was my toxic attack… I've infected you with poison…"

"Damn you…" Lucifer glared.

"See ya…" Rua chuckled, losing consciousness.

"Return." Kanone said, returning Rua to her moeball. "Now then… Connie, go!"

Kanone tossed out a moeball, which his Scolipede emerged from, smiling wickedly.

"Now then…" Connie said, smirking. "Let me see how difficult it will be to defeat an infected moemon…"

"Damn you…" Lucifer said, frowning. "But you're still faster than me, so I will go first!"

Lucifer shot towards the slow Connie at full speed, and slashed her with a blade of wind, drawing blood from her body.

"So, what do you think?" Lucifer asked, laughing.

"Thank you, foolish girl." Connie said, frowning. "My black sludge is beginning to heal my wounds, but in the meantime, I have all this blood on the ground…"

Connie turned to Lucifer, smiling.

"Did you know that my blood contains venom inside of it?" Connie asked, smiling. "Venoshock." Connie held her hand up, controlling the venom in her blood, moving her blood to attack her opponent.

"Damn…" Lucifer said, dodging the tentacles as poison, her shoulder going numb.

"Luci…" Aurore turned his head to see Asmodeus standing next to him, watching Lucifer worriedly. The other princesses were also watching their leader fight, worried.

"Come on, Lucifer!" Satan exclaimed. "Take her down! I believe in you!"

"Yeah!" Leviathan exclaimed, frowning. "Where's the pride you have? Let's see it!"

"Yeah, you guys are right…" Lucifer said, frowning. "I'm not going to give in! Air slash!" Lucifer slashed at Connie with her blades of air, but the moemon was too fast.

"You are no longer the fastest." Connie said, frowning. "Both of your barriers have worn off, so my black sludge will begin its healing process, and I shall be able to move at top speed."

Connie shot towards Lucifer, poison in her claws, and she hit Lucifer in the shoulder, Lucifer falling down in pain, laying on the ground.

"Luci!" Asmodeus shouted.

"Lucifer…" Belphegor said, concerned.

"Come on!" Satan exclaimed. "Take her down!"

"If that bastard defeats you before I can, then it just wouldn't be fair!" Leviathan shouted. "You can't lose!"

"…Thanks…" Lucifer said, standing up, frowning. "You all are right. I won't lose. I can't lose…"

"Whoa…" Asmodeus said, surprised.

"Oh?" Aurore asked, turning to her, frowning.

"Lucifer always says she won't lose…" Asmodeus said, smiling cheerfully. "But she never took herself seriously… However, now she has something to really fight for! I doubt that she'll lose easily! Go Luci!"

"Go!" Beelzebub cheered.

"Get her." Mammon said, frowning.

"I don't think this will be that difficult of a fight…" Lucifer said, smiling. "I have the support of my family. I won't lose to you."

"The poison is already eating away at you." Connie said, frowning. "You won't last long. Venoshock."

The blood shot up and hit Lucifer in the shoulder, Lucifer crying out in pain as though the attack was from a smoldering fire poker instead of a soft blood tentacle.

"I have the support of my family. I won't lose to you."

"The poison is already eating away at you." Connie said, frowning. "You won't last long. Venoshock."

The blood shot up and hit Lucifer in the shoulder, Lucifer crying out in pain as though the attack was from a smoldering fire poker instead of a soft blood tentacle.

"Damn, that hurts…" Lucifer said, buckling down onto the ground.

"Get up, Luci!" Asmodeus cheered, Lucifer standing up, blood and venom leaking from her body.

"…Not bad." Connie said, frowning. "You are strong. I would not have expected it."

"I won't lose…" Lucifer repeated. "I have my pride as the leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell."

"Very well then." Connie said, frowning. "Sludge bomb!" Connie launched a large sphere of poisonous energy at Lucifer, who smirked.

"Mirror move." Lucifer said, mimicking Connie's venoshock, allowing her to control Connie's blood and sludge bomb, directing them at Connie, hitting her head on, Connie collapsing to the ground in pain.

Lucifer limped over to Connie, badly bleeding and running out of power as the poison began to spread.

"Psybeam…" Lucifer said, hitting Connie head on with a psybeam, knocking her unconscious.

"I won…" Lucifer said, coughing up blood.

"Lucifer…" Blake said, worried.

"Don't worry about me." Lucifer said, turning back to Blake. "I am merely a tool to be used for your success."

"Don't push yourself…" Blake said, worried.

"I won't." Lucifer said, smiling.

"Cheri, you're up again!" Kanone said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Cheri emerged from, smiling confidently until she saw Lucifer standing over her, bleeding both blood and poison, glaring at Cheri.

"No way…" Cheri said, trembling. "I… I can't beat…"

Suddenly, Lucifer coughed up even more blood, and collapsed beside Cheri.

"Did I… Win?" Cheri asked, confused.

"You were so desperate for victory…" Blake said, walking over to Lucifer's unconscious form. "You couldn't see the big picture… But you still did your best. Even if you refused to accept defeat, the universe accepted it for you."

Suddenly, Lucifer's body returned to being in the form of a staff, which was unfortunately badly damaged, with dents, chips, and cracks.

"Come and rest, Luciifer." Blake said, frowning, taking Luvifer's staff form off of the ground, and walking back to his section. "Now then, Mini, I'm going to need you to avenge Lucifer. Go."

Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mini emerged from, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh my gosh…" Mini said, looking at Cheri, blushing.

"Oh my gosh…" Cheri said, looking at Mini, blushing.

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" The two gushed, hugging each other.

"…This is a battle, not a love fest." Rin said, frowning. "At least wait for the reception, okay?"

"…Fine…" The two said, pulling back, glaring at each other.

* * *

So, who will win, Mini or Cheri? Let's find out!


	99. Chapter 99

Here's another chapter, where we get to continue with the battles! Who will win? Review!

H2o1999: It should be very cute, very cute.

Amalgam24: No, it's fine. I asked, because I would have avoided the question instead of denied it if it was Kanone.

Mr. Brandloyal: They're both weak, but make up for it with cuteness.

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 99

* * *

"Come on, we don't wanna fight!" The two pleaded to Blake and Kanone, who both looked at them, exasperated.

"Come on, guys…" The two said, frowning. "We're in the middle of a battle…"

"We don't wanna!" The two whined. "We just wanna go play!"

"…" Kanone and Blake looked at each other, and sighed.

"Listen, no one is saying you have to TRY, just fight." Blake sighed. "You can just fight however you want, sound good?"

"Fine…" The two huffed. They turned to each other, frowning.

"Okay, um, thundershock!" Cheri said, sending a light zap towards Mini, who gave a yelp in shock, but easily shook it off.

"Attract!" Mini said, hugging Cheri, rubbing against her cheerfully.

"I'll fight you back with my own attract!" Cheri said, smiling, using the same move on the cute normal moemon.

The two rubbed each other in a nonsexual way, snuggling close in friendship. It was so sickeningly sweet that it just annoyed the hell out of all of them.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Someone shouted from the audience, throwing a rock at Blake. Willow and Sakura turned to Aurore, frowning.

"…Wasn't me." Aurore said, shrugging, hiding another rock behind his back.

"Okay, this is getting nowhere…" Blake sighed.

"Agreed." Kanone said, nodding. "You two can go now…"

"Yay!" Mini and Cheri cheered, smiling, running off to go play some games.

"Alright, that's a loss for both of us, I guess…" Blake sighed. "Anyways, let's just move on, sound good?"

"Right." Kanone said, nodding.

"Okay, Aria, I'm gonna rely on you for this one!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Aria emerged from, smiling cheerfully.

"Okay, Maka, go!" Kanone said, tossing out a moeball, which his Darmanitan emerged from, grinning fiercely.

"This should be fun!" Maka said, smiling wickedly. "First off, I'll start!" Make charged at Aria. "Fire punch!" Maka threw a fist towards Aria, who flapped her wings and elegantly dodged the attack.

"Rock throw!" Aria said, smirking, pulling her hand back and throwing her hard stone at Maka at full force, hitting Maka in the shoulder.

"Not bad!" Maka said, laughing. "Now then, let's do this!"

"…" Aria said, frowning. This time, she actually used the move rock throw, and created more rocks to throw at the moemon, who took them all, laughing.

"Your rocks merely make my flames burn brighter!" Maka cackled. "It's excellent!" Maka charged at Aria, laughing, focusing energy into her fist. "Hammer arm!"

Maka pulled her arm back and punched at Aria, but Aria disappeared. She reappeared behind Maka, smirking.

"Acrobatics." Aria said, kicking Maka in the back, Maka crying out in pain. Aria disappeared once again and continued leaping around, striking at Maka in her weak points.

"Stop jumping around so I can hit you!" Maka exclaimed. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Thank you!" Aria said, reappearing, smiling, before disappearing again.

"You're starting to get me mad!" Maka exclaimed. "Flare blitz!" Maka coated her body with flames, Aria striking her, crying out in pain. Maka swatted at Aria with her fist, sending Aria flying into the wall. Maka charged at her with surprising speed, Aria crying out in pain at the impact. Maka jumped back, smirking, Aria falling to the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Aria said, standing up, frowning. "I'm… I'm losing my strength…"

"You get weaker when you lose half your health…" Maka said, smiling. "But I get stronger."

Maka also changed her form, transforming into her blue form, her "Zen Mode" as it were.

"Now then…" Maka said, holding her hand out, Aria being lifted into the air. And with a flick of the wrist, Aria was thrown backwards, Aria hitting the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Aria stood up, only to be flung backwards again by the psychic power of Maka's Zen Mode.

"Now, I shall defeat you." Maka said, standing over Aria, smiling. "You'll just have to accept your loss."

Maka blasted Aria with overheat, knocking Aria unconscious. Blake returned Aria to her moeball, frowning.

"Okay, Lara, come on out!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which the injured Lara emerged from.

"Listen, Lara, I just want you to do your best, okay?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Right." Lara said, nodding.

Lara charged towards Maka, and launched flames from her hands at the psychic type, who dodged out of the way.

"Bug buzz." Lara said, releasing a high pitched siren from her lungs, Maka falling backwards, frowning.

"Quiver dance." Lara said, turning to Maka, frowning, flames dancing around her to the music coming from her wings. She focused the flames around her, and charged towards Maka. Maka's body was badly injured by this point, and Lara tackled her head on, knocking her backwards, Maka hitting the ground in pain. Lara was slightly injured as well, but she still managed to stand up. Lara held her hand up, and she launched one last blast of flames at Maka, knocking her unconscious.

"You'll just have to imagine the fire…" Lara said, frowning.

Lara turned to Blake, frowning.

"Master, I'm starting to get weaker…" Lara said, frowning. "It looks like I have to call it right now…"

"I understand." Blake said, nodding, returning Lara to her moeball.

Blake and Kanone turned to each other.

"So, it's down to this, huh?" Blake said, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kanone said, nodding. "One moemon left, for both of us."

"Same one, too." Blake said, nodding.

"Sammy, go." Kanone said, holding his hand out, Sammy jumping from the audience to the field in front of him.

"Shana, come on out!" Blake shouted, tossing out a moeball, Shana emerging from it, smirking.

"It's been a while, mother." Shana said, frowning.

"Shana…" Sammy said, smiling. "I'm so glad we've decided to face each other."

"Mother…" Shana said, frowning. "Let me show you how much stronger I have become."

"Yes." Sammy said, nodding. The two drew their swords, and charged at one another.

* * *

So, this shall be the battle to determine all battles! Who will win, Sammy or Shana? Let's find out in the next, and final, chapter!


	100. Chapter 100

Well, in this chapter, it all comes to a close. Who will win? Who will lose? We'll just have to find out! We shall bring this story to an end with the battle between Shana and Sammy, mother vs. daughter! Well, please review!

H2o1999: Yes, very awesome.

Darkria Defender: Ranger sequel.

Mr. Haziq: Maybe.

Amalgam24: Well, we'll have to see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, let's find out!

Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth

Chapter 100

* * *

_I can see._ This is what was going through Shana's head as she fought with her mother. _I can see. Where the sword swings, where she pierces, every movement she makes…_

"I can see through them all." Shana said, frowning. She swung her sword, Sammy jumping back to dodge the attack.

"Well now, we'll see, won't we?" Sammy asked, frowning. She charged towards Shana, thrusting her sword at her. Shana, reading the movements, dodged each of the sword attacks as they came closer to her, moving back and dodging them.

_I can do this._ Shana thought. _I can read her movements and react in time to dodge them. And if I can dodge them, then I can block them._

Shana reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Sammy's arm, holding her tightly. She swung her sword at Sammy, cutting a slash across her chest.

"Not bad." Sammy said, jumping back. "You really have gotten stronger, Shana."

"I've been training." Shana said, frowning. "Since the first time I saw you fight, I've been training to surpass you."

"Really…" Sammy said, smiling. "Well, you do me proud, Shana. However, your skills are not up to par with mine."

"Is that so, huh?" Shana asked, smiling. "Well, who knows? Maybe they are."

Shana charged towards Sammy, placing her on the defensive with slashes and razor shell attacks. However, Sammy soon regained momentum, and began slashing back at Shana, placing Shana back on the defensive.

_The last time I saw her fight, I could not even follow her blades. _Shana thought. _But it's different now. I can read her movements. And as long as I can read them…_

"I should be able to dodge them." Sammy said, appearing in front of Shana. "Was that what you were thinking?"

Sammy lowered her sword down on Shana's shoulder, Shana crying out in agony as the blade sank into her flesh. Sammy pulled it back, blood spurting out and mixing with the water of the blade. The blood and the water began to mix together, and soon created a crimson red blade.

"You honestly thought you could read my movements?" Sammy asked, frowning. "You're arrogant. I never raised you to be like that."

Sammy appeared behind Shana, and sliced her across the back.

"Damn it!" Shana exclaimed, whirling around and swinging her sword, but Sammy had already disappeared.

"You don't understand." Sammy said, frowning. "You thought that because you could read my movements, you would be able to defeat me? I thought I taught you better. You relaxed your guard when you thought that you could win. So let me tell you something…"

Sammy reappeared behind Shana, caressing her neck.

"I was letting you win."

"What?" Shana asked, turning around, Sammy appearing behind her.

"I fought at the same level you were fighting at." Sammy explained. "It's that simple. You were reading my sword skills because I was allowing you to read them."

"Damn it…" Shana said, frowning, though still not turning her back. "So you're telling me that you actually have the skill to fight at my level?"

"Of course." Sammy said, charging towards Shana from behind. "I wanted to see how much you had grown. I wanted to test your power."

"Fine then." Shana said, turning towards Sammy. "Test this!" Shana launched a blast of water at Sammy, who jumped to the side to dodge it. Shana then spun around, and hit Sammy in the back with her sword.

Sammy flew through the air and hit the floor, standing up, frowning.

"Not bad." Sammy said, frowning. "However, I cannot feel the resolve for victory behind your sword. Your blade will never be able to hurt me."

"What?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Mere scratches on my body aren't enough to hurt me." Sammy said, frowning. "Unless you can truly muster up your inner resolve, your blade will never be able to truly damage me."

Sammy charged at Shana with an aqua jet, creating a veil of water over her body.

"Fine, you want to see some resolve?" Shana exclaimed. "I'll show it to you!" Shana swung her sword at Sammy, striking the water, the surface current pushing the blade to the side.

"Not good enough!" Sammy exclaimed, slashing Shana across the stomach, Shana flying to the ground.

"Damn…" Shana exclaimed, standing up.

"Why are you fighting?" Sammy asked, frowning. "There is no possibility for victory for you."

"Maybe not, but I have to fight…" Shana said, standing up, panting. "I refuse to lose to you…"

"Why?" Sammy asked, frowning. "I just want to know why you choose to fight. For whose sake are you fighting?"

"I'm fighting…" Shana said, frowning. "I'm fighting for… For my friends… For my master… For everyone."

_Inner resolve…_ Nancy thought, watching the two.

"Then show me that resolve!" Sammy exclaimed. "Show me the power you possess!"

"I'll show you!" Shana exclaimed. "My resolve!"

Shana charged at Sammy, at full force.

Sammy swung her sword at Shana as well, at full force. The two swords struck on each other's shoulders, and the two stood for a long time. Then, Shana fell. She collapsed to the ground, drained of her strength, unable to move.

"…Not bad." Sammy said, standing over her daughter. She knelt next to Shana, and placed her swords beside the girl. "I can retire in peace now. I sensed your true resolve… Your blade… It did… damage me… after all…"

Sammy turned and walked away from her daughter without another word.

"Damn…" Shana said, frowning. "I still need to get stronger…"

"You did good." Blake said, smiling sadly, kneeling down next to Shana.

"Dad…" Nancy said, turning to Hughes, staring seriously.

"Oh, what?" Hughes asked, frowning.

"I've decided…" Nancy said, frowning. "I need to go on a journey to find myself."

"Really? A moemon journey?" Hughes asked, frowning. "Nancy, Unova is a dangerous place…"

"Not Unova…" Nancy said, shaking her head. "I want to go to Europe… To where you were born, father. I want to see the place of your birth, and then I may be able to find myself…"

"Fine…" Hughes sighed, face palming. "I guess I can't say no to you… But if you're going to England, then I'll be pretty worried… Oh well. It's your decision, isn't that right?"

"…Yes." Nancy said, smiling brightly.

* * *

So, on to the next adventure. What will we encounter in this next region? What new adventures, new moemon? We'll just have to see!


End file.
